Naruto: Rise of the West
by azndrgn
Summary: Inspired by SnafutheGreat and VFSnake's vers, first ones I read. influenced by many other vers. of it. Naruto is banished for inflicting "unnecessary" harm to Sasuke in the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. As he leaves Konoha, he is accompanied by people he would've never imagined. Naruto goes over the wall and will rise above others.. as Emperor of the West. Rated M for language. lots bash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my second story that I have written. It was inspired by all those Western fanfics that I read. I know that credit goes to ChrisM2011 for being one of the original writers of this story, but the first one I read was from SnafutheGreat. This intro belongs to VFSnake, and yes, I did get permission to copy it. Lots of crossover characters. Here's my attempt at it, and it has my spin on it. A bit different from the others I'd say, but thats my opinon. So Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Continent of the Elemental Nations is much bigger than people realize, as it was once part of a much larger land mass than the maps that are shown today. If one was to look at the map, they would see that the map doesn't show what is in the west, beyond Iwa and Suna, beyond the Country of Earth and Wind. For you see, all of the Elemental Countries are located at the eastern side of the country as a whole, and what lies beyond those two countries, is a giant wall, stretching for miles, from the most northern part of the continent to the southern part, completely sealing the East from the West. It is this wall that holds back the violence from the West spilling over to the East. When comparing powers, the West were superior from the East in every way, whether it would be technology, fighting styles, or even powers. The comparison between was so huge that it was like having a huge demonic dragon reigning over his land versus a small frog in his small well. Nobody, from the Kages of shinobi villages to the Daimyos ruling over their domain, would risk crossing this wall. Even the legendary Uchiha Madara himself dared not to cross over the wall in fear he would draw attention to even _one_ war hardened factions there.

 _Beyond_ this massive wall, a wall that was _forged_ during the time of the Sage of the Six Paths by the Sage _himself_ were warlords, samurais, shinobis, assassins, and even demons that all fought to protect their own individual territories from their rivals. It had been the reason why the Sage made this wall in the first place, as he knew the East would easily be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall. Years later, the Uzumaki Clan from Whirlpool were commissioned by many Feudal Lords of the East to use their mastery of the Sealing Arts to cover the walls with seals to prevent deterioration and strengthen it. Before he died, the Sage of the Six Paths proclaimed that if the conflicts of the West was brought over to the East, more than one-half of the East would be wiped out before a proper counter response could be mounted.

Of course, legends and myths fade through the passage of time. The warnings were ignored as the East believed themselves to be powerful, perhaps invincible. Nobody dares to cross over, though. Why would they? There was no point in going over to a war-torn land to conquer if they believed nothing of value could be obtained. Through time, warnings were ignored as the arrogance and stupidity of the East grew. Until a single incident would become the _catalyst_ that would completely shake the very foundations of the East.

And that specific incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke decided to defect from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish that goal thanks to the effort of one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha. The two had fought each other in brutal battle, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, while the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered two Chidori to his chest but endured the lethality of the Jutsu, and the pure torment that came along with the rest of his injuries from the battle to return Sasuke back to Konoha. On the last clash of Chidori vs Rasengan, Naruto used two tails worth of chakra to overwhelm Sasuke. The blond shinobi hoped his actions would prove that he was not a monster, was not the Kyuubi, and most importantly, finally prove himself worthy of Konoha's recognition. The Council, composed of 11 civilians, 11 clan heads, 2 advisers, and the Hokage, would finally acknowledge him.

He was sadly mistaken.

* * *

( _Flashback begins_ )

"Genin Ninja #012607 Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade said in a dull voice, not trusting her voice, "It is my duty to inform you that a vote has taken place, and a majority decision of 17-8 has been made in the Council to strip you of your rank and banish you from Konoha, effective immediately. The reason being is that you have inflicted grievous damage to the Last Uchiha despite your mission. You have until next sunset to leave the Leaf village, and should you ever return... you will be killed on sight." Another reason that Tsunade didn't say out loud was that everyone had felt Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra and was afraid of the fox getting loose, even though the Fourth's sealing ability would never allow it.

Naruto had been summoned to the council while still sporting many injuries from his battle. The Council didn't even allow Naruto to recover from his wounds before being banished. Naruto looked crestfallen at this statement as he looked around at the Council. The civilians and advisers all had smug looks on their faces, enjoying the fact that the "demon brat" would finally leave, the curse would be gone. Danzo had two votes, as he controlled the Shimura and was the current voice for the Uchiha until Sasuke was of age, and used them to banish Naruto. He had his own plans, of course, of forcibly recruiting the jinchūriki into Root while he was no longer in the village's sight. The last clans to vote for the banishment was the Kuruma and Inuzaka clan, who had thought Naruto was the Kyuubi, one through popular opinion and the other by instinct and smell. The rest of the clan heads looked at the voters in disdain.

Tsunade looked like she was about to cry as she saw Naruto's heartbroken face, and resisted showing any emotion in front of the heartless bastards who ripped Naruto's dreams away from him. Naruto slowly took off his headband before laying it on the floor. He reached to take off his necklace, only to be halted be Tsunade.

"Keep it. It's yours, and I hope it'll protect you," Tsunade said, tears already leaking out. Naruto left the Council room, heading back home to pack up.

( _Flashback Ends_ )

Before the Council was dismissed, the 17 voters quickly also revoked the Sandaime's law about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi, allowing the young generation to learn the truth. The news spread fast amongst them, and reactions varied from one extreme to another. As Naruto walked back to his home to pack, he saw the rest of the Konoha 12, excluding himself and Sasuke.

"That baka deserves to die for hitting Sasuke-kun.!" ranted Sakura.

"Agreed. We should go find that demon and kill him!" Ino shouted, agreeing with Sakura.

"He was the fox all along, I should have known. I could smell that scent off him, he should've died," growled Kiba.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL! NARUTO HAS LIED TO US AND WAS THE FOX!" exclaimed Lee.

Naruto was already crying and almost lost hope, contemplating suicide when a voice he thought he would never hear say this rang out.

"Shut up Lee," said Neiji coldly. Lee looked shocked at this statement and was about to argue when he saw Tenten also staring coldly at him too.

"He is like me, no worse off than me. He has a seal like mine, except worse. Even with this Caged-Bird seal, I am acknowledged among the people as a shinobi and a prodigy, Naruto has a seal that holds the Kyuubi at bay, and yet many people in this village despises him. And yet, into sinking into despair, he kept defying his fate as a scapegoat. He even forced me to see that Fate was, indeed, a bitch and that I should not go along with it."

"Even I am familiar with seals, as I use it for my weapons. A scroll holding a kunai is not the kunai itself. Naruto is still Naruto, while the Kyuubi is inside, sealed away," added Tenten. "These idiots can't even tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai."

Hinata was crying, although Naruto was unsure why.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. He also believed Naruto was not the Kyuubi but was currently unable to form words as he was too mad. Chouji stood behind Shikamaru, eating his way through his fourth bag of chips.

"Thank you," said Naruto silently, as he left for his house.

Shino was forgotten in all this.

* * *

The news spread fast among everyone that Naruto had been banished, and the majority of the citizens were celebrating. Shinobis and kunoichis were getting rowdy and celebrating the fact that the demon that had plagued them for so long was gone. Only a few citizens and shinobi were depressed that a shinobi was being banished for doing his job. As night fell upon the town, people were still celebrating. Naruto, however, was gathering his meager items into his pack and getting ready to leave. Kakashi and even Jiraiya, his two teachers he thought he could depend on, never showed up to even say anything. As he was about to cry himself to sleep, somebody knocked on his door. He didn't want to get it, guessing that it was one of the people who hated him, but the knocking became insistent.

He got up and opened the door and yelled, "What do you want!? Can't you leave me in peace?"

He looked up and saw it was Hiashi, clan head of the Hyuga clan. Behind him was Hinata, who was blushing and poking her fingers together, as she didn't know why she was here either.

"May I come in, Naruto? I promise I won't hurt you," stated Hiashi.

Stunned at this, he let them both in before closing the door. After Hiashi came in, he quickly closed all the windows and blinds before placing a silencing seal on the walls.

"This conversation never happened Naruto," stated Hiashi seriously. Naruto gulped, not knowing why he was here.

"I have come to ask you for a favor," Hiashi said, surprising both Naruto and Hinata. "I need you to take Hinata with you on your exile."

Hinata started to cry and tried her best to stop the tears. 'My father doesn't even want me anymore.' she thought sadly to herself. Naruto was mad. How could a father abandon her daughter like this? The next statement, however, surprised both of them.

"I do not have much time anymore from preventing my daughter from being branded with the Caged-Bird Seal. I do not wish for her to be locked up in a cage and sent to a loveless marriage all to increase the Hyuga's wealth. I have tried my best, but the elders have decided against my decision to brand her and sell her off to someone. I would rather have her fly freely with someone whom she loves and become a missing-nin than to see that happen." said Hiashi. He lowered his head to the ground bowing to Naruto. "Please! Protect my daughter!"

Naruto was astounded that someone of Hiashi's status would be willing to bow to him while Hinata was surprised and felt loved. All those years of insults within the Hyuga clan and her father actually loved her, even if his actions did not seem like it.

* * *

"I promise I will dattebayo! But why me? I thought you hated me?" Naruto said.

Hiashi laughed at this, scaring both pre-teens. "I could never hate you. You are the son of my best friend."

"You know my family? TELL ME PLEASE!" interjected Naruto, desperate to learn about his family. All his life, people told him how he was unwanted, that he was abandoned. The Third Hokage always said differently but never revealed his heritage to him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to on the risk of treason." spat Hiashi. Naruto seemed to despair at this.

"I believe this is over. On a side note, I'm going to suddenly become absent-minded and drop something and never remember it at all. It MIGHT contain information about your family, though it would be best if your read it after you have left the village." Hiashi said as he stood up and "accidentally" dropped a scroll in front of Naruto. "Hinata, come. We have much to prepare."

As they left, Naruto was left stunned on his bed when he suddenly went into a trance and appeared in his mindscape. He looked around and saw the Kyuubi staring back at him.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto coldly. The Kyuubi could only sigh, " **I guess it is my fault your being banished, Kit. Though I never understood why you wanted to be Hokage of this forsaken place."**

Naruto remained silent at this. It was true he wanted to be Hokage, but would never see it. Even if he hadn't been banished, he realized that the people would never allow him to become Hokage due to their hatred for being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

 **"My point being, is, as an apology, I'll help you train using my power."** said the Kyuubi. Naruto instantly didn't trust him, but said he would consider it.

That night, Naruto wasn't alone as he thought he would be. Teuchi and Ayame closed down their shop for the day and brought ramen to try to cheer Naruto up. Iruka came along with them, as they were all frustrated that Naruto had been banished for doing his job. In the end, all good things came to the end as sunrise came too soon. Naruto had packed all his belongings before preparing to leave. He left quietly out of Konoha, as he did not want to stay there any longer. Hinata had already been snuck out earlier by her father and was waiting at a tree where they had agreed to meet. After meeting with Hinata, both took one last look at Konoha before traveling west. The plan was to travel to Suna, where they might be able to find sanctuary. Before they even went one mile out, they were intercepted by two people they never expected to see.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were waiting by some trees, with gears packed and seals ready to go.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"N-Neji-Nissan? Tenten?" stuttered Hinata, terrified they were there to bring her back.

"Relax, we're going with you," stated Tenten.

"Hinata-sama, I have sworn to protect you. I can not protect you if you leave, so I will accompany you," proclaimed Neji.

At this, both Naruto and Hinata started to have tears in their eyes. They tried to convince them to go back, that they would be fine, but were unable to do so. Instead, they decided to stop after moving ahead a little more to allow Neji and Tenten more time to think about their decision before going too far out.

The night quickly fell upon the four travelers, so they decided to rest at an opening they found. Naruto tried to convince Tenten and Neji one more time to head back, but both were stubborn. Neji swore to protect Hinata, and Tenten wanted to go with Neji while leaving Konoha's corruption. Since she was also an orphan, she wasn't really leaving anyone behind. Suddenly, some bushes shook from behind them. Grabbing their kunai and going into taijutsu stances, they met... Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"BOSS! ONEE-SAN!" cried out Hanabi and Konohamaru, both of them going to Naruto and Hinata and hugging them.

"What are you two doing here!? You need to go back, it's not safe!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not leaving you boss!" cried out Konohamaru.

"I didn't want to be alone, Hinata Nee-san!" said Hanabi as she cried her eyes out.

After letting tears flow out of all of them, Naruto finally asked the question that had popped out of their minds. "How did you find us?"

"Some ninjas lead us to you, they said they were going to help you," said Konohamaru.

At this, they all froze. Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi suddenly yelled out " **Kit! DODGE!"**

"MOVE!" yelled Naruto. As they all moved, the ground they were standing on was suddenly filled with shurikens and kunai.

Seeing how close to death they had just been, Hanabi and Konohamaru couldn't stop shaking. Ten shinobi's with Anbu mask and the ROOT sign on their masks appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will accompany us back to Danzo-sama where you will be trained for his greatness," stated their leader in a monotone voice. The shinobi looked around and saw the others. "Three Hyugas, One Sarutobi, and an orphan. You will all come with us for training with Danzo-sama too. You do not have any choice."

"I'm not going back to that hell hole!" yelled out Naruto as he took a fighting position. Everyone took up fighting positions until there was another interruption, making the situation seem worse.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kyuubi brat!" said Kisame.

"Naruto, come with us," said Itachi with an emotionless voice.

'Crap, this couldn't get any worse,' thought Naruto.

" **Hmph. Let me takeover for a while and I'll show them what it means to mess with me, the Lord of Foxes!"** shouted the Kyuubi. Naruto shook his head. He couldn't trust the demon to protect his friends yet.

Suddenly, one of the ROOT Anbu made a hand seal, causing Neji to suddenly collapse in pain. The man removed his mask to show that he was a main branch Hyuga that had come under the disguise as a ROOT Anbu.

"Hahaha! Not only can we get rid of the weakling heirs of Hiashi, but we can also put the Branch family in their place!" laughed the shinobi.

"Neji!" the young shinobis cried out. "GOO, LEAVE ME! S-SAVE YOURSELVES!" roared out Neji as he clutched his forehead.

"I won't leave you!" cried Tenten.

'What do I do?' though Naruto. Everything was going bad, and a deal with the devil or a miracle could save them now.

* * *

Said miracle suddenly came crashing through some trees.

"INCOMING!" shouted a figure before crash landing right into the middle of all of them. The Akatsuki members watched in amusement, young shinobis in confusion, and Root without any emotion. Soon the dust cloud cleared out and a young man with slick black hair combed back with a few stray hair in front of his forehead came out from the crater he had created. He had a yellow tank top, blue wushu pants, and green wristbands. His brown eyes, though, told them that this was a warrior.

"WOOT! New jump record!" yelled the figure, clearly ignoring the situation he was in. He looked around before spotting Neji, who was still on the ground clutching his forehead. He was clearly assesing what was wrong with him. Naruto and Hinata took positions in front of him while the rest were still trying to get Neji up. Before anyone could move, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji. Before anyone could do anything, the man around removed Neji's headband and was curiously peering at the Caged-Bird Seal.

"Cool. Souvenir," said the man as he put a piece of paper on Neji's forehead. Before anyone could figure out what was happening, a loud ripping sound could be heard, followed by a scream of sudden pain.

"Did he just put a piece of sticky tape paper on the brat's forehead?" asked Kisame curiously.

"Bastard!" growled Naruto as he tried to tackle the man with Hinata, who completely dodged it without much effort.

"Wait! Look at his forehead!" exclaimed Tenten in shock. Everyone looked and saw that instead of the Caged-Bird Seal, there was now just a red mark on Neji's forehead.

"What!? Impossible!" growled the Hyuga. He ran up to the man to try to deliver a jyuuken strike to the man's heart. Before he could, though, a foot ended up right on his face.

"Nice job running into my foot," joked the man as his leg was stretched out in front of him. Frustrated, the Hyuuga swiped the foot away and tried to hit him, but the man was too agile.

"You're within range of my divination! Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" yelled the Hyuuga. Before the first palm even went off, the man grabbed the Hyuga by his wrists, effectively stopping the attack.

"Hope your ready for a beat down cause HERE IT COMES!" shout the man as he broke both the Hyuga's wrist. The shinobi couldn't' even react as the other man tossed him down before laying a barrage of fists that even Itachi had trouble seeing with his Sharingan.

"Well that was boring," said the man before looking around. At this, all the Root Anbu jumped into action. Hand seals were blazing through all of them, hoping to use a long range jutsu to finish this dangerous man off.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" yelled out many of them. Soon, nine fireballs were flying towards the man, who was just standing there.

"W-Watch out!" yelled Hinata. She couldn't stand to see someone who had saved them die.

Naruto was about to use his Shadow Clones when the Kyuubi spoke up, **"Kit, watch carefully."**

"Huh?" grunted Naruto. The Kyuubi continued, **"This man isn't ordinary. He might be even more powerful than me."**

Before Naruto could comprehend what the Kyuubi just said, the man shifted his position a bit so that his left part of the body was facing towards the ROOT shinobis. His left hand was covering his right fist that was behind his body. As the fireballs came closer, he threw his right fist out in front and yelled out "SHOTGUN!"

Without the use of any hand seals, the man's hand glowed bright blue and started shooting out many tiny blue blasts from the fist. It went right through the fireballs, extinguishing them and hitting all the ROOT ninjas. Within seconds, they were all dead.

"Well, that was easy," said the man while rotating his arms around. He looked at the others, who were still in awe of him. Seeing this, he started bragging.

"I'm awesome right!" said the man while his nose seemed to be growing longer. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Itachi was the first one to shake it off before turning his attention back to Naruto, although he still kept a wary eye on the man.

* * *

"Come with us Naru-" Itachi stopped and noticed something wrong with this picture. Naruto no longer had a headband, which was weird since he wanted to become a Hokage from past facts. There were two clearly unmarked Hyugas and one ex-marked Hyuga, and two other random people. None of them seemed to be on a mission, but rather were trying to... run away? Before he could contemplate this further, the man suddenly stood between him and the children.

"Listen, buddy, I don't know why you want these brats, but if you want them, then you have to go through me first," stated the man as he pounded his fists together.

Kisame looked gleeful and was about to attack when Itachi suddenly raised his hand first, cutting off Kisame from attacking. Kisame glowered at Itachi, but lowered his sword.

"Naruto, explain. Are you no longer a shinobi?" Itachi asked.

At this, Naruto lowered his head in shame and tears, confirming that it was true. At this, Itachi took a step forward and turned to Kisame.

"This is where we part ways," he stated. Kisame looked at him confused.

"I made a promise to protect Konoha and uphold the Fourth's wishes. Clearly, Konoha has fallen from its grace, but I will not fail the other one. Leave if you do not wish to fight, for I do not wish to have to kill you."

Kisame looked at Itachi as if he was crazy before sighing and sitting down.

"I may have joined Akatsuki for fun, but even still, you're still more fun to be with. I'll go with you and leave Akatsuki."

Itachi stood still for awhile before acknowledging Kisame's decision before turning to the man.

"Thank you for protecting them."

"No problem," replied the man, "Whats wrong with blonde, though?"

After everyone got comfortable around the campfire again, Naruto explained his story to all of them. After finishing his life's story, the man looked like he was ready to march to Konoha and destroy them.

"My foolish little brother," muttered Itachi, "It looks like he has fallen further than I imagined, along with Konoha."

"In that case, why don't you come with me?" said the man. Everyone looked at him, thinking about before they decided the ask the big question.

"Where are you from?" asked Tenten, who had Neji's head on her lap.

"From the West, over that giant wall," stated the man. Everyone froze. They had been educated that anyone from the other side of the wall was dangerous. Kisame looked even more excited to fight him now.

"H-How d-did you wind up here?" asked Hinata.

"I jumped. Was doing a jumping contest against my friend and I took a bit too far" stated the man. "I can protect you guys. Although I admit, you Easterners really are weak. Not much of us bother going over the wall since it usually repels most of us, but I'm an exception. Though I warn you the West is really chaotic. Lots of fighting almost every day."

They all looked at each other before agreeing to go with him. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi, and Konohamru didn't have anywhere else to go now. Itachi was going to protect the Fourth's Legacy, and Kisame was more excited to see the West, where he had heard that there were people even more powerful than him Everyone packed up after sleeping at night and left in the morning.

This is where it begins. This is where Naruto and his friends go to the West, where they never see the Elemental Nations until much later.

This is where Naruto grows up, and along with his friends, becomes Emperor of the West.

"By the way, who are you-dattebayo?" asked Naruto.

"Right never introduced myself. I'm the badass in my land. One of the strongest people in my land. The name is-"

 _ **HAHAH CLIFFHANGER! GUESS WHO IT IS! Although based on his description, I'm hoping some of you guys will guess right who this is, should be pretty obvious As to why Jiraiya and Kakashi never showed in this chapter up, It'll be revealed next time.. in Rise of the West.**_

 **On a side note, you might notice I also write the fanfic: Final Fantasy X: With a Machina twist. No, I am not abandoning that story and will still be doing weekly releases. This story will most likely be a monthly release. If it gains a lot of popularity, I might go for 3, or even bi-weekly releases, but the FFX story will be the main one I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't expect my story to hit that many favs, follows, and views. Here's the Next chapter, released earlier than planned. Now you'll find out who brought them over, and why Kakashi and Jiraiya were seemingly absent on chapter 1. Also, its gonna be sasu, sak, council bash mainly. I'll prob bash a buncha other characters too.**

 **Before I get on to the story, I took a look at the reviews for chapter 1 and really liked on of it. The favorite review because its funny goes too..**

 **Sir Cherubius! Reason: He made a reference to John Cena at the appropriate time.**

 **Also to answer some reviews, This is a strictly NaruHina story. For the one reviewer that asked for Naru/Ten, sorry. If I did that then my planned pairings would get screwed.**

 **Enough talk, though. LET'S GET ON TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

 _Seven years later_

The Imperial Palace of the West was a sight to see. Its majestic building along with its vibrant culture could be the envy of any nation. The gardens were filled with beautiful and rare flowers, all neatly organized to enhance the view. Inside the building, there was majestic red carpets with golden linings. Any place the carpet was not touching was high-quality wood, and the walls were made of finest materials. Doors were made of the best quality, and each door knob and intricately designed. On the walls were paintings, made by the most skilled artists. What were the paintings of? The subject was, of course, the Emperor himself. Each painting could be seen with him in it, fighting and bleeding in war. Other paintings were peaceful ones, some of it with his 'family.'

Most people knew that this family had come from the East with one of theirs. Most of them scoffed when they first saw them, but they proved themselves to be worthy. After years of fighting and negotiating with various Warlords, they rose and formed this new Empire, the Empire of the West. In the centuries of fighting, there was finally peace in this land.

Now, warlords who had fought against each other for blood and land now pledged loyalty to the Emperor.

The man himself was sleeping on a king-sized bed, slightly drooling. With his sun-kissed blonde hair, the man's most noticeable part of his face was the whiskers. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair and was currently cuddling with the emperor himself. Soon, the sun was up, the birds were singing, and...

SPLASH!

Both of them woke up with a water balloon thrown at their face.

"Time to wake up!"

Sputtering, Naruto and Hinata woke up, naked from their "activities" last night. Standing on the balcony was the man who brought them over to the West, Yusuke Urameshi. Next to him was a six-year-old pink haired girl named Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Heheheh! King-san and Booby-chan are awake!"

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto roared as the two pranksters quickly jumped off running. Before he launched himself out the window, Hinata grabbed him back.

"You don't want to go out without any clothes. I'm the only one who's allowed to see you in all your glory," said Hinata.

Blushing, Naruto quickly put on some clothes. Before leaving to chase them, he kissed Hinata soundly before leaving. Hinata stretched her arms up before relaxing, letting her impressive bust jiggle a little. She looked out the window before getting dressed.

* * *

As Yusuke and Yachiru were running from Naruto again, who was throwing random items at them to stop again, they passed by four people.

"There he goes again. Honestly, you'd think he would act his age for once, and not corrupt little children, too." Sighed Tenten as she was holding to Neji's hand. They had married around the same time Naruto and Hinata did, making it a double wedding. When they had first arrived at the West, there were so many things for them to learn. Luckily, Yusuke was there to help them, along with his friends. Although Hiei with his sarcastic manner would usually piss them off. After a year of living with them, Naruto then had the dream of uniting the lands, making it peaceful. At first, many laughed, but Yusuke thought it was a good idea. Since then, they went to other warlords and fought for lands, negotiated on others, and learned different skills. Tenten went under the tutelage of a ninja clan, who was led by Yuffie Kisaragi.

"I think Yachiru was already like that before Yusuke even reached him," replied Neji. He took the gentle fist to new heights after fighting so many different masters, especially those from the building of Ryozanpaku, where he trained with their grand disciple. The masters still kicked his butt after all these years, but he was closing the gap a little. Although small in members, each of their members was accomplished masters in their art.

Hanabi and Konohamaru nodded in agreement with Neji. These two young shinobis were a couple a year after uniting the West. They kept arguing with each other so much before, but in the end, Konohamaru just gave up, grabbed her, and kissed her. Hanabi blushed so hard that she showed that she was indeed Hinata's sister and fainted. Both of them had learned so much from learning under Naruto and Neji, following them as their guides.

* * *

"Stop moving!" yelled Naruto as he started to throw kunais. Yusuke and Yachiru were still laughing as they ran out to the sparring grounds. Here, sounds of swords and other weapons clashed clanging against each other could be heard. Yachiru quickly climbed up to the shoulder of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ken-san, King-san not happy about a joke!" she giggled.

"Yachiru, we discussed this, don't climb onto me when I'm fighting," groaned Kenpachi.

His opponent was actually Kisame, who just shrugged.

"Eh, we can fight later. Looks like Emperor's up anyways."

On the side sipping his tea was Itachi. He just calmly greeted Naruto before returning back to his tea.

"Its almost time for the Unification festival Naruto-sama," Itachi said as he sipped his tea.

"Glad you have to deal with the paperwork," laughed Yusuke. When they had unified all of the West, Naruto had expected Yusuke to become emperor and was prepared to serve him. Then Yusuke just dumped it all into his lap, saying he wasn't suited for it, and that he needed to spend more time with his wife Keiko. Naruto shuddered. Keiko was a mere civilian, and yet she could easily tame them all with her fist. Even Kisame didn't try to actively piss her off on the threat she would make sashimi and shark fin soup. Having a powerful husband that could do that helped. Plus, everyone agreed Naruto had more charisma and leadership talent.

Suddenly, a ninja appeared from the shadows. These ninjas had been trained to truly lie in the shadows, unlike the Eastern shinobi's where flashy Jutsu's were used. The Brotherhood, once an independent guild of assassins, were joined by others and truly perfected the art of silent death.

"My lord, two men wish to meet you. They claim to have intimate knowledge of your life back from the East."

Suddenly, the atmosphere went cold. Naruto's life back at the East, along with all the other Easterners, were public knowledge except for Kisame. Nobody really cared since they knew he was violent and loved fighting, but was loyal enough.

"I see. Have them meet me in the royal throne room. I'll be there shortly," Naruto growled. The ninja walked into the shadows and melded in, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Naruto walked into the throne room to see two people he would have never imagined ever seeing. Especially since they never even saw him or say anything to him in the first place.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi. What the hell do you two want."

"Now, now, no need to get so hostile," said Kakashi, "Especially since we're not with Konoha 't been for a long time."

Naruto stopped at that sentence, completely confused and surprised.

"Let us explain what happened after you were banished," said Jiraiya.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Jiraiya-sama, you came back from your lead?" asked Kakashi as he was walking back to the village.

"It was a dead-end for Akatsuki. Nothing new from it," replied Jiraiya.

Kakashi had been out for a mission while Jiaraya was following a lead. They met up and were currently walking back to Konoha.

"Been a few days since I've been gone," said Kakashi. "Hopefully, the boys aren't fighting again. I was surprised to see Naruto learn the Rasengan. I had to lecture Sasuke about using Chidori on allies again before I left. Hopefully, our talk made him behave."

"Hmm doubt it. Sasuke wants power. Hopefully, Tsunade-hime was able to reign him in." mused Jiraiya.

They soon entered the gate to see a huge festival going on. Everyone was drinking and celebrating about something.

"Huh, whats the festival for?" asked Kakashi. He saw a random jounin pass by and asked.

"You don't know Kakashi? Today's a great day. We've finally banished the Demon yesterday!"

"WHAT!" said Kakashi and Jiraiya darkly. The jounin was too drunk to notice the tone change.

"Yea, the council finally decided to banish that Kyuubi-brat from Konoha on the premise of death. Banishments too good for that kid, though. Should've executed him for harming Uchiha-sama. You should be happy, Kakashi. No more having to pretend to care about that HURKK!"

The jounin couldn't find himself speaking anymore as Kakashi had suddenly lifted the jounin by his throat. His hiate was already lifted, showing his Sharingan in full blaze

"You've broken the Sandaime's law in front of children. Any last words?" growled Kakashi.

"Stop."

Kakashi looked around to see Anbu surrounding them.

"The law was lifted on the day of Naruto's banishment."

Kakashi gave the jounin one more disgusted look before dropping him.

"Where's Hokage-sama? There's no way she would've accepted this," said Jiraiya.

After being pointed to her current residency, they charged in, about to confront her when they saw her state. She had sake bottles littered everywhere. Her henge was off, showing she no longer cared. She stunk of sake, and it seemed like she hadn't taken a shower within 24 hours.

"What do you two want? GET OUT! Leave me in peace," she moaned as she drunkenly grabbed another bottle.

After getting the full story from Shizune, Jiraiya stayed to help her with Shizune while Kakashi marched out. Just as he got out, he was confronted by Sasuke and the two elder advisers.

"Kakashi-san, it is the will of the council that you take Sasuke as your personal apprentice and teach him all your Jutsus."

"You should be honored, Kakashi, having a Uchiha be your apprentice. Even with you fake Sharingan, you'll never reach the height of my clan. Be honored that you may teach a true Sharingan user." taunted Sasuke

Kakashi looked at them with an eye-smile before he snapped. He leaped forward and snapped a back kick into Sasuke's stomach. He flew quite far, seeing as Kakashi didn't hold back.

"Kakashi! What have you done? You're be taken to Ibiki for harming Uchiha-sama," yelled Homura.

"I'm punishing him for his attempted desertion of the Leaf as his sensei," said Kakashi.

"It was the Cursed Seal's fault. I'm sure Uchiha-sama would have never left if it wasn't for that and the demon child," spat out Koharu.

"That's bullshit and you know it. My seal would prevent it from acting up if he truly didn't want to leave," growled Kakashi.

"Nonetheless, you harmed the Last Uchiha. Anbu! Take him in," yelled out Koharu.

"HALT!" a voice rang out.

Everyone looked to see Tsunade had finally left the building. She stared at them before talking.

"Why is that scum outside. I ordered my shinobi's to lock him up," she pointed at Sasuke.

"Tsunade, be reasonable. If you jail him, it'll cause him to more likely to leave due to injustice," said Homura.

Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground, causing the earth to shake.

"You have no right to counter-man my orders on MY shinobi. Also, that's HOKAGE-SAMA to you,"

* * *

After Sasuke was quickly taken to his house (under house arrest), Kakashi went back to his house. Five hours later, he was summoned to the council.

"Hatake Kakashi, Shinobi Jounin 009720, you have been summoned in front of the council to explain why you do not want to teach Uchiha-sama the Jutsu he deserves to learn, including the Rasengan," said Homura.

The Shinobi council expressed their outrage at this ridiculous charge, while the civilian council was trying to convince the others the Uchiha should learn all that Kakashi had to teach and wanted to also have all the other clans teach him their clan jutsus too. Needlessly to say, it was a bedlam. Tsunade was about to yell for silence, the crackling a lightning, followed by many chirps that could be heard. Everyone looked to the source to find Kakashi with his Chidori blazing at full power.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to announce something."

He took his hiate off and tossed it in front of Tsunade. "I resign, effective immediately."

Everyone was silent at this sudden announcement. Soon, a united uproar came into the room. Everyone was begging or asking Kakashi why. He remained silent, looking at Tsunade only.

"Alright, fine. Kakashi is no longer a shinobi of the Leaf. You are not allowed to join any other villages, though." Kakashi nodded at this before turning around to leave.

Before he left, he added, "I'm going out of town for awhile. Been a long time since I've had a vacation." Tsunade immediately picked up the hidden meaning. He wanted to go find Naruto and ensure he was safe. "Alright, approved. You can go."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Danzo, who stood up. "If you wish to leave the village, you must relinquish the Sharingan and give it to a …. worthy successor."

Kakashi tossed a scroll onto the floor and activated it, surprising everyone what was in it. There was a jar, and inside it was a floating Sharingan eyeball.

"Already took it out. Don't need it anymore," replied Kakashi before making a hand sign. Before anyone could react, the jar exploded, destroying the eyeball. "I'm not letting anyone take Obito's gift, though."

"ANBU, SEIZE HIM FOR DESTROYING A PRECIOUS RESOURCE!" shouted Danzo.

Kakashi laughed at this before suddenly dispersing into smoke, showing that it was a shadow clone.

"Curse him! Send out the hunter-nins. We must kill him for doing such a travesty. Add him to the Bingo Book!" said Homura.

"No." Tsunade's voice was loud and clear. "He was officially discharged from service. Nobody will send anyone to find him. That eyeball was his, and he made sure that it wouldn't fall into enemy hands. This meeting is over."

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Naruto was staring at Kakashi after they told him their story. He had just noticed that he was wearing a red headband that covered his left eye instead of his usual hiate. His eyes started to water at this revelation. His senseis didn't abandon him after all. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and couldn't help him. "Why?" he asked.

Kakashi took the time to pull out another scroll and unsealed what was inside it. A cabinet with 5 drawers appeared. As Kakashi pulled out each drawer, they could see it was full of paperwork in each one.

"This cabinet is records of all the time I tried to adopt you. Every time, I was blocked by the civilian council, who controlled the adoption process. Even after each rejection, I still tried. When they threatened me, I pushed back. This process continued until you finally became a shinobi, where I could no longer adopt you. Still, I pushed to become your sensei after that. The council only agreed if I tookthe Uchiha with you. When I left, I searched all over the Elemental Nations for you. I stayed with Koyuki after awhile I couldn't find you. Imagine my surprise when she knew where you were."

Naruto's eyes were streaming with tears now. After wiping them off, he asked, "But you barely taught me anything. Even when I asked you to train me for the Chunin exam, you took Sasuke-teme and left me with Ebisu."

Kakashi laughed, "You really think it was coincident that the first place he took you to train Jiraiya was there? Plus the council forced me to teach him to make sure he would live against a jinchuriki like you."

Naruto realized that Kakashi had already planned with Jiraiya to have him train and make it seem like it was a lucky chance. Jiraiya took this chance to say his piece.

"After you left, I almost killed the civilian council. They only thing that stopped me was hope that I could find you. When I got a toad saying you took your name out of the contract and jumped over the wall, I was filled with misery. I couldn't tell Kakashi early as he already left, so I decided to do the same and leave Konoha. I claimed asylum with Koyuki-sama later, and she's going to star in my movie, Icha-Icha Paradise." Jiraiya had a perverted grin at that before becoming serious. "Still, the council would be flipping over if they knew whose child they banished," said Jiraiya.

"I already know who my parents are," replied Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraiya were surprised. "Hiashi gave me a scroll explaining everything, and also gave me my inheritance."

"Huh, should've known Hiashi would be the one to tell. He was your father's best friend," said Jiraiya, before realizing something. "Wait, your inheritance?"

Naruto nodded, before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Huh. Guess he learned it after all," chuckled Kakashi as he pulled out his green little book again. It was the latest Icha-Icha novel.

Naruto soon reappeared with Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. The five of them were leaking huge bloodlust until Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya explained what happened earlier. Soon, tears and hugs were given.

"Asuma had almost had a heart attack when you disappeared," chuckled Kakashi to Konohamaru

Konohamaru flinched at the name. "It's Maru, now. I didn't want to be reminded of Konoha anymore."

"You guys know what's happening in Konoha right now?" asked Jiraiya.

* * *

 _Back at Konoha_

Konoha was at an all time low. The village had no alliances to any major or minor villages anymore. Wave and Sand broke off all agreements, which was followed by Spring and many other places. In total, every place Naruto had been to that aided Konoha was now being thrown back in their face. At first, the whole village was ecstatic that the demon brat was finally gone, but they did not know the consequences that it would bring them. Even the Fire Daimyo was furious at them and cut down funding to save face against the other Daimyos. They lost one of their best elite jounin and another sannin and his spy network. Even though it is considered a major village, Konoha was now considered the weakest of all 5 villages, and its position would soon be usurped by the new Sound village. The civilian council, however, didn't care and believed themselves to still be the strongest. However, a new development forced them to recognize the danger they were in. Iwa's Onoki died, and a new Tsuchikage took over who wanted Konoha burned to the ground. Kurotsuchi was slated for it but somehow disappeared. The Sound village had allied itself with Iwa and declared war on Konoha. Without any allies, Konoha would die. What was even worse was Orochimaru had been accepted back in the Akatsuki with the disappearance of Itachi and Kisame.

 _Inside the council room_

"If we don't find a way out of this, Konoha will fall," declared Tsunade. Her eyes were dull and bags could be seen from under her eyes, signifying she didn't have a good nights sleep. She hadn't had one ever since Naruto had been banished.

"I don't see what the big problem is," scoffed a pink-haired counselor by the name of Haruno. "All we need is Uchiha-sama leading our army and we'll win. In fact, we should make him Hokage right now!" While several of the civilian council agreed, all the others were looking at her if she was retarded.

"Now isn't the time for a new Hokage," said Danzo. "If Konoha is to survive, we must look for someone to help us. Even if it means extending past the wall."

Silence pervaded the council room at this statement. Then, outbursts could be heard, everyone.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tsunade, causing everyone to become silent.

"Danzo is right, we have no choice. We don't have any alliances here. Perhaps we could strike an alliance with the west. We must find some way to send them an envoy of peace."

 _Back at the Imperial Palace_

* * *

"Konoha's on the verge of being burnt to the ground due to the alliance of Oto, Iwa, and Ame with Akatsuki. I'm sure they are still looking for Biju's but for some reason, most of them have disappeared excluding Gaara and Killer B." said Jiraiya. He wanted to explain more, but Naruto held his hand up.

"I already know what's happening there. My spies are in there, giving me information. As for the jinchuriki's, there is no need to worry. The rest of them are all here at the Western Empire."

Jiraiya and Kakashi were surprised at that. They didn't think that the West could have sent agents into spy and get the bijus to a safe location.

"Konoha will try to seek us for an alliance and will most likely try to mercilessly exploit us. No doubt Danzo will demand submission, while Sasuke-teme will demand to be the emperor because he "deserves" it," continued Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you have no love for Konoha anymore, but I beg of you, convince the romper to at least deter or claim neutrality on this war. There are people still in there who still miss you, like Teuchi and Ayame. Iruka hates that his adoptive little brother is gone, and Tsunade still can't get a good night sleep," begged Jiraiya and bowed down, head to the ground.

"You wish to convince the emperor?" asked Hanabi. Jiraiya nodded as well as Kakashi. Maru laughed and all of them pointed at Naruto. "He's the emperor," they giggled.

At this, Jiraiya and Kakashi dropped the mouths right into the floor. They knew he had potential, but they couldn't imagine that Naruto would become the emperor.

"I'm not the strongest person in the empire, if that's what you're thinking," said Naruto quickly. "There are still many people stronger than me even when I fully tap into Kurama's, Kyuubi's real name, power, but they pledged loyalty because they thought I could make the right decisions and lead the empire into a time of peace."

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each, eye to eye before they started to chuckle. Soon, it became a full blown laughter, and it was contagious. After they all calmed down, Naruto decided to reveal his plans.

"You probably don't know, but we hold a grand fighting tournament here. There's one for Taijutsu-based only, one for weapons-based only, and the last one will be any skills allowed. The general rule is killing is allowed, but discouraged, and the participants must follow the proctor's judgment. We hold it to see whose the best, although a select few choose not to participate to let others have a chance. This year, I've made contact with Koyuki to for anyone who wants to participate in the tournament to gather at the Land of Spring, and everyone from the villages is invited to join, even Oto and Iwa."

Before anyone could even make a protest, a voice rang out.

"A tournament with your old village? Sign me in!"

They looked to see Yusuke grinning like a maniac. Behind him was Itachi and Kisame, who decided to join in to see who came, as well as Yachiru. Jiaray and Kakashi immediately took fighting position until Naruto waved them down. He explained the history behind Hitachi and why both of them came with him to the West, as well as telling them that Yusuke was the one who protected them and brought them over. Soon, lunch was served for them all.

"So, Naruto, who knows you're here besides us? And how did you get information about the Elemental Nations?" asked Jiraiya, interested in his spy network.

"It's the Pekara Merchant House," replied Naruto.

The merchant house had suddenly appeared in Elemental Nations and grew extremely quick, making it one of the successful merchandising organization. To see that underneath it was actually a spy ring impressed Jiraiya. They decided to forget about the East for the time being and eat and celebrate a reunion between an emperor, his godfather, and his dad's pupil who could have been his adopted brother.

* * *

 **Well, hoped you guys liked it. I decided to keep the Pekara Merchant House as a sign of respect to the authors who made their stories before. Read and Review! Criticism is accepted and very helpful. Flaming... is slightly acceptable on the pretense that it can still be considered constructive criticism and not just an all out F U.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, hit 100 favorites and over 3000 views. Thanks for reading this! Here's another chapter for you to read and review! Warning, though. I may not be able to write so much and post it so soon. Most likely next release is going to be three weeks. Schools starting again, and I do need to plot out how I'm going to write this tournament. Also, there seems to be a guest that is rather persistent in flaming. Like I said, if it does have some sort of constructive criticism, then I'll take it. If it's a flat out F U, then your out. Now, some reply to some of the reviews.**

 **Soledge1: It's been 7 years since they left Konoha, so just add seven to what their ages were before Shippuden. If you don't know still, just message me and I'll tell you.**

 **Banjo the Fox- Sorry if I made him weak, but I did want Kakashi and Jiraiya on his side. Don't worry against those who were against him all** **the way, he'll have his vengeance.**

 **HitmaN007: Thanks for reviewing my two chapters, hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **To most of the other reviewers: Thanks! Happy you like it.**

 **And finally Guest: It's an A/U where it does exist. This fic was inspired by the other empire stories like I said.**

 **Now, then. ONTO THE STORY. There is one scene that I really liked and modified it to my own, so don't be surprised if you recognize it.**

 **As of 10/24/2016, This chapter has been revised to have some of the mistakes to be corrected.**

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

In Konoha, Tsunade was drinking again in her office early in the morning. She couldn't sleep without having nightmares, so she resorted to drinking to take away her misery.

"Minato. Kushina. I couldn't protect you son. You must be so angry at me right now." she mumbled as she was about to take another sip when the door suddenly burst open.

"Hokage-sama, our sensor-nins detected four unknown people headed our way!" said the messenger.

"So? We get people from time to time now," she said.

"That's the thing. One of them has chakra levels as high as the nine-tailed fox, maybe even higher!" panicked the messenger.

Tsunade stood up fast, shaking off all the drunkenness off her. A mysterious person coming to Konoha with a high-level chakra? Four in total? Maybe Jiraiya found Naruto at last and was bringing him home! Tsunade could certainly reverse the banishment now that she had the Fire Daimyo's permission. Jiraiya had certainly told her he was going to look for him when he left her. Jiraiya. That name ached in her heart. For years, she had ignored and punched Jiraiya, but the man always had a place in her heart. Even during her self-exile, Jiraiya at least sent her letter or love notes. To see his face full on anger directed at her for being unable to protect his godson while he was out of the village was one of her worst nightmares, next to seeing Naruto's face when his dreams were crushed. Now that he was gone, she missed him soo much. Truly, one doesn't know who they truly loved until they are gone. If Jiraiya asked her out on a date anytime, she would finally accept.

"Put up full alert. Nobody is to engage them. I will personally meet them at the front gates. Have the clan leaders do the same!" she ordered the messenger. With that, she ran out of her office to get cleaned up.

* * *

Tsunade was at the front gate with a nervous Shizune and other clan leaders. Hiashi was still the clan leader of the Hyuuga due to his strength, but the heir was now going to another main branch member by the name of Hideki who certainly "enforced" the traditional ways. There were rumors how he threatened the branch members with the seal if he didn't get his way, including raping married women. Nobody would confess due to the seal. Tsunade growled at this injustice, but was unable to do anything as it was "clan business only." Soon, the four mysterious people could be seen in view. Tsunade's heart sank, as she didn't see white hair or spiky blonde on any of the strangers. Instead, three people were walking towards them, and the fourth one was sitting on the shoulder of the very tall man. As Tsunade looked at the tall man, she shivered. If words could describe him, Tsunade would say the man bathed in blood. The four stopped in front of them, and two of them bowed in respect. The tall one just stared at them while the child on his shoulder, well she was looking at a butterfly.

"Greetings to the Hokage of Konoha. We are messengers of the Western empire, here to extend an invitation to a tournament." greeted the woman.

As soon as they heard, this bells could be seen ringing in everyone's head. They had been looking for a way to contact them, and they brought themselves here!

"Thank you for your greetings. Allow us to lead you to the council room, where we can discuss more of this," said Tsunade, leading them towards the tower.

The council gathered into the room as fast as possible. Tsunade wanted to avoid the civilian council, but couldn't stop them as news traveled fast about visitors from the Western Empire. Soon, it was full, and many shinobi and citizens were crowding to see them. The well-toned female wore a tight purple spandex with green stripes at the sides. The suit certainly accentuated her figure and her big breasts, and it could be easily seen that she didn't wear underwear, causing quite a few nosebleeds. Her long luscious blonde hair and blue eyes made her a target to chase. The other man wore a white karate gi and kung-fu pants. His brown hair and brown eyes made him seem like he was normal, like a civilian. He was built very well, though. Muscles could easily be seen on his arm, and seemed to be leaning towards a lean man instead of a body-builder. Tsunade signaled the Anbu guarding the room to quickly shut the door so the meeting could get started. The girl on the man's shoulder was eating a box of chocolate, shutting out the tension in the room.

Before Tsunade could speak, Homura spoke first.

"Well, what brings you here to Konoha," he spat out, looking at them as if they were dirt. None of them responded.

"Answer us, you stupid bints!" screeched Haruno Asana.

The messengers just looked at each other before looking straight at Tsunade.  
"We were unaware that Konoha managed to employ banshees. None the less, is it not courtesy to allow your esteemed leader to open up the conversation?" said the woman tactfully.

The shinobi council chuckled at this statement while Homura and Asana were left steaming.

* * *

"Indeed, I was about to ask when my adviser overstepped her authority. He will be heavily reminded of who is in charge," said Tsunade as she glared at Homura. "May I ask your names and your business here as envoys of the West?"

The female nodded. "My name is Fuurinji Miu, next to me is Shirihama Kenichi. The man with the child on his shoulder is Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru Kusajishi. We come on behalf of the Empire to invite Konoha to a tournament. There will be three of them, all held at the same place, but at different times to allow everyone to enjoy. The first one will be a Taijutsu-based tournament. The second one is a weapons only tournament. The last one is where anyone can use anything, as long as you obey the proctor. We can explain it in more details later if you like. You will be allowed to enter a maximum of seven contestants for each one. The person can join more than one tournament, but it will count as one of your entries, of course. I suggest you bring your strongest members to the tournament, otherwise you might not escape humiliation from the other villages."

"Hmph, I could win this easily," said a voice. The visitors turned to see Uchiha Sasuke smirking, who had taken the council seat of the Uchiha clan. Each of them frowned as they remembered who it was that caused Naruto to be banished in the first place. "I am an elite. Nobody stands before me."

"Well then Uchiha-san, you're volunteering to go to the tournament I presume?" said Kenichi, He did not like how he was eyeing Miu.

"Know your place, scum," growled Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing.

"Uchiha Sasuke, turn off your Sharingan! It is forbidden to do that without permission!" yelled Tsunade. Sasuke ignored her until the pink haired girl suddenly appeared in front of his face. Everyone was surprised at the girl's speed and hadn't even noticed her move.

"Hehehehe stupid Duckbutt doesn't know how to listen or stare," giggled Yachiru as she poked Sasuke's eye with her two fingers. The Uchiha roared in pain at this sudden poke and fell down to the ground. He opened his eyes, allowing everyone to see he could still see, although his Sharingan was now off and his eyes were red.

"Yachiru, don't go poking strangers. You don't know what you'll catch," lectured Miu.

"Haii," Yachiru replied as she jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Anbu, seize them for attacking the Uchiha!" yelled out Koharu.

"Enough!" Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk, causing everyone to become silent. "It is his own fault for not obeying my order. Do it again, Uchiha, and you will be taken to Anko and Ibiki again."

Sasuke growled but obediently obeyed. He knew that she had no real power to do so as long as the civilian council and the elders worshiped him.

* * *

"As my companion was continuing," said Kenichi, "the tournament is where our people test their limits."

"Hold up, I have a question," said Danzo. Kenichi looked at Tsunade, who nodded and allowed Danzo to continue his question.

"What do you mean by 'other villages'?" asked Danzo.

"Simple. You are not the only major village being invited to this tournament," replied Kenichi. "About now, Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kirigakure, and even Oto should have received envoys to be invited to this tournament. Tetsu has been given the same offer for weapons."

Everyone was silent at this. Tsunade picked up the conversation, "You mean, you're also inviting our enemies?"

"Rest assured, you will all have different quarters and will be heavily monitored. No fighting unless it's in the tournament will be allowed. The Kages will be allowed to enter the tournament, but is restricted to one tournament choice only. We do encourage them to come watch if they do not wish to participate. We will also allow a maximum of ten people outside the competitors to accompany you. You will all meet at the Land of Spring, where we will provide transportation to the West, where the tournament will be held. Your Daimyos have already been notified and have agreed on a ceasefire in any war for now. The prize money for winning the tournament is...100 million ryo."

The council held their breath. With that much money, Konoha would have enough to funds for the war. Until Kenichi said, "each." At this, the council burst into cheers. Here was a way to be able to make sure Konoha was the strongest again. They didn't even bother thinking about if they lost. The civilians were too busy imagining the Uchiha bringing home the money. While there was much talk, Danzo kept his eye on Kenpachi.

'This man. His chakra level is off the roof. If I use my Kotoameatsukami on him, I would have a powerful tool to help me kick Tsunade off and become Hokage, like I should have been. I could rule all the elemental nations! And why stop there? I could have this whole continent bowing before Konoha!' thought Danzo.

He subtly activated his eye, making sure nobody was paying attention to him and directed it right at Kenpachi. He made sure he used as much chakra as he could to influence him. However, he hit a huge snag on that part.

Kenpachi felt the genjutsu and started chuckling. Before long, it started to get louder, catching everyone's attention. Soon, his maniacal laughter could be heard from even the people trying to eavesdrop outside the chamber, and that was something since there were heavy silencing seals to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Alright who challenged me!?' laughed Kenpachi. He drew his sword out, allowing them to get a closer glance at it. It didn't seem special and had jagged edges over it. Before they could think about it, Kenpachi's chakra shot up. A visible yellow aura could be seen around him, and it was growing. Cracks could be seen in the council room, and all the civilian council fainted and relieved themselves of their waste. The shinobi council had trouble trying to prevent themselves from following the same fate. The roof started to let out streams of dust, letting them know that if Kenpachi continued, the roof would fall on them. The Anbu were rooted to their position, fearing too much against the man, until Miu actually stood in front of them.

"Stop," she said calmly. All of a sudden, that suffocating feeling stopped. Kenpachi glared at her for awhile, before reluctantly agreeing to it.

"Ken-chan, you made me drop a chocolate!" pouted Yachiru from his shoulder. She hadn't even moved when Kenpachi raised his chakra levels.

"What on earth happened," asked Shikaku.

"My guess? Someone tried to influence Kenpachi or put him in a genjustu, which doesn't really work on him since he's very bloodthirsty. Either way is one sure way to make him think someone's challenging him." shrugged Kenichi. "Makes you wonder, though, who did it?"

Tsunade growled at this. Someone had actually tried to control an envoy of the West. This action could have brought the West into the war as enemies, something Konoha did not need. "I apologize for this. It was not my intent, nor was it my order, to do such a travesty to you all. Please, allow me to provide a room for you to rest for the night. I promise nobody will try such a thing again. As for the tournament, Konoha accepts."

"Acceptable. We will leave tomorrow morning back to the empire to give your answer. The tournaments start in a month, and will last for 6 days. We will graciously host everyone for nine days. Two days to get used to our empire, and one day to allow yourselves to pack up and leave. We will, of course, provide food, medical assistance, and beds for you all free of charge," replied Kenichi as he bowed with Miu. All of them went walking towards the exit.

"W-w-wait," stuttered Homura. "You need to be punished for such actions in the council room. Perhaps as hostages with Ibiki and Anko at the T&I department until the tournament will teach you."

At this, Kenpachi felt this had gone long enough. He ripped his eyepatch off, showing that he could see perfectly with his right eye. This surprised all the conscious shinobis until he turned his gaze back at them again and let loose. The yellow aura could be seen again, except this time it thickly saturated the air. A huge skull could be seen forming above him.

"Just try it, punks. I could use a good fight, though it doesn't really seem like everyone in this village would even provide a good warmup." Miu and Kenichi showed no signs of evenly remotely trying to stop him. Kuromaru was trying to dig his way out now, his animal instincts telling him to escape. Now, several of the clan heads had followed the civilians example and fainted, along with the elders. The only people who were still conscious was Tsunade, Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Inochi, Chouza, Asuma, and Danzo, but barely.

Tsunade was able to break out of her fear before yelling, "Stop! I promised you all safety, and I'll ensure it. The elders will be brought to the T&I department for suggesting such a thing."

Kenichi nodded and put his hand on Kenpachi's arm. Kenpachi just made a tsk noise before putting his eyepatch back on and left.

"Be warned, our rules are quite strict. Do something like this again, and the offender will be executed, no hesitation. Once you have made your decision on who will compete and who will accompany them to visit, give your list to the Pekara Merchant house. They are the West's merchant house, after all." Kenichi mentioned before leaving. The shinobis let a sigh a relief out for avoiding such danger when Tsunade whirled upon all of them.

"Get them all up. I want everyone interrogated. I don't want people who would blatantly try to undermine my authority and think they could get away with it. This includes the elders. Nobody is exempt. No exceptions." commanded Tsunade as she ran out the room. She would use the Senju compound to house the visitors, but she needed to make sure that it was clean enough. Also, she needed to relay a command to all shinobis. Nobody was allowed to harass them.

Danzo was there, steaming. How could Kotoameatsukami fail him? Perhaps he needed to see a doctor and make sure that his Sharingan that he 'liberated' for the good of Konoha was working. When Sasuke woke up, he was disgusted and quickly left to change clothes. His thought process was, 'How could that man be so much more powerful to me? I should have that! I must get it to kill Itachi, who I'm sure is out there somewhere.' His thoughts turned towards the female envoy. 'I must have her. She will be able to provide powerful children to revive the Uchiha clan. Her beauty belongs to me, just as everything else should be.'

* * *

 _At all the other major Shinobi villages and Samurai village_

While Konoha received their invite, all the other villages were met with envoys of the West. Suna, Tetsu, Kiri, and Kumo, although wary, accepted peacefully. Iwa and Oto had a bit more trouble. Iwa tried to kill them while Oto tried to keep them hostage for Orochimaru to experiment on. Unfortunately for both of them, they found the tables reversed easily. Yusuke was part of the envoy to Iwa and just blasted their ANBU during the meeting with a shotgun. Oto was met with Nico Robin, who just broke their ninja's back using her Hana Hana no Mi to grow arms all over the ninjas with a clutch before they could do anything. She was accompanied by her husband, Roronoa Zoro, who merely needed to stare at them before they decided to stop. They also accepted. To nobody's surprise, that group took longer to get back to the West due to Zoro. Tetsu agreed for weapons tournament only.

* * *

 _Back at Konoha_

"Hehe, I'm hungry Ken-chan. Let's go eat, Miu-Miu, Chi-chan," giggled Yachiru after the group had explored Konoha a bit after the meeting. Many citizens were still staring at them, but they ignored it.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat, either. Let's head to that place for lunch," said Kenichi, pointing coincidentally at Ichiraku Ramen. Before they could enter, they were intercepted by several shinobis. They were the leftover bunch of Genins in Naruto's generation, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Lee, and Kiba.

"So you're the envoys of the West, huh. Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Chouji just kept eating his chips, while Ino and Sakura were carefully studying Miu. Her chests, her well-toned body, and her beautiful legs were certainly something to be envious of. Compared to her, they felt, lacking in several departments. Kiba was busy panting like a dog, seeing a beautiful woman, while Shino …..was still Shino. Before anyone could do anything, Lee ran in front and kneeled, carrying... flowers?

"Oh Loveliest of Beauty, please go out with me. My name is Rock Lee, and my Flames of Youth tells me you are the perfect match for me, for we both wear spandex suit!" yelled out Lee. Everyone sweat dropped at this intro. The envoy's first impression was that this man's eyebrows were huge.

Miu just looked at him before chuckling a little and replying,

"I apologize, Lee. You're not my type. Also, I'm already happily en-"

"This woman obviously deserves an elite, like me. Lee, make yourself useful and go bug off, she's obviously going to become one of my wives." interrupted a voice. Everyone looked with disdain as Sasuke stepped forward.

Everyone except Sakura, who was still using her loud voice to proclaim how the Uchiha was the greatest. Ino had finally seen the light, though quite forcefully by a combination of Inochi, Anko, and Shikamaru, and stopped trying to chase Sasuke. She was able to recognize that Sasuke was a jerk, and didn't deserve her attention. Her focus, right now, were a bit more focused on looking for other men, especially the lean looking man next to Miu.

"How about it, Miu-san? Come with me, and you'll bear my children to help repopulate the Uchiha clan. You obviously deserve someone of my elite status," said Sasuke. Without hearing a reply, he went to grab her hand to pull her towards his home. With luck, he could expect a baby within nine months. While he was still dreaming, a punch met right into his face. He flew back due to the impact and rolled quite a bit before impacting on a wall... and went through it. Shaking his head, he saw that Kenichi had just punched him and was standing in front of Miu.

"Do NOT touch MY FIANCEE!" shouted Kenichi. Sasuke growled. This puny man was engaged to the ethereal beauty? Before he could attack, Sakura screamed and threw a punch at Kenichi.

"You bastard! How dare you attack Sasuke-kun! Stand still so I can beat you!" screeched Sakura. Kenichi merely dodged all of them but didn't counterattack.

"Why aren't you attacking back?" questioned Ino. She knew this man could have countered Sakura.

"Sorry, it's a principle of mine to not hurt women," said Kenichi, dodging a kick.

"Then stand still so I can hit you!" screamed Sakura.

"That's why I'm here. To hit women that Kenichi won't hit," said Miu, blocking a fist and uppercutting Sakura. Miu then gripped Sakura's neck and kneed her in the chest several times. She then whirled around Sakura, grabbing her head and using it as a center. Miu kneed Sakura in the head again while spinning. She then used the momentum to toss herself up into the air. Sakura, still dizzy from all the attacks she took, didn't notice the danger that was coming and fell to the floor. Spinning like a high-speed drill, one of Miu's leg was straight up, showing how flexible she was. With one of her legs up, and her hugging that leg, the remaining pivot leg came crashing down into Sakura. The ground behind Sakura broke.

"Fuurinji Kouhouyoku!" Miu yelled. To the audience who saw this, they could have sworn that feathery wings sprouted at the end of her attack, with Miu at the center of it.

'Such power. Such grace. Such beauty. She WILL BELONG TO ME!' thought Sasuke as he prepared to use his Sharingan to hypnotize this woman to come with him. Before he could do such a thing, a pan met with his face, knocking him unconscious.

"I've told you before Uchiha scum, you're not allowed to stop within 100 feet of my shop and my daughter after that stunt you tried to pull!" yelled Teuchi, who had come out to see what was going on. Anbu units appeared before them. Miu and Kenichi were ready to fight, when one of the Anbu with a dragon mask stepped forward.

"Do not worry. We are here to arrest Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke for harassing you. Hokage-sama ordered all shinobi's to not do so. Unfortunately, it seems Uchiha-san thought himself above the rules. They will be taken to the T&I department to be re-educated on following orders." The ANBU took Sasuke to Anko, while Sakura was first taken to the hospital for treatment.

Kiba whistled. He wanted to hit on Miu, but he even he knew when to back off if a woman was already claimed by another man. That, and the woman didn't seem afraid to kick him in the balls if she needed to, and Kiba preferred to remain a man.

"That was... powerful," said Shino.

"You folks are certainly welcomed in my shop if you don't like the Uchiha," laughed Teuchi.

* * *

After a quick introduction, the envoys went into the ramen shop while the rest of the shinobis went onto their own business. Orders were quickly placed, and soon four steaming hot ramen were ready. Teuchi didn't notice that Miu had subtly placed a silencing seal on the flaps, so nobody could overhear what they would say while they were eating.

"This ramen is pretty good. I can see why Naruto recommended this place," said Kenichi casually as he finished his meal. Ayame and Teuchi froze up at that statement before tears started to fill their eyes as they remembered the little boy they had come to see as family.

"Where is he? Please! Tell me where my favorite little brother went!" sobbed Ayame. She was so heartbroken when Naruto was banished that she could barely help out at the shop. The Uchiha tried to take advantage of her and wanted to "practice" making babies with her while saying any child wouldn't be part of the Uchiha clan and should be proud he lowered himself to her. That day, Sasuke found out that a ramen cook that occasionally dealt with ninjas and was filled with rage shouldn't be trifled with.

Kenichi looked around to see make sure nobody was listening in before continuing, "He's fine right now. He's at the Western Empire. Naruto wishes that he could see you two again, but couldn't risk dying." He tossed a pouch to Teuchi. "This should more than cover our meal and all the meals Naruto ate at your place on his tab."

As they all left to head back to the location Tsunade had promised to let them sleep at, Yachiru mentioned, "That was good, Teu-kun, Aya-chan. If you wanna leave with us, just show up Seeya," as Kenpachi opened the flap to let them all out.

As soon as they left, Teuchi and Ayame quickly closed the business for the day before rushing upstairs to the privacy of their house. They opened the pouch to see priceless gems and gold. What caught their attention, though, was a letter with Naruto's handwriting. Opening it up with shaky hands, they read the letter. Soon, the letter became illegible as tears were dripping down on the letter.

Quickly, they burned it to show now proof. As it was burning, Teuchi looked at Ayame and said, "Well, I think it's time we relocated our business. We haven't been doing well here, and I see a prospective place we can open."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Next time, You'll see who's going to be in the tournaments! More explanation of the tournament will be shown in the future chapters. Also, Most likely for some of the villages I'm just going to put random Shinobi A,B etc to fill out some space. I have fights planned out for some, and I do promise humiliation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Managed to write and finish this story earlier than planned! Don't expect it to be released so fast, though. I was lucky I had some time to spare and managed to have a brain to write this. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are very appreciated, except for straight up** flammings **. Now to answer some random reviews!**

 **Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night -Thanks. I enjoyed writing that scene.**

 **frankieu -Oh, they will see him again for sure.**

 **Vulkhanos -A select few people. I did mention in the first chapter that Yusuke was stronger. I don't plan on writing anoyne from DBZ because let's be honest, anyone from the Frieza arc and on are on par or stronger. Almost all the Saiyans and villains all have the ability to wipe out a planet, whereas the Bijuu's don't have that ability (I think?) Pretty sure they can destroy cities, though.**

 **Guest #1: Don't worry, some of them will show up for sure :)**

 **Guest#3: Sasuke is meant to be bashed on this. Plus I've seen even more cruel versions of Sasuke from other stories. This version of Sasuke has been spoiled by the civilian council.**

 **Beowulf- I don't really plan on Kakashi to fight too much, and you'll see why on this chapter. I might give him something to replace that eye, but that's in planning stage. Maybe a cybernetic eye?**

 **Rest of the Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! Any encouragements helps out a lot, and criticism is welcomed. Just remember, straight up flamming is a no and just annoying.**

 **As of 10/24/2016, this chapter has been revised and editted. No major change on plot, just a small change on a certain jinchuriki.**

* * *

After the incident with the Uchiha, nothing much happened after. Anko saw that Miu didn't wear a bra like her, but asked what else she didn't wear. When Miu told her that she felt like any lingerie was too constricting and didn't wear it, Anko left with a nosebleed and muttering about leaving her underwear behind. Rock Lee felt crushed that the only spandex wearing girl was already engaged, but didn't allow it to dampen his Flames of Youth. Rather, he worked even harder for the tournament that was to come. Sasuke was forbidden from even seeing the envoys until they left. The elder advisors tried to argue against that, but Tsunade was adamant about it. They needed to be able to talk to the West in good terms, and stealing and forcefully raping one of the envoys was not a good way to start. Morning arrived, and the envoys gathered at the gate. Tsunade decided to say farewell in person, along with Hiashi and a few others. Kenichi shook Tsunade's hand before leaning in and whispering something in her ears. They left shortly after. If they paid attention, they would have noticed that Ayame and Teuchi had left with them, but all eyes were at Kenpachi, who was flaring his chakra for amusement. Everyone left to attend to their own business except for Tsunade, who was standing there, shocked from what Kenichi had just told her.

"Hiashi, Asuma, come with me," she commanded. Puzzled, the two of them followed her into her house. Tsunade would have chosen the Hokage's office, but didn't feel like it was secure enough for this. Inside her house was a private room where the Shodaime Hokage built personally, preventing any type of seal or eavesdroppers from listening.

"Alright, Hokage-sama, what's this about," said Asuma as he chewed on his unlit cigarette. After marrying Kurenai, he stopped smoking for their baby's safety. She was born two years after Konohamaru left to chase Naruto. His action devastated him and his brother and felt like they had failed their father. Kurenai helped him from his misery and married shortly after.

"It's about the Konohamaru and your children and nephew, Hiashi. They're alive along with Naruto in the West."

Hiashi stood still at this announcement. He had prayed that they were safe, but always feared for the worst. Soon, his stoic visage shattered, he fell to his knees, crying all those tears he had not allowed to show in front of anyone. Asuma wasn't holding back either and was crying. Tsunade felt a huge burden being lifted off her. Naruto was still alive!

After tears were shed, Tsunade told them her plan.

"I'm going to go see the tournament. Konoha can last without me for a little. No doubt the other village's Kage will also attend. There's no way they would miss out on a chance to see the West without any danger. I'm taking Shizune as part of the escort, and I'm extending the invites to you two."

"I will attend. Anything to see my children and nephew again," stated Hiashi.

"Is it possible to invite my wife and child? I was planning to participate in this tournament, and I don't feel safe leaving them here alone without me," asked Asuma. Tsunade thought about it before accepting his conditions.

'Naruto,' Tsunade thought, 'I failed you once already. I won't let anyone prevent me from seeing you again.

* * *

 _At Akatsuki Base_

"The West has sent invitations to all the major villages and has decided to invite Oto, too," reported Orochimaru. Everyone had summoned shadow images of themselves to the base to plan for the future. It had been hard to grab the bijuus now they all went missing except for Gaara and B, who were well-protected. Several times, they cornered some, but they all managed to escape due to mysterious circumstances. Gaara managed to defeat them in his own village, although not without some sort of mysterious help. Deidara's bomb suddenly fizzled at the last moment, allowing Gaara to recover and push them back. Next time, Gaara was well prepared for the bomber. It didn't help that Itachi and Kisame suddenly went MIA. Even the Sanbi jinchuuriki, the one Tobi hypnotized, mysteriously disappeared. He had been overthrown, and was about to be killed when something intervened. The end result was he was gone with the wind.

"They have also asked the Kages to come visit. If Konoha's Kage does leave, this could be our chance to strike. They are desperate for the prize money." continued Orochimaru.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind entering myself," said Kakuza. "That much ryo, plus the chance to collect a few worthy bounties would be worth it, especially what happened last time."

"You think too much of money Kakuza. Jashin does not like those who worship money. Although the tournament would provide many sacrifices for Jashin, too," yelled Hidan, before he started to praise Jashin over and over again.

Pain muted him, to the relief of everyone. They had finally figured out how to mute someone if they got too noisy, and used on Hidan most of the time. Hidan was never told about the mute button and so never noticed that nobody was listening to him.

"Orochimaru, you will also go as Kage to the tournament. We can not allow the Konoha to have the chance to gain so much ryo at once. This can also serve as a good time to spy on the West while gaining money for our cause," commanded Pain. "Take Zetsu with you. He will remain hidden and be useful for spying."

Orochimaru nodded, pleased to be able to see the West. He had heard many things about them and wanted to explore and exploit them. If he was lucky, the Emperor would be a fool and allow him to possess his body. Then he would become Emperor of such a large nation and perhaps become Immortal.

"Continue as planned. Earn money, and locate the bijuus. Do not attract attention to our group. Dismi-"

"Actually, there's one more thing the envoy's mentioned to me," interrupted Orochimaru. Konan coldly stared at him for disrupting Pain and not bringing it up earlier.

"They told me that I was allowed to bring Akatsuki members as part of the visiting group and/or participants. It seems their spy network extends farther than I thought if they already knew I'm part of this group."

Everyone blinked. They were all S-class missing-nins, and they were getting invited to participate in the tournament?

"Alright then. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuza. You three will participate in the tournament. Hidan will go for the weapons only tournament while the other two will be in the last one. Dismissed."

"Alright! I can sacrifice more people for Jashin!" yelled out Hidan. Nobody heard as the mute button was still on him.

* * *

 _Back to the envoys_

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Ayame as she was carried by Kenichi. Miu gave her dirty looks but understood that they needed to get to their location fast. Kenpachi was carrying Teuchi.

"We're not running all the way back, if that's what you're thinking," replied Kenichi.

They stopped at a spot before Yachiru took out a gun and shot a flare up into the sky. Soon, a loud rumbling noise could be heard. Teuchi and Ayame looked up in awe and shock at the sky before it came down.

"We're going back in style," grinned Miu before they all got in and went back to the West.

* * *

 _At the palace_

Naruto was at his usual council meeting. His council was actually quite uncorrupted, for each one had to be tested and pledged loyalty to help the people, not themselves. He had a clone back in his office doing paperwork. He sighed. Oh, how he loved to abuse the crap out of shadow clones. It was so useful. It didn't make sense why none of the other Kages ever used this jutsu. He made a slightly perverted grin. Hinata and he would use it during their "activities" in their bed. There was just so many different ways they could go at it, and it would seem Hinata was more perverted than him. It was always the quiet ones, wasn't it.

"Naruto-sama, you're doing it again Fufufufu," scolded Ou Ki, one of Naruto's greatest general. Naruto shook his head out of his daydream. Ou Ki seriously scared him sometimes. His personality and the way he acted around people creeped him out sometimes, but as a general and friend, he was irreplaceable.

 **"I will admit, kit, your vixen does certainly keep you entertained and wanting for more,"** said Kurama.

"We have received word of that all the villages have accepted and will convene at the Land of Spring," announced a counselor. Naruto grinned. This would be soo much fun to see.

* * *

 _One month later_

After receiving invitations to the tournament, every village held their own mini-tournaments and made decisions on who would go. Soon, their decisions were made and the list was sent to the Pekara Merchant house. Everyone was surprised that the merchant house that had made such an impact on them, bringing foreign goods, actually belonged to the West. They were a bit cautious about them but decided it wasn't worth attacking in fear of angering the West. That, and they had high-level seals in each of their stores that it was not worth the manpower to break in. The list was as followed.

Leaf: Taijutsu: Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Gai, Hideki, Chouji, Sakura (forced in by Asano)

Weapons: Asuma, Yugao, 3 random jounin/chunin

Mixed: Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Anko, Sai, Tenzo

Visitors: Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi, Kurenai&child, Hana, Ino, Homura, Ebisu, Iruka

Suna: Taijutsu: 5 random jounin/chunin

Weapons: Temari, Matsuri, 4 other random jounin/chunin

Mixed: Temari, Baki, 5 random jounin

Visitors: Gaara, Kankuro, Chiyo, 2 civilian council members

Kumo: Taijutsu: C, 4 random joinin/chunin

Weapons: Darui, Bee, Samui, Atsui, Karui, Omoi

Mixed: A, Bee, Darui, C, Samui,

Visitors: Mabui, Jay, 3 civilian council member, 2 shinobi council member

Kiri: Taijutsu: 4 random Jounin/Chunin

Weapons: New Seven Swordsmen group, led by Chojuro and Suigetsu

Mixed:Chojuro, Suigetsu, 4 random jounin

Visitors: Mei, Ao, elder advisor

Iwa: Taijutsu: 6 random jounin/chunin

Weapons: 4 random jounin/chunin

Mixed: Akatsuchi, Suzembachi, 5 jounin

Visitors: Fourth Tsuchikage (naming him Tsutomu), 3 random members of council, 4 shinobi bodyguard

Oto: Taijutsu: 5 random Jounin/Chunin

Weapons: Hidan, 3 random jounin/chunin

Mixed: Shiin, Kotohime, Orochimaru, Deidara, Kakuza

Visitors: Karin, Arashi, Zetsu Black and White, Kabuto

Tetsu: Weapons: Mifune and his 4 top samurais.

Around 120 people traveled to the Land of Spring, wondering how they would get to the West. They imagined that several ships would be waiting for them. Each of them could not wait to see what the West had for them, and of course, were ready to show how superior they were. They couldn't see how wrong they were.

* * *

 _At the Land of Spring_

Soon, everyone had gathered there around noon. There were, of course, sparks of anger and restlessness among all the shinobis. Seeing their enemies so close, and yet unable to do anything about due to their Daimyos agreeing to a ceasefire made them nervous. Tsunade certainly growled when she saw Orochimaru smirking at her. The Iwa ninjas were staring at Konoha's with hatred.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru, "If the West doesn't do something, a fights gonna break out."

"Agreed," rang a voice. The Konoha group turned around to see Gaara leading his.

"Kazekage-sama," the Konoha group bowed. Gaara was furious at Konoha when he heard that Naruto was banished, and broke off all alliance with them. He tried to send his shinobis after Naruto to offer sanctuary as Suna-nin, but was too late. Naruto had disappeared, and Gaara was depressed. He made it his dream to become Kage for himself and Naruto. Every time Gaara saw Sasuke now, he had to resist the impulse to Sand Coffin his body.

"It's been a long time, Gaara-dono," said Tsunade. Gaara merely nodded. He was also still mad at Tsunade for not being able to do anything.

While Konoha and Suna mingled for a bit, with Shikamaru flirting with Temari, a weird sight to see, the rest of the Shinobi villages and the Samurai kept to themselves. Soon, a loud ringing noise could be heard, and everyone looked to the source to see Koyuki standing in front of them all with a loudspeaker.

"Attention, Attention. The ride to the West will arrive in approximately 10 minutes. Please be prepared and take all you items with you. Do not cause trouble, or you will be escorted off my land and miss the tournament."

"Man, that's the Daimyo whose also the actress who starred the main character in the latest and hottest movie ever, Icha Icha Paradise! That's HOT!," said Atsui.

"What if the ride doesn't come in 10 minutes, what if it's a trap? Then we'll all be stuck here with no allies, and the..." Omoi kept continuing until Samui hit him on the head to shut him up.

"10 more minutes, huh. Hopefully, nothing will happen," said Shizune, until she looked up at Koyuki. "Wait! Isn't that?" she pointed at the person next to Koyuki. The Suna and Konoha group, as well as Kumo and Kiri all, looked to where she was pointing. Gravity-defying silver hair, a bandanna that covered his left eye, wearing a facemask that covered everything but his eye, and carrying the trademark orange book, everyone recognized him.

"KAKASHI!?" yelled out the Konoha group. He turned around to the voice, looking at them, before turning his attention back to his book. Everyone face faulted at his attitude, while Gai was moaning about his ex-rivals hip attitude. Tsunade was about yell for him when he noticed another person, someone she had not seen in seven long years. Long white hair, red lines on his face, a horned forehead protector with the kanji Oil. Jiraiya was also here! Her heart leaped. Maybe she could convince him to come back. Maybe she would have the chance to finally date Jiraiya, even if it meant dealing with his perverted personality.

Jiraiya noticed the Konoha group and gave a small wave before noticing Tsunade. In her eyes, he noticed that she had not slept well at all. Even though she kept continually rejecting him, Jiraiya always cared for her no matter what. He was surprised to see that within those brown eyes, a glimmer of hope had been brought back in, as well as... love? Shaking it off, he tapped Kakashi on the shoulder, signaling him to come with him to greet Konoha at least. Sighing, Kakashi put his book away, but not before pulling his mask down and giving Koyuki a peck on the lips. Koyuki giggled and blushed, but kept her calm. Putting back his mask, he shunshined down to where Konoha was with Jiraiya.

* * *

"What's up?" he asked casually. Everyone who cared except for Sasuke, Hideki, and Homura, were staring or pointing at him, stuttering. Finally, Ino was able to talk first.

"YOUR KOYUKI-SAMA'S BOYFRIEND?!" she shrieked. Everyone automatically looked at the person who was supposedly Koyuki's boyfriend.

"Nope," said Kakashi, causing everyone looking to facefault. Clearly, he had kissed her, so that didn't make sense.

"Baka-Kakashi! Your playing with her feelings!" screeched Sakura, who Kakashi ignored.

"How unyouthful, my ex-rival. You shouldn't play with a maiden's feeling!" shouted Gai, with Lee supporting for him.

"Did you say something, Gai?" Kakashi asked, causing Gai to cry crocodile tears.

"If you're not dating her senpai, then what are you doing?" asked Tenzo.

"She's my fiancee," said Kakashi nonchalantly. Everyone froze at that announcement. They just noticed that Kakashi was actually wearing fine silk robes, like Koyuki.

"Yep," confirmed Jiraiya. "He and Koyuki-sama will be getting married soon. He even starred as my male cast in my movie, too!" he said with a perverted grin.

"What! That's so not Hot!" moaned Atsui.

"That man got good move, you've already lost. To get a gal like her, needa be smooth, like groove," rapped Bee, who was instantly subjected the iron claw from A.

"Well, it was good seeing most of you. I have to get back to escorting my fiancee," said Kakashi before shunshinning back to her. Jiraiya was about to do the same when he felt a pull on his clothes. Turning around, he was surprised to see Tsunade holding on to his clothes. Except for this time, she was like a child who had lost her way and was now clinging onto him like a lifeline.

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked.

"Please, don't leave me," Tsunade wept. "I didn't know how much you meant to me when you left. I finally get to see you after seven years. Don't leave me so fast now."

Seeing her in this state broke Jiraiya's heart, and so he hugged her, surprising Tsunade. Usually, Tsunade would be punching him for being so affectionate, but this hug felt warm and comforting.

"Don't worry, my hime. Everything will be alright. I promise to be back again soon. I'm coming to the West with Koyuki's party. They were invited, too," whispered Jiraiya before letting her go. Tsunade wanted more hugs but knew that she had an image to maintain.

Jiraiya shunshinned back to where Kakashi was to see Koyuki with a teasing smile.

"So, after so many years, you finally got the girl of your dreams, eh?" teased Koyuki. Jiraiya just turned around, not letting her see his red face.

A beeping noise could be heard from her watch all of a sudden. She looked at it quickly before grinning.

"Attention everyone." All chatter ceased at this announcement. "The ride to the West has just arrived!"

* * *

All the attendees turned their attention to the sea, trying to see if there was a boat or ship arriving. They saw nothing and were about to yell of she was playing a joke when she merely pointed up. A humming noise could be heard from the skies, so they looked up and jaws dropped everywhere. A large airship was descending from the heavens themselves right in front of them. As the airship landed at the sea in front of them, a platform popped out from the ship to allow them in. A man with yellow hair and a stubble came out of the ship. He had goggles and a spear in his hand, and his whole aura spoke volumes of him. Here was a man who had been into many wars and fought in them. Everyone became slightly scared of the West at this airship. It was common tactics that if you had the higher ground, you had the advantages. Here, the West could always have the higher ground now.

"Alright punks, my name's Cid. This beauty's here name is Highwind, and I'll be your captain today," the man introduced himself. "I've got a few rules to go over with you, and I don't wanna be your babysitter for too long. One, don't fight in my ship. Two, don't annoy me. Three, don't mess with my crew. Four, don't go into areas your not allowed to. I have guards there and notification seals, so don't think I won't know. And the Fifth and important rule, DON'T ANNOY ME! Anyone who doesn't follow these rules while in my ship gets booted off immediately."

"You mean kicked off after we land?" asked Karui. "So we would need to find some other way back home?"

"No, I mean booted off my ship literally, while the ship is still flying" clarified Cid. "It's gonna be about 10 kilometers from the airship to the land, so I hope you guys know how to fly if you don't follow my rules."

Everyone paled at this. Nobody wanted to fall off from that high of a distance, even if there was water below them.

"I think it might be best if we don't try to spy on the ship for now," whispered the Black Zetsu to the White Zetsu, who nodded.

Soon, everyone got onboard the ship to what seemed to be a storage room. They were amazed that there was enough room for all of them. Omoi was worried that the ship was a trap, or that they would all fall while falling, and continuing off his list of extreme worries. Cid got very annoyed at him, and duct-taped his mouth shut, deciding it wasn't worth kicking someone off... yet. The Kumo group actually thanked him for doing them a service.

Soon, the airship's engine started, and everyone could see and hear the blades on the ship to rotate, making a chopping noise before it became a hum. The platform was closed, and the airship lifted off back into the air. Everyone was nervous and amazed at this. Then 20 minutes after launch, a melodious ringtone could be heard, followed by a voice.

"Attention everyone. This is Shera, your vice-captain of the ship. You are now free to move around the ship. If you take the stairs up, you'll be able to enjoy the view from above. Please do note that any room that says staff only, do not attempt to enter. If you do not, then-"

"You'll be booted off the ship, and I'll be the one who gets to enjoy kicking you off. Even got a plank for you to walk off before I kick you in the ass," interrupted Cid.

"Like he said, you will be forced off the ship in an unpleasant manner. Please do enjoy the view, though," continued Shera, "That is all." Another ring tone followed it, signifying the announcement was over. Everyone looked at each other before scrambling up the stairs to get a view from above. Even if most of them were trained assassins, they couldn't help but want to enjoy a view from above. To be able to fly was many people's dream. Sasuke merely brooded in the storage room, among with a few others.

* * *

Tsunade enjoyed the view, but her first priority was to find Jiraiya. After searching high and low, she finally found him talking to Mei. Her hands shaking, she quickly walked over to him. She could see that the woman was flirting heavily with him, and didn't to lose her chance. She grabbed Jiraiya and stormed away with him apologizing and being dragged. Mei pouted at the loss of her chance.

"Don't worry, Mi'lady," said Ao. "That single moment won't happen again. I'll be sure to always delay anyone who interrupts your conversation. The "

'Moment. Won't Happen, Always, Delayed, Single,' Thought the Mizukage. It interpreted to 'That moment where you won't be single will always be delayed.'

"Shut up Ao, or I'll kill you," said Mei, causing Ao to cry.

Jiraiya finally got tired of being dragged and heeled, stopping Tsunade in her path.

"Tsunade-hime, what's wrong?" he asked. He didn't get an answer because Tsunade whirled around and kissed him, hard. Jiraiya was surprised at this sudden movement but didn't complain. Instead, he kissed back, pushing her into a wall. They stopped when they needed to go up for some air.

"I missed you," muttered Tsunade. "Don't get used to this, though. I have an image to maintain, still,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Jiraiya. They would have kissed again, and perhaps find a room to explore further when a commotion took their attention. They looked to see an Iwa ninja harassing one of the crew members, trying to get into a restricted zone. Many of the shinobis looked with interest to see how this would be handled. Then, a slim woman with brown hair and glasses came by.

"Please sir,do not try to cause any more trouble and we will overlook this incident," said the woman.

"Ha, you think you can order me, an Iwa Jounin, around? Go back to whoring yourself slut," said the Iwa-nin, not knowing he had just sealed his doom.

A spear came flying right into his shoulder, lifting him off the ground and making him fly about 10 feet before being pinned onto the wall. Everyone looked to see Cid had thrown it, and he looked very pissed. Nobody dared to block his way, and a direct path was formed from him to the idiotic ninja. Cid yanked the spear out and dragged the Iwa-nin with him. Everyone followed him, interested to see what would happen.

"Get the plank out. I get to use it again," stated Cid. The crew members happily agreed, and soon a door was opened with a plank sticking out. Cid forced the shinobi onto the platform. The shinobi did his best to not fall off by putting chakra on his feet and sticking onto the plank.

"Alright you've broken all six of my rules," announced Cid. Everyone looked confused, he only said five and repeated one of them for emphasis.

"Ummm, what's the sixth rule?" asked a random Kumo-nin.

"Don't insult my wife Shera," replied Cid, causing the Iwa-nin to freeze. He knew he was screwed, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Before he could do anything, Cid said, "Say this is madness if you wanna live for 4 more seconds."

Confused, the Iwa-nin said "This is madness?" not knowing he was just creating his own death scene.

"THIS. IS. HIGHWIND!" shouted Cid as he recreated the kick he saw from a movie about Spartans. Obviously, he didn't use the same line, but he didn't have any good ones, so he thought his ship's name was appropriate. The Sparta-kick sent the Iwa-nin over the edge and tumbling down off the ship. Everyone looked in horror to see Cid wasn't joking about his threat as the poor Iwa-nin disappeared from sight.

"He's not gonna live through that," said a crew member.

"That's the 4th one this month right?" asked another crew member. "Pay up, I win." It was interesting to see that the crew members were already used to their captain's antics.

"Least he didn't make a mess last time some idiot insulted his wife," said the third crew member. Everyone decided it might be safer if they didn't go near any of the crew members.

"Cid always backs his threats," chuckled Jiraiya.

"You've been to the west before?" asked Tsunade sharply.

"Of course," he chuckled. "They have very good connections with Koyuki-sama. Its a shame that wasn't Sasuke. Would've made life soo much better." Tsunade had to agree on that.

After two hours of flying, the same melodious tone rang out again, signifying another announcement.

"Attention. This is Shera, your vice-captain speaking. We will be arriving at the Imperial City within 15 minutes. Please remember to bring all your items with you when you get off the Highwind. We will not be responsible for any lost items. If you look through the windows now, you should be able to see the Imperial City coming into view."

Everyone scrambled to see the city. Soon, the clouds parted, and everyone could see the city in its glory. It was huge, much bigger than Konoha or any of the Shinobi Villages. So many buildings and streets, and there were towers all over. And yet, its busy streets were well organized and beautiful. The scenery was breathtaking. At the center of the city was the Imperial Palace in all its glory. On the far right, they could see a huge Colosseum, where they would fight. The Easterners couldn't wait to test their skills against the West, hoping to show them what it meant to use chakra. It would be a painful lesson for those who were not ready.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! As college has started, It'll definitely eat up my time to write. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to do it before 3 weeks maximum. Also, you may have noticed, I have absolutely no talent in rapping, so if you don't like how I tried to have Bee rap, sorry! I will accept help from people who want to help me write out Bee's lines, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. Managed to hit 212 favorites, 233 follows, and 4 communities. Also got 12k views, so I get to say this.**

 **IT'S OVER 9000! views.**

 **Therefore, I upload this new chapter earlier than planned due to that and Labor Day. As I said, tons of crossovers, and there's actually one from a movie that I liked.**

 **Also, I'd like to give a shout out and thanks to** Warsameking. **He gave me a few character ideas and suggestions that I didn't think of and decided to put it in. I'll mention which characters he was responsible for suggesting at the end of the chapter when they show up.**

 **Now to answer some reviews if I didn't pm.**

 **Airog: I would have considered that, but I do have something planned that I don't want to put where they came from. If it gets confusing where they from, just pm me.**

 **Alphamike369: Thanks for the suggestion on the website. Goku on SSJ only is iffy, I'll debate on it.**

Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: **Haha yea. Sasuke is going to be bashed.**

 **JustLucky05: Thank you. Took me some time to try to write that out.**

 **Agarfinkel: Don't worry. I have something much better planned out for Sakura. :) Muhahahaha**

 **Icekitten4u2love: Thanks. Koyuki is a naruto character, not an OC**

 **Guest: Probably because writing on how he becomes an emperor is a bit long a tedious, especially since mine has a 7-year gap. I might consider putting it as a side project, titled Rise of West: Emperor's Rise. No promises, though. Also, I believe there is one called** **Naruto: Tenshikage by** Sarakiel **. Not a bad story. May not be an emperor story, but ya. Also do recall one story that did it, but can't remember off the top of my head.**

 **Alright enough talk. ONTO THE STORY! I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The Highwind docked into a building before letting its passengers out. Everyone spilled out to see the wonders of the West, and some of them had plans to … "liberate" their technology. Before they could walk out the building, they were stopped by a group of people, wearing blue uniforms. Three men stepped out in front of them. The mere look of them sent warning signs to all the Easterners. Especially the long white-haired man with a sword that looked it was six feet long. Mifune felt his blood boiling in anticipation to fight such a worthy adversary, though.

"Welcome to the Imperial City of the West. My name's Zack," introduced the male with long spiky black hair with an obvious widow's peak. "Blonde's name here is Cloud, and the white one is Sephiroth. We're the leaders of the police group called SOLDIER. Got a few rules to go over before you go explore our city."

After explaining the rules, Cloud stepped forward. "First, let's head to you assigned quarters. Each village will get one large house each. Divide the rooms, however, you want. You cause trouble, we come in and kick you out, end of story. The houses are all in one section of the neighborhood, but far enough from each other to maintain privacy. As for the tournament, it's in the Colosseum, you'd have to be stupid or really bad with directions to miss it."

Somewhere else, Zoro sneezed.

"Be warned, we have no tolerance for those who break our rules," said Zack. "Break them, and we sick Sephiroth on you. And it won't be pretty." As to make a statement, Sephiroth drew his sword and cut a box in half... 12 feet away from him. Most didn't even see him swing.

* * *

"Here comes the tour groups," said Cloud dully. A group of people could be seen coming in. As they got closer, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa gasped as they recognized some of them.

"Kurotsuchi!" gasped Akatsuchi, "You're alive!? How?" The Tsutomu looked annoyed and afraid.

"Tsutomu tried to have me killed to get the Kage's position," she spat out. Akatsuchi looked at Tsutomu with murderous rage. "I only escaped with my life thanks to the Emperor."

"Yugito-chan," said Killer B. Before he could move to hug her, he was knocked away by Samui.

"Onee-sama," Samui cried for once. Although they were not related by blood, Samui looked up to Yugito and was devastated when she had suddenly disappeared. There were rumors that Akatsuki had taken her and killed her, but nothing could be confirmed.

"Hey, it's that cat bitch that we were hired to kill," yelled out Hidan. All of Kumo turned to Hidan, glaring at him. Now they knew who was responsible for hunting her.

"Great job on keeping your mouth shut idiot," muttered Kakuza. "Now they know."

"Who hired you!?" thundered A. He was not pleased that someone put a hit on his ninja, especially someone who he saw as family.

"I can tell you that," said Yugito. "It was some of the civilian council. They didn't exactly like me, and paid Akatsuki to have me killed."

The poor civilian councils had to endure A trying to kill them. Luckily, Yugito managed to calm him down and tell him which ones they were. It was luck that the ones that had traveled with them had no idea about it.

"Utakata? How'd you end up in the west?" asked Mei.

"Was ambushed by some orange haired people with weird abilities. If it wasn't for some mysterious assistance, I would've been captured," replied Utakata.

* * *

Two more people stood at the side, waiting for the greetings to be over. Soon, everyone was being led to the place where they would be sleeping. The houses were big to accompany each village and had enough beds. As the guides were leaving, one man wearing a cloak with blonde hair looked towards at Konoha, gazing at Sasuke especially. This irritated him, and so he decided to respond.

"What do you want, commoner?" Sasuke sneered.

The man just raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Just looking at the man who tried to steal Kenichi's fiancee."

"That man doesn't deserve such a woman. She should be with me, an elite," said Sasuke. At the mention of this, the last person just chuckled. He had long red with a tint of pink hair and green eyes, with delicate features. Atsui went up to that person, trying to flirt.

"Wanna guide me around? You look HOT!" said Atsui. Yugito facepalmed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Thank you. But you do know I am male right?" he said. Atsui's face cracked, along with quite a few shinobi's who wanted to ask him out, thinking he was a girl.

Sai turned to Sakura, "Look, even a male beats you in beauty, Ugly. Perhaps you should go ask for some advice, although it doubts it'll help, Ugly banshee." Sakura screeched and wailed on him.

"Ah, apologies. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shuichi, but I also go by Kurama. The man in the cloak is Tanimoto, but he prefers to go by Hermit. Feel free to relax around for awhile. Dinner will be soon, and some of our cooks have volunteered to allow you dine on our varieties of cuisine here."

At this, everyone's stomach growled. Chouji's was the loudest out of all of them. They had been so nervous and excited to coming to the West that they forgot about eating.

Kurama chuckled, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. We'll come to guide you to where you will be eating."

* * *

After everyone went into their houses and got comfortable, they all quickly met up in the middle, where the guides were waiting. Soon, they were walking towards another building. While walking, a few shinobis tried to sneak away, including Zetsu.

"I wouldn't separate from the group if I was you," warned Kurama without even turning around, causing them to freeze in their steps. "We have eyes on you, and the moment you try to break those rules, your life is forfeit." One Oto shinobi ignored the warning and tried to run into one of the forbidden zones they had been warned not to go. Before she even got 10 meters away, a blur came by. The shinobi ran for 5 more meters before being chopped up into 15 body parts. Everyone looked to see a short man with a ridiculous spiky black hair, black clothes, and a white headband with a bloody sword had arrived.

"Hiei, was it really needed to slice the poor woman that many times?" asked Kurama.

"Meh, I sliced her once for every meter she took. It was fitting enough," shrugged Hiei.  
Many of the Eastern shinobi started to have their confidence in winning the tournament wane. They had been showed repeatedly that the Western warriors could beat them without a sweat. Soon enough, they reached the dining hall. Everyone sat within their own villages, although Samui would not separate from Yugito easily, so she decided to sit with Kumo.

"Your lucky tonight," said Kurotsuchi, "The person cooking today for you is considered one of the best cooks. He's gone to so many places and learned a variety of cuisines. The only problem is that the person is a major flirt with females."

Soon the door opened, and a blonde male in a suit with curly eyebrows stepped out.

"Greetings. My name is Sanji, and I'll be your head chef for the day," he said politely, scanning the crowd. He seemed to be a perfect gentleman until his eyes landed on Mei first.

He rushed over to her, kneeling with hearts for eyes. "Such beauty! Mi'lady you look so ravishing. With that mysterious aura and dazzling beauty, everything's getting so misty. Would you be interested in having dinner with me?"

Mei actually seemed embarrassed for once. She had complained about not finding a good man, and yet this person was laying heaps of compliments on her and trying to ask her out. Before she could even answer, a frying pan flew from the kitchen and hit him on the head.

"Sensei! Don't leave us when we're busy!" shouted a red-haired man with a long white headband. Sanji's response while lying on the ground from the pan was just muttering "mellorine" quite a bit.

"Sorry about that Soma-kun," said Kuruma as he pulled Sanji back to the kitchen. Looking inside, they saw chefs, all ready to cook.

"Yukihira! I'll cook more than you and beat you!" said a blonde haired man.

"Bring it on, Takumi," replied Soma.

"Hmph, I'll beat you all with my God's tongue," replied a blonde beauty.

"Erina, don't make me humble you again with my 'skills'," said Soma, causing the blonde to blush.

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with cooking!" yelled Erina.

"Now, now, let's calm down now," said an Asian-looking man. His name tag read Komatsu.

* * *

Before long, the food was being cooked with such speed and precision. The appetizers came first. At first, most of them were wary of what they were eating, for it didn't look familiar to them. The first bite changed that. Soon, they couldn't get enough. Delicious looking dishes kept being served at such a high pace, and it was eaten.

One fool from Kiri scoffed. Sure it was delicious, but he didn't like how the head chef flirted with Mei. He decided to try to make a fool out of him.

"Oy! Head chef!" he called out. Sanji came up to him. "You call this shit food?"

Everyone stopped to look at the commotion. Nobody agreed that the food was shit, and couldn't understand why he was doing this.

"What is this insect?" the shinobi said loudly while pointing in his soup, trying his best to humiliate Sanji. Inside the soup was some sort of fly that the shinobi had grabbed from the floor and put it in.

"Sorry sir, can't tell you. I'm not an expert on insects," replied Sanji. Everyone tried to muffle their laughter at this comeback. The Kiri shinobi was slowly turning red at this humiliation before throwing his dish at Sanji. It missed and hit the fall, shattering it.

"Who do you think you are, you're just a lowly cook!" he growled. Mei and Ao frowned at their own shinobi's behavior and was about to reprimand him when Sanji replied first.

"You could've just taken the fly out of the soup, it was still edible. No need to waste food," replied Sanji, shadows covering his eyes.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" roared the shinobi, throwing a punch at him. Before anyone could even stop the man, they witnessed another scene that would shock them. After 20 seconds later, the Kiri shinobi was doused in his own blood, his face beaten to a pulp. He was being held directly up by one of Sanji's leg. What amazed them was that the cook was only using kicks to beat the shit out of the ninja.

"Pfft, is that it?" Sanji asked while grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. He tossed the man aside and turned around to the kitchen. The shinobi was barely conscious but still, wouldn't give up. He ran towards Sanji with craziness in his eyes, intent on stabbing him with a kunai. Sanji suddenly disappeared from the man's view, confusing him. Then, from the side, he heard Sanji mutter, "Anti-manner Kick COURSE!" Before he could respond, the shinobi felt an extremely powerful kick up his spine. He was in soo much pain that he didn't notice that his body hit the ceiling.. and proceeded to go through it.

"Guess he didn't need desert," said Sanji calmly, lighting up his cigarette. Soma peeked into the kitchen to see what happen.

"Guys, head chef Sanji just knocked someone out of the mess hall again," said Soma.

"Which kick was it this time?" asked Komatsu.

"Judging by the fact the hole is at the ceiling this time, probably the Anti-manner kick course one. Idiot probably insulted him and wasted food in front of him," said Takumi.

The Easterners were starting to get really nervous. Only one day at the West and already they were being completely shown up. Even their cook could beat a shinobi for crying out loud!

* * *

Soon, desert came. As the shinobis and samurais were slowly finishing up their dishes, Sanji came out again, flirting with any woman he saw. To nobody's surprise, he skipped Sakura, causing her to screech again. Luckily, Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome and used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on her and knocked her out onto the wall.

"Sanji-kun. Could I get a refill on this for me and my little sister Samui?" said Yugito.

"HAIII YUGITO-CHWANN! SAMUII-SWANN" as he spun away to get a refill.

"He's weird," sweat dropped Samui.

"That he is, but he still makes excellent food. Even though he flirts a lot, he's still quite the gentleman," replied Yugito.

Mei's eyes were still a bit glazed after being complimented by Sanji. A man who could cook, be sweet, and even fight. His flirting could use some work, but he was still one of the best men she's ever come across.

"The West has some fine men," said Mei as she licked her lips. Her party started to scoot away, knowing she was on the prowl tonight for men.

Dinner was done, and the shinobis and samurais were about to leave when one of them asked what was going to happen to the Kiri ninja.

"Ah. Almost forgot about him," said Sanji.

"I've already phoned the hospital that there's someone who insulted and wasted food again," said Erina as she stepped out with Soma in her arm.

"Thanks, Erina-san," waved Sanji, surprising the Easterners. They were sure he would be hitting on her, as Erina was also quite a beautiful lady.

"The pervert only hits on single women. He gets frustrated when ladies are in a relationship, but knows to respect it," said Hiei as he walked to the door with Hermit and opened the door wide. Sanji had walked back to his position where he launched the Kiri-nin. He took quite a few steps back before doing a few flips forwards. On his final flip, he launched a single kick while yelling "Mouton Shot!" Right on cue, the Kiri-nin fell from the sky and directly into Sanji's kick. He flew right out the door, sailing into the distance.

"Alright, he'll be at the hospital. You guys can get him back after he's done being treated by tomorrow," said Kurama.

* * *

 _Back at the Imperial Palace_

"Hmm, two shinobis dead and one in the hospital, and that's just the first day," muttered Naruto as he was looking over some paperwork. Neji and Maru had come to visit and help out.

"I'm surprised the Uchiha hasn't done something stupid yet," said Maru.

"Don't worry, come tournament, he'll be humiliated," said Neji. "Ryozanpaku aren't exactly pleased that their little girl was leered at. Speaking of which, did they agree to it?"

"Yea," said Naruto. "This tournament's gonna be interesting."

* * *

The Eastern people were lead back to their respective houses, allowing them to sleep. All of them were having doubts about winning the tournament now. Everyone except a few select people, like Sasuke and Hideki. Sasuke believed that everything belonged to him, while Hideki just thought fate would give him victory. Both had quite the log stuck in their asses. Morning came over, and the Easterners were getting up. Some of them were headed to the training fields that had been shown earlier by the guides. Afternoon rolled by, and the guides came back.

"We've been ordered to offer you a tour to our hospital and to our combat school relating to our village. You'll be able to see what makes our village special," said Kurama. "However, you can only choose one, for we leave at the same time."

The groups were quickly split, the medical teams interested in the hospital while the combat orientated ones went for the schools.

"Alright, I will be leading the tour around the hospital. The tour guide for the school will come shortly," said Kurama.

Soon, everyone saw a woman with scarlet hair coming close. She wore body armor and a skirt, making some confused at her fashion. What drew many of them in, though, was the spiral on her breastplate, the same insignia that was on Konoha's flak jacket on their back.

"Noo way!" "Impossible!" "We killed them all in the Second War!"

The woman stopped in front of them and bowed.

"Greeting. My name is Erza. Uzumaki Erza of the Uzumaki clan," she said smoothly.

"U-u-Uzumaki you said?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. During the Second Shinobi War, when Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa allied themselves together with some minor villages to destroy our village, a group of us escaped to the West. Most of our warriors died, but not without taking out almost all of our opponents. In fact, it is Konoha who owes us debts from helping create their village to many others, one which they seemed to not be interested in repaying base on our observation of a certain Uzumaki." Erza scowled. Some of the Konoha ninjas looked away in shame, while others didn't.

"Hmph, if you talking about the dobe, then don't bother. He was trash, and belonged a the bottom of my soles to lick my feet." bragged Sasuke. He suddenly noticed a sword right at his neck from Erza.

'When did she even move and get a sword? She was unarmed!' thought many of the shinobis.

"One thing, Uchiha scum, is that Uzumaki takes family seriously. A crime against one is a crime against all." Erza scowled, very tempted to slice his throat.

"Calm down Erza. He hasn't done anything to warrant such treatment in the Empire yet," said Kurama. "We're supposed to be tour guides."

Erza scowled but obeyed. She cut him at the cheeks before turning away. She leads the school tour away while Kurama took his.

* * *

 _With the Hospital Tour_

Tsunade and many leading shinobi healers were interested in what sort of healing the West had. They arrived at the head hospital.

"Here, we have a seal provided by the Uzumaki clan, the Talisman of Life. This seal helps delay any sickness and infection from wounds while providing greater regeneration among the patients," explained Kurama.

Just with that sentence, they were all drooling at that seal.

"Do you have them only in this hospital?" asked Ino.

"Oh no, it's in every hospital," replied Kurama, making their jaws drop. This alone already put the West at a superior advantage in the medical field. Kurama continued to guide them through. The introduction of morphine had Tsunade wanting it. To be able to conduct surgery without the patient feeling pain would be so useful, as they wouldn't flinch anymore. Soon, a Konoha-nin that was in the civilian council's pocket couldn't take it anymore.

"In the name of Konoha, I demand you release all your knowledge to allow Konoha to become stronger."

Everyone looked at the shinobi with incredulous looks. Tsunade was incredibly pissed that someone had the balls to undermine her authority.

"Shinobi! Watch your mouth. As the Hokage of the Leaf village, I order you to retract that statement and apologize or face termination of your status at once!"

The shinobi held his chin up, looking down at Tsunade. Being the council's shinobi had bought him many benefits as well as untold arrogance. He easily imagined that Tsunade's decision would be overturned and the council would praise him for bringing in riches from the West.

"Does that mean that this shinobi is no longer a Konoha-nin?" asked Kurama. Tsunade saw that the shinobi was not obeying and nodded.

He lifted his hair and took out a rose that he somehow hid in his hair.

"Ha, what are you gonna do, offer me a rose and hope it pricks me?" laughed the ex-Konoha-nin.

"Something along those lines," replied Kurama. He raised his hand up with the rose before slashing it down. Suddenly, the rose became a thorny whip, wrapping around the shinobi and indeed prickling him at many spots.

'Mokuten?' thought Tsunade. 'No, doesn't feel like it.'

"Hehe, I was just joking. Please let go of me," the man begged as he tried to use his kunai to cut the whip just to find it ineffective.

"You'll find that my whip can easily cut through steel. As for your request, I'm afraid I will have to deny it," Kurama said harshly before pulling his whip. The man was instantly sliced into pieces.

"Are there any more interruptions before we go on?" Kurama asked as if nothing had happened. Nobody dared to say anything.

* * *

 _At the combat school_

Erza had led the other group to their combat school, where they saw many children of different age group practicing katas, following what seemed to be a man with a long braided ponytail called queue. (Look up Qing dynasty hairstyle.) It would seem normal except all the students seemed to be extremely focused and followed the katas all in sync without making any obvious mistakes. The teacher himself was flawless, and everyone could feel that this man was a master of fighting.

After the students were done, the teacher walked up to them.

"Greetings Master Wong Fei-Hung. These are the foreigners from the East, visiting our city until the tournament," said Erza as she bowed to him in respect. He bowed back before greeting the group.

"Welcome to Po Chi Lam Academy. I am the headmaster of this place."

They were quite surprised that a headmaster of all people would be the one teaching.

"Our academy, as you can see, is not done by age group, but rather skill sets and maturity. Each year, it is our job to assess the students to see if they should proceed to the next level or stay. The starting age is seven, and we allow any who wish to join. Of course, if a student doesn't do well enough, then we kindly discuss other career choices. The academy teaches up to three academic years of all the basics, including the usual academic skills, but also help build a strong body and mind. We also enforce the idea of teamwork, so instead of having graduated shinobis doing what you rank as D-rank missions, we have our students do it. A group of three students will take it, and it is randomized who goes with who. After all, one must learn to adapt and meet new people. When a student graduates the academy, they may select which field they wish to go to. Most of the fields have continuing education academies, like SOLDIER camp, Shinobi academy, while others are apprenticed by masters. "

Some of them were impressed with this system and were debating on trying to copy it. A Kumo shinobi, however, felt a strong nationalism towards his village and felt theirs was must stronger. He observed the headmaster and felt like he could defeat him easily. If he defeated him, he could prove to everyone that Kumo was the best.

"Excuse me, headmaster. I would like to spar with you to see whose is better," said the Kumo shinobi.

"What did you say? We're giving you a tour guide and you want to ruin it just because of your pride!? Prepare to be Punished!" snarled Erza. Her body suddenly glowed and her armor disappeared into dazzling lights. Most of the tour group thought she was merely stripping when she was suddenly wearing a completely different armor.

"Heavens Wheel Armor!" she declared. Suddenly, swords came out of nowhere and floated around her. She was set to attack the impudent fool when the headmaster raised his hand.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

"But! He-" cried Erza.

"I was going to Ryozanpaku to spar anyways. Might as well do it here," he stated.

The crowd moved, allowing a circle to form between the Kumo-nin and the headmaster. Erza decided to referee. She stated the usual spar rules, taijutsu only. As she threw her hand down, the shinobi ran forward, intent on ending this. That was his last thought before he was knocked unconscious. It seemed to happen in slow-mo for the viewers. The shinobi had been running into the headmaster at what seemed to be his top speed. Wong Fei-Hung shifted his body so his right leg was facing his enemy. All of a sudden, a barrage of kicks from his right legs shot out, hitting the shinobi all over his body. He ended it by jumping into the air and back kicking the shinobi with his left. The Kumo-nin was in a daze before he fell unconscious. The tour group felt a chill up their spines. Those kicks were so fast that they swore there had been no shadows when he kicked. Erza ignored the man in pain and continued with the tour.

After everyone had gotten back from the tours, each village went into their respective dorms to share what they had learned. It wasn't pretty, for it seemed that the Imperial West was ahead of them in education styles, medicine, and technology. Their only hope was to try to form an alliance with the West and hope that they would be willing to share their resources. Tsunade herself was hoping to see Naruto again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next up, the Taijutsu Tournament! Now I already have a base plan on who I'm planning to put in, so please don't be sad if you don't see a character you wanted in it. I'm using characters I'm most familiar with their personalities. Also, if your wondering how I'm going to do a 30-50 man tournament, I have that planned out already.**

 **Shout to Warsameking for having Erza in as an Uzumaki. Her abilities basically are the same except she has seals on her body for re equip.**

 **Lastly, I have a very important question to ask you all. It might be a littler spoiler to who I'm including, so if you don't want to know, don't read this following sentence.**

 **Ok ready? Anybody who doesn't want to see the question don't go below this line!**

* * *

 **In Dragonball and Dragonball Z, What is the name of the announcer who is the announcer and referee for the World Martial Arts Tournament? He wears a suit, has blonde hair, and large square sunglasses. I've tried to look up his name, but they just call him the announcer. If I don't get an official name, I'm going to name him... Larry that or announcer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here be another chapter. You know, I am not good at keeping promises. I said 2 weeks, and I'm releasing it earlier than expected. Hope you enjoy the choices for this tournament! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Now to answer some reviews!**

 **Nicholas: An interesting choice. I'll debate on that for the third tournament.**

 **Icekitten4u2love: I have something in mind :)**

 **Austin: Yes, there will be others not from anime. One character is actually from a Chinese movie.**

 **Emily S. Watson: You'll find out.**

 **agarfinkel: I might do the second choice as an omake.**

 **: Maybe on Fairy Tail, doubt it on SAO.**

 **And finally, I have decided the DBZ announcer's name will be Eric, as Soledge1 suggested since he was the voice actor for him.**

 **Also, since there are two Kurama's in the story, I'm giving Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho a Y in his name, making it .**

 **Well then! On with the Story! Each tournaments going to be 2 chapters each, unless you guys want me to go through it a bit faster.**

* * *

The day was finally here. Fireworks were shot into the sky, signifying the start of the tournament. Usually, the tournaments only lasted about 5 days, but since more people had been invited, everyone was extremely excited. The Colosseum was filled with citizens and people from all over the West. While the Easterners had a place that was occupied for themselves, the Kages that were not participating in the current tournament were invited to sit with Koyuki, who had a personal spot with Kakashi and Jiraiya near a seemingly empty box. Tsunade, Gaara, A, and Mei accepted while Orochimaru and Tsutomu declined. In the middle of the Colosseum was a huge patch of land. It was even bigger than Konoha's stadium by 4 times. Standing in the middle was a woman wearing cute clothes and had... fox ears and tails?

"Is that a fox girl?" asked Mei. One of the guards in the room nodded.

"You guys accept demons?" asked A.

"We don't discriminate against them. They have a right to live just as we do. After all, you all had no problems with ," said a guard. This surprised them all, as they didn't even notice that he was one. Before they could say anything, the guard raised his hand to forestall any conversation and pointed to the middle, showing that it was starting.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Koto, and I'll be the announcer for the next few days!. As you may have all noticed, this year's tournament format is different. Instead of our brave fighters bashing each other's guts out, we've invited people from over the wall to also bash their brains out! This year, our Empire had their preliminaries and selected six participants to be on this stage! But first, allow my to introduce you to our referees! They're one of the strongest group within the Empire! Nobody fights them without getting hurt! Their number one disciple is even a participant in this tournament! Please welcome, RYOZANPAKU!"

The Easterners looked towards the floor entrances, hoping to see them. All of a sudden, there was a huge impact in the middle of the ground. The Easterner were shocked at this sudden entrance and demanded to know where they came from since they didn't even sense them near the entrances. Their shock magnified when they learned that the members had literally jumped into the Colosseum from above. The dust cloud cleared and showed 7 figures, all posing and... wearing power ranger masks. 5 of them seem excited, one showed little emotion, and the last one seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Ryozan Blue!" (Shio Sakaki)

"Ryozan White!" (Akisame Koetsuji)

"Ryozan Green!" (Kensei Ma)

"Ryozan Apapa!" (Apachai Hopachai) "Apachai you're supposed to say yellow!" whispered Green.

"Ah Sorry! Ryozan Yellow!"

"Ryo...zan... Pink," (Shigure Kosaka)

"Ryozan Black," (Saiga Furinji) He was slightly embarrassed on doing this while everyone was watching.

"Together, we are the RYOZANPAKU TOKUSENTAI! And our Leader is.."

"GARYU X!" (Hayato Furinji). The man was huge and muscular. A felt slightly threatened by some of the members. He was the one who was supposed to be the manliest and have the biggest muscles, and now, there were several whose muscles seemed comparable.

Everyone applauded Ryozanpaku's entrance since they were famous for their martial arts. Two more referees were invited, one being Wong Fei-Hung and the other was a surprise to the visitors. Again with red hair, this person seemed to be dressed similarly to a jester. He had a drawing of a tear drop on one cheek and a star on the other cheek.

"And for our last referee, may I introduce you to one of the elders of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Hisoka aka the Magician!"

'How many Uzumaki escaped our dam invasion? We lost almost all of our forces to try to wipe them out!' thought Tsutomu and many of his shinobis.

"Now that we've introduced our referees, will all competitors come down to the middle so everyone can see you while at the same time we can give you your instructions," announced Koto.

* * *

Soon, all the competitors were on the field. Some were nervous, others were relaxed. Sasuke looked smug, thinking he would easily win this tournament and show them what it means to be an elite, while Sakura was cheering him on. Since Sakura never got rid of her fangirl habit, she never received training from Tsunade nor did she do anything to get much stronger. She was still in the phase where she thought that sweat was disgusting and that she shouldn't eat much. Ino was lucky to become Tsunade's apprentice after her fan streak was brutally beaten out of her by her friends and family. As all the contestants for the taijutsu, several television screens flashed on and displayed each contestant's name, picture, and village, allowing the audience to see. The Easterners finally saw who was representing the West.

Shirihama Kenichi

Ryu Hoshi

Tifa Lockheart

Monkey D. Luffy

Neji Hyuga

Wait, WHAT? The Konoha-nins all did a double-take on the last name that was representing the West. He had disappeared around the same time Naruto had been banished, but they didn't think he was actually here. They all quickly scanned the crowd and saw Neji talking with Kenichi. He had grown much taller since they last saw him. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants while having a blue bandanna on his forehead(Similar to Naruto Shippuden Neji, just with a blue bandanna.). Hiashi merely grinned, happy that his nephew was still alive. If he was alive, then the chances that the rest of his family was alive was very high. Hideki, though, sneered. Here was the runaway branch Hyuga that needed to be punished. He wanted to just activate the seal but decided that it would be unwise to do so now. That and proper humiliation was needed to put the branch member in place.

* * *

"Alright, everyone's here now! Time to see who will fight who. Keep in mind this is actually a two-day tournament. What's going to happen is that we're going to have multiple fights at once!" said Koto.

Right on cue, the floor rumbled, and nine platforms rose from the ground. Each platform was a standard flat surface arena found in tournaments, and was large enough to have 1 on 1 fights and had enough space to run around. (Think of the DBZ World Tournament arenas.)

"To make this tournament faster so the audience doesn't have to snooze, we're going to have nine referees all working at each arena! 36 Competitors! That means 18 Matches will happen for sure today! Right after that, we'll take a 30-minute break to allow the fighters to heal up from our medical staff and jump right into the second round! Once the second round is over, the fighters who have fought their way up through these rounds will draw numbers that will qualify them into the second part of the tournament held on the next day!" announced Koto. "Before we begin, let us greet our Emperor and his beloved consort,who allowed this day to happen!"

She pointed at the empty box that was near the Kages. It was empty when she pointed to the box, and in the next second, a yellow flash appeared. At this flash, the Iwa-nins froze as they had flashbacks of a certain Namikaze who did the same thing. The Emperor was dressed in golden yellow robes with a dragon insignia on it and a black mantle. He wore a hat similar to what the Kages usually wore, and had a face mask that covered the bottom half of his face. His blue eyes could still be seen, however. His consort wore a white silk kimono that accentuated her figure. She had a fan up, covering her face and had sunglasses so nobody could see her eyes.

"That's the man who interrupted our attacks on the jinchurikis," growled Kakuza. They had no idea that he was the Emperor at that time, merely a huge pest that was disrupting their leader's plan.

"Hmm, so that's the Emperor. Now to try to convince him to ally with me and position myself where I can take over his body," mused Orochimaru.

"Is this man a descendant of that accursed Namikaze? We must eliminate him when we get the chance!" growled Tsumoto softly.

Gaara recognized him as the man who had saved him from Akatsuki's attack on the village once and decided to try to form an alliance with him. He had two major reasons. One was as thanks for saving him and the other was the desperate attempt to find Naruto. If Neji was here, then maybe Naruto was here too.

Mei merely licked her lips at another man that seemed worthy. If only he was single. Oh well, getting an alliance, military or not, would be beneficial for them anyways.

A was considering the same thing as Mei for an alliance.

Tsunade knew she only had one shot to have the West ally with Konoha. If she missed her chance, Konoha was doomed. However, something about the Emperor's eyes seemed familiar.

The Emperor waved his hand, and everyone in the audience cheered, showing how much devotion they had for him.

"Alright folks, now the Emperor's here, let's get this fight on the road! Fighters please go to your assigned arena as shown on the board! Those who are not fighting in this first half, please wait in the sidelines," said Koto.

* * *

Soon, nine matches were ready to go. Naruto noticed that Kenichi had been placed against arena 5 while Neji in arena 9. He decided to focus on those fights.

"Alright, the fighters have made it to the arenas, now will the judges go to an arena to judge! Judges? Whats wrong, why are you huddled up like that Ryozanpaku?" asked Koto.

"Sorry, debating on who gets the right to judge arena 5," called out Sakaki. He no longer had his mask on, as the rest of them. Only the Elder Furinji seemed to be stubborn on wearing his.

"I should get the right, he tried to take my daughter by force!" said Saiga.

"Miu is my granddaughter, that makes me the one that should have the right," said the elder.

"Apapapa. I'll judge there and lightly beat him up to death if he does something wrong," said Apachai.

"Miu.. is a girl... I should get... the right to judge..." said Shigure.

"Now, now calm down," said Akisame. "Two of you are going to have in-laws with one of the competitors, so you two shouldn't be the referee due to possible bias. Apachai, you don't know how to hold back. Shigure you might distract them. Sakaki gets drunk too often, and Kensei wants to judge Tifa-san. So the most reasonable referee should be me."

"Shut up Akisame. You just want to be the referee for the same reason as all of us. That punk tried to steal Miu, someone we all see as a daughter," said Sakaki.

"There's only one way to see who gets to judge, huh? Plus, I want to be the one to judge on that arena too. Like Sakaki said, Miu's one of us" said Kensei. Everyone nodded.

The Easterners held their breath, trying to see what they would do, only to faceplant into the ground.

Ryozanpaku had just announced they would play rock paper scissors.

"Are they idiots?" said Kiba. Shino just coughed lightly. However, what came next put them to shame and extreme shock at how extreme their version was.

"JAN-KEN!" said all of Ryozanpaku. Their hands were in the air at this point.

"POOOON!" As they threw their hands down, their hands were changing from the 3 choices at lightning speed. Their eyes were shining fiercely like laser eyes while throwing their choices. In terms of hand speed, the shinobis couldn't make that many handseals compared to them.

'WHAT! Even at my highest speed I can't change make that many changes in my choices when I play Rock Paper Scissors,' thought A.

At the end of the pon, a dust blew out from the source.

"Hehe, I tried to take advantage of reading you when you were reading me when I was reading you all," said Sakaki.

"In the end, only Apachai threw out without thinking," said Kensi. Everyone had chosen rock while Apachai played paper, or so they thought.

"Nope, I chose paper too," said the Elder. Agreeing that the choice was up to those two, Apachai and the Elder faced off. They looked each other in the eye, ready to debate who would be the referee... until the Elder pulled out a bowl of jelly beans out of nowhere.

"Apachai, if you let me be the referee for arena 5, I'll give you this bowl of candy."

"Ok!" said Apachai. The rest of Ryozanpaku just made a tsk sound before they decided to randomly choose an arena.

"Alright contestants! Remember, listen to your Proctor! If your opponent forfeits, then your not allowed to do anything else to them. If you get knocked out of the ring and touch the ground, you lose! This is a strictly Taijutsu match, so no genjutsu or long-range ninjutsu! Chakra may be used if it is channeled through the hand on contact, like Gentle Fist or if chakra used as an internal booster. If your not sure your close-range ninjutsu is allowed just asked before you fight. Any dojutsu is allowed as a body enhancer, but no genjutsu through the eyes is allowed. Trust me, we'll know if you do. Let the fight begin!"

* * *

 _Arena 5_

"Hmph. I never thought I'd get the chance to finally show the bitch what a true elite is. After I defeat you, I'll take her as my prize, along with a few select women to repopulate my clan, like the girl Erina" taunted Sasuke.

"I'd never let you win. Plus, you'd have to try to convince her grandfather, and something tells me that'll be impossible," said Kenichi as he got into a fighting pose.

"Hmph, like I have to worry about some old man. I'm an elite. He should be begging me to take his daughter," said Sasuke.

"Now now, the time for chatter is done, now is the time to fight," said the Elder. It was amazing how much he was holding his temper back. If he had a chance, that brat Sasuke would be cosmic dust in less than a femtosecond.

Sasuke merely scoffed as he activated his Sharingan and got into his Interceptor Fist, known to the Uchiha clan. There was nothing else superior.

"Ready boys?" said the Elder. "Begin!"

Kenichi automatically dashed forward with extreme speed, surprising Sasuke. His Sharingan barely managed to read his path, and so he blocked the knee that was aimed at his body.

"Hmph, you have speed, but my eyes can see through you, trash. I'll be-" Sasuke never got to finish as he felt Kenichi suddenly become stronger. Even when guarding, Kenichi broke through it with a huge vertical kick.

 **Korui Nuki**

This was one of Kenichi's strongest moves, taught by the Elder himself. Sasuke found himself coughing up blood from that attack as he went flying off the arena. His ribs were pretty much broken.

"The winner for Arena 5 is Shirihama Kenichi! Nice job, by the way. Good to know my future grandson-in-law can protect my granddaughter," laughed the Elder.

"You.. YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Sasuke as he was about to blaze through some hand signs. Before he noticed, the Elder had already moved in front of him.

"Stop it, you lost. Don't embarrass yourself," frowned the Elder. Sasuke didn't seem to listen and was about to charge forward when he suddenly tripped.

"What the?" said Sasuke, dazed that he had suddenly tripped.

"Now, now, just slowly get up," said the Elder. Sasuke tried to get up only to stumble again. And again. And again.

* * *

 _At the Kage booth_

"What's happening down there? Why is he stumbling? Did he really take that much damage?" asked Tsunade.

Koyuki chuckled before asking the guard to pull up a television set for them before explaining.

"The Elder Furiniji is the strongest for a reason. The real reason Sasuke is tripping is because he's kicking him every time."

"What? Impossible! I'm one of the fastest in the East, and there's no way he's so fast that we can't even see him move!" said A

"In that case let's watch a replay of the Elder in front of Sasuke," said Koyuki.

The saw the video played at 1/10th speed and still didn't notice anything until it was at 1/1000th speed. Then they saw his right leg move in a blur. They were aghast at the speed the Elder was kicking.

'That's it. I'm getting an alliance with the West, screw other reasons. They are too strong to be enemies,' thought all the Kages that was sitting at the booth. It was unfortunate for Orochimaru and Tsumotu that they didn't know the reason for Sasuke's lack of coordination otherwise, they would be doing the same thing.

Finally, Sasuke decided he had enough and walked off to the sideline, sulking. The elder merely chuckled before turning his attention to the other matches. Meanwhile, Naruto was holding Hinata's while chuckling with her. He should've expected the Elder would do this since Sasuke-teme did insult his own granddaughter. He took a look at arena 9 to see Neji kicking Hideki's butt.

* * *

 _At Arena 9, around same time Arena 5 started match_

"So, the runaway branch member is here at the West, huh? You should give up and come back with us to face judgment," said Hideki.

Neji merely got into the Gentle Fist fighting pose.

"Whats wrong, afraid of talking?" taunted Hideki. Meanwhile, Hisoka just gave the signal to start. Hideki didn't even notice the signal before receiving 128 palm hits into his body.

 **Eight Trigrams, 128 palms!**

Neji calmly walked away after inflicting so much damage, and only turned around when when Hideki stood up again.

"You.. You bastard! You are below me! You and Hiashi's daughters! I will be the one to inherit the Hyuga, and we don't need strays like you! Die like the stray dog you are! ACTIVATE!" Hideki did the hand sign to activate the Caged-Bird seal. After using it to rape members of his own clan and threatening others, he was very proficient at it. Hiashi stood up, about to yell and scold Hideki when he noticed Neji wasn't even moving at all. In fact, he was smirking

"What? Why isn't the seal working!" Hideki yelled, repeatedly trying to activate the seal as Neji started to get closer.

"Perhaps because I don't have the seal anymore," said Neji as he pulled off his headband, showing his bare forehead. At this sight, Hiashi felt hope. Here, in these lands, was the answer to remove that accursed seal and finally unite the family. Hideki felt different, though.

"Impossible! Still, you're still below me. DIE!" Hideki lunged at him, forgetting that all his tenketsus were still closed.

"Your loss," **KAITEN** said Neji, spinning to form a blue dome. Hideki crashed into it and flew off the arena. Luckily, Hisoka used his power to shoot a sticky gum onto Hideki before he could crash land onto the ground.

"Mmm looks like the winner is Neji Hyuuga for this round. This other one has no potential at all," commented Hisoka.

Soon, the other matches were also done, and the other 18 contestants stepped onto the arenas. This time, Ryu was fighting Kumo-nin named C while Tifa was fighting Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this.

"The bitch is going to get owned by Tifa. She stands no chance if our spy network is right," said Naruto. Kurama inside Naruto was laughing a storm while Hinata was also giggling while extremely happy that Sakura was finally going to pay for all that abuse she heaped on Naruto. She had heard Miu already attacked her, but she wanted a front row seat on it. Both of them agreed that Cloud needed to propose soon, although nobody was likely to steal her away, They were way too close for that, and Tifa wasn't exactly weak. Naruto looked to see the last representative of the West stretching a bit. Luffy was fighting some random Oto competitor. Naruto could already hear his wife Nami cheering him on as well as telling him to win the tournament. Naruto sighed. Luffy was probably one of the strongest fighters as well as head captain of his ship, but he could be easily controlled by Nami. It wasn't that Luffy wasn't able to fight against her, but rather didn't want to, and so usually obeyed her whims, which was mostly money. Of course, that didn't mean Luffy let her roll over him all the time. Any big decisions were usually made by him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace Entrance Hall_

The Zetsu had entered in the Palace to see if they could find any information about the Emperor.

"Well, that wasn't hard to enter." "Yea you're right," The Zetsus talked to each other.

Before they even took a step, the shadows all around them moved at once. One by one, members of the Brotherhood stepped out of the shadows.

"You were warned the first time. It seems you didn't wish to listen to our instructions, so as punishment, you will die."

Before the Zetsus could do anything, they found themselves hit by arrows, daggers and pierced by swords. The Zetsus tried to escape, only to find all escape paths blocked and sealed.

"How did you even notice us? Nobody can detect us that easily!" said the Zetsu. The Brotherhood stepped back to allow to enter.

"I am very sensitive to plants, for they are my power. You were in my domain ever since you stepped in." All of a sudden, he started to transform. He grew white hair and fox ears on top of that.

"Yoko Kurama is my true name. You have trespassed even hearing my warnings. Your body will become nutrients for my plants." As this statement, vines started to grow towards the Zetsu from his arms. All they could do was watch and die.

* * *

 _Back at the Colosseum_

A fight, well it really couldn't be described as a fight. More of a slaughter house for one the matches. Tifa was beating the shit out of Sakura. Tifa was disgusted when she had heard tales of Sakura's abuse and her attitude towards being a kunoichi. Poor Taijutsu, fangirl, on a diet, all things that anyone of her job shouldn't be in. Of course, Sakura imagined herself to be powerful. How she even got to be a Chunin was a miracle, oh wait, her mom bribed people to get her in. Feeling disgusted, Tifa decided to impart a message to Sakura. One that involved breaking a lot of bones in her body.

"Let me punch you, you big titted cow!" said Sakura as she continued to miss. She was, of course, jealous of Tifa's beauty and body. Kensei, being the referee, was taking pictures of Tifa. He tried to convince her to wear a bikini while fighting, but that offer was rejected faster than Naruto getting Ramen.

"No thanks, bitch," replied Tifa as she punched her in the ribs again, breaking the 4th one. "This is getting boring, I'm ending this." She did a somersault kick to Sakura's chin, rattling her brain. She then rushed at her just kept pounding on every part of her body until Kensei called for a stop.

The match on Ryu vs C was pretty decent, though. C had a decent taijutsu level and played defensively, striking at critical moments. However, Ryu was used to counter styles and ended it with a **Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**. Luffy just one hit ko-ed his opponent with a right cross. Probably didn't help that his opponent insulted his hat and wife.

* * *

A thirty-minute break was held, and the medics came out to heal anyone that had been injured. Many of them were reluctant to approach Konoha, but the head medic Aerith decided to approach them. She was accompanied by Rinoa, Squall, and surprising them all, Kensei and Akisame as doctors as well. Luckily, nobody tried to do anything too stupid. Sasuke was still brooding to think about power, while Sakura was still unconscious. Kiba tried to flirt with Rinoa only to meet with a blade to his face and a warning. She giggled as she hugged her husband and tried to calm him down, while Kiba was trying his best to not piss himself. Soon, thirty minutes were up, and all competitors were fully healed, something that amazed them. To be able to heal so many at so little time, especially in wars, could easily turn over any tides. Orochimaru was already thinking of how to convince one to come with them and share this knowledge in his army. His best bet was to steal a body, but that might be a hard thing to do, especially with this security. He wondered where Zetsu was, though. He should've been back already.

Naruto cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming to this fine day. We have seen 36 competitors fight to represent their village. Only 18 has earned the right to proceed to the next round. Without further ado, let the next rounds begin!"

Everyone cheered for their beloved emperor. Nobody noticed that a shadow behind Naruto moved. An assassin from the Brotherhood stepped out and whispered something to him before disappearing again.

"What was that about, my dear husband?" asked Hinata.

"That was just a confirmation that someone tried to break into our home even after warning them. We'll be sending a warning to all of them after this day is over.

The competitors went to their assigned arenas. Naruto decided to pay more attention to his fighters as usual and saw that Luffy was fighting Chouji, Ryu was against Tifa, Neji vs Kiri-nin, and Kenichi fighting some Suna-nin. On Konoha, the only thing that interested him was the fight of Kiba vs Lee.

'Maybe the fight with Ryu and Tifa will open their eyes just how hopelessly outmatched they are,' Naruto mentally chuckled as he decided to lean back and enjoy the show.

* * *

 _Arena 2 Luffy vs Chouji_

Chouji had won his previous match by surprising his enemy by expanding his arm and slamming his opponent away. He had a feeling it wouldn't be easy against one of the Western fighter. Luffy was merely stretching his legs for a bit.

"Apapapa! You know the rules! Fight!" said Apachai.

Chouji immediately used his technique to enlarge his fist and threw it at Luffy, who dodged it.

"Shihihi, so you can expand your body parts too!" laughed Luffy.

Chouji took a second to process this. 'Wait, too?'

Luffy threw his fist out while his body was still five feet away. Chouji was confused until a punch landed on his face. He staggered back from the hit.

"What? How did you hit me from so far away!?" said Chouji.

"Easy. I'm a rubber man," replied Luffy, stretching his cheeks all around, showing how rubbery he was.

"Troublesome. Chouji's in trouble," said Shikamaru.

"How so? Chouji might still have a chance to hurt him," said Ino.

"Brute force won't hurt rubber. Perhaps a Hyuga may be able to handle him, Chouji only knows brute force. It'll be hard for him to make Luffy give up. At best, he has to force him out of the ring," explained Shikamaru.

Chouji seemed to have heard Shikamaru, for he went with full body expansion technique and tried to use the **Human Bullet Tank.** Luffy stood still before he put his thumb into his mouth. Most of the visitors from the East would have laughed at this if it wasn't for the fact that Luffy's arm suddenly grew as big as Chouji's body.

" **Gomu-gomu-no Giganto Pistol!"** yelled Luffy as he threw his giant hand forward in a fist. It clashed with Chouji's technique and forced Chouji to fly out of the arena, letting Luffy win.

"Shihihi not bad," said Luffy, squatting at the edge of the arena. Chouji was still trying to keep the world from spinning before asking, "What did you eat to get so strong?"

"By always having the most important food every day," said Luffy solemnly, making Chouji close in a bit. "MEAT!" Most of the other people who heard this face faulted, but Chouji had stars for his eyes. Before long, they were talking about how much they could eat and would compete against each other in an eating contest.

* * *

 _Arena 7_

This was the most anticipated match in the preliminaries ever since their names showed up. Both fighters faced each other and bowed in respect before getting into a fighting pose.

"Show me your strength," said Ryu.

"Let's get this started," replied Tifa.

"Alright. You know the rules. FIGHT!" announced their proctor, Wong Fei-Hung.

Jabs were thrown at high speed, and counters were launched against them. Kicks came in blazing fast. All the Eastern visitors could easily see how outclassed most of them were. In all honesty, the only one that could perhaps stand a chance in their group was Lee or Gai using 7 gates, maybe even 8. This match was the longest compared to all the other matches. After 55 minutes of non-stop fighting when all the other matches were already complete, Ryu made his move. Both fighters had bruises all over their bodies, so he only had one chance to do this right. He ducked under Tifa's fist before landing a left punch to her stomach. Tifa was out of breath from that one move, but it wasn't over. Ryu's right fist came right at her chin, landing a solid hit before launching her into the air.

 **"Shin Shoryuken!"** yelled Ryu as he finished the jumping uppercut. Tifa flew up in the air from that devastating hit but managed to recover from it, flipping and landing on her feet when she landed. Unfortunately, she landed outside the arena, disqualifying her. Instead of getting angry, she smiled and congratulated Ryu on the win. The Colosseum was shaking with applaud and cheers. Most of the people were happy an exciting tournament.

* * *

A select few people from the Eastern side were unhappy, though. Specifically, Uchiha Sasuke. He had tried to activate his Sharingan in hopes of stealing all the techniques, but was completely unable to copy the West, as their styles and chakra flow was too complicated for him to follow through.. What was worse was when he tried to steal the other villages, they complained about it. Aeris came up and slapped him with a seal that she got from Hisoka, completely shutting it down for the while. To add insult to injury, the seal had a special texture disguise from Hisoka that camouflaged the seal, matching the exterior with the same color of his skin. The seal would keep moving on his body, not allowing him to take it off easily. She promised it would stop when the final tournament started, but not before. How was he suppose to get stronger and kill Itachi if these trash prevented him from doing so? He wanted to claim some of the strong women, like Miu and Tifa, but this tournament was making him seem like a fool. He would wait patiently. After all, they can't deny him from his destiny, he thought.

Naruto stood up, still wearing his emperor clothing that hid his face, to make an announcement.

"Will all competitors that passed the preliminaries come up to the front to draw lots?"

Coming up to the front was Kenichi, Neji, Ryu, Luffy, Gai, Lee, a Kumo-nin, Suna-nin, and Iwa-nin. They quickly drew their numbers and were placed in the slots on the fighting tournament table.

(1-Suna, 2-Kenichi, 3-Neji, 4-Lee, 5-Iwa, 6-Ryu, 7-Gai, 8-Kumo, 9-Luffy)

"Alright folks, it looks like Luffy-senshu has been seeded," announced Koto. "Match 1 is 1v2, Match 2 is 3v4, etc. Match with fighters 7 and 8 will go first so they will have enough time to rest to fight fighter 9. If you have questions, just ask a representative or look at the table. Goodnight Folks, and have a good rest! For tomorrow, we will see who walks away as champion of this tournament along with 100 million ryos!"

"Luffy! Win me that and I'll buy you a bronze statue of yourself!" yelled Nami. Luffy was happy to agree.

"Competitors," said Naruto in a loud but masked voice. Everyone grew silent in respect to allowing him to easily project his voice. "You have done well to make it this far. Tomorrow will be your fiercest battles yet, no doubt. Everyone here is no doubt skilled. But there can be only one winner! Take this time to relax, for tomorrow, we start again!"

Everyone cheered as he finished his announcement and walked away with his wife. Before any of the Kages could try to intercept him to arrange a meeting, he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

OMAKE!

What if _ judged Kenichi vs. Sasuke?

 **Apachai Hopachai**

"You.. YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Sasuke as he was about to blaze through some hand signs. Before he noticed, the Apachai had already moved in front of him... and started wailing on him. As the punches kept coming and slammed Sasuke on the ground, the Easterners were getting scared. Soon, they were horrified at how many punches Apachai was throwing with no signs of stopping. They swore that they saw words behind Apachai saying "Death God of Muay Thai"

"APAPAPAPAPA!" shouted Apachai. He suddenly kicked Sasuke up and then uppercut him up to the skies, where he disappeared in a twinkle.

"The punch you don't let good children see!" declared Apachai.

"Everyone saw that punch, Apachai," said Kenichi as he was looking away.

 **Akisame Koetsuji**

"You.. YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Sasuke as he was about to blaze through some hand signs. However, Koetsuji was already in front of him.

"Now, now, you've lost fair and square. Just go back to the waiting area," said Koetsuji with his hands in a placating manner. Sasuke didn't listen and tried to finish the hand signs when he noticed he couldn't feel them anymore. He took a look to see them dislocated.

"Since you wouldn't listen, I had to resort to.. other methods," Koetsuji said calmly. Screaming in frustration, he tried to kick him but missed. Before he noticed, Koetsuji grabbed his head, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground. At impact, Sasuke was bounced up right into his hand, where he continued to bounce his body like a basketball.

"Koetsuji Rinne Rengoku Temari," Koetsuji said as he was bouncing the body. Many weren't sure how Sasuke was that bouncy. (translation-Koetsuji Samsara Purgatory Temari Ball) Soon enough, Sasuke was unconscious and taken away.

 **Kosaka Shigure**

"You.. YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Sasuke as he was about to blaze through some hand signs. Shigure suddenly had her sword near his throat.

"Enough... You've... Lost," she said. Sakura was screeching about injustice and something about being a bitch. Shigure threw 5 shurikens at Sakura without looking. All 5 hit a piece of clothing on her body and attached her into the wall, where she couldn't move. A second later, a mouse wearing a red ribbon on it's tail jumped up in her face and slapped her three times before stabbing a needle at a pressure point, shutting her up for good. Most were in shock that even a mouse seemed to be capable of beating someone.

"Fuck you bitch! I'll beat you and make you one of my slaves," yelled Sasuke. Before anyone could react, Shigure slashed his body several times. A few seconds went by, and suddenly Sasuke found himself naked, showing his glory in front of everyone. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't much, causing much laughter.

"This is who I wanted to repopulate the clan?" said Itachi. "Should've known he wouldn't be able to even accomplish that goal, considering the size of his manhood. It won't even reach deep enough, and more likely be crushed before he gets to put it in."

 **Shio Sakaki**

"You.. YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Sasuke as he was about to blaze through some hand signs.

Sakaki merely moved in front of him while drinking a can of beer.

"Shut up punk. You lost this match. Go home, brat." he said while guzzling his drink.

"Get lost you old drunk! Fire Style: **Fireball** **Jutsu**!" yelled Sasuke, shooting out a giant fireball. Sakaki just looked at it before sighing. Suddenly his eyes seemed to glow as he punched the fireball, extinguishing it. Before Sasuke could even move, a series of thick walls came up behind him. Hisoka merely smiled as he was the one who provided it. Sakaki punched Sasuke into the wall.. and right through it.

"SOORYAA! WHO YOU CALLING OLD! I'M ONLY 35!" yelled Sakaki. He continued to punch and kick Sasuke through each thick walls, causing explosions. It was at the last one when Kenichi and Miu were trying to hold him back.

"Relax both of you. I might look angry, but I am actually calm," said Sakaki.

'Liar,' thought the crowd. Sakaki certainly didn't look like it, and the way he insulted Sasuke during the beat down certainly didn't help.

* * *

 **Shout out to WarsameKing for thinking of Hisoka from HunterxHunter. Not a character I would have thought off the top of my head**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now to write out the next one. And the two other tournaments. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, this took quicker than I thought. Probably because most of it are fight scenes. Thanks for reading my story! I appreciate any reviews about my writing style or advice on writing fight scenes. Now to reply to some reviews, including the flame one. Yes, I am replying to the usual flame troll that has been continually attacking the writer, not the story itself.**

 **Airog: No, they're two different people.**

 **EndlessChain: Thanks! Glad you liked it.**

 **Shrouded Absol: I'll keep that in mind when I have him fight against someone in the West at the third tournament.**

 **Vulkhanos: Take some more time to bash, eh? I'll be sure to do that when Sasuke fights again**

 **dragonball256: Still got some more characters I'm planning in. Kaguya most likely won't be in it, since they need all the biju's. If I do, I'll prob bash her face in.**

 **Bane2000: Now if I did that, the story would end too fast :)**

 **AlphaMike369: Find out now! Also, probably not. I have read it, but I'd need to read it again to be able to understand how to write her out.**

 **Loralei Gold Dream: Thanks. I have read it, but I stopped after the whole group battle arc.**

 **Guest 2: Interesting idea, but I wouldn't be able to bash some people. Also, if I did that now, then I'd be copying from you. Thanks for the suggestion, though, appreciate it.**

 **And Finally, our residential troll Guest who likes to leave anonymous reviews: You've typed up a total of 3 reviews, 2 of which I got annoyed and deleted, but they all have the same message: Kill yourself, pathetic delusional virgin fag. An attack on the writer, with no constructive criticism on my story. It makes me wonder, though. Why would you keep looking for my story to leave this review? Is it jealously? Could you possibly actually enjoy reading it, but can't help but leave these reviews? In that case, I have a tsundere reader! Plus, if you do leave a reply, it merely confirms you are indeed a tsundere reader since you actually came back :)**

* * *

With everyone leaving the Colosseum to go back home to rest, enjoy the festival around town, or place bets on the tournament, the Easterners found themselves slowly walking back to their temporary abodes. Of all the fighters they sent in total, only five made it in the final section, and it was mostly due to luck that they didn't encounter any of the Western fighters. They were sure that the Western's taijutsu was at a much higher level, and could only hope the other two tournaments didn't contain such monsters either. They arrived at their compounds to see two Brotherhood members carrying a box between them. Before they asked, the box opened, revealing Zetsu chopped into pieces and of course, dead.

"We have warned you about attempting to spy and explore places you were forbidden to go. This will be your last warning. Do not attempt such a foolish action again, or you will all find yourselves expelled from our city. As for the main offender, you will be forced to give up something of value. You have no choice," announced one of the Brotherhood assassins before they melded into the shadows. They tried to find them only for them to see that they had truly disappeared without a trace. They all turned to the Oto village, expressing their fury about such a foolish act. Orochimaru was mad that Zetsu had been caught and killed. He would have to explain to Pain why their best spy was suddenly unavailable permanently. He had tried to use Karin to sense how strong these people were, but her ability was a bit useless as there was too much chakra in the city that she couldn't differentiate each person's level. Each village turned in for the night, planning on their next move.

* * *

 _At the Imperial Palace_

Naruto was having his favorite dinner, ramen. Ever since Teuchi and Ayame had moved to the West, he made sure they had a prime spot, away from all the Eastern visitors to sell their food. He also had a Hiraishin kunai hanging at their shop to get their quickly. He ordered 5 ramens for himself before coming back at the palace, where Neji, Maru, and Itachi were waiting for him. Kisame was off drinking while their female companions minus Itachi were together discussing female subjects.

"So guys, how did it feel to see your relatives again?" asked Naruto. They all shrugged. The Imperial city was their home, and their family was each other.

"My little brother has fallen more than I thought. It was a mistake to let him live. If only Danzo had not interfered and stolen Shisui's eye, then this wouldn't have happened," murmured Itachi.

"It was weird seeing my uncle without saying anything," said Maru.

"It seems that my old clan now has a new heir, one who believes in the Main House's deception," Neji told them. "None the less, it would be interesting to see how my old team mate is now. I hope Gai was able to hit some sense into him."

"Well, show them the fruits of your training," replied Naruto. Then they all began discussing what to do towards the end of the final tournament.

* * *

The next day, all the audience showed up again to see the finals. The Easterners found their seats at the same place as usual. A few select people chose not to show up. Sasuke was grumbling about the injustice and how these trash didn't respect him and chose to stay back. He was still sore about not being able to use his Sharingan to copy others and was warned not to use it again. Soon, the nine fighters all stood in the middle of the Colosseum.

"Welcome, everyone! We're here in the finals for the Taijutsu Tournament! Here are the nine competitors who have fought their way, earning a spot for today! Instead of the arena they fought in yesterday, our competitors today will fight in a much bigger arena! Only one fight will be going on this time, but that's okay! We can now pay attention to a specific fight and watch them bash their guts out!" Koto proceeded to do a ballerina spins while announcing this. "Will fighters of the first round please come to the middle! Everybody else, please go to the side to wait your turn. Remember, follow the rules! Although I will be the referee for these matches to provide commentary, our esteemed proctors from yesterday will also be watching for any signs of cheating and will stop the match."

The middle of the Colosseum grounds split open, and an arena that was bigger than the preliminaries proceeded to come out. ( _Gonna skip nameless fights)_

The first match proceeded and after 15 minutes, Kenichi came out as the winner. He dodged his opponent's attacks with minimal movement before landing what he called Strongest Combo, a series of moves that knocked his opponent out. Then came Neji versus Lee.

They stood at the center, each staring at one another. Lee had not quite gotten over his rival.. no ex-rival. When Neji and Tenten suddenly disappeared, he was devastated. The last time they spoke to each other, hateful words were exchanged. Lee had believed that Naruto was the Kyuubi, and left storming away from his teammates. It took a fist and Gai's manly hug, causing the Sunset of Youth to be playing in the background, to convince Lee what was the truth. Before he could fully realize it, his teammates became missing-nins. At first, he thought they were just on a mission. As days passed, he realized that he was now alone. Team Gai had disbanded, and Lee trained with Gai exclusively. Now, Lee was finally realizing one of his old dreams, fighting Neji on a public stage.

"Neji, my ex-rival! I have trained with Gai-sensei to the point that surely the gap between us has closed. Now, let me show you the power of Youth and defeat you!" declared Lee.

In the background, the elder Furinji still wearing his Gayru X mask chuckled. Here was another person who had a youthful spirit, like himself.

"Alright fighters ready?" asked Koto. "Then BEGIN!"

Lee automatically opened 5 gates and rushed in to hit Neji. He was met with something he could never have imagined, though. Neji dodged his fist and jabbed Lee in the chest several times.

" **Hachiman Tonkou Reversal** ," muttered Neji. At this attack, Lee felt all the gates he had opened suddenly close. Losing all chakra he accumulated at once, Le stumbled onto the ground, shocked. He tried to open the gates again, but they wouldn't budge. He didn't even here Koto counting to ten, ending the match. He leaped back when he saw a hand in front him before noticing Neji was offering it to help him up.

"It's not permanent. You'll regain your ability to open gates at the end of the day," said Neji. Lee took his hand and stood up, a bit embarrassed that he had lost so badly and quickly.

"How has this gap between us widened so much? What am I missing?" asked Lee.

Neji sighed, "The gap between East and the West is huge. Either you learn to defend yourself or become prey, unlike the East. I was lucky to encounter some people who were able to guide me."

As they walked off the stage to the side, Lee hesitated for a bit before apologizing to Neji about while asking where Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata was.

Neji looked at Lee with his Byakugan for a bit, trying to see if Lee was lying before remembering Lee wasn't really a person to lie, as it was "un-youthful" to do so. "Tenten is my wife now. The others are... safe," replied Neji before leaving Lee alone to join up with Kenichi. Lee stood there a bit before crying tears and proclaiming how his old teammates Flames of Youth was now in season and something about the Lotus blooming, with Gai joining him as soon as he heard the news. Soon, the Sunset of Youth could be seen from their hugs. However, they didn't expect someone to join.

"HOHOHO," proclaimed the Elder, "What a youthful display! I, Garyu X, age 20, is also a teenager at the spring of youth! Allow me to join in your youthful hug!" He grabbed both of them and hugged them, shocking Gai and Lee for a bit before welcoming him in.

"Oh no, the elder's found some friends who share his view," said Kenichi while facepalming. Miu kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better.

* * *

The other matches were pretty much steam rolls, with Ryu and Gai as the winners. Seeing as nobody was too injured or exhausted, the match with Gai and Luffy started after making sure Gai was ok with it.

As Gai and Luffy faced each other, Gai could feel that Luffy would be a tough opponent. Soon, Koto started the match, but nobody moved.

"Luffy-kun, I would appreciate if you go full power. I, with the Flames of Youth, will not hold back to win this! **Hachimon Tonkou Dairoku Keimon! KAI!** "(6th gate) declared Gai.

Instantly, his skin color changed to blood red and a green aura was surrounding him. The Eastern villagers were now relying on Gai to at least get them to the semifinals, showing they weren't all that weak. Anyone who could open gates was always people to be wary of back in the East. The West seemed interested in this. The Ryozanpaku members weren't exactly happy at this skill since just from observation itself it had could rip muscles if not careful, but decided that the competitor might need it to make things interesting. As long as the damage didn't exceed a certain threshold, they could easily help him recover.

Gai sprinted all over the arena, trying to confuse Luffy before attacking. However, each time he threw a fist, Luffy seemed to know where it was coming from and dodged it. Luffy tried to punch him a few time, but Gai managed to dodge it, if only barely.

"Interesting. So you've gained speed and power with your technique. I could beat you in this state, but it wouldn't be fun and it would take too long," said Luffy as he dodged a flying Dynamic Entry from Gai. Gai landed, interested at what Luffy was getting at. Luffy spread his legs in a horse stance before bending down on his knees. At once, his legs had what seemed to be pumps before it went back to normal. Luffy's chest expanded a little while his skin turned pink while steam seemed to be seeping out of his body. At once, the Westerners knew that this fight was over for Gai, while the Eastern people were still confused. Why was this man acting like a steam train? Did he open up gates too. since his skin was pink? It seemed different, though.

" **Gear Second** ," declared Luffy. "Be careful. My techniques all go up by at least one level now."

* * *

Back at the Emperor's box, Naruto leaned forward. He had fought against Luffy when he used Gear Second a few times with his own power, and the score was in Luffy's favor by one. When he used Kurama's power with him, Luffy would use **Gear Fourth** to fight him. That score, he was up by one in their duels, but it was getting harder to fight Luffy, who seemed to be always improving even faster than himself. Luffy would use **Haoshoku Haki** during the fight halt his movements, even if it was just for a microsecond. Not to mention even Kurama admitted that his punches hurt a lot.

* * *

Back in the Arena, Gai was cautiously trying to approach Luffy. He didn't know what Luffy was doing, but he didn't want to risk it. He had already seen that most of the Western fighters could easily handle them, and it was only thanks to using the gates that Gai was able to avoid complete humiliation.

"Gomu gomu no-" said Luffy as he cocked his fist up, left hand forward, as if ready to snipe. Gai moved forward hoping to read the punch and duck under it and counterattack.

 **Jet Pistol!**

Gai barely even saw the punch before he went flying back. He managed to react fast enough put his hand in front of his face to block out some of the attack. He shook his head a bit before looking at the spot where Luffy was, only to see smoke.

" **Jet Rifle**!" a voice came from the side, punching Gai in the face from the side. Gai ended up on the pavement, facing up. His eyes opened wide as he saw Luffy already coming down with a punch and did a backflip, avoiding a punch to the gut. The ground shattered from the punch, making Gai feel a tinge of fear shiver down his spine. As he regained his breath and balance, he knew he couldn't afford to not use his move and dashed forward to Luffy.

" **Asakujaku**!" yelled Gai, fists blazing on fire. Luffy turned around to face him.

" **Gomu gomu no!"** said Luffy before his arms seem to disappear in a blur.

" **Jet**!" Suddenly, Gai was hammered with fists even faster than his attack, nullifying Asakujaku.

" **Gattling**!" Gai was sent flying, almost tumbling off the edge of the arena. He almost lost consciousness from the fierce attack. 'I have to open the 7th gate! Even if I can't fight in the semi-finals after this I can't lose this badly!' thought Gai.

 **"Dainana Kyomon!** **KAI**!" yelled Gai, instantly covered in a blue aura instead of green. He quickly took the stance for his next attack as Luffy quickly charged towards him and hoped the seal barriers located around the Colosseum audience was enough to protect them. They had told them that even a Bijuudama wouldn't dent it.

" **HIRUDORA**!" yelled Gai, hoping to land the attack when he noticed Luffy was already in front of him with his arm trailing behind him to where Luffy was standing moments ago. Luffy's arm was coated in a shiny black material, confusing Gai. 'Black?' he thought.

" **Gomu gomu no RED HAWK!"** shouted Luffy as the arm was quickly coming back from it's position and lighting on fire. Luffy's attack landed first, throwing Gai's attack off and missing Luffy by an inch. The attack flew into the barriers, where it was absorbed and protected the crowd. Fire came out behind Gai where the punch had landed. After a few seconds, Gai fell down to the ground, unconscious with at least 2nd-degree burns.

"And we have a winner! Luffy-senshu has won this fight!" announced Koto. Luffy stopped steaming before smiling into the crowd with V signs. A stretcher quickly came to pick up Gai for healing. Gai managed to wake up before they were about to carry him away.

"I lost, huh," said Gai with a sigh. Luffy suddenly appeared next to him.

"You're interesting. That was a fun fight!" laughed Luffy. Gai looked at him for a bit before giving his best nice guy pose before the pain kicked in again and passing out.

* * *

The Eastern visitors were all in shock. Out of all the Taijutsu users, everyone, even the other villages, admitted that Gai was probably the best one out of all of them, and he had just been taken out. How would the other tournaments go then? They could only hope for the best. As the tournament proceeded, Kenichi fought against Neji. It was a double-KO. Kenichi dodged Neji's attack within the best of his ability, but Neji was fast enough to land a few hits and shut down some organs. Before Kenichi fell down, he shunted forward, hands up at mid waist length before attacking with a move called Ryuusui Mubyoshi, a devastating attack that had no pattern at all. With broken ribs on one side and internal injuries on the other, both fell unconscious. They were quickly taken to the medics to heal up. Kenichi was shivering was Koetsuji casually mentioned that they would be upping his training.

* * *

Luffy fought against Ryu in the final round. Ryu tried his hardest, and even with his mastery of the Satsui no Hado, Luffy was able to fight againt him evenly using Gear 2nd. Ryu's mistake was trying to use his Raging Demon grapple, and when he did grab Luffy, Luffy countered within a second by wrapping his limbs around him to avoid being attacked by it. Unable to move, he was at the mercy of Luffy's attack.

" **GOMU GOMU-NOOO** " yelled Luffy as he threw his head back, stretching his neck. His forehead was suddenly covered in a shiny black material again. " **KANE**!"

Ryu, still struggling, decided he only had one choice. He reared his head back and slammed it right into Luffy's forehead at the exact moment. A resounding thud could be heard from the impact. Both fighters staggered and Luffy let go of him. Quickly recovering, Ryu shot his leg forward and hit Luffy in the stomach. Luffy flew back and countered with a right hook towards Ryu's face. Ryu dodged it and launched a fist into Luffy's stomach, attempting to pull off the Shin Shoryuken. However, the first hit was suddenly nullified when Luffy inflated himself, turning himself into a balloon. The fist bounced off the stomach and forced Ryu back, leaving him open. Using these precious seconds, Luffy twisted his body in a spiral and jumped, face towards the crowd. He let go of his breath and shot forward to Ryu, spinning. His hands were coated in Haki again and were on fire.

" **Gomu Gomu-no Hawk Storm!** " shouted Luffy, throwing punches at such a high speed that many of the crowd had trouble trying to track it. Ryu did his best to block and dodge the attack, but in the end, he took too many attacks and was barely conscious. Luffy quickly ran up to Ryu with both hands trailing behind him.

 **Gomu Gomu-no Jet Bazooka!**

Luffy smashed with his hand right at Ryu;s stomach, launching him out of the arena and into the wall. Koto quickly declared Luffy the winner by ring out. While Nami was cheering her husband while drooling about the prize money, Luffy helped Ryu get up to see Aerith.

"Looks like I still have lots more of training," said Ryu when he woke up.

"Hehe, it was still fun," laughed Luffy before he stretched over to Nami to grab his precious hat and Nami at the same time. Nami was shrieking as she was suddenly pulled over and smacked Luffy on the head before kissing him. Ryu just laughed at their interaction before laying back on the stretcher. He was planning to find his best friend Ken to do some more training and then perhaps go out on a dinner date with Chun-Li.

* * *

"And the winner of our Taijutsu tournament is Monkey D. Luffy! Thanks for coming and I hope you'll enjoy our next tournament tomorrow! It's the weapons tournament! If you still need more information, you can find the rule book just outside the Colosseum. Have a good day everyone!" announced Koto. As the audience streamed out of the Colosseum, the Easterners were still quite rooted to their seat. They had just witnessed the Westerners fight with each other and were deathly afraid. Although the Akatsuki members wouldn't admit, even they felt like Pain would surely lose to some of them. They suddenly all snapped out of the reverie when a balloon popped. They looked to see Yachiru and Kenpachi at the exit. Yachiru had the leftovers of her balloon still in her hand and giggling. Kenpachi merely scoffed before telling them to vacate the area for cleaning and head back to their temporary housings. As they trudged back, their fears about the West grew. Each village leaders was plotting different plans on their approach to the emperor.

Tsunade quickly left for the hospital with Kurama's permission and guidance. She arrived there and quickly asked for Gai.

"I need to heal him! I have extensive knowledge of the gates, and have treated him before!" She demanded. The nurse merely chuckled.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Doctor Koetsuji is currently treating his wounds. His reputation is quite famous."

"Still, I would prefer to be there to treat my own shinobi!" said Tsunade. The nurse was about to reply when Kurama interrupted.

"It is within reason that the village leader would want to see her own shinobi safe. I will lead her to the patient."

The nurse nodded before giving Tsunade a visitor's pass. She quickly walked with Kurama told the operating room.

"I wouldn't worry about Gai. Doctor Koetsuji is known and feared as 'a doctor as scary as diseases and treatments.'" said Kurama.

"That's not a good thing!" said Tsunade.

"My point being is that Koetsuji has been known to tackle cases that most people deemed hopeless. However, he does have another reputation the medic demon, as most doctors who work with him end up crying in fear. Only Ma Kensei and Tony Tony Chopper have been able to handle working with him." replied Kurama. Tsunade entered the room to see Gai being wheeled out by Koetsuji. Tsunade quickly did her medical jutsu to scan for injuries and was amazed that there was nothing wrong anymore.

"He justs needs some rest. He is forbidden from doing anything that might strain his muscles." ordered Koetsuji sternly. Tsunade could only numbly nod as she pushed Gai back. Most of the Easterners were faced again with another shock that they apparently had the techniques to treat him faster than Tsunade, the legendary medic, could.

* * *

 _At the Imperial Palace_

Naruto and his council /friends were dining with Koyuki's entourage. While eating, they were discussing trade agreements when Koyuki decided a change of pace was needed.

"So, how did it feel to see Konoha again?" asked Koyuki.

"I can see that the teme and bitch haven't changed at all," chuckled Naruto.

"That's not true. They got worse," chuckled Kakashi. "Sasuke still believes everything should lie at his feet. Sadly, that was true for some Uchiha's, except they kept their attitude to more 'tolerable levels.'"

Itachi snorted as he was eating his food before replying, "That's an understatement Kakashi. Try almost all the shinobis of my clan and some of the civilians."

Naruto looked around to see what everybody else was doing. Tenten was talking with Yuffie, discussing various weapons tactics while Hanabi was talking with Hinata. Maru was talking with Jiraiya and reminiscing about Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Kisame was sparring against Kenpachi again in the training field. Well as long as Akatsuki doesn't find out where Kisame and Itachi, it should be fine. He looked forward to tomorrow's tournament.

"So when's the heir going to come?" teased Koyuki. Naruto blushed fully at this before stuttering, "Don't joke around like that. Hinata's not even..." he stopped when he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He turned around to see Hinata blushing.

"Actually, I was going to tell you. I went to the doctor a week ago and found out that... I'm pregnant!" said Hinata.

Naruto was so stunned that he had to sit down to process this news. Neji, on the other hand, was laughing.

"It was fated to be, considering how many times you two keep at it," snickered Neji. Suddenly, Tenten started to pull his cheeks. "Etetete, that hurts Tenten. Why are you doing this?"

"It might help to know that I'm also pregnant!" declared Tenten. Stunned, Neji decided he needed to follow Naruto's example and sit down. The council was silent for a bit before they all started to fight for the right to be the godparent. Koyuki merely chuckled before announcing that she had already reserved the position for godmother and Naruto and Hinata already agreed. The women sighed while the men continued to fight for the godfather.

"It should be me, right Tou-san fufufu," said Ou Ki. "Right you are," said Tou, Ou Ki's right-hand man.

"No, it should be me! I'm the one who saved them!" yelled Yusuke.

Neji wasn't bother fighting for it as he had the honor of being the best man for Naruto, and also he was still in shock to even argue.

"No way! Boss should make me the godfather! I've been his student for the longest!" yelled Maru.

"Now now everyone. Everyone knows since Koyuki's the godmother, I should get the right to be godfather since I'm marrying her," said Kakashi. "Not only was he my student, I knew his father well, too."

"Godfather? Is that something to eat?" asked Luffy as he picked his nose. "I want it." Nami automatically slapped his head for the comment.

"No Luffy-kun, it means that if something happens to them, the child will be taken care by the Godparents. I think I should apply for the position, too," said Itachi calmly. While everybody else on the council, both civilian and war, were fighting for the right of being the godfather, Tenten was already busy appointing her master Yuffie as godmother and was debating on who the godfather should be, leaning towards Kenichi. Neji and Naruto could only look at each other and chuckle. They were on their way to becoming fathers! Neji was happy because his child wouldn't have to be branded while Naruto was just happy he could be a father and start a family.

* * *

 **Yep! Bringing in da kids! Still deciding on whose gonna be the godfather, though. Keep in mind there are civilian council members that want it, too. Its not the ones I've named only. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! No promises on a quick release for the next one, though. Got test and reports to write up. Reviews on my story are appreciated! Next up! Weapons Tournament! Teaser: I have 7 characters planned in! If someone actually manages to guess all 7, I will be surprised.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I'm back with a new chapter! Took a little longer since I had to study for school while also plan out how to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, just this story.**

 **I've had someone suggest that the characters I use, I put at the end of the chapter who they are and what universe their from. I've also had someone post that they drew blanks on some of the names. I'm debating on whether I should do that for the end of each chapter, or just make one chapter at the very end, showing all the characters and where their from. Let me know if you want info on the characters at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now for our review corner!**

 **Some of you tried to guess my characters! Well, some of you guys got some of the characters. Although Zoro is the most obvious one I was already planning to put. The characters I chose were ones that came into mind in a snap and something I could easily write out. Some I didn't think of and wish I had. I will say that I initially did want Sephiroth in this, but I threw that idea out. He's part of the security force of SOLDIER, so no off time for him to particpate. That, and I feel like his character wouldn't really want to do so, and he might be a little op.**

 **Gold Testament: Glad you liked my intro note and everything else**

 **Vivaelamine: Thank you. I appreciate it**

 **Shodai Uzukage-Naruto Uzumaki: Thanks for your review. I'm still debating on who'll become the godfather. Also, it won't be Jiraiya.**

 **dragonball256: Zoro's in it for sure!**

 **Justlucky05: Thank you!**

 **Krisxs: Appreciate it.**

 **Wyrtha: You'll find out soon enough. I promise it won't disappoint.**

 **dbtiger63: Thanks for the comment. I was a little worried the fight scenes weren't done well enough.**

 **EndlessChains: I enjoyed writing all that. Thanks, and I promise I'll keep the quality or make it even better.**

 **ZyiareHellsing: Haha! Looks like we're on the same wavelength.**

 **Another Guess: I don't know why you're attacking me, but I think I somehow offended you. Here's the bottom line. Thank's for the idea plot, but I will not use it. Having the story after the 4th shinobi war means I don't have Neji and Jiraiya in my character choices. Please don't counter with 'manipulate canon so they live,' as that's a bullshit reason** **. I will not abandon this story just to write another one using your idea. I will not write more than two stories at once since I do have other projects that take up my time. Laziness isn't the question, and neither is stupidity. If you really want to see a story with your idea, then go ahead and write your story using your own idea or post it as a challenge for other fanfic writers to use. If you need help, I can pitch a few ideas for you to use if you want.**

 **shadoryu-kun: Thanks**

 **For everybody else: Thanks for reading! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. A little warning, some of my character might seem a little ooc.**

* * *

The Easterners all got up to get ready for a new day. They had lost the first one but were hoping to bounce back. At this point, they were willing to have even the samurai to win for the pride of the East. Most of them filed into the Colosseum. Sasuke was being stubborn again and opted to head towards the training field, while Sakura was content on chasing him. Tsunade sighed at this. This act merely enforced her opinion that she made the right choice to not take Sakura as an apprentice. It was a shame, considering her chakra control was one of the highest she had seen, but with her attitude, it would reach nowhere. As the competitors went towards the arena while the others sat in the audience, Tsutomu and Orochimaru decided to join them in the Kage box next to Koyuki. Tsunade wasn't pleased but couldn't do anything about it.

At the middle of the arena, Koto wasn't the announcer for this tournament. Instead, there was a man wearing a suit with the microphone. He had large square sunglasses, a red tie, and blonde hair that was combed back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our Weapons only Tournament! My name is Eric, and I'll be your announcer for this tournament! Here we have our toughest fighters all ready to battle for the grand prize of 100 million ryo! The format will be the same as the Taijutsu tournament. Any attacks are allowed as long as the weapon is the source of the attack! That means no using hand signs for attacks. You'll have to wait for the next tournament for that! And don't worry about hitting anyone else, we have special seals provided from the Uzumaki clan placed at each arena that'll prevent anything harmful from spilling out. But forget about that let's introduce our competitors today! If you look at our screen, you'll see our competitors today!"

* * *

Konoha only three members participating. It was four until one of them decided to open his mouth and dig himself into a grave, courtesy of Yoko Kurama. The other villagers who had lost a member were all in the Taijutsu tournament. Again, the Easterners decided to look for the Western Competitors. They found their name in a nice straight line.

Kagura

Roronoa Zoro

Guts

Enzu

Id with an aka as Yeh Chun-Hwa

Uzumaki Kenshin

At this last name, all the Easterners froze. They now knew that some of the Uzumaki's made it to the west, but this name struck terror into them. A famous swordsman that even Tetsu was wary of. He had fought against a younger Mifune and won, annihilated an old generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist by himself, and was known for his sword style, the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. It was said to be so fast that if any shinobi attempted to make hand signs in front of him, they would find themselves without hands and legs. He was said to be the strongest swordsman in the Uzushiogakure, protecting the Kage in that village. During the invasion against 3 main villages, the man took to the front lines and slaughtered many by himself, halting many invasion plans, earning his nickname Battosai, the manslayer. Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa thought he was dead when Uzushiogakure finally fell. The older generation of the Konoha shinobis except Homura felt a different chill. What wasn't known was that Kenshin was actually **Kushina's younger brother, making him Naruto's uncle!** A select few of Konoha's top leaders had known Kenshin had survived, but he had agreed to hide for awhile for the safety of his people. Homura was shaking in his shoes and pissing himself. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom. When Kushina died, he sent a request immediately to adopt Naruto. The reply came back telling him that Naruto died during the sealing process, and so Kenshin left for the West convinced he had nobody left at the East, not knowing it was a lie made by Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. Sarutobi had never seen the letter and had no idea about it. Meanwhile, Tsunade could only hope she could convince the emperor, although the difficulty just shot up. He was known to be fiercely protective of family. They all hoped that it was just someone with the same name. As they scanned the Western competitors, their heart sank. Long red hair in a ponytail, wearing a red kimono and white hakama, and his famous cross-shaped scar on his left cheek that he got from the invasion. His usual fierce face seemed to have transformed into something more calm and happy, though.

* * *

"Alright then. Let's see who's fighting whom! We have 42 competitors, this time, so again, 9 fights will take place right now. The second set will take place straight after, and the last three matches after that. A 30-minute break will take place after the first preliminaries are done! After that, we'll have 21 competitors, so someone will get a pass on that. Then, we'll be able to have 10 competitors fighting for glory and money the next day!" announced Eric.

"Hope we fight someone interesting," commented the white-haired man named Enzu while looking at his sword. The Easterners were thinking he was crazy when the man's black sword with a creepy red looking eye suddenly responded. "Yea. I wanna fight against Lamia. Show that bitch who's the better sword."

Suddenly, the long black hair's sword seemed to give off some light that soon formed into a woman. "Take that back! Id-nim will win against you!"

"Now, now Lamia," said Id, trying to calm his sword down, "No need to be so antagonized."

'Oh great, talking swords now,' thought Suigetsu. 'And I thought our swords were unique.'

Naruto took a look to see who his fighters were fighting against. Zoro had Killer B, Guts fighting Suigetsu using Kubikiribocho (they stole it from Zabuza's grave), and Meliodas fighting a Kiri-nin wielding Shibuki.

Gaara became worried when he saw Matsuri was fighting against Hidan. He wanted to jump down and advise her to give up, but couldn't. If he did, then he would be showing weakness in front of the other villages. Gripping his hand, he could only watch helplessly and hope the proctors could protect her.

"Sensei's gonna win this hands down," said Karui.

"Yea, Killer B is going to win so badly that'll the opponents will feel HOT!" said Atsui.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said a voice. They turned around to see Yugito had decided to join them.

"What do you mean?" asked Darui. "Surely a unique style like Bee will surprise them."

"You'll find out," commented Yugito as she sat next to Samui.

"How dull," said Darui.

(All these fights are going to take place at the same time, so I'm just gonna describe them in order. Just imagine it all taking place)

* * *

 _Arena 1_

"HAHAHA. Finally, I get to sacrifice someone for Jashin!" Hidan laughed maniacally. Koetsuji was just staring at him while Matsuri was slightly scared. She took a deep breath as she readied her weapon, the rope dart. She had read about Hidan's abilities and hope her technique was able to subdue him since Hidan was apparently immortal. As the fight started, Matsuri did her best to dodge and counterattack. Hidan got mad enough that he used brute strength and swung his weapon down. Matsuri jumped back, but rocks pelted her from the weapons impact. She had to close her eyes and made a mistake. Hidan capitalized on it by quickly slashing up, getting a small cut on her cheek. Quickly licking the blood, Hidan performed his ritual.

"Haha, you lose!" yelled Hidan as he stabbed his leg. Matsuri shrieked in pain as her leg suddenly had a hole in it. Seeing that she couldn't win, she gave up. Koetsuji nodded and declared Hidan the winner before telling him to stop.

"You can't stop me from sacrificing someone to Jashin! DIE LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Hidan as he was about to plunge his weapon into his heart.

"NO!" yelled Gaara as Orochimaru was just grinning. He was surprised to see that Koyuki wasn't even worried. The reason became very obvious a few seconds later.

Hidan suddenly found himself dropping his weapon. He looked at his hands to see it dislocated, Matsuri screamed in pain as her hands were also dislocated.

"My apologies, madam. I had to stop this fool from killing you," said Koetsuji.

Hidan was pissed. How dare this person stop him from sacrificing the girl to Jashin! He was next!

"I already have an idea of how your ability works. That's why I've already taken steps to stop it," said Koetsuji.

Hidan quickly looked down to see that there were rocks missing around his circle that he had drawn on, therefore making the ritual ineffective. Hidan tried to hit him when he felt his world spin. He was suddenly thrown and forced into an extremely awkward position.

"Forced into an Agonizing, Destruction HELL!" yelled Koetsuji.

Hidan tried to move but found out that he couldn't even move a pinky. The only thing he could only do was scream obscenities, which was quickly silenced by a seal.

"I declare Hidan to be disqualified. Nobody will proceed in this match." Koetsuji said calmly. Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He would have to personally thank Koetsuji for saving Matsuri. Orochimaru was face palming at Hidan's loss. Pain had even ordered Hidan to keep his temper and religious zeal in check, but obviously, Hidan hadn't bothered listening.

"Dammit Hidan, I'll kill you for costing us money," muttered Kakuza

* * *

 _Arena 4_

Suigetsu was sweating like crazy. He had hope with Kubikiribocho he would frighten his others, but his opponent, who was wearing black armor, also had a sword just as big as his, if not bigger. Suigetsu had to put extra chakra into his muscles to wield his, but his opponent swung his weapon swiftly with no trouble at all. Suigetsu was soon disarmed by an upward slash and almost killed with a following downward slash had Guts not stopped 1 cm right before hitting his skin, showing his mastery of his blade.

"Give up?" said Guts. Suigetsu numbly nodded and Guts lifted his blade and put it on his back. As he walked away, Suigetsu quickly ran in front of him and... bowed to him on his knees, forehead hitting the floor.

"Teach me how to wield a sword!" pleaded Suigetsu. Guts was confused for a second and decided to just keep walking away, with Suigetsu chasing him. Mei could only sigh. Guts also seemed to be a fine man, but seeing one of her shinobi chasing after someone was depressing.

* * *

 _Arena 7_

"Die Shrimp!" as the Kiri-nin wielding Shibuki slashed down with all his might. Deidara was busy yelling about art being an explosion, cheering on the shinobi with Shibuki, hoping to see explosions.

Meliodas sighed, "I don't have time for this. I gotta check on Hawk to make sure he's not pigging out again." He swung upwards against the opposing sword with his, causing it to stop.

"Ha, you fell for it!" yelled the Kiri-nin. Explosions went off, however, it didn't go the way he expected. Instead of the explosions going off towards Meliodas, it came back at him instead, knocking him out.

"Full counter buddy," sad Meliodas as he walked off.

* * *

 _Arena 8_

"Haha be Eight my number. Be prepared to be hacked and sacked by me, Killer B bakayaro konoyaro!" rapped B. The cloud-nins all had clouds over their head as Bee continued to make a fool out of himself. Zoro merely took out his three swords, putting one in his mouth.

"Santoryu? Haha meet my nanatoryu bakayaro konoyaro! Take a look cause now Imma give you a taste of my hook," exclaimed Bee as he chucked his swords up and caught them all in his unique pose. Zoro lifted his eyebrow at this and was interested.

B suddenly jump and flipped forward to attack. The Raikage was looking with interest at this fight, considering it was his little brother that was fighting. He was amazed to see Zoro parrying B's fierce attack without a sweat. Even with all the acrobatic moves that would usually confuse someone, Zoro took it without blinking an eye. Then, Zoro attacked.

"Not bad," **Santoryu! Kokujo: O Tatsumaki**! Zoro spun around in a circle before a cyclone was formed.

B was sent flying away from this attack. He managed to land within the arena, but two of his swords were broken, and a cyclone of blades was still coming his way. Cursing, B quickly jumped above it to entering in it, spinning the opposite direction with a lot of chakra from his tailed beast. The tornado was neutralized, but he was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Is that all?" asked Zoro, grinning.

"Hehe, not even close to doze!" rapped B as he threw two blades and charged forward, thinking he Zoro wouldn't have any range attacks. Zoro just grinned, sending a shiver down his spine and abandoning that plan.

"Ittoryu 360 pound hou!"

A beam of energy came flying out of Zoro's sword, breaking the two blades that B threw and continued forward until the end of the arena, where the seals absorbed the attack.

'What?' thought Darui, 'that was a powerful attack from his sword! They know how to do flying attacks without taking time to channel chakra?'

Mifune was interested at that attack. It didn't seem like a flying sword slash, but rather a cannonball.

"It's time I end this fight," stated Zoro. "This might be overkill, but..."

Zoro moved his arms before they left solid afterimages. He now had three arms on each side and three heads, carrying nine blades.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura."

"Really Zoro?" asked Wong Fei-Hung, the proctor for this arena.

"Holy crap! What is that?" exclaimed Karui.

"Are those real? That's HOT!" shouted Atsui.

'Crap. He has more swords than me with all my swords!' thought B

"Told you guys," said Yugito, "Zoro's one of the strongest swordsmen in the West. He can easily take on S-rank nins without too much trouble. I couldn't even beat him even with Matabi's powers."

"Hope you're ready," said Zoro as he charged forward. B tried to dodge but was too late.

 **Megurin!(Piercing Drill)** B took the attack head on and fell down, unconscious from the attack. Zoro was quickly declared the winner before B was taken in for treatment.

"Not bad. Maybe we can spar again someday if you can improve your sword style," commented Zoro as he sheathed his swords. He was supposed to walk to the waiting/viewing room for the West, but ended up walking the wrong way.

"Zoro! Wrong way! It's that way!" yelled Wong Fei-Hung, causing Zoro to blush.

"I knew that!" said Zoro as he walked towards the direction Wong Fei-Hung pointed.

"The only problem is that Zoro has a horrible sense of direction. He get's lost way too easily. Never let him lead," explained Yugito.

* * *

Since the first round of the preliminaries was done, the board quickly randomized the second set. Naruto saw that Kenshin was fighting against Asuma, Enzu was fighting a samurai, Id was fighting Atsui, and Kagura was fighting some Iwa-nin that was leering at her. That match was going to end fast.

Orochimaru, thinking everyone was distracted, tried to release some of his snakes out. These snakes would bite someone and leave a cursed seal. With luck, he could control them and grab some valuable information, and if he was successful, perhaps bite Koyuki and one of the Kages. However, just as soon as the snakes slithered away, weapons suddenly appeared above them out of nowhere and pierced their heads. The Kages and Koyuki were surprised at this sudden movement until they saw the snakes that were pinned under. They glared at Orochimaru for attempting such a dastardly move. Soon, a tan man with white hair wearing a red button up cloak, black pants and black shirt stepped out.

"Orochimaru, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave this area. You can't expect us to tolerate such behavior, especially within distance with other leaders. Comply or die, although I'm wishing for the latter" said the man. Suddenly, Orochimaru found himself staring at a dozen weapons pointed at him. Seeing no choice, he complied. Soon as he left, the swords disappeared.

"Thank you, Archer," said Koyuki. The other Kages were a bit confused at this name. He certainly didn't seem like an archer with that many swords. Before they could question it, the match was starting, causing them to shelve that question away.

* * *

 _Arena 2_

"Before we begin, this one must ask you a question," said Kenshin. "Why did Konoha treat Naruto so badly? And why did the village lie to me about his death when this one sent a letter requesting to adopt him when I heard about the Kyuubi attack and Kushina's death!?"

Tsunade whirled around to look at her adviser, who was looking at his feet. Tsunade never received any letters from Kenshin about Naruto, and she was sure that the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi never did either.

"Most of the civilians in Konoha thought Naruto was the fox. Even some of our Shinobis of our village thought the same. There was just too much fear and anger misplaced at Naruto. If it helps, my father and my clan never thought Naruto like that. As for a letter, I don't know anything about that, and I don't think my father received any letter either." replied Asuma as he got ready and prayed he would live. He didn't expect to be fighting someone so strong with a very reasonable grudge. He didn't want to make his wife a widow so soon.

"I see," replied Kenshin. "It looks like this one was laying blame on the wrong part, that I was. Perhaps some ROOTS needed to be examined."

Kenshin's eyes suddenly turned fierce, sending chills in the Easterners. This was a face they all recognized, the face he used to fight, the face of the famous nickname he received, Battousai the manslayer. Asuma gulped at this before attacking. Kenshin blocked the attack before quickly ending the match with a slash to the chest. Kurenai was gripping her hand so hard that it was bleeding as she saw her husband take a slash to the chest. However, it didn't seem like a mortal wound as medics was already healing the damage. As Kenshin sheathed his blade, he left one last message for Asuma to deliver, "Tell your Hokage I will certainly be looking for the ones responsible for denying my nephew his birthright and family."

* * *

 _Arena 4_

Enzu decided to showboat a bit. He slashed the ground, causing rocks to fly up. Before the samurai could do anything, Enzu hit the rocks with his blade with frightening speed, sending it all flying to the samurai and knocking him out.

* * *

 _Arena 6_

"Your Hot! Wanna go out with me?" said Atsui.

"You know I'm a guy right? I heard you made the same mistake already," said Id with his eyes twitching and a vein threatening to break open on his forehead.

"What? Aww, man, that's not hot," said Atsui.

The match started and ended quickly. Id would deny that he took his anger out on Atsui.

* * *

 _Arena 9_

Kagura used her fans to block and attack physically, winning the match. She wore a dancer's kimono, confusing her opponent on her style. She had pointed ears, red eyes, and beauty that didn't seem human.

* * *

The last 3 matches, the only noticeable fighter was Mifune fighting against someone from Oto and quickly defeating him. A 30-minute break was issued to help heal anyone fighting in the next round. During that time, Suigetsu was still trying to get lessons off from Guts.

"All right folks, hope you enjoyed that!" shouted Eric, "Because we're about to go into the second round of the preliminaries! Since one of the matches was declared null, nobody will get a pass! Instead, we'll have 10 matches to see who will enter the tournament! And here are our match-ups!"

Kenshin vs. Samui

Kagura vs. Darui

Zoro vs. Yugao

Guts vs. Kiri-nin with Kabutowari

Enzu vs. Kiri-nin with Nuibari

Meliodas vs. Suna-nin with staff

Id vs Oto-nin

Chojuro vs. Samurai

Mifune vs. Iwa-nin

Temari vs. Omoi

"All right, well everyone head back to their respective areas so we can get this started! Temari and Omoi, stay back for now," announced Eric.

* * *

 _Arena 1_

Kenshin, not wanting to hurt Samui too much, ended the match quickly, using the back of his blade to knock her unconscious. She put up a fight, but it wasn't enough.

* * *

 _Arena 2_

"This is dull," said Darui. Kagura's eyes twitched a bit before taking a dancer's fan out and spreading them. Darui was interested at this action, but decided he needed to end this and win, otherwise, A might blow a blood vessel for not having any of them reach the second day. He flicked his sword open and channeled chakra into his body, allowing the black lightning to surround him before channeling it to his sword. He dashed forward to slash, hoping to surprise. Kagura merely smiled before swinging her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

Crescent shaped blades made of wind grew towards Darui, who blocked them with his sword. This move stopped him from continuing forward, though. As if it wasn't enough, Kagura kept creating even more of it.

"She's able to manipulate the wind that easily with a small fan?" gasped Temari. She looked at her own fan, which was much bigger and was about chest height.

Darui had to dodge or block Kagura's attack, Having enough of it, he decided it was time. Quickly leaping back while throwing a shuriken at Kagura to stop her for a second, he got into his stance.

"Ranton: Laser Circus!" he yelled as he stabbed forward. Usually, this move was done with hand signs and used his hands as a guiding attack. However, since this was a weapons tournament, he had practiced it using his sword, although not as accurate.

"Not bad. Try this for one then!" said Kagura as she switched her attack and rapidly swung her fan. Winds suddenly picked and a strong gust was headed towards Darui. Darui was blown off of the ring, but his attack still flew towards Kagura. There was an explosion, and dust covered the arena. Darui shook his head to look to see if his attack was successful. What Temari saw amazed her. As the dust cleared away, a wind barrier was surrounding Kagura, blocking all his attacks.

"Apapapa! The winner is Kagura!" announced Apachai, who was the proctor for this match.

* * *

 _Arena 3_

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Yugao tried every trick she knew, but Zoro was able to easily deflect all her attacks. Soon, she overextended and found two blades crossed right under her head, almost cutting into her neck. Zoro was quickly declared the winner.

* * *

 _Arena 4_

"Haha! My sword was meant to destroy any defense! I'll crush your sword!" said the Kiri-nin weilding Kabutowari. Unfortunately, he grossly miscalculated the reach Gut's dragonslayer sword had. The last thing he saw was the flat side of Gut's sword coming right into his face.

* * *

 _Arena 5_

"Why can't I hit him? How can he see my attacks, they're near invisible!" yelled another Kiri-nin.

Enzu was having fun dodging and deflecting the Nuibari blade until his sword spoke.

"Stop playing around and just end this, otherwise I'll tell Iremi your secret!"

"You wouldn't dare you stupid blade!" yelled Enzu as he dodged another needle.

"I will if you don't stop this person from shooting needles into me!" replied the blade.

Enzu growled but complied. He swung his blade fast in an arc, slashing the air. The swing was too fast for the civilians and some of the shinobis to see to see. The Kiri-nin was confused until she saw a blade of wind coming right at her. She dodged it and tried to get back up to attack, but a blade was pointed right between her eyes.

"I think I win, little miss," said Enzu. The Kiri-nin could only growl and accept defeat.

* * *

 _Arena 6_

Meliodas decided to use parry on the Suna-nin's attack, confusing some of the Easterners why he didn't just use his Full Counter move. As he fought, he had a shirt promoting his drinks and made sure everyone saw it before finishing the fight.

* * *

 _Arena 7_

"Die Bitch!"

"I said not to call me bitch!"

An indescribable veil of carnage descended between Id and the Oto-nin. After Id was done, the Oto-nin was unrecognizable.

* * *

 _Arena 8, Chojorou wins_

 _Arena 9, Mifune wins_

Soon, Temari and Omoi's fight was on. Omoi aired all his worries, annoying Temari. She finished it quickly with a wind Jutsu and a smack to the head. After she was done, she looked at Kagura, challenging her with a stare. Kagura smiled at that.

* * *

"All right, we're done with today's section!" announced Eric, "Now let's see who will fight whom in the next day! Will the contestants please come up and announce the number you get?"

The numbers were quickly drawn, and each competitor showed their number.

Match 1: Temari vs. Kagura

Match 2: Zoro vs. Guts

Match 3: Meliodas vs. Kenshin

Match 4: Enzu vs. Mifune

Match 5: Id vs. Chojorou

"Ok then! Winner of Match 1 will fight the winner of Match 2! Same with 4 and 5! The winner of match 3 will fight against the winner of 1&2 after winners of match 4 and match 5 fight. They'll get an hour break to heal up after that match. After that, It's the finals!" announced Eric. "Well folks, have a good rest of the day and get some rest. I guarantee you don't want to miss out tomorrow's fights!"

* * *

 **All right that's the end of this one. Review if you can! Tell me what I can improve on! Hope you guys look forward to seeing fights on my next chapter! I have an outline of what it's going to be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile. This chapter took me awhile to plan out. Hope you enjoy. Took a bit longer due to studying for a test.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used.**

 **Review corner!**

 **Airog: Children huh. I might use Himawari, but for a male name, I'm stuck on either using the canon Boruto or using Minato, kinda as a memento of his father. I'll debate on what name I'll use.**

 **Zeus 501: Its a gradual work in process.**

 **Sexy Fox Girl: Just imagine tons of disbelief with jaws dropping and eyeballs popping out.**

 **X: Rokushiki, the Six powers, huh. Maybe Geppo, but that would be about it.**

 **Bane2000: Perhaps :) I do have something in mind.**

 **dragonball256: Hope this fight is descriptive enough.**

 **EndlessChains: Appreciate the review. But Sasuke in this time was training and brooding.**

 **Guest 1: Sigh. I did say in the description it was inspired by them. However, this is my own twist.**

 **Guest 2 & fictionfan562: Intesrting ideas. I hadn't planned on going too far deep into the Assasin's creed stuff, just using the name. I will debate on that, but no promises.**

 **Bch: Yes, I know I made a mistake in chapter 3 about the gender. I'll fix that when I get time to go back.**

 **For those who don't know, Enzu comes from the webcomic Magician while Id comes from Id: The Greatest Fusion Fantasy (I'm not saying it is, it's actually the freakin title name. Ego much?) I highly recommend Magician, especially season 2, while Id I'd say up to maybe ch 50? It got too confusing after that.**

 **Well, Enough is enough. Back to the Story!**

* * *

As the Easterners headed back to their current housings, the Raikage was in a horrible mood. None of his fighters had made it into the finals, not even his own brother Killer B. That Zoro swordsman was not normal, being able to somehow grow 4 extra arms and 2 extra heads. It made him look like a demon god. He thought about it and shivered. It made him look exactly like Asura from some of the temples he had seen. A god in human form fighting? What type of people was here? The other village leaders were not exactly pleased that they couldn't knock out even one of the Western fighters from making it to the second round. As they made it back, Gaara turned to Yugito, who happened to be accompanying them back.

"If possible, I want to personally thank the proctor Koetsuji and the Emperor for protecting my shinobi," said Gaara

"That girl's special to you, isn't she?" teased Yugito. It was lucky that Gaara had his sand armor on, otherwise, Yugito would have seen a full on blush on Gaara's face. Regardless, Gaara continued, as if her statement never happened.

"I also wish to know if..." Gaara looked around so see if anybody was listening in, especially Konoha, "my brother-in-burden, Naruto, is here. When I found out about his banishment, I sent shinobi's after him to offer him sanctuary in Suna, but they never found him. All they knew was that Naruto had gone over the wall to the West."

Yugito studied Gaara's posture and face (if that's possible) and decided Gaara wasn't lying. She came close to him and gave him a hug. To anyone looking, it looked like a normal hug. However, Yugito whispered into Gaara's ears while dropping a piece of paper into his pocket, "Follow the instructions. Meet up at midnight, when everyone is asleep."

Yugito left after the hug, confusing Gaara. However, he complied and didn't tell anyone. He really wanted to see Naruto again.

* * *

Soon, midnight arrived, and everyone was asleep. What they didn't know was that the Brotherhood sprayed sleeping gas made by ., forcing everyone to fall asleep peacefully. Gaara was unaffected as he had followed the instructions and stood at a location the paper told him to. Soon, the Brotherhood members stepped out of the shadows and led Gaara to a section the Easterners themselves were forbidden to go in. There, he saw a sight that made him raise his eyebrow. They stopped in front of a ramen store with a bright neon sign saying Ichiraku Ramen. Gaara stepped in to see Teuchi and Ayame getting ready to close when they saw him.

"Sorry, we're about to.. Ah, Kazekage-sama!" said Teuchi. "Did you want something? Although we're closing for tonight, we can still cook something up for you. Our usual midnight customer is about to arrive anyways."

'Midnight customer? It can't be!' thought Gaara.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow, and an old face Gaara hadn't seen for so long appeared. Naruto had definitely gotten taller than him, and the baby face that he had completely disappeared. Instead, a handsome chiseled face that had seen war replaced it, but the whiskers on his face was still recognizable. His hair had grown longer, but the unmistakable sun-kissed blonde spiky hair was there. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, in civilian clothing.

"Whats up, Gaara?" asked Naruto.

Gaara chuckled at Naruto's nonchalant attitude. "Still the same as ever, aren't you Naruto? Never change," said Gaara as he took a seat. He ordered a shrimp ramen while Naruto ordered his usual. They ate in silence for a bit before Gaara decided to ask.

"So, you've been in the West all this time?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "I see. If you ever miss the East, come to Suna. I can guarantee your safety if you ever feel like joining my forces, although I will need to convince your emperor. Perhaps you can arrange a meeting with him?"

Teuchi and Ayame chuckled at that, confusing Gaara until Naruto's next sentence made his mouth drop.

"I am the emperor of the Imperial West, Gaara. It would be hard for me to leave my people," he chuckled.

Gaara stared at him for a bit before his usually stoic face started to crack up before laughing out loud.

"I see you didn't fulfill your dream of Hokage, but rather turned to a much bigger dream," said Gaara. After they finished eating, Gaara turned to Naruto with a serious face before bowing.

"I thank you for saving Matsuri, one of my shinobis and precious person. Is there anything I can do to repay this debt?" he asked formally.

Naruto waved his hand, dismissing it, "Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let anyone die by the infraction of the rules, except maybe Sasuke-teme."

The two friends chatted for awhile before finally separating, allowing Gaara time to sneak back into his bed. Before they parted, they made an agreement to discuss treaties. For the first time in ages, he managed to fall asleep thanks to a special seal tag that Naruto had given him. It would prevent Shukaku from taking over his body while he slept.

* * *

The second day of the weapons tournament arrived, and everyone was excited to see what would be happening. Sasuke decided to show up for once, hoping to steal some moves with his Sharingan, even though he had been forbidden.

"All right ladies and gentlemen," announced Eric, "Welcome to our second day of the weapons tournament! As you can see, the arena has been set up behind me! Will Kagura and Sabaku no Temari please come up the stage?"

Temari quickly jumped onto the stage before flourishing her fan out, showing all 3 moons on her fan. She planned to go all out on this stage. She wondered where Kagura was when she heard someone shout to look up. There, she saw a huge feather floating down into the ground, and saw that Kagura had been riding on it.

* * *

Back at the Emperor's box, Naruto and Hinata was chuckling. Kagura always did like to make dramatic entrances.

* * *

Kagura soon jumped off her feather as she approached the ground, and shrank her feather before putting it back on the bun of her hair.

"Are both fighters ready?" said Eric. They nodded in confirmation. "Then BEGIN!"

They both got into fighting position ready to attack when Temari decided to introduce herself first.

"Kagura! You know my name is Temari. However, I am sometimes also known as the Mistress of Wind back at my home. I can see now that this title cannot be given to me unless I defeat you!"

Kagura chuckled before replying, "Very well. Let's see who deserves the title, then."

At once, they both swung their fans at full force. Their winds met in the middle of the arena and clashed for dominance.

 **Wind Scythe Jutsu!** Temari swung again, hoping to break through. Kagura countered with **Dance of Blades** , nullifying the attack. Getting a bit desperate, she used her **Sickle Weasel Technique** , hoping to trap Kagura in a tornado. Kagura dispelled it with a wave of her fan. Right afterward, Temari followed up with **Scythe Weasel Jutsu,** her strongest technique."Not bad. Try this then! **Dance of the Dragon**!"

Tornadoes suddenly formed from Kagura's fan and collided against Temari's technique. Dust was blown everywhere, covering both fighters. As the dust cleared, Temari was in the air already, swinging her fan down towards Kagura with a roar while Kagura moved her fan up to block. Temari had expected Kagura to dodge instead of blocking, seeing how Kagura's fan shouldn't be able to stop her own. However, instead of hitting Kagura or even breaking through her fan, it was stopped upon impact. Temari was shocked at this but didn't dwell on it. Instead, she used her strength to force it down, causing Kagura to leap back to avoid it. Upon landing, Temari quickly opened her fan and used her wind jutsu and Kagura, hoping to blow off the ring. Kagura again dispelled the wind before it reached her. However, she didn't expect Temari to throw her fan towards her right after her jutsu. Kaguragrunted as the heavy fan hit her in the stomach and blew her off the arena. However, before she touched the ground, she quickly waved her fan towards the ground, producing a gust of wind. Kagura managed to reorient herself back to the arena. Upon landing, she was met with 10 kunais racing towards her. She quickly made a gust of wind and sent them up, scattering the attack. Temari came low with a kunai and tried to slash her, but Kagura stopped the attack with her fan. After gritting their teeth in a deadlock, they broke apart. Temari quickly opened a scroll and produced another battle fan she had as back up. As they looked each other in the eye, Kagura smirked.

"It's time I end this," she said out loud.

Temari kept her cool and used another wind jutsu from her fan again. However, before the attack even reached the midway point, it died out.

"What?" Temari gasped. She was sure she had enough chakra. She attempted one more time but was met with the same result.

"It's one of my abilities, Aerokinesis," explained Kagura, "Many people can produce and utilize the wind. I, however, am not limited to that. I control the wind. If you want to utilize wind-based attacks against me, they're going to have to be much stronger than the ones you're doing now to make it beyond my control. I have to warn you, only a few people, such as the Emperor, can make wind attacks that are beyond of my control."

Temari gritted her teeth as she tried again and again, only to see it futile. Now she knew how Tenten felt during their first Chunin exam, where all her favorite attacks were useless. Seeing as wind-based attacks weren't going to work, she switched to using her fan as a blunt club. She struck as hard as she could while also using her personal Taijutsu techniques she incorporated with her battle fan. In the end, Kagura ended the match by using **Dance of Dragon** and blew her off the arena. Before she slammed into the floor, Kagura made another gust of wind to rapidly slow down Temari's descent to a gentle thump to the floor.

"And we have a winner! Kagura of the West wins this match!" roared Eric as the crowd cheered. As Temari got up, she noticed her other battle fan in front of her. She looked up to see Kagura's face, slightly smirking. She always had a haughty face during the whole time, but now it seemed.. much softer now.

"Not too bad," complimented Kagura, "You aren't like those stubborn people who try to use the same attacks even though it doesn't work."

Temari chuckled, "I'll still find a way to use my wind jutsu's to win. I can't have the title Mistress of the Wind if you're capable of defeating all my moves with a thought. If we have time, do you want to grab some food with me? I'd love to talk about wind techniques, especially your dances." Kagura laughed before agreeing to it. They shook hands, showing respect for one another as they both walked towards the waiting room, where a healer was waiting for them.

* * *

"All right, next up is a matchup of the powerhouses! Zoro vs. Guts! Two fighters using similar destructive styles! I'm getting off the stage for this fight," announced Eric.

The two swordsmen quickly drew their respective weapons before glaring at each other. Suigetsu was cheering for his idol in the background. The Easterners noticed that both fighters only had one eye. As soon as the announcer started the fight, they both dashed forward and swung their weapons with all their might. A resounding sound from the weapons meeting each other could be heard, followed by a shockwave that blew the audience back. After that, the only way to describe this fight was war.

Both swordsmen would not give up, and both received serious damage that should have stopped them. Slash after slash stabs after stab, the two fought with all their soul. The audience couldn't help but be mesmerized by this fight. Mifune and has samurais were very impressed and hoped to come to some sort of treaty with the West to share sword techniques. Guts quickly used his armor to push himself even further, as well as donning the dog helmet. Usually, he would become unconscious and a berserk spirit would have replaced him, but ever since the Emperor helped him save Caska and even Griffith, he had learned to completely shut down the berserk spirit and gain full control of the armor. Even with this edge, though, they were still evenly matched. After what seemed like hours, but in reality only 40 minutes, both fighters were trying to regain their breath. Zoro had cuts all over him, and Gut's armor had many gashes that were mingled with his blood. They both got up one more time, and everyone knew this would be their last attack.

Zoro had used his nine sword style to its fullest effect, but couldn't maintain it anymore. Gut's helmet was receding back after constant use. Both looked at each other before charging for the last time. Zoro was spinning his two swords like a windmill in front of him while Guts had his sword up high.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Guts roared as he swung his blade down.

" **Santoryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai!** " Zoro called out.

A bright flash filled the arena, blinding the audience for a second. They saw that Zoro and Guts had switched places now, backs facing against each other. Silence could be seen all around as the audience held their breath. Zoro stumbled a bit, causing the audience to gasp as he spat out blood. It seemed like Guts was the winner when blood suddenly spurted out his chest. Guts fell down backward, bleeding.

"And the winner is Roronoa Zoro! Can we get some medics here! They're bleeding heavily," said Eric. Healers quickly climbed on stage and carried both of them away to heal.

"Nice fight," said Zoro to Guts.

Guts chuckled before replying, "I'll win next time."

* * *

The audience was cheering for such a fight, while the Easterners were seriously considering their decision about attending the tournaments. Here, they were repeatedly shown that they were in way over their head. They had heard about the West in the past, and how they were warned about them. Many didn't believe in such old legends or believed themselves to be superior. Sasuke was mad that even with the Sharingan, he couldn't seem to copy the West's style. He could barely see Zoro's slashes, and even if he could copy Guts, he didn't have the muscle for it. He had to find something from the West that would let him kill his brother! Konoha had nothing to offer besides some civilian women who was related to the civilian council throwing themselves at him. They were too weak for him, though, and desired strong women to carry his 'strong' genes. He looked at Orochimaru. Perhaps a Sannin would help him progress further. Konoha no longer had use for him anymore.

The next one was a quick match. Meliodas and Kenshin were evenly matched in speed and techniques. After a few minutes of slashing, Meliodas announced his intent to give up, as he didn't feel like it anymore. He said he felt his time was more productive in selling his drinks while making sure Hawk wasn't pigging out again. Everyone face faulted at that reasoning, but they let Kenshin proceed to the next round.

* * *

"Our next match is Enzu vs. Mifune!" announced Eric. "Will experience help Mifune conquer his opponent, or will Enzu's youth carry him through? Let's find out now!"

Enzu and Mifune drew their swords out. Mifune was interested in Enzu's techniques, as he didn't seem to be muscular as Zoro or Guts. It also helped that his sword seemed to be talking to him like a partner, even if they insulted each other.

"May our blades guide each other," said Mifune as he respectfully bowed towards Enzu.

"And may our swords never waver," replied Enzu, bowing down before he got back up, scratching his face. "I hope that was respectful enough. I'm not too good with words."

"Passable," answered Mifune as he got into his stance, his sword in his sheath, denoting he was a master of Iaido.

"Careful, Enzu. This old man's no joke," warned his black sword. Soon, Mifune slashed faster than most people could see. Even Itachi still had trouble seeing the slash with their Sharingan. However, Enzu was guided by instinct and dodged it.

"Damn that's fast," commented Enzu as he dodged another strike from Mifune before he slashed the air again. Mifune's eyes grew wide as he saw the slash and promptly dodged to the left. A bit of his hair was cut from the slash.

'Such mastery of the blade at such a young age,' mused Mifune. 'If this boy was born in the East, he would no doubt be my successor and probably taken over for me already. I'm getting too old for this.'

He had no more time for such thoughts as Enzu engaged him in sword range. Mifune was forced out of his Iaido style when Enzu wouldn't allow him time to sheath his blade after an attack. This fight wasn't like Zoro and Guts, but it had a rather more refined style. Those two were all about strength, and these two were finesse. It was a beautiful sight to witness, but it had to end. Mifune channeled his chakra into his sword while backing off to regain some distance for Iai. He then swung with all his might and speed towards Enzu. His target? Enzu's sword. He hoped to break it or at least disarm Enzu. With that in mind, Mifune struck at Enzu's sword. Instead of trying to dodge or block, however, Enzu slashed downwards to meet the sword head on instead. A loud noise could be heard, and a blade fell to pieces.

It was Mifune's sword that broke. Mifune looked dazed, seeing that his blade that was infused with chakra, along with a technique he developed to destroy blades, was broken. Enzu's blade, was not amused.

"YEEEOOOWWWWW!" howled the blade. "What the hell Enzu! I may be indestructible, but that doesn't mean I can't feel pain!"

'Indestructible?' thought Sasuke. 'I need that blade! I could kill my brother with it.' He plotted on how to 'liberate' the blade to its rightful owner, not knowing the blade would never choose him.

Mifune took a glance at his blade before announcing his forfeit. The crowd applauded on the match while Enzu and Mifune shook hands.

"Such skills at a young age," commented Mifune, "If you have time, come over to my lands and meet my fellow samurais. We could always learn from someone like you."

Enzu chuckled before scratching his cheek, "It would be nice to travel to your place, but I don't think Iremi would allow me to."

* * *

"Our fifth match is Id vs. Chojuro! Begin when ready!" announced Eric.

"Hey Chojuro! Don't lose otherwise you'll embarrass our Mizukage!" taunted Suigetsu. Chojuro blushed at this, but his face seemed to earn a great deal of concentration after that. As soon as he heard the fight begin, he dashed forward towards Id with his weapon Hiramekarei in hammer form. He swung it has hard as he could down against his opponent. A huge dust cloud formed on impact, covering the fighters.

"Dam, I was just teasing him. Didn't think he'd go all out like that. Oh well, shows that Kiri isn't as weak as the West." said Suigetsu.

The dust cleared, and the Easterners were shocked to see Id block the hammer with his sword without struggling too much.

"Not bad," complimented Id before swinging his sword, causing Chojuro to back off. Chojuro grunted before trying out various techniques he had learned with his sword. They were all easily parried by Id, some looked like it was impossible to even consider parrying. Chojuro was sweating heavily while Id didn't even look winded. He took a glance at the Mizukage as if gathering confidence from her. He took a deep breath before deciding to put everything into this match. He wanted to conserve the chakra he had stored in Hiramekarei for the further matches, but he couldn't afford to do that with this opponent.

"Full Chakra release," Chojuro breathed out. His sword elongated and sharpened, and water streams were surrounding him, forming a vortex. "Here I come! **Piercing Stream!** " (Original move)

It was impressive. Chojuro was surrounded by water violently streaming around him like a barrier while his sword was headed towards Id. This was a move that could not simply be parried easily. Id seemed to have the same thought.

"If that's so... **Blood River Sword: First rite-Large River** " said Id as he got into position. His right hand held the sword raised at head level while his left hand had two fingers on his blade as if guiding it. His body shifted that his left side of the body was in front as he started forward.

"Such a light attack won't stop me!" yelled Chojuro as he got nearer towards Id. He was confident until he heard the next line.

 **Second Rite-Overflowing**

Suddenly, a huge torrential wind followed Id as he slashed forward, dispelling Chojuro's attack. Before he could react, he heard another chilling line.

 **Third Rite-Colliding Wave.**

Before Chojuro knew what was happening, he was sent spinning away from Id. Id had followed up with an upper slash, using all the momentum he had garnered, and cleanly knocked Chojuro away. Chojuro landed face first on the floor, followed by his weapon beside him. He was unconscious, thus declaring Id the winner. The Mizukage had her fist clenched when she saw Chojuro defeated, but at the same time, she felt proud for her shinobi. Chojuro always had confidence issues, but to use this move without chopping someone to gain more confidence was surprising since he executed it very well.

* * *

Kagura fought against Zoro in the next match. It was not a bloodthirsty match like before, but Zoro managed to win when he disarmed Kagura and pointed his blades at her. Kagura pouted but accepted defeat. Even if she could use her other move, Dance of the Dead, Zoro would have easily cut through all of them without any problem.

* * *

Afterward, it was Enzu vs Id. In reality, it was their swords that were fighting each other. Both always insulted each other since both could talk and tried to brag who was better. In the end, they shut up when Hisako asked if they wanted to be silenced permanently. Both blades collided against each other. Enzu decided stream lightning chakra in his attacks ever since he learned it from one of his mentor, Edermask. Id countered with a variety of techniques, including Phoenix slash. Sasuke's jealousy grew as he couldn't seem to copy Enzu's wind slash attack since it used no chakra at all or Id's sword techniques. After 30 minutes of swordplay, Enzu was almost out of breath while Id was still fine, although sweating heavily.

"Come on, Enzu. We can't lose to them. I can't bear hearing Lamia bragging" said Enzu's sword.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one fighting Id." replied Enzu. "He's countered all my techniques and still has some for backup."

'Not really,' thought Id, 'Some of these moves I don't want to use since they strain my heart, while others techniques don't use my sword, disqualifying those. Ever since he trained with Edermask and other swordsmen, his growth has been monstrous.'

Enzu tried a last ditch attack, but Id blocked. Enzu decided to give up as he couldn't really move anymore. As they got off the stage, Enzu was confronted by his red-haired female friend Uzumaki Iremi.

"Let me heal you," said Iremi.

"You all right? You're never this nice," asked Enzu before receiving a punch to the head form her.

"Idiot. Can't you just be thankful? What happened to 'I'll get stronger to protect you?'" asked Iremi before healing him while blushing.

"Ehehe you heard that?" said Enzu while blushing before deciding to become silent. Edermask chuckled at this before complimenting him on a good fight.

Id later announced that he didn't want to fight in the finals, stating that he didn't feel like going against monsters. The true reason was he couldn't afford to strain himself too much again, otherwise, his heartbeat might go out of control.

* * *

"All right this battle is something to get heated up! Strength vs speed! Zoro vs Kenshin! It's the final match!"

The crowds were cheering when those two stepped up to the arena. When the fight started, both just looked at each other. Soon, a single leaf came floating down in between them. In flash, they both struck at each other, with the leaf caught in the middle of their weapons and annihilated into pieces. Konoha shinobis shivered at that. Hopefully, that was merely a coincidence and not a warning. If they thought the fight with Zoro and Guts was impressive, then this one left them speechless. Kenshin fought with blazing speed, but Zoro was able to block some of them and counter with destructive strength.

"He's improved a lot," muttered Tsunade, remembering Kenshin's swordsmanship during her youth. Iwa was shivering at the thought of another Uzumaki coming for vengeance.

 **Hiten Mitsurugiryu: Kuzuryusen**

At once, 8 slashes and a hilt stab came towards Zoro, who blocked it with his Asura blade dance.

"What!? I couldn't see which slash came first!" shouted Sasuke "I should be able to tell with my Sharingan!"

Most of the Easterners were also in similar shock. Mifune felt lucky he had lost. He wanted to challenge Kenshin again, but seeing how Kenshin had improved, even more, it would be pointless as he would lose badly. They fought at close range, never backing up unless their techniques required them to.

 **1080 Pound Cannon!**

A wind blast, much stronger than the one Zoro used against B, came flying towards Kenshin. Instead of trying to dodge, Kenshin rose his blade to the sky before slamming his blade to the ground.

 **Hiten Mitsurigryu: Doryusen!**

Chunks of the ground flew right into the wind blast, blocking Zoro's attack.

"Let's end this, Zoro-san," said Kenshin as he got into an Iaido position.

"Come on then!" roared Zoro as he sheathed his swords. He took the one with the white scabbard out of his belt, holding it perpendicular to the ground, with the sheath behind his leg. He held the sheath with his left hand near the guard and the right hand on the hilt. Kenshin ran forward while Zoro maintained his horse stance.

 **Hiten Mitsuryugi ryu**

 **Ittoryu Iai**

A violent clash and a flash of light could be heard. As soon as the light was gone, they could tell that both fighters had their backs facing each other.

 **Amakakeru no Hirameki!**

Zoro's chest was cut open, blood spilling out. Zoro wavered and his body was falling towards the ground. The audience thought that it was over, that Kenshin had won when Zoro took a step forward to regain balance. Zoro's sword was slowly being re-sheathed, even with such grievous injuries.

 **Shi Shishi Sonson**

Kenshin's chest suddenly has a huge sword wound bursting out too. Both took serious sword wounds during that clash. As both fighters tried to regain their breath, the audience, especially the Easterners, were wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

"What the hell! That was too fast even for me to catch!" shouted A.

"They slashed each other, but how?" asked Gaara.

From the shadow, a shinobi suddenly appeared, scaring the Kages a bit. The shinobi went to Koyuki, whispering in her ears before leaving. Koyuki chuckled before deciding to explain the rest of them what she had just heard.

"Usually, Kenshin's ultimate technique is one that is extremely deadly. If you decide to block his attack, you have to do it in a special way or have a special sword. Otherwise, his sword will break your sword and slash yours. Even then, if you do parry it, something happens. I won't explain, but just know that even if you avoid the fangs of the flying heavenly dragon, the gusting winds will strip your freedom of movement, and the claws will rip you apart."

The Kages shivered at this description before Tsunade asked the big question, "Then what did Zoro do?"

"Fufu allow me to explain," a voice rang out. They all looked to see a woman with startling light blue eye and black hair, along with a nicely shaped bust and waist.

"Nico Robin. Nice to see you're doing well," said Koyuki. She bowed in respect before explaining.

"My husband, Zoro, decided instead of blocking or striking at Kenshin's attack, he took it head on. He minimized the amount of damage he could take by leaning back when he felt the sword cut through his chest, so it wouldn't completely cut through him. He then slashed at Kenshin instead."

"That's suicidal!" shouted Mei.

"Indeed. That's my husband for you. However, he truly has the most incredible endurance that he judged that he could risk it and slash back," replied Robin.

* * *

Back at the arena, both swordsmen were struggling to stand up after they had both fell. In the end, Eric announced that the first one to stand up and declare himself the winner would win, seeing as both fighters couldn't even attack. In the end, Zoro was the one who managed to stand up and declare that statement, making him the winner. As the crowd cleared out, the Easterners were really starting to doubt their chances. Some thought they still had a chance, but they were few and between.

While they went back to their respective homes, Orochimaru and Tsutomu were already drawing out plans to somehow conquer the West. They theorized that these people that had shown them up were trained professionals and that most of their soldiers were actually weak. They hoped to defeat those actually that strong with overwhelming numbers, suicide attacks, and/or assassinations.

As the Kages left, Mei was the last one to leave. However, before she could leave, one of the Brotherhood members stopped her and handed her a piece of paper.

"Our Emperor would like to invite you and one person of your choice to dinner. If you accept, please follow the instructions on this paper. Tell nobody of this encounter," said the messenger before disappearing into the shadows. Mei quickly put the note in her left chest underneath her clothes. She couldn't afford to not accept this chance to speak with the Emperor. She automatically chose Ao as her partner for this dinner.

* * *

As night descended upon them, and the hour for the meeting time drawing near, Mei excused herself while dragging Ao on the pretense of 'reeducating him on his words'. Ao was crying crocodile tears while the other Kiri ninjas either winced, like Chojuro, or laughed, like Suigetsu. After dragging him away did she reveal that she had an invite to see the Emperor did Ao feel better. They walked to the location they were told to go and wait.

Suddenly, hands gripped on them and pulled them into the shadows. They struggled at first, but the Brotherhood messengers told them to stop and allow them to blindfold them before meeting with the Emperor. Mei and Ao agreed but were surprised they knew about Ao's byakugan when they pulled out a specialized seal and put it on his eyepatch. As soon as they were blindfolded, they felt a hand on their shoulder before they were teleported. At first, they felt a bit nauseous but soon got over it. When they were given permission, they took their blindfolds off and were quite shocked to see that the Emperor was actually Uzumaki Naruto. He had his emperor clothing on but opted not to put on his mask. Right next to him was Utakata, blowing on his bubble pipes again.

Mei and Ao quickly bowed down in respect in front of the emperor.

"Please, stand up," said Naruto, "Utakata has put a good word for you, so my council and I have decided to allow Kiri a chance to talk."

Mei was thanking whatever deity that she had never treated Utakata badly. She remembered many shinobis back in the past had hated Utakata for being a jinchuriki and saw him as a demon. While they were discussing trades and possible treaties, Naruto had made a clone have a private talk Itachi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto," said Itachi, "I have earned a spot in that. I will not back out now for safety. I plan to let them all know who they're dealing with, and I also plan to reveal those secrets that have remain hidden for so long."

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUNN! Cliffhanger! What could does this mean for Itachi!? Find out next time!**

 **I know I didn't really give Meliodas much screen time, but I will admit, I kind of regret choosing him. He was the perfect choice for one first idea, but trying t to write him out for the later fights was a huge hassle. Anyways, Read and review if you want! It helps me Improve! Also this chapter is longer than usual, so don't expect this length every time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any xovers.**

 **Apololgies to everyone. I did upload, but I clicked the wrong chapter, so I took it down. I was going to upload it again, but I fell asleep.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoying the story so far. We are now arriving at the last tournament! I've decided to change some things a bit. Instead of the usual format I did for the last two tournaments, I'm putting it straight up as a tournament bracket, or commonly known as single elimination, with a east side and west side. That means more fights! This tournament will last most likely 3 chapters, but the last chapter will also be a mix of what happens after. If your interested on how's it's done, just go to , click on single elimnation, put 44 teams, and it should generate what I'm going to use.**

 **No names, but it should give you a base idea of how it's going**

 **As for choosing the characters, man I had a hard time deciding. I had characters I originally decided, and then I threw them out, then kept outlining how the fight would even go. Hope you enjoy my choices!**

 **On a side note, one of the character choices I modified it so he would be more... fair. His powers goes up so far. I won't reveal who it is in this part, just read and you'll find out.**

 **Review Corner!**

 **Gold Testament: Na, he wouldn't even pass the first test. Becoming his disciple**

 **Soledge1, UnsanMusho: Find out what he means now!**

 **Ryuujin96: Yea that's true. Well, for this tournament, someone well at least make it to the quarterfinals.**

 **Airog: Up for debate, not an important thing to think about right now.**

 **AlphaMike369: You'll see :).**

 **dbtiger63: I'm slowly having Naruto reintroduced back, but not in the way you think :) Although it is getting harder to plan the fights.**

 **For the rest of the reviewers: Thanks for the encouragement.**

 **Onto the new chapter!**

* * *

It was finally the last tournament! Everyone was looking forward to this one. The Easterners saw it as their last chance to bring glory back to them since they were allowed full use of their skills. Some of the villages forgot that the same limitation was the same as the West, though. The Easterners quickly filed into the Colosseum. However, one person was running late, since she had to use the bathroom as well as take care of some of her more personal matters.

"Crap, crap I'm late! Need to catch up!" panted Hana Inuzaka.

She quickly took the path towards the Colosseum at her highest speed without paying attention. She crashed into someone right as she jumped over a cart. However, only she bounced back, as the person stood there like a rock. Rubbing her nose in embarrassment and indignity, she looked up and was about to yell when she saw who she had run into and froze. Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her that this handsome, tall slender man was an alpha. His most noticeable characteristics were his long white hair, a moon crescent on his forehead, golden eyes, and a powerful aura. Her primal nature was demanding her offer her body to this man and mate with this alpha right now, her loins were starting to become wet. Her logical side was almost agreeing with her instincts, the only difference was that the logical side was telling her to find a room instead. She sat their frozen, slightly panting at him. The man was just staring at her for a bit, with a regal aura. Then, a voice rang out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" The man named Sesshomaru turned around to greet a little girl wearing a kimono and a small green imp wearing servant clothing and carrying a staff with two deformed head for its top.

"Rin, Jaken. Come. We need to get to the Colosseum, or we will be late to the matches," ordered Sesshomaru, ignoring Hana for the moment.

He could smell the woman before him was in heat, and while it would be interesting to take her, he had far more important tasks. He quickly picked up Rin and ran ahead. Jaken only managed to jump onto the fur trailing behind him. At first, Hana thought it was part of his clothes but then noticed that it seemed, alive and that it was actually attached to the man himself. Hana raised her hand in futility, wanting to stop Sesshomaru from leaving. She was left alone, trying to deal with the wetness that had grown in her loins. She was tempted to just head back and give herself some private time to get rid of this heat but then remembered the matches were going to start. As she started to get up, a gust of wind appeared in front of her, and Kagura stepped out, looking quite angry.

"Listen, bitch. I've been trying to chase Sesshomaru down to become his wife for a long time now. I won't let some random girl get in my way. Stay out of the way, or become our concubine," Kagura said angrily. She was not expecting a reply and was surprised when Hana said yes.

Hana blushed and cursed her automatic reply. That man was really wrecking havoc in her instincts. Kagura stared at her for awhile before she started laughing.

"Well, then. I wasn't expecting such a straightforward answer, but I suppose due to what he is and what your clan is related to, it's to be expected. Come, I'll give you a ride to the Colosseum," chuckled Kagura as she plucked a feather from her hair bun and tossed it in front of her. The feather grew in size, allowing both of them to step on it and float towards the Colosseum.

* * *

The competitors quickly entered to the center of the arena as usual. For the Eastern group, some were excited to fight such strong opponents. Some had resigned to already losing. And in the last group, some still foolishly believed the West had no chance. Sasuke was obviously in this group, along with his personal cheerleader/fangirl Sakura. Soon, a portly man with white hair and white mustache and a green haired slender man stepped forward.

"Hello, fighters! I'm Professor Port, and this is my colleague Professor Oobleck. Today, we'll be doing this a little differently from the other two tournaments," said the portly man.

"Indeed! Instead of the usual round elimination, we'll be head straight for the tournament format! If you look at the screen, you'll see we have two sides, East side, and West Side. Your name should be on there, and you can check who you're fighting against right now and whoever after, thusgivingyoumoretime!" said the man named Oobleck. He spoke so fast that his words towards the end blurred in the sentence, and he took another sip of his coffee.

"As my esteemed colleague was saying, we'll be hosting the East side of the tournament first. After that, the West side will go next. You may notice that for both sides, a few fighters will fight one less battle while others may have an extra one. Do not worry, we will allow you sufficient time to recover! Since there are 44 fighters, that mean 22 fighters on each side, hoho! Why I remember in my younger days, I took my trusty axe and..," Port started to wander off topic and preach about his younger life, and something to do with cabbages. Eric had to chuck a brick at Port to get him back on topic.

"Ahem, sorry about that. This time, instead of having 9 fights in the arena at once, we will be letting the audience choose which fight to watch on many different screens! You lot will be stepping onto a platform which will send you to another place, where you can use all your techniques without worry! It'll be a large area for you to fight. However, we can only have 6 arenas for you to fight in. That means This might take a little longer than usual, but no worries. We have refreshments, and each match will get their personal announcer to commentate!" announced Port

"Yes, indeed. You've already met two of them earlier, and Port and I will also be doing commentary! Allow us to introduce to you the rest of them!" shouted Oobleck, before dashing off to the side doors to open it. Two more people walked in to introduce themselves.

The man with spiky black hair, sharp sunglasses, white dress shirt and black pants introduced himself as Radim. His mike was slightly shaped like a totem.

The other one was a curvy female announcer wearing a playboy bunny costume, stockings, and a headband that made it look like she had horns, like a dragon. Her clothing, of course, attracted a lot of attention from the fighters and the audience, but she looked like she didn't really care and loved the attention. A special tattoo could be seen on her left butt cheek.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Tatsuko, representing the Dragon of the 12 Zodiac referees! I was chosen to be the announcer for these fights!" announced the female.

"In any case, please take a look at the tournament chart!" said Radim, "Once you've found your place, go ahead to the waiting area. The first six matches will start shortly, and we will call you up towards the middle to be sent toward the arenas. After that is the west side's matches, and then we'll have all the seeded matches done right after. "

* * *

The Easterners were almost afraid to look at the tournament chart. They quickly located the West's fighters and their names, which was scattered all over the chart so they wouldn't fight each other too fast. As if to mock them further, their names were highlighted for everyone to see.

Yusuke Urameshi

Sesshomaru

Son Goku

Frankenstein

Sora

Natsu Dragneel

However, the last name to appear on the list was what shocked Konoha, Oto, and Akatsuki, Sasuke was seething in rage at the name

Itachi Uchiha.

"He's alive!?" yelled Deidara.

"I'll kill him!" roared Sasuke as he looked to where the Western competitors were sitting it. There, sitting in the competitor's box, was Itachi, sipping on some green tea and snacking on some pocky. The rest of the Easterners took a closer look, they noticed he seemed... more relaxed, healthier, and happier. Like a great burden had been lifted off him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the West's competitors box._

"You sure it's a good idea to use your real name?" asked Yusuke. "You could have easily just put a different name and change your looks."

"There is no point in hiding anymore," replied Itachi. "They already know Neji is here. It won't take long until they figure out who else is here,"

"Doesn't matter. We'll help if they try to gang up on you. I'm looking forward to a good fight," said the spiky hair man wearing an orange gi named Goku.

"I'm all fired up!" yelled out Natsu, the man with a white scarf and salmon colored hair.

"This will be fun," said the teenager with spiky brown hair named Sora. He bumped fists with Natsu.

Sessohmaru and Frankenstein, a man wearing a butler suit and had long blonde hair, decided to just remain silent.

* * *

The first six matches from the east side of the tournament were suddenly highlighted, allowing everyone to see who was going to fight first.

 _Arena 1:Kiri Jounin vs Iwa Jounin_

 _Arena 2:Shino vs Suzembachi_

'Yes! Time to show those tree huggers whose truly above the food chain,' thought Suzembachi. Shino merely shifted his coat a bit.

 _Arena 3: Sesshomaru vs Iwa_

"Lord Sesshomaru will win!" cried out Rin. Sitting at her box was Jaken, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Kagura, and surprisingly Hana.

Taking advantage of this isolated area, Hana asked Kagura, "Were you serious about that? I didn't think you support polygamy."

"Well, I wouldn't want to," Kagura said thoughtfully, "But I wouldn't be able to handle him alone if he decides to mate. He is a daiyoukai (Great demon), like Yusuke-sama. I'm surprised he only has one human wife, although Yusuke-sama does have human blood in him. Most likely, his wife is enough for him, and I can't blame him. Also, his younger half-brother Inuyasha is married to two people. Twins in fact. They're right over there."

She pointed to Kikyo and Kagome, who sat on either side of Inuyasha. Hana felt slightly better at this. Strong alphas would usually have multiple mates who desired his seed. However, she had one last question.

"Then, who is Rin? Is she his real daughter?"

Kagura shook her head before explaining how Sesshomaru met Rin, who was all alone in a village before deciding to take her with him. The girl somehow wormed her way into his heart and looked after her as his own daughter.

 _Arena 4 Sora vs Sai_

"Looks like I'm up first," said Sora.

"Booo! I want to fight now," replied Natsu, pouting before wishing Sora good luck.

 _Arena 5 Tenzo vs Suna Jounin_

 _Arena 6 Akatsuchi vs Suna Jounin_

 _(A/n: These fights are the one who has to fight an extra match, and will be fighting against ones in a seeded position. If it gets confusing, I'm going to try to put an image of the tournament chart to let you understand how it works.)_

"All right. Will the fighters whose names have been highlighted please come towards the center of the arena? Please go to you assigned announcer. Each announcer has already been appointed to an arena number," called out Radim. "Ryozanpaku members will still be your proctors for your match, so please do obey them when they say stop."

When the fighters stood in front of their assigned referee and announcer, the Easterners were slightly confused as how they were going to fight when the ground beneath them suddenly glowed. Before they knew, it, they disappeared from the Colosseum. As they slowly opened their eyes, they suddenly found themselves in separate arenas that were big enough for long distance fights. There was a lake to supply water for any water type Jutsu, and trees for cover if needed. All in all, it would be a likely scenario to have a fight in real life. (A/N: Skipping fights with no name characters.)

* * *

 _Arena 1: Kiri jounin wins_

 _Arena 2:_

Shino fought against Suzembachi with all his might. After finally securing victory by trapping his opponent in a sphere with his bugs and draining Suzembachi's chakra, he was quickly declared the winner by Oobleck. He felt vindicated when Oobleck had gone into details what Shino had done to win, and basked in the attention that some of the audience had decided to look at his match.

 _Arena 3:_

Sesshomaru didn't even have to move when his opponent tried to use several Earth Jutsu to bury him.

"Haha! Die you bastard Die!" yelled out the Iwa-nin.

Suddenly, a whip that seemed to made out of light came out of Sesshomaru's hand and instantly cut all the Earth into pieces. The whip wrapped around his opponent, where the Iwa-nin started to scream in pain as the whip started to corrode his clothes and skin. Sesshomaru was declared the winner by Koto.

* * *

 _Arena 4:_

As Sora and Sai looked at each other, Sai tried to observe his opponent. His opponent didn't seem to have any weapons on him and just wore baggy black clothes. As soon as their announcer Tatsuko announced the fight to start, Sai charged at Sora with a tanto in his hand. He planned to end this fast to bring glory to Danzo. Suddenly, he found his blade blocked by a weapon that he didn't even see Sora draw. Sora quickly pushed Sai away from the clash. Sai looked to see Sora wielding some sort of a huge key and using it like a blade. (A/N He's using Kingdom Key. Why not the other blades? It's his trademark blade.)

'A keyblade?' mused Sai before he took out a scroll and his tools. Quickly, he drew small ink animals on his scroll and summoned them, sending them all to Sora, hoping to overwhelm him. Sora merely grinned before he dashed forward, taking the summons out fast with just one slash each. However, this brought Sai enough time to create even bigger ink drawings to attack. Six giant lions came roaring out of Sai's scroll, surrounding Sora.

"Give up now, or my lions will tear you apart," said Sai, while still drawing on another scroll, this time with a giant ink brush. Seeing Sora wasn't going to give up, the lions all pounced at him.

Sora raised his keyblade to the sky, "Gather!"

A spell rose from his keyblade, where a diamond-shaped spell with spheres on each end came forth. The lions were suddenly attracted towards the spell, where they laid helpless in the air.

"Thunder!" yelled Sora. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down from the skies, smiting all the lions into oblivion.

Seeing that he needed more time, Sai summoned ink clones to distract Sora while he finished his own drawing. It was a sealing technique where a giant tiger would come forth and drag his opponent into his painting. Sai hoped by sealing one of the Westerners and taking him to Danzo, he would help Konoha find out everything about the West. As the ink clones got closer, Sora's keyblade began to glow.

 **Sonic Blade!**

Sora began to dash right through the ink clones, not even pausing after each dash and turning at impossible angles. The clones were instantly destroyed. Sai, however, managed to finish his drawing.

 **Fuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan(Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet** )  
A giant tiger came forth from the scroll, roaring while it tried to bite Sora. Sora quickly backed up a bit before spinning his keyblade in his right hand.

 **Time Splicer**

The tiger suddenly froze, as if time had been stopped for it. Sora ran forward and slashed rapidly at the ink tiger. After 6 slashes, the tiger looked like it hadn't taken damage at all, but Sora continued forward towards Sai. Suddenly the tiger's time unfroze and tried to bite Sora. It looked like it was going to succeed when the slashes Sora had dealt earlier suddenly appeared all at once, scattering the tiger. At this act, the Easterners were terrified. Any shinobi capable of using time-space ninjutsu were usually classified as dangerous, and now they just saw someone literally stop time for a single target. Seeing as he had no more alternatives, Sai charged in with his tanto again.

"It's over," said Sora as his keyblade began to glow again.

 **Ars Arcanum**

The high-speed 13 hit-combo from Sora proved too much for Sai to block, and started to get pummeled by him. Sora ended the combo with a flip and slammed his keyblade in front of Sai, blasting him off the arena, unconscious. Tatsuko quickly declared Sora the winner while trying to flirt with him. He looked uncomfortable, as he knew his girlfriend Kairi was also watching this.

* * *

 _Arena 5_ _: Tenzo win. Port starts talking about the time he had to cut through a forest to find his target, making Tenzo feel like he was the one who lost._

 _Arena 6: Akatsuchi wins_

* * *

The fighters were teleported back to the arena, where they received their applause. The next set of matches from the west side of the board were quickly highlighted on the tournament chart and enlarged to allow everyone to see who was next.

 _Arena 1: Goku vs. A_

"Yaa, it's my turn to fight!" shouted Goku. The Easterners were praying for a victory against the east at this point. Now, one of their strongest fighters, the Raikage, was finally up. A looked at his opponent, sizing him up. His opponent also had muscles comparable to him, but would he be fast enough?

 _Arena 2: Anko vs Shiin_

Anko looked pleased with this. This was a chance to reduce her traitor sensei's forces.

 _Arena 3: Samui vs Kiri Jounin_

 _Arena 4: Chojuro vs Darui_

 _Arena 5: Suna Jounin vs Kiri Jounin_

 _Arena 6: Iwa Jounin vs Kotohime_

The fighters went towards the middle of the arena to get ready to be teleported towards their arenas.

* * *

 _Arena 1:_

As Goku and A got into their fighting position, they both glared at each other, sizing each other up. As soon as Radim, their announcer for the fight said start, they both rushed each other. Blows after blows were blocked or dodged. After 5 minutes of fighting in close range, Goku landed the first punch to A's face.

"And point goes to Goku!" yelled Radim, "If this was that sort of match! But Goku has drawn first blood!"

A quickly jumped back before deciding holding back was not an option. He wanted to study his opponent, but couldn't take the risk anymore. He could feel that Goku hadn't gone all out during that fight.

 **Raiton no Yoroi! (Lightning Release Armor)**

A's body was suddenly enveloped in lightning chakra before he dashed forward towards Goku at even greater speed. A shot a barrage of fists at Goku, hoping to land a punch. Goku managed to either dodge and to most of the Easterner's shock, block his fist without worry.

"No way!" yelled Karui. "Nobody blocks those hits without worry!"

A, however, was having a time of his life. Here was a man who was just as manly as he was and was taking his attack head on. Soon, he was finally able to land a glancing blow on Goku's face. Goku quickly kicked towards A's chest, forcing him to cross his arms to defend. This attack allowed Goku to jump back a bit, leaving him a bit of breathing room.

"You're pretty good," said Goku.

"Ha! The same to you," laughed out A, "Don't hold back on me!" He made a Raiton clone before jumping towards Goku and dropping an axe kick towards Goku. Goku dodged it and quickly threw a fist at A's face, who blocked it. Another fierce fight was upon them until A quickly jumped back a bit. Goku was a little confused until he saw the Raiton clone standing right behind him. A and his clone both charged at full speed with their lighting armor.

 **Raiton: Modified Double Lariat! (** Original move is usually done with a collab of A and B)

As the two were closing in fast at Goku, he put two fingers on his forehead. Just as the arms were about to crush Goku's neck and send his head flying, he instantly disappeared.

"What! Was that the Hiraishin!" yelled out almost all the Easterners. A himself was confused and immediately looked around to find his opponent.

"Not bad," a voice rang out. A looked up to see Goku hovering in midair. A gulped at this sight and thought, 'Great! Not only does the West show they have superior fighters, but now they can fucking fly?'

Goku landed back on the ground, wanting to make it a fair fight as he noticed A didn't rise into the air.

* * *

"All right then. Time to bring this up to the next level," said Goku.

 **Kaio-Ken!**

Goku was suddenly surrounded by a red aura. Most of the Easterners thought it was the release of the 8th inner gate, seeing that Goku had a red aura similar to what a person would have. Gai had a flashback of his father doing this move and thought Goku was crazy. Opening the 8th gate would surely kill him! However, as Gai observed closely, he noticed it was different. Goku's hair was not flaming red, a side effect of opening the 8th gate. Also, Goku's muscle mass seemed to increase a bit but did not seem like he was cutting his life away. Gai concluded that this was a technique different from it, but was very interested in it.

Back to A and Goku's fight, A was a bit puzzled at the aura and the name.

"Kaio what?" asked A before a punch sent him flying. Goku then channeled his chakra and sent a blast of pure chakra from his other hand towards the Raiton clone, destroying it. The Easterners were quite in shock that there were fighters who could throw pure chakra attacks without any handsigns at all. Some people could do it, but they were very rare in the East. A shook his head to get clear it before he charged at Goku again with his lightning armor. However, he was shocked to see that Goku was now on par with him in terms of speed and strength. A barely dodged a right hook before launching an uppercut at Goku, who dodged it by leaning backward. A kick from Goku shot right towards A's chin as Goku decided to do a backflip instead of swaying forward after dodging. A barely dodged it before using a backhanded blade chop towards Goku's neck. Goku caught A's attack by the wrist. Using his free hand, Goku tried to punch A in the face again, only for it to be caught by A's free hand. Both fighters were at a stalemate for a bit, each struggling overpower his opponent. Goku decided to kick it up another level.

 **Kaio-Ken x2!**

"Times what?" said A, stupefied at this before Goku fell backwards, pulling A towards him. Goku let go of his opponents hand and launched A up into the sky with his legs. Before A could regain his bearings, he felt a punch hit him from behind. A landed onto the floor with his whole body in a mighty thud, making cracks on the floor. A slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain. This was maddening! His opponent was now even faster and stronger than him! A tried to engage him in close combat again but found all his attacks easily blocked and countered. Goku punched A in the stomach, doubling him over before following up with a hammer fist. A was barely conscious after that strike to the head. As a lastditch effort, A tried to grab Goku, hoping to use his powerbomb move to turn the tides. Goku easily dodged the last-ditch effort and finished it with a jaw-shattering uppercut.

"And the winner of this fight is Goku!" shouted Radim. Back at the Coliseum, the Easterners, especially Kumo, where shocked to see a Kage actually lose.

'Hmm,' thought Orochimaru, 'If I can capture one of these fighters, I could experiment and perhaps find out even more about the body. Experimenting on demons would be new.'

* * *

 _Arena 2:_

Anko fought against Shiin with great enthusiasm before using her snakes to bite several vital parts, including his genitals, taking the victory for Konoha.

 _Arena 3 Samui wins_

 _Arena 4: Tie, nobody proceeds to next round (for those who wanted to read a fight between them, sorry. I already wrote a fight using them earlier)_

 _Arena 5: Suna Jounin wins_

 _Arena 6: Kotohime wins_

"All right! Instead of having a break, let's go directly to the seeded matches for both East and West side, since there's only four of them!" announced Eric.

 _Arena 1: Temari vs Shikamaru_

"Urg, troublesome. I'm against her again," groaned Shikamaru.

 _Arena 2: Suna Jounin vs Iwa Jounin_

 _Arena 3: Baki vs Kiri Jounin_

 _Arena 4: C vs Itachi_

"Will the fighters please step up to the plates!" said Eric. C didn't look pleased to be fighting Itachi, and was frankly frightened. Itachi was a legend already back in their own lands, how much did he improve here to live? As the fighters got ready, Temari looked like she had a plan ready for Shikamaru, which prompted Shikamaru to say troublesome again.

* * *

 _Arena 1_

Utilizing his surroundings, Shikamaru managed to maneuver Temari into a trap. However, she dodged it by jumping high into the air and using her wind Jutsu to clear a path directly towards him. She quickly summoned her weasels and rushed him. She dodged the shadow that was headed straight for. She swung her fan down right towards Shikamaru's head. He made a modified handsign while just barely dodging it. When Temari came back for another swing, she suddenly stopped. She looked down to see that instead of a narrow shadow now, it was a huge circle, catching her summons along with her. The summons was quickly dispatched of by Shikamaru's shadow-neck binding technique. Soon, it was only the two of them left. Shikamaru grabbed a knife he had placed in his back pocket, while Temari grabbed nothing. As Shikamaru raised his hands up, he made a decision.

"Referee, I for-"

Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence, Temari quickly yelled out "I forfeit!"

"And the winner is Shikamaru Nara! Incredible intelligence, that young man," commented Oobleck.

Shikamaru was a bit stunned at her sudden tactics. Temari saw the shock on his face and smirked.

"I've already fought one of the Western's fighters, and this time I want to watch you fight against one."

Shikamaru groaned, remembering that his next match he would most likely encounter Yusuke if he won his match.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, earning a rapt to his head from Temari.

 _Arena 2: Iwa Jounin wins_

 _Arena 3: Baki wins_

 _Arean 4:_

C was extremely nervous. He had already fought Ryu, a western competitor, and lost, and now was facing someone who was ranked S-class in their own system. He had confidence in his own abilities, but against someone like him, that confidence was easily shattered. As the fight started, C automatically used his genjutsu in hope that it would work and give him time.

 **Raiton: Raigen Raikochu (Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion)**

His original plan was to blind Itachi and hopefully end the fight fast. This plan immediately failed as Itachi suddenly disperesed into crows as soon as C threw a punch. Before C could react, he felt a quick chop to his neck and fell unconscious. Itachi was easily declared the winner.

"Itachi. Soon you'll pay for your crimes and die," muttered Sasuke. He didn't even consider that he would lose. Orochimaru was observing Sasuke and was liking what he saw. He knew that Sasuke stood no chance, and a little push was all that was needed to have Sasuke defect to him. Then, he would finally be able to possess the Sharingan and fulfill his one of his dreams, to be able to use all the ninjutsu known to the world. Another dream would easily follow that, the crushing of Konoha, once Sasuke was in his hands.

* * *

After a 30 minute break to allow the audience to stretch, the fights were quickly reconvened. The screen showed who would be fighting next, starting from the East side.

 _Arena 1: Yusuke vs Kiri Jounin_

"All right, it's my turn now," said Yusuke as he got up.

 _Arena 2: B vs Shino_

 _Arena 3: Kiba vs Sesshomaru_

"All right Akamaru! Let's show these guys who's the real alpha!" yelled Kiba. (A/N: I forgot to put Akamaru as part of the guest list, just imagine that he went along as a pet.)

 _Arena 4: Sora vs Suigetsu_

 _Arena 5: Natsu vs Tenzo_

"Finally! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu as he quickly ran up to the arena.

 _Arena 6: Deidara vs Akatsuchi_

The fighters got into the arena and were quickly transported to their respective arenas to fight.

* * *

 _Arena 1:_

The Kiri-nin tried to use the Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide his attacks, but Yusuke blew the mist away with his Rei-gun. A blast of chakra came out from his index finger that pointed directly to the ground. It blew up and dust quickly covered the arena. The Kiri-nin tried to find him but found out his mist was blown away. Before he could react, a punch came flying into his face and knocked him out. Yusuke was declared the winner.

 _Arena 2:_

Shino tried his best, but B just had too much chakra that Shino couldn't drain off. B was also too fast for him with his weird sword style. B had replacement blades ready before coming to the West. Shino quickly forfeited, knowing he couldn't win.

* * *

 _Arena 3:_

Kiba stood across from Sesshomaru with his dog Akamaru, ready to fight. His instincts told him to be careful, but his ego easily ignored it. He had Akamaru with him now, and with all his moves accessible, he was confident he could take out anyone, even a demon.

"Let's show this punk who's truly an alpha!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru, however, was extremely wary against Sesshomaru, his instincts screaming at him that they were fighting a true alpha.

As soon as the fight started, Kiba fed Akamaru a soldier pill before rushing toward Sesshomaru.

 **Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu! (All-Fours Jutsu)**

Kiba slashed and clawed at Sesshomaru, who merely dodged without seeming like he was trying. This nonchalant attitude pissed Kiba off before he tried another technique with Akamaru.

 **Gatsuga! (Fang over Fang)**

Kiba and Akamaru became whirling tornadoes with sharp edges. However, Sesshomaru still continued to dodge all the attacks. Kiba used a shadow clone to try to increase the number of attacks, but it was useless. However, Kiba misunderstood Sesshomaru's dodging as being unable to attack.

"Haha! You can't even attack you weakling bitch!" jeered Kiba.

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, because the next second, Kiba found himself, Akamaru, and his clone suddenly punched in the stomach and was sent flying off. Kiba coughed as he tried to regain his breath, with Akamaru trying to do the same. The clone already disappeared after taking such a brutal attack. Kiba looked up to see his opponent calmly walking towards them, with disgust in his eyes. This enraged Kiba even further.

"Come on Akamaru! Let's do this!" roared Kiba

 **Tensoga (Heavenly Twin Fang)**

They jumped up into the air while still using Gatsuga, However, they combined with each other when drilling down, making one huge drill right towards Sesshomaru. Instead of trying to dodge, Sesshomaru merely drew his blade, the Bakusaiga, the blade that manifested itself when Sesshomaru when he finally passed his 'rite of passage'. He originally debated on using the Explosive Corrosion Wave, but decided on using a regular demonic filled swing. No need to go all out on this poor fool. He swung his blade right towards Kiba's attack, causing a massive explosion. Kiba and Akamaru were thrown out of their attack, with cuts all over their body. Kiba, however, refused to give up due to his pride.

"That's it! Time to show you why I'm the Alpha of the Inuzaku clan, and why you're just a weakling filthy Omega mutt!" screamed Kiba.

* * *

 _Back in the stands_

"Oooh. That man is screwed," said Inuyasha, wincing at Kiba's comment. His wives agreed with him.

Hana wanted to argue but had to admit the Kiba was going to regret saying that. Rin and Jaken were loudly cheering for Sesshomaru. Kaguya was merely smiling at what was to come.

Naruto and Hinata also winced when they heard Kiba yell that out loud and knew he would be in a world of pain soon.

* * *

 _Back to the execution grounds... I mean Arena 3:_

Kiba made a clone of himself one more time before they both mounted onto Akamaru.

 **Jinju Kongo Henge-Santoro (Three-Headed Wolf.)**

"Beat this!" yelled the three-headed wolf that was Kiba.

Before he could attack, he suddenly felt overwhelming Ki directed at him from Sesshomaru. He couldn't move, for he saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red. The wind was gathering around him like a fierce hurricane, his face changing more feral. Suddenly, a pink aura surrounded him and made him disappear. The pink light rose to the sky, bouncing around for a bit before landing back down onto the ground. In his place was not Sesshomaru in his usual form, but instead a giant fierce white dog demon stood in his place, towering over Kiba's form easily. Kiba was not easily dissuaded and tried to attack.

 **Ooiga Gatenga (Tail Chasing Rotating Fang)**

Spinning at a high speed, Kiba spun forward towards Sesshomaru, who easily batted the attack with a lazy swipe of his paw. Kiba's attack was broken and went flying into a few trees before finally stopping. Before he could get up, Sesshomaru pounced him, putting his paw on Kiba's neck. Growling deeply, Sesshomaru made his point.

"Listen, you little mutt. If you were to compare yourself in true dog hierarchy, your not even a beta. You're an Omega, the lowest of them all, who doesn't know his place. Perhaps you will learn it in the afterworld."

The announcer for this fight was Tatsuko, who couldn't announce the winner fast enough. Sesshomaru struck with his other paw, intent on ending the Omega's life. However, he found his paw stopped by the proctor who had accompanied the announcer. It was the Hayato Furinji, the elder of Ryozanpaku, who stopped the strike with one hand.

"That's enough," said the elder, "This fight is over. No need to kill."

Sesshomaru growled but obeyed. He may dislike many humans, but he respected the humans of Ryozanpaku, especially the elder, who could easily fight against him at full power.

"And the winner is Sesshomaru!" announced Tatsuko, who finally got it together.

Kiba's wolf form disappeared and was replaced with his regular form and Akamaru. Both were shivering from that near death experience and knew for a fact now that their opponent was the Alpha, and compared to him, they were just Omegas. It was humiliating, but they knew better than to fight against the pecking order.

* * *

 **Anddd Stop. Next chapter might be up a little faster, depending on how busy I am since I do have outlines planned.**

 **Also, some of you might have noticed a little running gag on Goku's fight. Anyone care to guess where that's from? BTW I love their videos.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review if you can. It helps me improve!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except plot**

 **I apologize for the false alarm on my last chapter. What happened was when I uploaded, i took a quick peek to check if it was right and found out that to my horror, the original one I planned to upload had been replaced with repeat of chapter 9. Luckily, I had a backup in my other drive, and I was able check for errors on that one. Unfortunately, it was late at night, and I didn't have the energy to upload it. So I figured I would just do it in the morning later. I took down that chapter about 15 seconds after I had posted it, but it still sent out a message saying I uploaded a new chapter. So, as an apology, here's the next chapter!**

 **It's a bit shorter than my usual chapter, and the original plan was to have it longer. However, the point I ended this chapter felt like it would be the perfect cliffhanger.**

 **On a side note, Frankenstein comes from the Korean webcomic Noblesse. I highly recommend this one, as it's a really good one.**

 **No review corner for this chapter, since I'm uploading early. Next chapter I'll do one for both ch 10 & 11**

* * *

 _Arena 4:_

Suigetsu slashed at Sora, who dodged it before slashing back. Usually, Suigetsu wouldn't care since the usual swords back at the East didn't affect his liquid body. However, Sora's keyblade bypassed that defense and caused damage, causing Suigetsu to abandon his usual reckless strategy.

'Dammit. How do these Western fighters always have something that bypasses my water form so easily?' though Suigetsu. He didn't have time to contemplate more as Sora chucked his keyblade bathed in fire at him, forcing him to dodge. The keyblade flew back at Sora like a boomerang, who caught it in midair before driving his keyblade to the ground where Suigetsu was.

 **Spark Dive**

Suigetsu paled when he saw lightning coming to shock him and immediately jumped back as far away as he could. He raised his finger and pointed it to Sora like a gun before shooting out several water bullets. Sora easily blocked them before running towards him again. Suigetsu decided to try something else.

 **Water Clone Jutsu!**

A dozen water clones were formed before they all charged at Sora. Sora blocked a few before sticking his keyblade into one of them. Instead of deforming, it stuck onto his keyblade. Before they knew what was happening, Sora was swinging the water clone like a flail, hitting all the other clones in the process , forcing them to all dissolve. Sora decided things needed to speed a bit.

"Give me strength!" yelled Sora. He was instantly bathed in light before the clothes he was wearing changed from black to red.

 **Valor Form**

With two keyblades suddenly in his hands, Sora dashed forward towards Suigetsu, slashing and hacking at high speeds. Suigetsu couldn't attack at all, and soon, bruises and cuts were all over his body.

"All right, that's it!" yelled Suigetsu, leaping over to where the river was in the arena. He quickly drank the water he had in his water bottle before absorbing all the water from the river, forming a giant mutant fish with tentacles.

"Take this!" yelled Suigetsu as he slammed the tentacles towards the Sora. They made huge impacts on the ground that Sora was on, forming dust clouds everywhere. Nobody could see if Suigetsu's attack was successful. A few seconds later, they heard something shatter into pieces. Suigetsu's tentacles all blew up from an explosion.

 **Wisdom Form!**

 **Reflect!**

Sora had changed from Valor form to Wisdom form in an instant, his clothes went from red to blue, and he only carried one keyblade. However, he was now hovering above the ground and gliding on it. Suigetsu, not discouraged by Sora's counterattack, tried to use a different tactic and made even more tentacles, smaller than before. He was attempting quantity over quality, hoping an attack would at least land. Sora deflected a few before hatching a crazy idea. He suddenly jumped over one, landed on it, and started sliding on it towards Suigetsu's main body. Suigetsu was shocked at this and tried to use his attacks on it, but missed. Soon, Sora jumped and was directly above Suigetsu's giant fish, where his main body was. Sora then grinned, causing Suigetsu to shudder at that.

"FREEZE!" shouted Sora, shooting 5 giant pieces of Ice directly at Suigetsu. The ice instantly froze the water upon contact, trapping Suigetsu inside.

Sora descended down onto the now frozen fish and slammed his keyblade down with all his might, shattering the ice and knocking Suigetsu out of his form, unconscious. Radim quickly declared him the winner.

* * *

 _Arena 5:_

Tenzo was not enjoying himself. He had Mokuten, one of the most feared blood lines of the East, and yet his opponent was just burning through all his attacks with indiscriminate fire. Speaking of fire, time to dodge!

 **Karyuu no Houkou (Fire Dragon's Roar)**

Natsu shot a large blast of fire from his mouth after taking a huge breath, shooting it right through the defense Tenzo made earlier, again.

"I've heard of overwhelming firepower, but this is ridiculous. That man takes it literally," muttered Tenzo irritably before making some wood clones. His plan was to trick Natsu and sneak up behind him and end it. Before they could separate, Natsu was already upon them with both of his hands on fire .

"With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand! When you combine the flames together... **Karyuu no Koen! (Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)** "

Natsu clasped his hands together, and a huge explosion went off, with Tenzo right in the middle. He couldn't do a replacement in time, so the clones he made surrounded him to try to take the brunt of the hit. Tenzo was sent flying off to a nearby river, unconscious. Natsu was the winner.

* * *

 _Arena 6: Deidara wins_

After the East side of the chart was done with their fights, the screen quickly displayed who would be fighting next in the West side.

 _Arena 1: Kakuzu vs Goku_

"It'll be interesting to take on his heart for my stash. I wonder how much power I can squeeze out of it," mused Kakuzu.

 _Arena 2: Orochimaru vs. Anko_

Anko glared at her former sensei, ready to get vengeance for all those years. Orochimaru just smiled darkly.

 _Arena 3: Frankenstin vs. Samui_

 _Arena 4: Iwa jounin gets a pass._

 _Arena 5: Suna Jounin vs. Suna Jounin (I know, just happened to be chance of the drawing)_

 _Arena 6: Sasuke vs Kotohime_

Sakura would have used her banshee voice if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto asked Hisoka to shut her up. He gummed a silencing seal on her back and gummed her mouth shut for good measure.

"Remember, Kotohime. I want you to convince Sasuke to come to Oto during the fight," reminded Orochimaru.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. Anything for you," said Kotohime.

* * *

 _Arena 1_

This was just not going well for Kakuzu. He thought he had seen all of Goku's moves, but clearly, Goku didn't show everything in his fight against A. In the beginning, Kakuzu had threatened to tear Goku's heart out for his own use. When he heard that, Goku showed no mercy, automatically using Kaio Ken x2 and beating the crap out of him. Kakuzu took so much damage that he was forced to use his water heart and earth heart to stay alive. His hardened skin proved useless as Goku showed he could punch through rocks easily. Before Kakuzu could use his lighting mask to perform a Jutsu, Goku suddenly flooded the arena with light. It was as if a sun had popped out of the arena and blinded him a bit before he noticed his lightning mask was crushed beneath Goku's foot.

"That is it! I'm tired of losing my hearts! I don't even care if I destroy your heart before I can use it, just DIE!" yelled Kakuzu as he quickly drew the lightning mask back. It was just barely alive and had enough for one last large attack.

 **Katon: Zukokku**

His fire mask opened up and a huge burst of flame came forth.

 **Futon: Atsugai**

His wind mask opened up and blasted wind from its mouth, causing the fire to grow even bigger.

 **Raiton: Gian**

Kakuzu himself channeled lightning into the blast.

 **Triple Element Jutsu: Chaos Impulse (Original name, based off a Gundam)**

Goku didn't even seem worried at this huge attack that was coming towards him. Instead, he planted his feet down, focusing his chakra before putting his hand together behind him. Energy could clearly be seen gathering in his hands.

 **Ka... Me.. Ha.. Me.. HAA!**

A huge blast of blue energy left Goku's hands as soon as he put them in front of him. Both attacks met each other in the middle of the arena, causing it to be a stalemate.

"Give up now! It's useless to struggle! I'll kill you and get my hearts from your pathetic friends!" yelled Kakuzu as he tried to channel more chakra into his attack. Then he heard something he wished it wasn't true.

" **Kaio Ken,"** yelled Goku

"Nooooo," said Kakuzu in disbelief.

" **Times,"** continued Goku, as if Kakuzu hadn't said anything.

"No, no, no!" yelled Kakuzu, almost pleading Goku now.

" **FOUR!"** shouted Goku, deciding to skip x3 and go straight for four.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO! FUUUUCCC-!" yelled Kakuzu as his attack was pushed back even further and dispersed, leaving him to take the full brunt of Goku's attack. The attack carried him out of the arena and into the barrier that had been placed all around each arena. When Goku's attack finally dispersed, Kakuzu was barely alive with all his masks shattered and unconscious.

* * *

 _Arena 2:_

"AAAUU!" Anko screamed in pain. She was clutching on the nape of her neck. The cursed seal that was on her neck was acting up, and she had no way to stop it from hurting. Orochimaru just grinned, relishing the fact that his latest victim was his first disciple.

"Does it hurt, Anko-chan?" teased Orochimaru. "I think it's time to end your suffering. Your body shall prove beneficial for my latest research."

He opened his mouth, in which a snake appeared out that regurgitated his Kusanagi sword. The sword floated into the air bit before he took it by the hilt. Seeing that Anko couldn't continue anymore, Oobleck quickly announced that Orochimaru was the winner. Orochimaru either didn't hear him or ignored it as he charged towards Anko, intent on stabbing her. Suddenly Orochimaru saw Anko disappear in a blur and felt a kick to his chin. He shook his head and noticed that Oobleck had Anko in his arms while the proctor, Ma Kensei, had delivered the kick.

"Enough! I won't forgive you if you hurt this beautiful lady!" said Kensei. Orochimaru growled, but decided to obey, for now. He would just have to plan some way to grab revenge later on. Kensei tried to "perform" treatment on her, only to slightly grope her breasts before being chased by the Oobleck for improper conduct.

* * *

 _Arena 3:_

Samui was breathing heavily. Her opponent seemed to be a normal butler, but she couldn't land an attack on him at all. It seemed like he knew what she was planning already, and could counter everything without even breaking a sweat. She still had no idea what his power was, as he stuck with the basics Taijutsu. She remembered Yugito's warning about this opponent, but she couldn't imagine she would be this helpless. She decided to forfeit, thus letting Frankenstein go on to the next round. She didn't feel like fighting Orochimaru even if she did win.

 _Arena 4: Iwa gets a pass, but gives up on account he freaks out he has to fight Itachi next round._

 _Arena 5: Suna Jounin wins_

 _Arena 6:_

Kotohime managed to ensnare Sasuke into her hair, Sasuke easily cut through it, but not before Kotohime whispered into his ears.

"Come to Oto, and all your dreams will come true, whether it would be power, women, or riches. Orochimaru will personally welcome you. Only the strong woman shall become your wives to sire your children and bring back the Uchiha to glory."

Sasuke savagely kicked her away, but before he could follow up on the attack, Kotohime announced her intention to surrender. As they were whisked back to the Colosseum, Sasuke took time to actually contemplate his decision to defect, and with Kotohime's word, his decision to defect was growing stronger.

* * *

After Eric announced that the fights would continue tomorrow, everyone hurried back to their designated shelter. Shikamaru was trying plan out how to fight against Yusuke, Baki was terrified of fighting against Goku, and Orochimaru was planning on how to put his seal on a Western competitor to influence him to defect to him. Many of them asked what Hana had learned, seeing as she had actually sat in the audience with some of the Westerners, but she told them there wasn't much to learn. A, the Raikage was contemplating on how the emperor when B started to rap again. He had to put those thoughts on hold to do a drop kick on B to stop making a fool of himself. After subjecting B to a few 'brotherly punches', he found himself alone with his village members. Samui quickly took this time to approach A.

"Yugito-neesama gave me a letter and told me it was for you specifically. She mentioned something about putting a good word for us, and that the Emperor of the Imperial West would be willing to meet with us tonight. She specified only you, B, and me could come." whispered Samui.

A didn't need long to think about it and immediately accepted when he read the letter. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, A, B, and Samui snuck to the meeting point, where they were blindfolded and lead teleported to the palace by Goku. They were quite shocked to see that the Emperor was Naruto, but quickly got down to business. They soon agreed on a non-aggression pact with some trade agreement. It was not as lenient as Kiri's or Suna, but it was expected since Neji still had a slight grudge on Kumo for what happened to his father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utakata was talking to Naruto and three other people, as Yugito was still with Samui.

"Are you sure you want to come out like this Naruto-sama? We don't necessarily need you for this part of the tournament." The others agreed.

"Thanks for the worry, guys, but I still plan to do this. Don't worry, those that don't know won't suspect a thing. That's what shadow clones are for," replied Naruto as the night crept in.

* * *

 **OOOH! What happens next! What will Naruto do? Find out on the next chapter. Read &Review! Thanks, and hoped you enjoyed this early release.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of these characters used.**

 **Hope you've been enjoying this story so far! We're finally drawing to a close on this tournament! Originally, I hadn't planned on finishing and uploading this story for about another week. However, it brings me great pleasure that this chapter is dedicated to my nephew, who was just born! So if you want to thank someone, thank him. Please, though, don't post reviews saying congratulations on that. A simple message is enough.**

 **On another point, I have passed over 600 follows! 536 Fav! 9 Communities! 208 Reviews! If you like the story, leave a review! If you see something that can be improved on, leave a review!**

 **On a side note, I made some changes to chapter 3 &4\. No huge edits. Chapter 3 was to correct my mistakes that I made. Chapter 4, I slightly changed a part. I really wanted this character to also make an appearance, but if I didn't change what I wrote on Chapter 4, it wouldn't work.**

 **Review Corner! From both CH 10 &11**

Williamhill186: Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Straightedgewingzero: Eh, Krillian gets owned too many times lol. I've had Goku's power be at right before the Frieza arc so it wouldn't be blatant overkill, but he does have some techniques that comes after.

Lugiaman14: Glad you liked it! I already had that scene planned out before you even mentioned it.

TBM10: Too OP. Maybe as a omake but that's about it.

JustLucky05: Naa, but I do have plans.

Dark Raven 19: Yep! I tend to rewatch it when I'm bored.

Fritter: Thank you! I promise that the plot will move forward from this chapter on!

Yamimao: Unfortunately, I'm not too familiar with that series, and would unable to write it out well.

EndlessChains: Appreciate it!

UnsanMusho: Find out now!

Wyrtha: Revenge will be upon the horizon

Izzy D Lucifer: I promise you that something will happen :)

Neko te: I do hope this fight scene will be humiliating enough.

god of all: Yep, gonna write until its complete. I never like unfinished stories.

AlphaMike369: Yea your second guess was right. SSJ is overkill. Also, thanks for letting me know what the name of the attack is. I had no idea, and decided to use a gundam name for it, since his attacks are all gundam based.

dragonball256: Indeed,he does.

Sexy Fox Girl: No death yet. Do have his death planned out already, though.

Any other reviews I might have missed, just a shout out saying thanks.

 **And Last but not least, my Tsundere guest reader has returned! And he/she has expanded on their vocabulary! Here's what he/she said:**

LOL. You are delulu and fucked up in the head. Kill yourself, disgusting delusional pathetic fucked up fugly fatass virgin.

 **Aww, I feel the love. He/she just can't come out and admit that they enjoy the guilty pleasure of reading my story.**

 **Anyways On with the story!**

 **I should also mention Itachi isn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak.**

 **Revised of 10/29/2016. Clarifying I'm using the Third Kazekage, not the Fourth.**

* * *

The next day rolled out faster than the Easterners expected. As they got to their seats, Temari and Hana were actually invited to sit with Kagura and her box again. As everyone got into their seats, Sasuke was considering accepting Orochimaru's invitation. Now all he needed was a plan to get there. Before he could think about this more, an announcement interrupted his thoughts.

"All right folks, I hope you're excited as I am!" shouted Eric. "Today's the last day of this tournament. All the fights will be hosted in the Colosseum again, and 1 fight well be happening, so everyone can pay attention to just one fight! Even the Emperor and his consort look happy!"

The Easterners turned around to see the Emperor and his consort already at their seats. Those that knew his identity just smirked and knew soon the revelation of his identity would be shocking.

"Indeed!" said Port. "Our finest seal makers have created the strongest barriers surrounding the arena so no collateral damage can possibly happen. The competitors may go use everything they have without worry of harming the audience. Now, just in case the seals aren't enough, we do have a backup plan. Allow us to introduce the six people who will supply chakra for the barrier Jutsu! Please welcome our Jinchuriki Corps!"

* * *

Inside, just before they were about to step out, they asked the seventh of their member that originally did not plan to join in.

"Are you sure?" asked Roshi. Everybody else shared the same concern.

"Yes. I have remained hidden for too long. I may not have intentionally led my village to such a bloody time, but it was still my fault that I was under a genjutsu. I want to let Akatsuki know they can no longer control me!" said the seventh member. He had stitches under his left eye and carried a weapon that was much taller than him.

* * *

Six people stepped out, all wearing similar white shinobi clothing as a uniform. (Think of when all the jinchuriki wore the same outfit in Killer B's Infinite Tsukuyomi) They knew of Utakata and Yugito, but the other surprised them all, especially Iwa.

"Isn't that Han of Steam?!'

"Roshi's still alive!?"

"I thought Taki said Fuu died!"

"Isn't that Yagura of Kiri? I thought he was killed during the Mist revolution!"

Then, a seventh man stepped out. Wearing the same uniform as the rest, his sun-kissed blonde hair could easily be seen. The man who stepped out shocked Konoha. It was Minato!

.

.

.

Or so they thought. After looking at him more closely, they noticed that the eye shape didn't belong to him, although the man was a close clone. However, the whisker marks gave it away who this truly was.

"Is-is t-that Naruto!?" shouted Iruka.

Every Easterner who didn't know Naruto was still alive grew wide at this revelation. The 'demon' of Konoha was actually residing in the West, still alive and part of the Imperial West. Homura already started to make plans on somehow bringing Naruto back on trumped-up charges. He was so sure that the Emperor wouldn't want Naruto once he found out who Naruto was, and failed to realize that even 'demons' were allowed to live peacefully in the West. Tsunade desperately wanted to jump out and hug the boy who she viewed as her grandson, but she controlled her emotion. She would find some way to overturn the council's decision and bring Naruto home somehow. The rest of Konoha's crew were of mixed reactions. The majority of them were the ones who didn't support the banishment of Naruto and were just glad to see him alive. The others were not. Sai just smiled while he planned to bring this news to Danzo as soon as possible.

Naruto didn't even seem to acknowledge them as he took his place farthest from Konoha's stand. All 7 of the Jinchuuriki Corps performed the same handsigns, making sure Sasuke could not see it, before slamming their hands down. A huge barrier formed around the arena, completely protecting the audience from any stray attacks. It soon cleared up, leaving it to be a see-through barrier, but its defense was strong enough to take a continuous burst of biju blasts and not leave a dent.

* * *

 _Starting From East side:_

 _Match 1:_

Yusuke and Shikamaru's fight was first. As they stepped into the arena, it had been transformed into a forest, with trees between them. As the fight began, Shikamaru was already trying to blaze through different scenarios and strategies. He didn't expect Yusuke to have such a direct approach, who just dived through the forest in a straight line, aiming for him.

'Dammit! I hate opponents who seemingly just throw away basic tactics and abandon all forms of strategies!' thought Shikamaru as he tried to adjust according to the situation. Usually, such opponents were easy targets to trap. However, Yusuke was a battle savant and dodged through all of Shikamaru's tricks. He shot a **Reigun (Spirit Gun)** at Shikamaru, who cursed and was forced to dodge. However, Yusuke was already next to Shikamaru and punched him in the stomach. When Yusuke reeled back to deliver another punch, he found himself frozen.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu** success," groaned Shikamaru. He thought it was a miracle that he was still conscious after that punch. He quickly made the sign have the shadows start creeping up Yusuke's body.

"Give up?" asked Shikamaru. He found it troubling when Yusuke grinned.

"Look down and see who should give up," smirked Yusuke.

Shikamaru looked down to see his opponent's left hand already in a shape of a gun, with chakra already gathered on the index finger ready to fire. Shikamaru gulped at this sight. There was no way for him to escape that shot, and his attacks could not kill Yusuke fast enough. Then, he had a thought. Did Yusuke plan so far ahead that he purposely let himself be captured by the Jutsu just to have his other hand prepared?

"I give up. This match is too troublesome," stated Shikamaru. As the match ended, Yusuke hooked his arm over Shikamaru, grinning like mad man.

"Nice fight. You're lucky I've already fought so many strategists. You seem pretty smart, though. Come on over to my place if you ever have time. Maybe you can give the old hag some company playing shogi," said Yusuke.

* * *

Somewhere else in her house, Genkai sneezed.

* * *

 _Match 2_

B was fighting Sesshomaru and wasn't winning, to most of Kumo's amazement. His swordstyle was defeated, and he was already using his tailed beast's power. Even with Gyuki's, or the Hachibi's, power, though, he could not gain the upper hand. Sesshomaru's sword just kept cutting him, and when he used the biju ball and fired, Sesshomaru countered with his sword technique, firing a slash of demonic energy from his sword.

 **Explosive Corrosion Wave**

The attack collided with the ball and exploded. Before B could react in his demon form, he found Sesshomaru with his blade pointed directly between his eyes. B could hear Gyuki warning him not to make any sudden movements, otherwise, he would die. The sword itself prevented regeneration of any sort. Seeing no alternative, B forfeited the match.

* * *

 _Match 3: Sora vs Iwa. Sora wins._

* * *

 _Match 4:_

"All right! I'm all fired up!" yelled out Natsu as he jumped onto the stage.

"Hmph. I'll show you that art is an explosion!" said Deidara.

Natsu answered back with a dragon's breath as soon as the match started. Deidara was a bit surprised to see something blow but didn't think much about it, except how his opponent also liked to blow things up. He quickly made some explosive birds and sent them flying towards Natsu, who dodged them. The match went on for awhile until Deidara was finally able to have some of his explosive spiders land on Natsu's shoulder.

"Haha! Its over! Eat C3 explosion!" shouted Deidara as he detonated the bombs. Natsu managed to get the spiders off his body and toss them in front of him, but it was too late

A giant explosion went off, with Natsu right in the middle of it.

"Hehe, call it ref. He's dead," smirked Deidara as he turned away. Then, he suddenly heard a slurping noise. He turned around to see the explosion... was being eaten? He watched in shock as the explosion got smaller and smaller until he could see his opponent actually eating the explosion. Soon, Natsu was done eating all the fire that had come from the explosion.

"Thanks for the food," commented Natsu.

"What the hell are you!?" shouted Deidara. Feeling that he couldn't risk it anymore, he decided to unleash the Jutsu he had been saving up for Itachi. He quickly used his clay to mold his C4 while trying to dodge Natsu's fists of fire. He couldn't risk using the big version due to the fact that since he was in a limited zone, he couldn't get out. Instead, he took one of Natsu's punch while putting clay onto his body. He almost regretted it immediately since he almost fell unconscious due to the punch. Feeling the burn on his face, Deidara quickly activated his Jutsu. The clay on Natsu started to surround him, and soon he was stuck in an orb of clay.

"Hahaha. You're dead this time. Inside that sphere is my C4 explosive, my strongest one yet! Die!" yelled Deidara as he activated it. He didn't expect his clay sphere to suddenly blow up.

'That's not right. C4 exlosions are supposed to erode my opponent's entire body with micro explosions inside his body,' thought Deidara.

Instead, he saw Natsu, without a scratch... and completely surrounded by fire.

"RAAAAAAAA!" yelled out Natsu as he charged forward. Deidara swore he saw a dragon behind Natsu, roaring behind him. Deidara soon found out with the fire surrounding Natsu, it was impossible to have his C4 even come close to Natsu since they were burnt as soon as they come upon contact with the flames.

"What are you!?" asked Deidara, shocked that nothing was working.

"I'm a dragon slayer! Eat this!" shouted Natsu.

 **Karyu no Tekken! Kagizume! Yokugeki! Kenkaku!**

Deidara couldn't even tell how many times he had been attacked, due to the fact that he was just in soo much pain. Natsu decided to end this match.

 **Metsu no Ougi! Guren Bakuenjin! (Secret Dragon Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**

Deidara would have loved to see this attack done since it had to do with explosions. Unfortunately, he was in no shape to admire it as he was hit by it and sent flying off the arena and into the barrier, knocking him unconscious. Natsu raised his arm as he was declared the winner.

* * *

 _West Side_

 _Match 1:_

Baki automatically forfeited. He had no desire to find out how many times he could take a hit from Goku or how far he could take Kaio Ken.

* * *

 _Match 2:_

Orochimaru chuckled as he saw his opponent. A mere pretty-boy butler should be no match for him.

"Why don't you forfeit the match if you want to live? Or better yet, let me experiment on you. I'm sure your body will be an invaluable resource. After all, I am the best at human modifications in this world," taunted Orochimaru.

Every Western cringed at that threat. Orochimaru had said the wrong thing.

A chuckle could be heard from Frankenstein. Soon, it became louder and louder until it was just maniacal laughter. Orochimaru felt something was off.

"You! Experiment on me! That's laughable!" laughed Frankenstein. "I've heard all about your 'experiments'. How you wanted immortality, and how many lives and failures you've had. From one scientist to another.. no I can't even call you a scientist. Just an amateur who doesn't know what he's doing."

"How dare you!" shouted Orochimaru, completely insulted by this man. "I've changed my mind, I'll kill you!"

Orochimaru's neck elongated and tried to bite the man. As soon as his mouth got close, his felt with every fiber of his body that he was in danger, and used this special mud clone replacement. A few milliseconds later, that body was stabbed by multiple sharp purple poles that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

'Those powers.. don't feel right," thought Orochimaru. He didn't have much time to ponder as his opponent materialized more spears and shot them towards him. Orochimaru dodged them and soon had to jump to avoid getting hit.

"Perfectly Placed."

Orochimaru looked up to see Frankenstein already above him and shooting even more of his spears. Seeing no other way, he used a fire jutsu to block it, followed by a wind jutsu to increase his firepower. However, two spears made it through and stabbed him. Grunting in pain, he landed and quickly pulled them out, hoping his power of the White Snake would regenerate the damage. He then found out that somehow, those spears completely nullified his healing powers completely. It felt like it was like poison, but this was no poison he was familiar with at all.

"Repeat what you said earlier," said Frankenstein, suddenly in front of Orochimaru. "You want to use me as an experiment? You're the best at human modification in this world?"

"You'll pay for that!" growled Orochimaru as he leaped back for some distance. He took out some scrolls and unsealed them. Two almost dead bodies laid before him. Orochimaru quickly went through some seals before slamming his palms down onto the ground.

 **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**

The two bodies were suddenly consumed by coffins. Then, slowly, the coffin doors opened, and two bodies that looked like it was decaying stepped out.

"Orochimaru! How dare you!" shouted A as the rest of Kumo also saw red.

"That bastard!" growled Gaara, along with the rest of his people

Orochimaru had essentially spit on their faces as he had revived the Third Raikage and Third Kazekage, A and Minoru (A/N: I don't think the author ever put a name for him. I'm using the Japanese voice actor's name for this. Also, for the Third Raikage, putting him as 3A, so as not to confuse with the alive one.)

"Kukuku. These Kages were powerful fighters in their own time. I would have loved to summon the Shodaime Hokage, but he's sealed up. I won't even have to move," taunted Orochimaru as he quickly placed Fudo seals into their heads. Soon, the Kage's body regained color and looked normal. The only difference was that their eyes were black. They were under the complete will of Orochimaru now.

"Summoning cannon fodder now?" said Frankenstein as he raised his eyebrow, "Still, to use lives of people without remorse, to bring them back from their eternal sleep, is despicable. Allow me to show you my weapon. **Answer my call, Dark Spear**." He raised his hand to the sky.

The Jinchuuriki quickly made a hole at the top of the barrier, confusing the Easterners. Suddenly, a bolt of dark lightning descended from the heavens, striking Frankenstein's hand. It soon gave form, and suddenly, Frankenstein was carrying a large two sided dark purple spear. However, the aura it exuded made his opponents shiver. It felt extremely dark and alive with an aura that seemed to scream that it wanted to devour souls.

"An interesting weapon," mused Orochimaru, "I'll have to study it when I take it from your dead body."

3A and Minoru suddenly attacked Frankenstein. However, even with all their ability and speed, Frankenstein seemed to still be in control of the situation. He showed this by using a slashing ranged attack at 3A. He dodged it, but Orochimaru was standing right behind him, forcing him to also dodge.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you didn't need to move," stated Frankenstein sarcastically.

Orochimaru growled and attacked him along with his summons. Suddenly, Minoru was stabbed in the gut when Frankenstein actually threw his weapon straight at him.

"It's useless. My summons are truly immortal and can't die by physical means," said Orochimaru confidently as Minoru tried to pull the weapon out.

His confidence was shaken when he saw Minoru unable to pull the weapon out, but instead, the weapon started to latch onto his hands and spread its corruption all over his body. Orochimaru, along with the rest of the Easterners, watched in shock as the weapon slowly consumed Minoru. As the corruption broke the Fuda seal, Minoru was able to regain his free will. He looked at Frankenstein with one last look and smiled as if to say thanks, before the weapon suddenly blurred all around him, creating a dark whirlwind. What was left was only the spear in the ground.

"What did you do to my summon!" shouted Orochimaru angrily as he made 3A attack Frankenstein.

Frankenstein raised his hand, summoning his weapon back to him before blocking 3A's attack.

"My weapon liked him," said Frankenstein curtly, not even bothering to further explain.

He parried 3A's attack and immediately followed up with another attack, causing a large gash at his body. Frankenstein's power corrupted the wound, causing it to heal a lot slower than usual. Frankenstein had no trouble dealing with two opponents, and soon, 3A had also been consumed by his spear. Orochimaru was now truly terrified at this man. His summons had somehow been consumed, along with their souls, and he could no longer summon them. He didn't have another close to death body to use, and all the Jutsu he had was useless against this man. He debated on using Manda, but decided it wasn't worth it. Orochimaru quickly forfeited right as the spear was about to stab him between his eyes.

* * *

 _Match 3: Itachi gets free pass due to his opponent forfeiting before the fight_

* * *

 _Match 4:_

The Suna-nin was actually making it hard for Sasuke to win. Sasuke's temper grew and grew until it broke.

"I will not have some low-life peasant stop me from getting my revenge!" shouted Sasuke as his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan, a kaleidoscope version.

"So, he has attained it as well, but the price he paid for it..." muttered Itachi. He merely told his brother a lie on how he got his. In truth, when he watched Shisui commit suicide, he was traumatized by it that he gained his ability. He still blamed himself for not being able to do anything, though.

Naruto and Hinata also frowned when they saw the Mangekyo Sharingan. Their spies through the Pekara Merchant House gave a report of when and how Sasuke attained it. It was said that he took in a disciple and treated him like a brother. The two grew close together, almost inseparable. When the disciple became a chunnin, Sasuke's gift to him was a Chidori through the heart while the disciple's gift to him supposedly was his Mangekyo Sharingan. The shinobi council wanted to punish, and even execute him for such a crime. However, the elders and the civilian council intervened, and he was let off with a fine and a slap on the wrist. To them, though, this still didn't explain how he got it. Itachi told them that it was through a traumatic experience did he actually get his eyes. If Sasuke didn't hesitate to kill his own disciple at all, the experience shouldn't have been traumatic enough to awaken it. **(See omake on possibilities)**

Sasuke activated Susanoo, the purple skeletal first level, and attacked relentlessly. The Suna-nin knew he had no chance Seeing no other option, he forfeited. Before the referee could call it, though, Sasuke attacked.

"Die! **Amaterasu!** "

The Suna-nin was suddenly on fire. He tried to smother it by rolling, but it wouldn't go out.

"These flames will burn you for seven days and nights, and is impossible to extinguish. Die, knowing you were a fool to oppose me," taunted Sasuke.

Natsu and Sora suddenly appeared next to the burning man. Sasuke scoffed, thinking they wouldn't be able to do anything. Natsu merely touched the flame, and yet it didn't burn him. Then, Natsu started to inhale, eating all the fire that was on the burning man. As soon as the fire was off, Sora quickly used **Cure** to heal the man before bringing him to the hospital tent. Sasuke fumed at this. These bastards stopped him from delivering his version of righteous justice. Before he could react, Natsu roared to the skies and blew the excess fires into the sky. After he finished, he patted his stomach.

"Whew, those are some good flames. Flames that burns for a long time," said Natsu.

Sasuke took a step towards Natsu and suddenly found himself surrounded by Ryozanpaku members.

"Try it. Give me a reason to send you out of here," growled Sakaki.

"Take one more step, and find yourself in a world of pain," said Furinji Hayato.

Sasuke muttered a few curse words before leaving the arena. He passed by Naruto, and grinned at him.

"How's it feel, dobe, to see me still above you?" taunted Sasuke.

Naruto merely smirked back, "Teme, the only thing your standing above right now is a pile of shit. And I mean that literally."

Sasuke looked down to see that his foot was indeed on top of a pile of shit. Growing angrier, he huffed and walked away with as much dignity as he could, while everyone was laughing at him.

* * *

(A/N-Skipping the Western fight. I know some of you like it, but at the same time I know we all want to see the aftermath of the tournament, so skipping those. I'll provide a brief summary of them.)

An hour break was given to allow the audience to do whatever they needed to do. All fighters were healed to their full strength, albeit reluctantly for Sasuke. Soon, the matches were up again.

 _Match 1: Yusuke vs Sesshomaru_

Yusuke barely wins with a well placed **Reikoudan (Spirit Wave)** into Sesshomaru's gut.

 _Match 2: Sora vs Natsu_

Sora and Natsu fight using their strongest moves. In the end, double-ko.

 _Match 3: Goku vs Frankenstein_

Goku may not be smart, but when it came to fighting, his instincts is truly a threat. Frankenstein's plans get derailed a few times due to it. Goku wins by a margin using Kai Ken x10

* * *

 _Match 4: Itachi vs Sasuke_

Sasuke stared at Itachi with hatred. Here was the day he would finally get vengeance for his clan. Here was the day, he would no longer be under his shadow. Here was the day that Itachi would die in front of everyone. Here would be...

"Begin!"

Sasuke snapped out of his murderous thoughts just to see a sickle kick headed right towards his face. He barely dodged it before receiving a back kick to his stomach. He flew backward from the kick, but recovered with a back flip and slid on the ground. He looked up, Sharingan active to see 5 kunais flying towards him. He blocked them with his kunai, but just as he finished block the last one with a swipe of his right hand, a foot landed on his right arm. He looked up and paled to see Itachi coming down with an axe kick. He was forced to block with his left arm, but the impact still jarred his body. He jumped back and looked at Itachi to see him suddenly disperse into crows.

"You're still weak."

Sasuke looked behind him to see Itachi with his kunai pointed at his back, Sharingan also active.

"How I ever thought you would be the one to redeem the Uchiha name is beyond me," said Itachi.

Sasuke saw red and jumped away from him while performing the handsigns for his favorite fire Jutsu. A huge fireball went towards Itachi, who dodged it with no trouble at all. A fuma shuriken came flying at him. Itachi ducked and saw that another one was in its shadow. He leaped, jumping in the narrow gap between them. Sasuke smirked as he saw this and pulled the strings he had attached to the shurikens. They separated, and 2 of the blades were headed right towards him.

If Itachi was still sick from guilt and his eyes tired from abuse as a handicap, he would not have been able to dodge it. However, ever since he traveled to the West, he found the best doctors and psychiatrists to help him recover, and become even stronger than he thought he could've been. Well, he had to if he wanted to help Naruto conquer the West.

Instead, he threw two kunais at the blades and deflected them away from him. He did a front flip to regain his position before dashing towards Sasuke. Sasuke threw more shurikens to deter him, but Itachi easily blocked them with his own shurikens before having a few go through. They curved and missed, making it go behind him. Sasuke blazed through handsigns and charged forward.

 **Chidori**

Sasuke charged forward with it, intent on ending Itachi's life. His tunnel vision was so huge that he didn't notice that the some of the shurikens Itachi threw were actually doubled up and thrown together. At that moment, the shurikens ricocheted off each other, and 3 shurikens were headed right towards Sasuke's back. Using wind chakra, Itachi blocked the Chidori by grabbing his wrist while defusing the lightning chakra. Sasuke glared with hatred at Itachi, struggling and trying to overpower his brother. He looked him in the eye and saw Itachi had already formed the Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

 **Tsukuyomi**

Sasuke suddenly found himself in a world devoid of life. He looked around and recognized this to be Itachi's genjutsu. Before he could break out of it, Itachi appeared before him.

"Calm yourself, little brother. I want to talk to you first."

Sasuke growled and tried to attack him before he found himself bound to a cross. There, Itachi used the time to explain the truth about the Uchiha clan and Konoha. Sasuke became silent while Itachi told him everything, even his promise to their parents. When Itachi was done explaining, he offered Sasuke a choice. Come with him and find peace, or reject his offer.

Sasuke looked pensive at first, making Itachi believe that he had convinced his little brother. However, that changed when he saw Sasuke's eye still burn with rage and spat at him.

"Fuck you! The Uchiha clan had every right to overthrow those weaklings and shown the world who was the strongest. The Sharingan is the ultimate bloodline! You're no Uchiha, you should rip those eyes out if you were smart!"

'He truly has fallen far. It's not even worth using Shusui's eye anymore. Goodbye, my brother,' thought Itachi as Sasuke finally activated his Mangekyo Sharingan to dispel Tsukyomi.

They were back into the real world, where only about 3 seconds had passed. Itachi normally would've been tired from using **Tsukuyomi** once, but his training plus learning, even more, ways to experiment with his bloodline thanks to Frankenstein allowed him to use it multiple times without a sweat.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Sasuke. Then he felt 3 shurikens hit his back and grunted. Itachi used this chance and kicked him away. Suddenly, Sasuke's Susanoo sprang up. This time, it was a humanoid one.

"See! My hatred for you has allowed me to evolve my armor once more! Die, like the traitor you are!" shouted Sasuke. He used his form to fire arrows at Itachi, hoping to hit him once. Some were even cloaked in black flames. Itachi calmly dodged them all without much struggle.

"Once I've killed you, I'll make sure Naruto die too. He should've been killed a long time ago, underneath my foot. Then, I'll take all the strong woman have the Uchiha clan reborn! It's a shame that Hyuga bitch ran away. She would've made a fine bitch, considering she was well-developed even when she was young. I also need to get revenge on the shitty ramen cook too. Her daughter would have made a nice sex toy for practice." shouted Sasuke, insanity clear in his eyes now.

Hearing Sasuke talk about Hinata made Hiashi, Naruto, and Neji, who was sitting somewhere in the stadium, hidden, clenched their fist. Naruto wanted to just bust in and beat the teme to the ground, but knew this fight belonged to Itachi. What might happen later, though, is another story.

"Do you mean Ayame, Teuchi's daughter?" asked Itachi.

"Yea that bitch," grinned Sasuke, "She looked nice, but once I'm done with her, she'll look like a pig and be a whore. She won't be blessed with any Uchiha children, hahaha! URG!"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a punch right through his Susanoo and into his stomach. He looked down to see Itachi seemingly teleport right in front of him and gave a gut-shattering punch with only his fist and red chakra that was cloaked around it. Sasuke was bent double by it, and when Itachi pulled back, Sasuke threw up what he had eaten. He looked up with rage at Itachi, only to flinch and feel fear through his bones. On Itachi's face, was no longer his usual stoic face. Sasuke had only seen that face and what seemed to be his happy face. Now, rage could be seen all over Itachi's face, and it was completely directed at him.

"That's my future wife you talking about," stated Itachi coldly.

* * *

When Ayame and Teuchi first came to the West, they were greeted by Naruto and his group. Ayame's first reaction was to slap Itachi before giving him a hug and a kiss, surprising everyone. This wasn't the first time they met, though. When they were younger, they used to play with each other. Even when Itachi became a Genin at 7, they still would talk to each other. When Izumi flirted with Itachi, Ayame would get jealous, but Itachi kept reassuring her it was one-sided. As time grew, they went through longer times without talking to each other thanks to Itachi's job. However, they would still meet up when they had the chance. Their feelings for each other started to develop from there. When Itachi killed his clan, Ayame refused to believe that Itachi would do such a thing without a reason. She later found a note for her hidden in a secret place where only she and Itachi knew. In the letter, was a promise that he would someday come back to explain and ask for forgiveness if she was willing to wait for him. Even after all those years, Ayame held on to that promise, not even going on dates, while her father was worried that she wouldn't be able to find someone. Teuchi was surprised at Itachi and Ayame's secret, but decided if he could trust one Uchiha it was Itachi. It still didn't prevent him from taking Itachi to the side before giving him 'The Talk.' Let it be known this was one of the rare moments Itachi's faced showed fear and dread.

* * *

Before Sasuke could even retort, Itachi's chakra levels skyrocketed. His red Susanoo easily surpassed Sasuke's, forming a full-out complete body. Sasuke's started to become angry again. He thought he could finally beat his brother, only to find that the gap between them was even larger. As if to spite him, Itachi's Susanoo held up its right hand. A familiar swirl started to gather, and soon, a **Rasengan** was formed.

"That's the dobe's technique!" gaped Sasuke. Itachi just smirked. During his time with Naruto, Naruto taught him the **Rasengan** while Itachi taught him almost everything else, and even saw him as another little brother. When Yusuke had first met them all, he was especially impressed with Itachi and told him that he could actually do well in the West, as part of the weaker group. Itachi didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but took it with gratitude.

"Part of it. Let me show you something I created," said Itachi. He pointed his eye towards his **Rasengan** and added **Amaterasu** on it. Soon, the spiraling ball gained all the property of the fire while maintaining its shape.

 **Katon: Illuminating Spiral Ball (Original Move) (A/N I'm not putting it in Japanese, don't know how it would work)**

Sasuke quickly backed up and pumped as much chakra into is Susanoo. His humanoid Susanoo, second level, could be seen to have bits of armor on it, but not enough to call it the third form. Itachi threw his Jutsu at Sasuke. It went right through it. Luckily, Itachi decided to throw it a bit up, to make sure it didn't hit Sasuke's actual body. The backlash from the destruction of his Susanoo made Sasuke caused him to be collapse and barely conscious. Itachi Uchiha was declared the winner. However, Itachi raised his hand to correct the referee.

"It's no longer Uchiha. My brother is right, I no longer wish to be seen as one. From now on, I will be called Shinka." (translate: New flame. Don't go technical with me I had a really hard time trying to come up with a Japanese name that meant that.)

"Very well," stated Eric, who was the referee for this match, "Itachi Shinka wins!"

Most of the Easterners could only feel despair. Not one of them had made it to to the semi-finals at all. Sasuke only made it to the quarterfinals due to the luck of the draw, and nobody really liked him. They didn't care who won, as it would be someone from the West. As the tournament drew to a close, Yusuke was the one who won. As they all departed back to their respective abodes, Mifune asked Han, who was the closest to them, to pass a message to the emperor. Han was surprised that someone from the East would actually speak so politely towards him but chalked it up as part of the Samurai code. Mifune was still interested in having some of the swordsmen come over to Tetsu someday and trade knowledge of cultures. Han nodded and had the message passed to the Emperor.

* * *

As they walked back, Sasuke decided Konoha had outgrown its use. Oto was going to be his new destination, and someday, he would be back for revenge. Now to plan how to get there.

Hana was harassed by her village to give up information, but she had her lips tight. She didn't want to lose her chance of having Sesshomaru's kids. Soon, Sakura was screeching for an audience with the Emperor, stating that he should be honored and humbled that Konoha (or more likely Sasuke) wanted a meeting with him. She also screeched about Naruto until one of the Brotherhood members slapped a silencing seal on her and knocked her out, stating she was causing a disturbance. Nobody really blamed him for that. When they arrived back at their abodes, they started to pack up. Tomorrow, they would leave, and begin fighting each other again. Tsunade, however, wasn't going to give up so easily. She went to one of the Brotherhood members and politely requested a meeting with the Emperor, and a private one with Naruto. The man nodded in reply before disappearing into the shadows.

Tsutomu was upset. He though he got rid of those two demons along with Kurotsuchi when he sold the demons to Akatsuki. They were a threat to his power. Now, he knew they had survived, and what was worst was that they were living in the West. Well, not any longer. Tsutomu would make demands to have them come back or war would be declared. He had no idea how much trouble that would cause for him.

A was doing with his brother B, who was yelling and saying he wanted to hang out with the Jinchuuriki Corps. It was only after several minutes of rapping, complaining, a promise to come back, and with Yugito promising him she would bring him back, did A allow him. It didn't stop him from performing a headlock on B, though.

Orochimaru was fuming. As soon as they came back, the Brotherhood members grabbed Karin and disappeared. When asked why, they stated that she was an Uzumaki, and thus belonged to where her clan was. They also warned Orochimaru that he would lose someone for having Zetsu trespass, and they chose Karin. Orochimaru wished he could have given that girl a cursed seal or some sort of spying equipment, but it was too late. Orochimaru wondered how he would report this back to Pain. With Zetsu dead, all the fighter lost, Itachi was alive, and possibly Kisame. Everyone went to sleep, as it was they had one more day for them before they would take an airship back.

* * *

Morning came fast, and Tetsu already hammered out an agreement with the Emperor. After dismissing Mifune, the Iwa congregation come next. Tsutomu proclaimed that Han, Roshi, and Kurotsuchi were traitors of Iwa and should be returned to them or war would be declared. They planned to have a fixed trial and kill Kurotsuchi while giving Han and Roshi to Akatsuki. They were promptly thrown out the door for such a ridiculous request. Oto wasn't given an audience due to the fact Iwa screwed up, and they were allies.

Soon, it was finally Konoha's turn to have an audience with the Emperor. Tsunade was nervous as she wanted to see Naruto again, along with a few of them. Hiashi desperately wanted to see his children, and Asuma just wanted to make sure his nephew was alive. The darker side of the group, including Homura, Sasuke, and Sakura, plotted out how to get revenge or kill Naruto, Itachi, etc. whatever evil plan.

"Welcoming Konoha's party, with Hokage Senju Tsunade in the lead!"

The grand doors of the palace opened, and soon they were allowed to see all the riches and glory of what the Imperial Palace had. They were ushered into the throne room, where the Emperor sat on his throne, his face and head still covered, with his consort by his side. Several other imposing figures were also standing near the Emperor. Six of them had masks, standing near the exits, Four other figures were near the Emperor, acting as advisers. They were Ou Ki, Grand general of the Emperor's Army, Ezio Auditore, Grandmaster of the Brotherhood, Yusuke Urameshi, personal adviser, and Ozpin, Head of Civilian affairs. Roy Mustang of Alchemy United would have shown up, but he was currently busy with his wife Riza, as she was about to give birth soon.

'It's showtime,' thought Naruto as he clenched his hands. Hinata saw his nervousness, and held his hands in hers, slowly relieving the tension. It was time.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it! Yes, I put Itachi with Ayame. Thought Itachi deserved someone, and I thought it would be cute to put them together. Now for the Omakes**

* * *

 **Omake: How Sasuke truly gained his Mangekyo Sharingan**

 **So to get it, the person needs to go through a traumatic experience to get it. I know some put that killing his own disciple would get it, but to me, it shouldn't. The fact that the master is willing to do it shows that he has no qualms about it, and isn't traumatic enough. So here's some theory on how he got it in my fanfic!**

 **Omake 1:**

Sasuke was in the hot springs, relaxing. Everything was fine. Everyone adored him, and he would soon be powerful enough to kill Itachi. Suddenly the door opened. Sakura came in naked, hoping to seduce him. He took one look at her and screamed in terror.

* * *

 **Omake 2:**

He was training at a training grounds when he heard a splash. He took a look to see a beautiful woman with huge breasts and a delectable butt, slowly stripping her clothes off. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, memorizing her every movement. He swore to take her to bed and have fun with her. As he stepped out, the naked woman turned around. -Sasuke, with his Sharingan on full tilt, screamed in horror. For the woman was actually a hermaphrodite, and her penis was much bigger than his.

* * *

 **Omake 3:**

Sasuke didn't get tomatoes in his hamburger when he specified he wanted it and was traumatized when he bit into it.

* * *

 **Omake 4:**

He was walking home when he saw Anko and Kurenai. Thinking that he could demand anything from them, he declared that they should bear his children. Asuma was furious when he heard this and was about to beat the shit out of Sasuke when Kurenai winked at him. Curious, he stayed back to watch what would happen next. Kurenai and Anko walked up to Sasuke, captivating his attention with their movements. When they came near him, Kurenai kneed him in the dick, Anko summoned snakes and had them bite down on it. They missed, however, and Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko found out how small it was, and laughed.

They decided some further punishment was in order. That night, Asuma found out that Kurenai had a slight exhibition fetish as they proceeded to show Sasuke what a difference between a man and a boy was, while Anko summoned snakes and had them penetrate his ass. After that was done, they left him, drooling and humiliated. Asuma was quite happy to learn something new that night, and Anko asked if they wanted to have a threesome next time, no strings attached. At that last sentence, Sasuke was jealous beyond all measure while traumatized, gaining his Mangenkyo Sharingan. It was also this night that their daughter was conceived.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any crossovers.**

 **Well, here's my next chapter! Hope you like it. We're finally moving on with the story! I will admit, I may have been overzealous about the tournament, but it was still fun writing it out.**

 **I now have 588 favs, 674 follows, 9 comm, and over 85k views!**

 **Side note: I've had people telling it's Raza. I should've made it clear I was using the THIRD Kazekage, not the Fourth.**

 **Review Corner! Will be at the end of the chapter this time!**

 **Side note, another Uzumaki character is introduced. Thanks to Warsameking for this one.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Thank you for seeing us," said Tsunade as she kneeled down in respect. Everybody else did the same... except for Sasuke, who was glaring at the Emperor with his Sharingan active. Sakura would've been screeching about how cool Sasuke was if the silence seal that had been placed from yesterday wasn't still active. It was, however, smoking a bit.

"Uchiha! Show some respect!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hmph. A Uchiha is naturally above everyone. It should be him that should be kneeling to me," stated Sasuke. One of the masked men decided he had enough and tore off his mask. The next second, a man was behind him and forced Sasuke's head down onto the ground. It was Shinka Itachi.

"Show some form of respect, ex-brother," stated Itachi emotionlessly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You're the shame to all Uchiha!" shouted Sasuke.

"I am no longer a Uchiha. I go by Shinka, now," replied Itachi.

"Enough!" stated the Naruto. "It's all right, Itachi. I won't hold this against Konoha... for now. Please keep your little shinobi in line, though. Otherwise, this will be a very short meeting."

Tsunade nodded, glaring at Sasuke. Several of the other Konoha shinobi's were also glaring at Sasuke. However, the Emperor's voice sounded familiar, but they couldn't place where they heard it from.

"Your majesty," started Tsunade, "Konoha stands in a war against Oto, Iwa, and Akatsuki, and has no alliances. At this rate, Konoha will perish. However, an alliance with the West could halt the war before it starts. The Konoha council has agreed to let me handle negotiation, and we are willing to pay any price. Your empire can even benefit from this alliance."

"Not to mention, we are the strongest of all shinobi villages at the East. You would have the backings of legendary shinobis, as well as some of our resources," stated Homura with a white lie. What the emperor didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Unfortunately, Naruto already knew the truth but decided to not point it out.

* * *

Naruto made an act of thinking about it when Hideki Hyuga decided it was time to speak his voice.

"Whether or not this goes through, the Hyuga demands that Neji Hyuga be turned over to us so he may face punishment for dissertation and be _properly_ educated on what it means to disobey the Main House."

Hiashi looked pissed at the future head of the Hyuga. He didn't even want Hideki as his heir but was outvoted by the elders. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Hideki continued, "Furthermore, any offspring of Neji Hyuga must be turned over to us. As well as the bitches Hinata and Hanabi should you have them. This is non-negotiable."

Before any of Konoha knew what had happened, Hideki was sent flying out the door, courtesy of the Empress herself. She calmly walked back towards her seat. As she walked, the single young males couldn't help but admire her grace, her poise, and more importantly, her bust. Sakura and Ino felt jealous. Sasuke was about to try to hit on the Empress in front of the Emperor himself and convince her to bed with him when Shikamaru and Shino stopped that attempt. The former use his Shadow Jutsu to stop him from moving while the latter drained Sasuke's chakra until he barely had any left.

"A beautiful throw from a beautiful woman if I do say so myself," said Ou Ki.

"I'll make sure my men put him in the dungeon for a bit," said Ezio as he motioned his disciple, Shao Jun to take care of it. The Konoha shinobi's heart jumped a bit as they hadn't noticed Shao at all. She nodded and melded into the shadows before disappearing.

Yusuke merely smirked while Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"A thousand apologies," stated Hiashi, "My _heir_ is not well-educated in diplomacy. Please, ignore what he just said right now."

Naruto was about to nod when Homura decided it was time to dig Konoha into a deeper hole.

"We also demand that Uzumaki Naruto be returned to us! He was a Konoha shinobi who contains the Kyuubi. Surely you wouldn't want some demon in your ranks. He needs to be returned to us to face trial."

"Yea, where is that idiot? It would be amusing to see his face when he learns that everyone knows that he's a demon," said Kiba.

Tsunade was extremely pissed at what Homura just did and was about to send her adviser's head flying without his body when she heard a chuckle. They all turned to see Yusuke snickering. It was contagious amongst the Westerners, and soon they were all laughing.

"Did you forget that you guys saw demons living here peacefully?" asked Yusuke. Homura blushed deeply, forgetting about that. There goes one of his charges.

"Not only that, but young Naruto is seen as a hero in the West. I know how Konoha treats their people, but here in the West, we do not execute a hero while praising a traitor," stated Ozpin, sending a stab at their pride.

"Hmph. Regardless, Uzumaki Naruto should be relinquished to Konoha. I'm sure you will do fine without that feeble person.," said Homura. Tsunade was regretting taking Homura with her every second.

"It's not like he has a family here. I bet his parents abandoned him or were stupid and died, tripping and stabbing themselves. Who would want such an idiot?" said Kiba.

* * *

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Suddenly, all the Konoha entourage felt like something was pulling them down to the ground and collapsed to the ground. The air became heavy, and they all had a hard time to breath. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak at all.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Someone wearing wooden sandals was walking in the throne room. He walked passed all of Konoha's entourage.

Clack. Clack. Clack

It was a man with red hair. When he turned around to face them, they saw that he had three scars across his left eye, though he could see perfectly. He wore a black coat over his body, and loose brown trousers. He had a red sash covered his stomach and a white shirt that was only buttoned up half way. He had a fancy looking sword on his right hip, but what was most noticeable was the man was missing his left arm. That and the source of this deadly aura was coming from him.

The older generation of shinobi that was part of Konoha knew who this man was. They had all learned about him, and he was taught in shinobi academy when Uzu was still part of the curriculum. Unfortunately, the younger generation never learned about them due to the fact the history of Uzu was thrown out by the civilian council and elders who had control of what the academy taught, stating they didn't need to waste time on a small village filled with bastards and whores, forgetting Uzu was the reason why Konoha even existed.

He was THE elder of the Uzumaki clan. He was thought to have died during the invasion of Uzu. The man who could silence even the bravest men with a stare. He may have lost his left arm, but he was still as deadly as before. He advised the previous Kage of Uzu before the fall. Assassins were sent after him only to return back to their homes... in pieces, with horror in their face. He was Uzumaki Shanks, a legendary figure who was also considered the most powerful. He didn't take the title of Kage because he didn't want to and his carefree attitude sometimes wasn't suited for such a role.

'We're FUCKED!' thought Asuma. Within Uzumaki rules, they took family seriously, as shown by Uzumaki Erza a few days earlier. He was only thankful that Kurenai had decided to stay behind with Yugao. He wasn't sure his child could survive this.

"Care to repeat that?" asked Shanks as he stooped down to eye level with Kiba. "Did you just insult my family? Do you know how much Uzumaki care about family? Shall I show you?"

Kiba was shaking like crazy. While everyone felt the man's aura, Kiba was the main target. Kiba felt his face slowly rise up, being forced by Shanks with his hands. Kiba looked into Shank's eyes.. and relieved himself. He swore he could see a thousand ways to die in this man's eyes. Even with just one arm, this man's aura was making Kiba's instinct scream, telling him to do whatever he can to live, even if it meant humiliating himself.

"That's enough, elder Shanks," said Naruto, still in disguise. Shanks merely nodded, and soon, the oppressive aura was lifted, allowing them to breathe again.

* * *

"So, allow me to get this straight," said Ozpin, acting if nothing had happened, "You want a form of political and military alliance with us. In return, you want our technology, our medicine, our knowledge, our people, and our Emperor and Empress? That doesn't exactly sound fair."

Tsunade was sweating. When put that way, it sounded, no it was extremely one-sided. She didn't expect the West to be this advanced. The West had nothing to benefit from this at all. Then, Tsunade was confused at the very last part of Ozpin's sentence.

"We don't want your Emperor and Empress," said Tsunade.

"Ah, but your adviser Homura and shinobi Hideki Hyuga did make demands for Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, did he not?" replied Ozpin.

Everyone froze. It couldn't be? It can't be! It shouldn't be!? (Last thoughts came from Sasuke)

"Allow me to introduce them properly," chuckled Ou Ki. "Please welcome Emperor Uzumaki Naruto and his wife, Uzumaki-Hyuga Hinata."

All of Konoha's representative froze at this news. Naruto and Hinata saw no point in hiding this and removed their hat and face mask. There, clear as day, was Naruto and Hinata, sitting as the Emperor and Empress of the West.

'Troublesome. We're screwed,' thought Shikamaru.

"What trickery is this? There's no way that dobe is the Emperor!" shouted Sasuke.

"This is no trick, foolish one. Naruto, along with Yusuke and several others, united the West to what it is today," said Ezio.

Homura was sweating now. Originally, he thought he could convince the Emperor to at least turn Naruto over to them. There, they would flush out everything Naruto knew about the West to help Konoha return to power. Then, Naruto would be turned over to Danzo for ROOT training, to mold him into a weapon that he should have been if it wasn't for Sarutobi's actions. Now, he saw this plan completely crumbling apart.

"Konoha has come to ask for aid while treacherously plotting to backstab us, as usual," said Naruto slowly. "My people has seen enough war, and we do not need another one. It is simple. What I see are some are a group of people who wants me to waste my empire's resources and military on a war that doesn't concern my people at all. My answer to your plea for an alliance is... NO! Konoha can burn for all I care."

"But, it's your home!" cried out Ino. "Please, Naruto! Hinata! Save Konoha from destruction! You have to defend it! Remember all the good times you had with it?"

That was the wrong question to ask.

"Defend it from what?" asked Naruto icily, "A bunch of backstabbers who would praise a traitor and banish a loyal person? A bunch of people who do not know the meaning of loyalty? A mass of child beaters who have no idea between the difference of a human and a demon? What good times? All I remember was pain and suffering for something I had no control over! My wife and my brother-in-law are the same! No, my answer is the same. The Imperial West will not come to Konoha's aid!"

"You fucking traitor!" yelled Kiba, forgetting about his earlier situation.

Before he could move, a dozen kunais flew towards him and pinned him to a pillar. The last one just missed him barely, 1 centimeter off... from chopping his manhood off. Kiba fainted from this near castration. Everyone looked to see that Neji had taken his mask off, and beside him was Tenten, who had thrown all those kunais.

Before Gai or Lee could do anything, Hinata spoke out loud, "I've had enough of the disrespect. Originally, the plan was to allow you all to explore what the West had to offer for a day before sending you back home, but now I see if we allowed Konoha such freedom, they would abuse it. Send them into the dungeon to allow them to think about their action! Make sure the other Konoha visitors that didn't come are also arrested."

"Wait! But my chil-!" shouted Asuma. He didn't want his child to endure such horror.

"Don't worry. We'll put your wife and child in a special room, but the rest of you gets to visit our dungeon," said Naruto.

"Heh, you can't do that to me dobe! I'm an elite! I'm above you!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto was getting tired of this and decided to silence him. He gently tossed a kunai up into the air. Everyone watched it go up in an arc and fall slowly towards the ground in front of Sasuke. Then, in a flash, Naruto was behind Sasuke, holding a kunai right at his throat. Sasuke's eyes bulged, as did almost everybody else. Nobody could even see when he moved at all!

'Was that the Hiraishin!' thought Ebisu.

'Troublesome. Naruto somehow figured out the Yondaime's signature Jutsu. Granted he does look like him, with the blonde hair and blue eyes and...OH SHIT WE BANISHED HIS SON!' thought Shikamaru, the very last thought being totally out of character. Sakura was fuming, but still silent due to the seal, although it looked like it would break soon.

'It looks like he was able to fulfill his legacy,' smirked Hiashi. However, he wished he could somehow meet his children one last time before leaving.

Under protest, they were all marched into the dungeon while every other village had a chance to explore the Imperial West one last time.

When Konoha's brigade left, Naruto sighed as he sat down. It was hard to keep such an act in front of some of them. He knew that some people still loved him for who he was, but he would not save Konoha. It just wasn't worth it.

"You okay, gaki?"

Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya walking in with Kakashi and Koyuki. Naruto merely nodded in reply. It had hurt to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka look at him in hurt when he had said no to the alliance, but it had to be done.

" **Kit, I might have a plan for you,"** whispered Kuruma from within. They had made peace with each other during their time in the West a long time ago.

Soon, they were all discussing what to do. Konoha might be corrupt, but there were still some people they wanted to help escape. Obviously, the main ones were the shinobi clans that didn't vote for banishment. Everyone else could rot in hell. Soon, a plan was hammered out. However, they would need to be able to convince the Fire Daimyo for this.

* * *

 _In the dungeons_

"Anko are you all right?" asked Yugao. She had been brought into the dungeon too. However, when they were about to throw Anko in, one of them noticed the Cursed Seal on her neck and placed something on it. Then, with a loud rip, they tore it off. However, it caused Anko indescribable pain that she fell down, clutching her neck.

"Yea, I'm feeling a bit better now after what those bastards did to me. Actually... I'm feeling better than I ever did. What's going on?" said Anko as she finally removed her hand from her neck to stretch. Yugao's eyes opened wide, staring at her neck.

"Anko! The seal! It's gone!" shouted Yugao. Anko quickly rushed towards a mirror to see. When they had been thrown in the dungeon, they were stripped of everything except for clothes. She looked at the mirror, staring at where the Cursed Seal used to be. It was truly gone, and only flesh was there. She teared up and started to cry, thanking the West that it was gone.

The group was separated into several cells. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Hideki, Sai, and Homura took one cell. Lee, Gai, Chouji, Shino, Ebisu, Tenzo and 2 jounin participants took another. Yugao, Hana, Ino, Shino took the third cell. The last cell had Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi, Asuma, and Iruka took the last one. Kurenai and her child were given a room inside the palace with guards outside their doors.

"We're screwed," commented Shikamaru. Everyone had to agree with him except the ones placed in cell 1.

"WE DON'T NEED THAT BAKA!"shouted Sakura. Everyone winced at her voice. They took off the silencing seal, but they wished they were being tortured instead of hearing Sakura talk.

"Hmph. I don't know how that brat stole the Yondaime's Jutsu, but we should put him in the Bingo Books for stealing a Konoha Jutsu," said Hideki.

"Idiots," replied Shikamaru. Everyone who didn't know the truth looked at him in confusion. "Care to guess who Naruto's father is? I'll give you a hint, who else had blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Asuma scratched his sideburns a bit, "Well, there's only the Senju, Yamanaka, and Namikaze. We know Tsunade's the only Senju, Naruto's not a Yamanaka, and only the Minato wa..." he trailed off. Then, he quickly whirled to Tsunade.

"Is he who I think he is?" asked Asuma, his face starting to fall.

"What is it sensei?" asked Chouji.

"Minato Namikaze was the Yondaime Hokage," explained Ebisu. "However, that doesn't make sense unless Naruto is h... Impossible!" Ebisu started to shake.

"Don't stop like that, tell us!" said Ino.

Iruka started to shake too as he suddenly recalled when he taught about the Hokages. He compared the photo of the Yondaime he had seen so many times to Naruto, and found their similarities to be too great to be a coincident

"Think about it, Ino," said Shikamaru. "Why does Naruto look so much like the Yondaime?"

A light bulb suddenly went off everyone's head who didn't know the secret. Kiba's, however, remained dark.

"Grr just tell us already!' shouted Kiba. Hana facepalmed at her younger brother's mental capacity.

"You're telling me the dobe's father is the Yondaime!?" shouted Sasuke.

"Certainly fits it, doesn't it?" said Shikamaru. Tsunade saw there was no longer in hiding the truth.

"It's true. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. In the _council's_ wisdom, they banished the son of our favorite hero for …. a Uchiha."

Everybody except cell 1 and the ones that already knew the truth were shaken by the truth and had to sit down. Sasuke and Hideki didn't care, Sakura and Kiba were denying it, Sai was considering reporting it to Danzo, and Homura just huffed.

* * *

Hours passed, and soon, for some inexplicable reason, everyone in the dungeon fell asleep. The truth was released some demonic sleeping gas inside. Then, a cell opened, containing where Tsunade's party was. They were woken up and blindfolded before being taken to a room. When they were finally allowed to take their blindfolds and saw what their hearts desired.

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, and Maru were all in the room, looking healthy. Jiraiya decided to join in and stood next to Naruto. Itachi and Kisame felt it was better if they were somewhere else, tough. Surprisingly, Kurenai and her child were with them, too.

Hiashi towards his family, breaking his usual stoic visage to hug them. Shizune and Iruka rushed to Naruto. Asuma ran to hug his nephew. Finally, Tsunade hugged both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Thank heavens you're all right," cried out Tsunade, tears flowing down her cheek.

Hiashi spent his time hugging each one of his family members, taking comfort that they were all right. Shizune and Iruka hugged Naruto tightly, almost breaking his ribs, but they didn't care. The person they were so worried about was safe.

"It's Maru, now Uncle Asuma," said Maru, explaining to Asuma why he changed his name. Maru was having too much fun being an uncle now, and playing with his niece, whose name was Mirai.

When Hiashi found out that he was going to have grandchildren, he showed his family just how Hinata and sometimes Hanabi inherited their tendency to faint when embarrassed and fainted.

While everybody else was congratulating them, Tsunade snuck up to Jiraiya and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Jiraiya turned around and was confused seeing Tsunade not joining in.

SLAP

Everyone became silent as they heard it and turned to the source. They saw a red hand print on Jiraiya's face and Tsunade's hand still in the air.

"That's for not telling me that you knew Naruto was all right earlier!"

She then lifted her hand to Jiraiya's face, cupping his face before pulling him forward for a passionate kiss. Soon, she finally broke it off, with Jiraiya still Lala land.

"And that's for everything else," smirked Tsunade.

As the hours passed, they all discussed what was happening. Hiashi took Maru to give him... some warnings. He couldn't do so with Naruto or Tenten, as they were already married, but he had to do it at least once, and it was just unfortunate the Maru was the only target available.

"So you're still set on not saving Konoha?" asked Iruka.

Naruto nodded, "Yea. That village has been corrupted beyond belief."

Tsunade sighed but couldn't help but agree. However, there was just so much in Konoha that her grandfather, grand uncle, and sensei put in. It didn't feel right to just abandon it. However, the next sentence caught her attention. Soon, she was filled in on what they had been planning. Only Tsunade was allowed to know, as this was top-secret. Soon, they were sadly separated and put back to their cell to avoid suspicion. Hiashi gave his daughters and nephew one last hug before surprising everyone and giving Naruto, Tenten, and Maru a hug. They were blindfolded and lead back to the cell, and nobody knew they were gone at all.

The next day rolled by quickly, and everyone was sent back to the Land of Spring by airship without an incident. As they landed back onto their lands, each village went their separate ways. Before they left, Orochimaru managed to slip a note to Sasuke, telling him when would be the best time to run. Sasuke naturally grinned at this. Soon, Itachi and everybody else who disrespected him would be crushed under his feet, and he would take his rightful throne as the Emperor. Perhaps his first act would be to rape Hinata. Show her what it means to sleep with an elite.

Samui was sad to part with Yugito, but their agreement with the West would allow Yugito to visit soon. Gaara was happy that his brother-in-bond was doing well, and looked forward to trading with his Empire. Mei wanted to lure Sanji home, but he politely declined, saying that he was needed at the kitchens. He did, however, promise to visit, which made Mei swoon a little.

* * *

 _Back at Konoha, a day after landing_

The council was quickly reconvened after Tsunade and everybody else made it back. The heirs of the clan were also asked to attend to give more information.

"So Lady Tsunade. I presume the West has agreed on an alliance?" asked a pompous councilman. The civilian council had all their grubby hands ready to sink their hands on what the West had. They dreamed of soaking up all they had before throwing them out to fend for themselves. However, Tsunade's answer halted their dream.

"No."

Silence reigned inside the council room for a bit before everyone started to shout. Tsunade had to slam her fist onto her desk for silence.

"Tsunade-sama, surely you could have convinced the Emperor for an alliance?" asked Inoichi.

"The problem lays on who the Emperor is," replied Homura stiffly.

"Who dares defies us?" shouted Asano

'I should've gone with them. I could have used my Kotoamatsukami to bend the Emperor to my will,' thought Danzo.

"The Emperor of the Imperial West used to be one of us. We were the ones who drove him away. The Emperor's name is... Uzumaki Naruto," said Asuma.

The instant Asuma said that everyone in the council room was shouting. It ranged from 'kill the demon ' to 'that's impossible'. Soon, everyone finally managed to calm down when Tsunade punched her desk again.

"It's no illusion. Naruto revealed himself to us as the Emperor of the West. What's more is that we have confirmation that Hinata and Neji are alive, with Hinata as Naruto's wife," said Ino.

Everybody just slumped in defeat. There was no way Naruto would send aid. They were lucky that he didn't ally with Oto.

"There's more," said Hiashi, catching everyone's attention. "The survivors of Uzushiogakure still live in the West, and they aren't pleased that one of their own was abused. Uzumaki Shanks and Uzumaki Kenshin still live." At that, everyone that was part of the Shinobi council froze. Danzo and Koharu started to sweat heavily. They were the ones who had lied to Kenshin, and now the truth was coming back into their face. They would be lucky to even be living. Danzo wasn't even sure with all his Sharingans he would come out top against an enraged Kenshin, and he really didn't want to even think about Shanks.

"Pfft. Who cares about a bunch of talent-less people. Just a bunch of people made up of bastards and whores," commented a naive civilian councilman, his fellow councilmen laughing with him. He soon had no more worries, for Tsunade had snapped and punched his head clean off. They had forgotten that Tsunade was also Uzumaki by blood. The council was further thrown into chaos when it was revealed that Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushiuna Uzumaki, son of two beloved heroes. The civilians denied this to be true and plotted on how to bring Naruto to 'justice'. With nobody agreeing on anything, it was clear that this meeting was over, and that Konoha was doomed to stand against their enemies alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, At Akatsuki meeting_

Pain was not pleased. He sent his men to the West to gather information and earn more funding just to find out they had been humiliated and came back without a single ryo. What's worst was that Zetsu, their best intelligence gatherer, had somehow been killed.

"Explain this to me now, Orochimaru! Otherwise... you may not live another day," said Pain.

"How is it possible that Zetsu was discovered so easily?" asked Konan.

Seeing no choice, Orochimaru gave a detailed account of what had happened, including all fights relevant to them. After the discussion was done, Pain mused in thought for awhile.

"Wish I had gone," said Sasori, "Seems to be a lot of people I could have used as puppets."

"Tobi thinks he should have gone too!" said Tobi. Inside Obito's mind, he was fuming. He was mad that his plans were delayed. He was furious that Kakashi seemed to have moved on from Rin! He would have to visit Koyuki some time and remind Kakashi what misery meant.

"Leave the West alone for now," said Pain, "I will deal with them myself. No matter how powerful they are, they can not oppose a god. Instead, we will focus on getting the one-tailed Biju first. Have your forces ready, Orochimaru. We invade soon."

As he left to muse in his thoughts, Konan approached him.

"Do you not wish to meet your family members, Nagato? They're Uzumaki's, like you," asked Konan.

Pain shook his head, "I was once Nagato Uzumaki. However, I am now Pain, a god. Familiar ties mean nothing to me."

* * *

 _Fire Daimyo's palace, 3 days later_

"Welcome! Welcome, Emperor Naruto! What can I do for you?" said the Fire Daimyo.

Truthfully, he was sweating buckets. He had no idea what Naruto wanted and was terribly frightened of him. And he had good reasons to be frightened. Military power, political power, economic power, Naruto had all those in spades.

Naruto decided to just be blunt for this part, no need for round-about diplomacy. "Konoha has grown corrupt and should burn. A new village can arise from the ashes, purifying its essence."

The Fire Daimyo wasn't pleased to hear this, but after showing proof after proof they had gathered, he found himself agreeing. The final nail in the bucket when Naruto and 2 other Uzumakis told him that they were rescinding Konoha's right to their own symbol. Uzushiogakure was the main reason why Konoha existed in the first place, and Konoha's spiral on their leaf was to honor them, Now all the Uzumakis knew that Konoha had absolutely no respect for them anymore, so there was no reason to allow them to continue using the symbol. Seeing no choice, the Fire Daimyo agreed to their terms and plans.

* * *

It was only a week later after returning from the West when Tsunade received news that would send her blood pressure skyrocketing.

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke Uchiha has defected from Konoha! Our reports say that during his patrol, he killed his teammates and ran off. We received word that he was last seen headed towards Oto!"

Tsunade groaned at this. She had predicted this would have happened and wanted to place a tagging seal on him to forbid him going to places he wasn't allowed. However, she was overruled, saying that such restrictions would have made the last loyal Uchiha be more prone to defecting. She spat on that loyal Uchiha part. Itachi was the loyal one, not Sasuke. Soon, a council meeting was quickly held to decide what to do.

"This can't be!" moaned a civilian councilman.

"Hokage-sama! You should have allowed Uchiha-sama to take any woman he wanted! It would have cemented his loyalty as well as bring about more Sharingan users!" screeched Asano Haruno.

The Shinobi Clan heads shook their heads at this. It was obvious that even with that, Sasuke would have defected, and none of them wanted to have their child bearing a traitor's child. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and samurais flooded in.

"Who dares interrupt this meeting!" shouted Danzo.

"I do," said the Fire Daimyo as he entered. Danzo immediately paled and clamped up.

"Daimyo-sama! What can we do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"I've heard rumor and reports that Sasuke Uchiha has gone rogue again. Is this true?"

"Umm.. well.. It might be," stuttered Homura.

The Fire Daimyo gave Homura an evil glare before asking Tsunade the truth.

"I see," after he learned the truth, "Then I declare Sasuke Uchiha to be a traitor of the Leaf. His will be classified as an S-class Missing-Nin."

"My lord! You can't do that! Such action would drive the Sharingan further from us! He must remain content!" shouted Koharu.

"Are you questioning my authority and shouting at me?" asked the Fire Daimyo icily at Koharu, who shut up.

"I see no point in letting this fool go on living like he deserves everything on a silver platter. It's time he learned the consequences of his action. As of today, he is to be killed on sight! No exceptions! The Leaf needs to move on or it will spiral into chaos."

As he left, Tsunade picked up on the hidden message that the Fire Daimyo left. The keyword was move and spiral. That meant Naruto had met with the Fire Daimyo and they agreed to it! Now it was her turn to plan out how she was going to get those who were not corrupted by this village out.

* * *

 _At Oto_

"Kukuku. Welcome, Sasuke. I knew you would come. Just come through this door, and all you wishes will come true," said Orochimaru. "But first, get rid of your headband. It irritates my eyes."

Sasuke smiled as he threw away his Konoha headband. He would learn everything this place had to offered to kill everyone who stood in his path to greatness. As Orochimaru opened a door, ladies of all ages were laid naked in front of him.

"Come Sasuke-sama. We're all waiting for you with our legs spread for you to bless us with your holy seed," purred one of the lady

He smiled as he went forward to 'bless' them with his seeds.

* * *

A few weeks had passed after Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal. Konoha was even more unpopular thanks to this and was on the verge of bankruptcy. The plan was to liquidate all of the Uchiha's money for the village, only to find out that Sasuke had managed to spend all of his money early on, and had been living off people's generosity and credit. All that money spent on a traitor was coming to bite them in the ass. Danzo was fuming at the civilian's stupidity on letting Sasuke have free meals at their expense. What was worse was that Tenzo, their Mokuten shinobi, had suddenly gone missing. Tsunade suspected that Akatsuki kidnapped him during a patrol mission, but was unable to gain proof. Tsunade was stuck trying to budget everything and was on the verge of just quitting. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a messenger shinobi rushed in.

"Hokage-sama! Our scouts report that Iwa has invaded the West!"

Tsunade stood up at this. Was Iwa crazy or were they stupid to think they could win after being shown such overwhelming firepower?

Suddenly, another messenger came in.

"We have a report that Amegakure is amassing a large force to attack Suna! Orochimaru is leading the charge, and it seems like he's used the ****Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**** to amass an army of undead! Sasori and Deidara seem to be accompanying them.

Then, a third messenger came forth.

"Oto has sent an invasion force to attack Kirigakure! They can be seen on the shores, ready to load onto boats to invade! Sasuke Uchiha remains nowhere to be seen, though. It is most likely he is still in Oto, taking command of the village. Hidan and Kakuza have gone with them!"

Tsunade could only gape. This was an all-out war. They were planning to strike and completely isolate Konoha if this invasion succeeded.

"Muster our forces! Send reinforcements to Suna!" shouted Tsunade. She wanted to also send reinforcements to Kiri but knew it would be impossible to reach in time.

"Don't bother," said Danzo as he walked in, "We have no use for weaklings. Let them fend for themselves."

"If this invasion succeeds, then we'll be assaulted by all sides!" shouted Tsunade. "As of now, I'm declaring a state of emergency! All powers of the council will be suspended!"

Danzo gritted his teeth and obeyed. It was true what she said, but he didn't like it. Still, he would do everything in his power to delay them. Soon, though, he would have enough power to knock Tsunade off her throne and become Hokage, and lead Konoha to a golden age. He had already sent a few ROOT members to the west in disguise to assassinate Naruto. He believed they would succeed.

* * *

 _Akatsuki_

Orochimaru chuckled as he had Kabuto use Edo Tensei to guide the troops. Thanks to kidnapping Yamamoto and reviving Ginkaku and Kinkaku, they had the ingredients needed to mass produce Zetsus. The Mokuten blood allowed them to form the bodies, and the Kyuubi chakra from the two brothers allowed them to give it life. It was not as much as they wanted, but they supplied chakra to the statue that was creating the Zetsu. Each member of Akatsuki, as well as Oto-nin and Iwa-nins, gave a good amount of chakra to produce Zetsus.

* * *

 _At the Empire_

"Your majesty! We receive word that Suna, Kirigakure, and our front are being invaded!" reported a messenger. "Our spies state that Akatsuki had planned for only Suna and Kiri, but Iwa has decided to act out on its own, and they are capitalizing on it. They have also sent reinforcements with Iwa!"

"So it begins," mused Ozpin.

"Ryozanpaku has already gone to the front lines to help with the evacuation. Your orders?" asked Ou Ki.

Naruto closed his eyes. So it had begun. He opened them again.

"Have Luffy lead the naval forces to Kiri. With our ship speed, they should be able to reach Kiri in time. Have Soldier troops accompany them. Ou Ki, you take our army and storm the front. Ezio, get me Cid and have him prep up our airships. I want our Shinigami soldiers along with Uzumaki clan members there. They'll be heading off to Suna to aid them, lead by Uzumaki Kenshin. Yusuke, I want you to take some of your Demon Brigade to head off to Spring. I can't shake a feeling they might try something there, too. All leaders carry a Hiraishin Kunai to summon me in case I'm needed. I will also be on the front lines to help fight Iwa."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted all of them who received orders.

"One last thing. Send in the Riders at the front first. Let them take first blood."

* * *

 **If I don't get to you, it means I've already replied or just missed it. Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **UnsanMusho: Because I can!**

 **Frankieu: She's way too loud**

 **Wyrtha: I had more plans for Sasuke :)**

 **Sexy Fox Girl: I have plans on how he dies, and It's gonna be fun.**

 **Yamimao: Yep! She's sticking with them!**

 **: Eh perhaps you're right. Still like my tomatoe one though.**

 **Gold Testament: Glad you liked my omakes**

 **King Cairo: Hmm Shomei no Rasengan. I like it. I'll go change it when I get the chance.**

 **AlphaMike369: Haha traumatizing experience, ya? No SSJ srry. It's too op. Glad you like my idea. Look forward to seeing it in your work.**

 **Danny le fou: Lol. He want's pretty little boys, though. Not sure Sasuke qualifies for that. Also ANGEL STYLE: ANGEL THRUSTS!**

 **Endless Chains: Glad you like my fight description.**

 **Zyiare Hellsing: Yep. Was aiming for that gag.**

 **dusk5261: Glad you like my responses.**

 **dragonball256: But of course.**

 **Guest: Interesting. Surprised to see the troller exposed, but whatever. It looks like the troll is mainly doing it on Sasu/Saku bash stories, prob doesn't like those types.**

 **Banshee-024: MMM Ramen... oops sorry daydreaming.**

 **Guest: Eh, not too familiar with Tekken or Soul Calibur.**

 **StraightEdgeWingZero: Your journey to the dark side... is complete!**

 **Lezaroth: Glad you liked it.**

 **Jiongu-naruto: I have plans for that eye.**

 **Daking Undisputed: Sorry you didn't like it :(**

 **WildWufChild: Just respecting the original name for his ship.**

 **For the rest, Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue this trend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! New Chapter!**

 **This chapter is shorter than usual, but i plan to seperate each battle into a chapter. However, because it's shorter, that means I can probably release it a little faster!**

 **Current Stats:**

 **637 Fav, 731 foll, 9 comm, 300 reviews, and over 99K hits!**

 **From now on, I will be putting the review corner responses at the end of the chapter.**

 **But first Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the story.**

 **On to the story! You'll get to see who I had in mind for the Riders!**

* * *

Iwa had set up camp after invading the West. They planned to conquer villages and use up all it's resources before moving on to the next one. However, the atmosphere among them all wasn't pleasant. They hadn't lost anyone yet, but they suffered quite a bit of injuries and didn't get to rape or raze anyone due to the interference of Ryozanpaku. They had come with 11,000 Iwa shinobis, 1,000 missing-nins/mercenaries, and 3,000 Zetsus, having force of 15,000 strong. The Iwa -nins went first, but were all defeated. Before backup could come, Ryozanpaku had left. Tsutomu gritted his teeth as he remembered what had happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Hahaha! These Westerners are weak! Why were our ancestors so worried about them!" said Tsutomu as he lead his forces through. They had razed a village and were now giving chase to the people that had lived there. Surprisingly, they were quick to evacuate, but they wouldn't escape. Tsutomu licked his lips as he imagined what he would do to the female captives. Suddenly, one of his commanders came to him, looking panicky.

"Tsuchikage-sama! We have encountered heavy resistance!"

"Oh?" asked Tsutomu. "How many? 50? 100? Just wipe them off the face of the land! Show them the might of Iwa!"

"There's only... 7 of them sir," replied the messenger hesitantly.

"What!?" roared Tsutomu in disbelief, "What are they using? Rank-S ninjutsu? Demons? Heavy weaponry?"

"They are.. They are using-!"

* * *

 _At the one-sided battles.. I mean battleground_

 **Doton: Iwa no Yoroi (Earth Release: Earth Armor)**

"Hahaha, you future corpses don't stand a chance now," shouted an Iwa-nin who used this technique along with 5 others. Suddenly, a hand picked him up easily, surprising them all.

"Wait, what are you doing! Release me at once!" said the one being picked up.

"Uwah! Let go of me!" said another as he was also picked up.

 **Fuurinji Hito Shuriken! (Fuurinji Human Shuriken)**

Elder Fuurinji picked up all six of the shinobi using the earth armor technique and started chucking them like a fuma shuriken at the enemy forces. Some dodged, but a majority of them were hit by the human projectile. The human projectiles themselves were out of commission after they stopped spinning and promptly threw up.

"M-m-monster!" shouted one of them.

"Just kill him! Use your highest ranked Jutsus!" shouted another. Soon, different ranged Jutsus were raining down on the Elder Fuurinji

 **Fuurinji Nanba Hashiri! (Fuurinij Escape from Crisis Zone)**

It proved extremely hard to target the man, even if he was freakishly tall and well built. Suddenly, bodies went flying as the other members of Ryozanpaku entered the fight.

"I don't welcome violence," said Akisame as he started to throw his enemies into the air. After breaking a few bones and tying joints to other people, a hill of people that was tied to each other was formed.

 **Koetsuji Sekijen Jijousan (Koetsuji Mountain of Pity)**

"Such violence," groaned one of the tied men. He had no idea that his arms could be used to interlock with others and be unable to move.

 **Wanto! Sokuto! Shuto Haito Uchi! (Various Karate hand techniques)**

Sakaki sent men flying with each attack. A bunch of unconscious men laid down the field, bones were broken from the attack, but still alive.

"Haha, now this is fun!" shouted Sakaki, "Too bad they don't seem to have any skilled Taijutsu users."

"Bastard.." groaned a man. They did send some in, but the skill difference was just too big.

"It's a shame there's no woman in this crowd," said Ma Kensei as he jumped into a crowd of Iwa-nins.

 **Shin Senpuu San Un Tou Kyaku (Whirlwind Cloud-Breaking Kicks!)**

They were sent flying. Then, a few kunoichis were seen trying to attack him. Kensei gave a perverted grin and attacked them by stripping them and tying their hands and legs with their clothes before taking photos.

"I'll deal with them!" announced a large man, almost as tall as Sakaki, but not as muscular. Instead, he had a lot of fat and used that to crush enemies. His speed did not match his size, usually taking his enemies by surprise. Suddenly, Apachai appeared in front of him.

 **Apapapapa! Papamatron! (Need I Translate this?)**

Taking in so many punches at once, the fat man was sent flying, crashing into other Iwa-nins.

"Used range attacks on these bastards!" shouted a Jounin. Shurikens were sent flying towards the Ryozanpaku. Suddenly, a gleam of a blade was seen, along with a clack of a sword being sheathed. All the projectiles were suddenly slashed into pieces.

 **Kousaka Slash**

Shigure had instantly cut all the projectiles coming in half. Though in reality, they would've all easily dodged, but seeing their projectiles cut into pieces was much scarier.

"Everyone, we finished evacuating! Let's get out of here now!" shouted Saiga Fuurinji. A few men tried to jump him, but they were instantly punched away by him. Everyone nodded and dashed away at speeds the enemy couldn't follow at all.

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

The embarrassing thing that Ryozanpaku didn't even use ninjutsu at all, just pure Taijutsu, and they had effectively halted Iwa's advance. Setting up camp, everyone tended to their injuries or helped untie the mountain of people Akisame left.

"I swear, those people will regret such action. I'm putting out 20 million ryos and promotions to anyone that can kill them and bring their heads to me!" ranted Tsutomu.

* * *

 _In the airspace above them, high in the clouds_

"You guys ready?" asked a man riding a dark shaped flying animal. The man had leaf green eyes and shaggy brown hair and was clearly the leader.

"Yes, dear," replied a blonde with an ax, riding a blue flying animal withe scales. "We're all ready. We've been ready. Let's do this already!"

"I bet I'll be the most annoying one!" shouted a female with blonde braids. She was riding on one of the necks of a two-headed animal. The male that was sitting on the other neck seemed to be her twin.

"No, I'll be the most annoying!" shouted the twin. They started butting heads until the leader told them to stop.

"All right, buddy," whispered the leader to his mount as he put his helmet on. "Let's show them the meaning of fear."

They all dived from the sky, the leader of the pack going much faster than them all.

* * *

 _At the camp_

Suzembachi was tending to her summons when they all suddenly started to twinge. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard a whistling noise from the sky. She wasn't the only one who heard it. Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and tried to find the source of the sound. They only knew it was coming from the sky. However, as it got closer, they started to shiver from the sound. It sounded like it was from the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

Suddenly, a bolt of plasma fire struck their medical supplies! Nobody could even react before the dark figure already flew away. They managed to catch a glimpse of something flying through, but nothing else. The object was already ascending to the skies, making it impossible to see.

"Put out that fire! Save anything that can be used! I want torches and lights up in the sky!" yelled a shinobi commander. Everyone moved, trying to salvage what could be saved when the shrieking sound was coming back again. This time, the bolt of fire struck their weapons depot, instantly destroying it. With all the light, they finally saw what had it them.

It was a dragon! With its black scales and lean body, it's fierce eyes was seen by everyone. What shocked them, even more, was there was a man riding the beast!

"Toothless! Bank left!" shouted the man. The dragon instantly complied and dodged You're and shurikens that tried to attack the dragon. The dragon instantly rose to the skies again.

"It's o-o-nly on-one dragon!" shouted Tsutomu. "We outnumber it! Suzembachi! Get your summons and your clan to the skies. Have your Bees kill that dragon!

Suzembachi nodded and lead her team to the sky. The Night fury came back. However, it wasn't alone.

"DRAGONSS!" shrieked Suzembachi. The dragons all shot fire, incinerating all the summons and anyone in the air.

"5000 pounds of flaming muscles coming through!" shouted a rider named Snoutlout. His dragon's body was huge, and it's body suddenly had flames all over it as it flew right through the enemy forces.

"OYOYOYOYO!" called out a pudgy buff man named Fishlegs. His dragon, a Gronckle, spat out a huge ball of flame, detonating on their food supply.

"Astrid! Target the areas we discussed!" shouted the leader.

"You got it Hiccup!" replied the blonde girl on Deadly Nadder dragon. "Let's go Stormfly!"

The dragon screeched in reply and shot out 5 deadly spikes right into the main command post, killing a few of the higher ranked shinobis.

The dragons were chaosing havoc everywhere, especially the Night Fury. Barf ane Belch, the two headed dragon, flooded some of the vital areas with gas, and all it took was one spark to detonate it.

"Shoot them down! I want them dead, in front of me!" shouted Tsutomu.

Suddenly, a horn blared from Hiccup, and all the dragons retreated to the skies, leaving chaos and destruction everywhere. Food, Medical, and weapons they had stored for battle were all gone! Anything salvaged was barely useful. Tsutomu was furious. He still had many shinobi, Zetsus, and mercenaries ready for the invasion, but without supplies, they wouldn't be able to push in far. He decided instead of charging for the capital, he would take the villages that surrounded it. He could easily restock food there and have medical and weapons come in back from Iwa. With that in mind, he split his forces towards the three closest ones. Tsutomu would take the middle one.

* * *

 _Back to where Western base camp_

"So, they have moved as I predicted?" asked Ou Ki. Hiccup nodded in reply. They were all in a giant tent with a map laid out in front. Standing at the head of the table was Ouki, and everyone sitting at the sides were all generals, ready to move out.

"Excellent. I want the Vanadis Army, led by the 7 Vanadis and Tigre to take the forces on the right. Griffith, Guts, take the Band of Hawks to the left. Youngster Shin, take your Hi Shin units to join them. You'll work independently from them, as usual. I will take my units to the middle. Show our enemies what it means to invade our homes. Show them the errors they have made today!"

"Understood Sir!" shouted the commanders as they all organized themselves for battle.

The next morning came, and the Iwa-nins were thirsting for vengeance. They split up, intent on taking the three villages to reclaim supplies. However, they didn't expect to meet armies so soon when they separated. At first, they expected to be able to destroy them. However, as time passed, they would find out just how hopelessly outmatched they were.

* * *

 _Battle against Vanadis Army_

The army was traveling to the village when they saw a lone man with red hair wielding a black bow. When the man first shot at them 300 feet away, they laughed, thinking the man was desperate to buy time. They stopped laughing when the arrow pierced through an elite jounin commander's head. Surprised at this, the look of the jounin's face was shock as he tumbled down to the floor, lifelessly. They tried to counterattack by throwing weapons or Jutsu at the man, but their attacks lacked the range he had. Tigre, the man shooting, just kept sniping high-ranked targets, bringing chaos and confusion among the ranks until they were finally about 50 feet away. Tigre merely shrugged before jumping onto the horse that was next to him and ran away. Even while galloping away, he was still shooting arrows with astonishing accuracy, but it didn't deter the invaders from getting closer and closer to their target. They were almost upon him when a hail of arrows rained down on them, killing them all. It was a trap!

Soon, a force of soldiers came running to the front lines to attack. For awhile, it seemed Iwa was doing well. Suddenly, they found themselves being flanked from the right, with a white-haired woman with a big chest, wearing the title as a Vanadis and wielding a long sword taking lead. The other Vanidas followed shortly. The invaders thought they could have easily fought the Vanadis, and seeing as they were all beautiful women, had plans to hold them and rape them for their pleasure. They found out the horrible truth when they all started killing them all when Eleanor with her longsword controlling the wind, Ludimila with her spear shooting ice, Alexandra with her twin swords controlling fire, Elizavetta with her lightning whip, or Valentina with her huge scythe that controlled darkness and could use it to teleport, destroyed them. The other 2 Vanadis were thought to be weaker, and they sent fewer shinobis after them. They found out when Olga was easily able to wield her ax that was twice her size and controlled the earth while Sofya protected anyone who was down with her light barriers, including herself.

The end game came when all the Vanadis gathered around Tigre, who came back. He pulled back his bowstring with all his might. Suddenly, all the Vanadis's weapons glowed brightly, the light gathering in front of Tigre. He released the arrow, causing a huge wave of different elements combined into one blow. It devasted more than half of the invading army's forces. Soon, the invading army retreated back to where Tsutomu was.

* * *

 _Battle against Band of Hawks and Hi Shin_

The mercenaries learned the Band of Hawks, although small in number, were efficient in cutting them down. What scared them was what seemed to be a white knight leading the Band of Hawks. The invaders swore this man named Griffith was like a white hawk, riding through battle, encouraging all his allies. If the white knight was someone who made his allies become courageous, then Guts was the black knight that struck fear into the enemy. With his huge sword and black armor, he cut through enemies as if they were hot butter.

"Just like old times, eh?" asked Guts as he cut 4 people with one slash.

"Hmph. You and I remember old times differently," replied Griffith, never the less still grinning as he parried a blade and slashed the man's throat. Suddenly, the Iwa forces were hit from behind by Hi Shin army. The invaders were cut down and forced to retreat to the right, trying to meet up with Tsutomu and his army.

Suddenly, the Iwa forces were hit from behind by Hi Shin army. Shin himself was leading the charge and cutting everyone in his path. Protecting his back was a petite beautiful woman who wielded the sword with deadly results. Invaders would claim she seemed possessed as she went into a deep trance and moved at what seemed to be bizarre moves. The invaders were cut down and forced to retreat to the right, trying to meet up with Tsutomu and his army.

"Nice to see Major General Shin doing well," commented Guts. "He looks up to you and Ou Ki, wanting to become the next Grand General of the Army. He possesses fine instincts that'll only become greater."

"He also looks up to you for swordplay," replied Griffith. "Still, he does have a bright fire within him. It'll only grow stronger with those 2 girls by his side," commented Griffith as he pointed out Ka Ryo Ten and Kyou Kai, Shin's strategist and right-hand woman.

* * *

 _Battle against Ou Ki_

They were hopelessly outmaneuvered. Ou Ki completely read what Tsutomu would do and countered with perfect precision, whittling his army down with minimal losses. When the two other armies regrouped with Tsutomu with heavy losses, and the two armies pursuing them, he decided it was time to cut his losses and run. They could invade another day when they grew in power again. Suddenly, while they were in full retreat, the same whistling noise came back again.

Hiccup and Toothless were back, but this time, instead of raining hellfire on them, he threw a kunai to the ground in front of the whole army. A flash of yellow came before the invading army's eyes, and they saw Naruto, dressed for battle. He wore light armor, meant for maximum maneuverability, and the same white cloak Minato used to wear. When Iwa saw this, they were instantly struck with fear. The Yellow Flash was among them all once again!

"I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Emperor of the Imperial West! My father was Namikaze Minato, the man that you all feared that you had Flee on Sight orders. Surrender, and you will not be harmed. Lay down your weapons and put your head to the ground, hands behind your back, and I promise you will live to see another day. You have 30 seconds," shouted Naruto.

"Hehehe! You don't scare me! You're bluffing!" shouted Tsutomu. However, some of the more wise shinobi did as they were told.

"Get him! Kill him and we win!" shouted Tsutomu as he charged forward. The ones that didn't surrender and all the Zetsus charged towards him. Just as their fastest shinobi was about a 5 feet away from him, Naruto announced, "Times up."

The ground suddenly shook, and Hiraishin kunais were already littered everywhere, ranging a mile in circumference, and they were at the center.

It was over in a flash. Body parts were sent flying. Nobody could react fast enough. Naruto was slashing and gouging. Cutting and Hacking. Dismembering and severing. The Iwa-nins were reminded why Minato had a Flee on Sight order, and this fear had been passed down to his son. Nobody lived. Tsutomu got the worst of it when Naruto finished him off with a **Rasenshuriken**.

Soon, the remnants of what was the Iwa invasion force were rounded up. Kurotsuchi was part of Ou Ki's army and was curious to what happened to Akatsuki, as he knew the man would never have agreed to this. She later found out that he had been imprisoned due to disloyalty. As the Imperial West army withdrew back to base, letting the survivors who wisely gave up to go back home with their tails between their legs, Kurotsuchi made a decision. She would need to convince Naruto, but she knew that he would allow her to proceed with her decision. The only problem now was if Roshi and Han would accompany her, even if it was temporary. She would need them to convince the Earth Daimyo of her plans.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you like it or if there's something that can be improved on! Meanwhile:**

 **REVIEW CORNER:**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: Glad you like my story.**

 **Ladylightning14: Thank you. I do see the story ending in sight, but not sure how many chapters left.**

 **DBlade59: Interesting ideas, but I have a plan already.**

 **StraightedgeWingZero: You're right, it is an execution**

 **Wyrtha: Eh, I think some should have a chance, based on my story. However, the village itself... Well I won't spoil what I have planned.**

 **ZyiareHellsing: Thanks for the encouragement**

 **Guest from Ch 11 cussing about Goku: I had mentioned in many previous chapters I was debating about that. I know that any character in DBZ is more powerful than most Naruto universe. I have mentioned it before in my earlier chapters and modified Goku's level to be able to match up. I mentioned about how most DBZ characters could blow freaken planets.**

 **RevanSithLord: I'm still updating :) It's also against my policy to abandon a story when it's not finished. If I do, then I will put it up for adoption or put a complete sign on it with a quick summary of what the plan was.**

 **Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: I have a plan in progress for that.**

 **Endless Chains: Glad you like it!**

 **WolfCoyote: Thank you.**

 **Unsan Musho: Kumo doesn't have a military alliance with the West like Suna or Kiri. It's modified due to their pasts with trying to kidnap Naruto's mother or forcing Neji's dad to death.**

 **Dragonknight-Flamels: Hahah, hope it surprises you then. Evil Cliffhangers are fun.**

 **dragonball256: Indeed, war is coming.**

 **snow-kim: I have plans.**

 **devanta1: You'll see what I have planned for that battle.**

 **Izzy D Lucifer: Don't worry. I do special plans for him :)**

 **TheDrkknight12: No. Wayyy to overpowered. Goku was already debatable. One sneeze and my story will be gone.**

 **For any reviewers I didn't answer: Thanks for the Reviews. I read them all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! I know I did. Stuffed with Turkey!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any crossover characters**

 **Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Review Corner at the end of the Chapter!**

* * *

The forces invading Suna was getting closer and closer. Orochimaru chuckled as all his Edo Tensei Summons were working well. He was a bit sad to be unable to summon the Third Raikage and Third Kazekage, but he had a lot of choices to choose from. After all these years working with Kabuto, they had finally perfected this technique. They were able to completely control their puppets and yet the puppets retained all their skills and memories. He looked forward to seeing the forces of Suna facing their own famous ninja's or loved ones. It would be so allowed Kabuto to remain back in base to control all the Edo Tensei Summons while he took to the front line. With the West occupied by Iwa's forces, there was no way they would be able to send help in time, or so he thought. Konoha might try to aid them, but he wasn't worried about them. Plus, he knew Danzo would cock block Tsunade for a bit, giving them plenty of time to destroy Suna and capture Gaara. With 7000 Zetsu, 1000 Undead summons, 4000 Ame nins, 1000 mercenaries/missing nin, and 3 S-ranked nins, they had a force of about 13,000. Not to mention most of the undead summons were legendary shinobis. Suna was as good as dead.

As they were approaching Sunagakure, Suddenly, a huge wave a sand came bursting forth. It would have swept many of them away when one of the undead summons went through a few handsigns before releasing gold sand into the wave, forcing it down. The man looked up to see Gaara floating on a cloud of sand.

"Hello, Father," said Gaara dully. Rasa looked up and replied, "Hello, son. Are Kankuro and Temari doing well?" The said names suddenly appeared beside Gaara.

"Kukuku. What a nice family reunion," said Orochimaru. "I'll make it simple. Give up Gaara and have all you shinobi swear loyalty to Akatsuki, and perhaps I'll let most of your people live."

"Fuck you!" roared Temari as she opened her fan up. Kankuro nodded and automatically had 5 puppets ready.

"We're not giving up our brother, the Kazekage, that easily!" shouted Kankuro.

"He's a kage!?" asked Rasa. "How was that possible?"

"No thanks to you for sure," replied Gaara.

"Kuku, I was hoping you'd say that. Now we can destroy Suna and I'll have more bodies to experiment on," said Orochimaru.

"You're sick, man." said Deidara, "Oh well, time to show them why art is an EXPLOSION!"

"Orochimaru, I want some of the bodies for my puppets," said Sasori as he pulled out his best puppet. It was the Sandaime Kazekage!

"Sasori, you fucking traitor! It was you who killed our Sandaime!" said a voice. Suddenly, all of Suna's shinobi was standing with Gaara, with Chiyo at the lead.

"Chiyo-baa-sama! I thought we told you to all escape while we bought time!" said Temari.

"He, and leave you brats behind. We turn our backs on our own Kazekage, we would be the shame of all shinobis," replied Chiyo.

Gaara looked around tears slightly in his eyes.

"Thank you, everyone," said Gaara as he drew power from his biju, Shukaku. Thanks to the West fixing his seal, he could access the beast's full power without transforming.

"Kukuku. So many potential bodies. Get ready to die then," said Orochimaru as his hand went up. Everyone tensed up for this battle that would decide Suna's fate.

* * *

 _In the airspace above_

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kenshin to the crowd. Most of them were all wearing black kimonos and wooden sandals, signifying they were part of the Shinigami Squadrons. The other group wore whatever they deemed necessary, but had the Uzu swirl visible on their clothes. Sora had joined since he didn't want his girlfriend Uzumaki Kairi fighting alone. Enzu came with Iremi, and Endermask decided to join them, as he didn't want the two teenagers he had come to see as his own children go off. Natsu joined since he was considered an honorary member of the Uzumaki clan because of his salmon colored hair, but more importantly, he embraced their doctrines of family. However, he was slightly regretting coming due to the fact he forgot he got motion sickness very easily.

"Soul, where is Black Star and Tsubaki?" asked a girl with pigtails named Maka. She was also wearing the Shinigami uniform.

"Huh, I don't know. Hey, Kid, Liz, Patty! You guys know where Black Star went?" asked Soul.

"You were supposed to keep watch," replied Kid, a teenager who looked symmetrical if it wasn't for the 3 half rings on his hair.

"Makaa CHOP!"

Soul ended up with a book on his head, courtesy of Maka.

"Kenshin-sama! Black Star and Tsubaki have already jumped ship!" yelled out a soldier.

"That idiot!" muttered an orange haired soldier named Kurosaki Ichigo. "Let's go before that idiot does something even more idiotic."

Everyone nodded as they quickly jumped out of the ship. Natsu had to be kicked out the airship.

* * *

Just as Orochimaru was about to put his hand down to begin the fight, a voice could be heard from all over the place. Everyone could hear it.

"The way of Assassination: Rule #1: Blend into the shadows. Control your breathing. And wait for your target to let his guard down! Rule #2: Tune into your targets. Predict his thoughts and actions! Rule #3: Strike your target before he notices you!"

Just as everyone was confused where this voice was coming from, a young teenager with blue spiky hair wielding a chain scythe appeared in front of all of them.

"I'm the great Black Star! I've come to kill you all! Ya Hoo!" said Black Star while posing.

Everyone sweat dropped at this scene, even the undead summons. Gaara felt like this newcomer would have gotten along with Naruto when he was younger.

Suddenly, " **SHINIGAMI CHOP!"**

Death the Kid had inherited his father's chop and used it on Black Star.

"Idiot! You blew our cover!" said Kid.

"I'm so sorry!" said the scythe, which suddenly grew a female head.

Everyone was confused at who the two teenagers and a talking head were. Gaara, however, had a suspicion.

"Are you reinforcements from the West?" Gaara asked.

"Yea that's us," replied Kidd.

Orochimaru laughed out loud while being furious inside, "This is what the West sends? Just two brats and a talking weapon?"

"Careful what you say snakey. I just came in first to show off," said Black Star.

Suddenly, about 500 people landed in front of the Suna forces, facing Orochimaru. They saw some of them had the Uzu swirl. Then, one man stepped forward.

"Surrender now, and you will not be harmed, that I promise. If you resist, then you must face this one to the death," said Uzumaki Kenshin with a soul-piercing glare while drawing out his sword. If the undead summons could react on their own will, Most of them would have all stepped back in fear.

"Fuck that! Let's kill them all!" shouted Kenpachi as he took a few steps forward. Suddenly, one of the missing nin jumped out in front of him with a sword.

"You're wide open!" shouted the man as he slashed down. Kenpachi didn't even try to block it. The man slashed right at his chest, hoping to draw first blood. Suna forces tried to help, invaders cheered, and the West looked bored and didn't bother moving. They all found out the reason why nobody bothered to help.

The blade had hit Kenpachi, but it didn't even cut or budge, no matter how hard the man tried to force it down. Kenpachi just stared down at the attacker, and the attacker instantly pissed his pants.

"Hey! Were you trying to hurt me with that dull blade?" asked Kenpachi as he nonchalantly removed the blade with his bare hand. "I don't have time to play with weaklings like you."

He instantly slashed the man in half with his blade.

"I want to have FUN!" shouted Kenpachi as he jumped into the fray.

"Follow him and attack!" shouted Kenshin. The battle had started!

* * *

After the battle started, Orochimaru noticed something was wrong. Usually, Edo Tensei makes its summons immortal. However, this didn't seem to be the case whenever a Shinigami member dealt a deathblow to it. They all dissolved and weren't reanimated.

"Surprised?"

Orochimaru turned to the source of the voice to see Frankenstein and another man with a screw on his head and many stitches.

"Shinigami Squadron are trained in such a way they actually meet a true Shinigami god and gain a bit of its power and blessings. Enough to send these souls back to the afterlife, where they deserve to have their eternal sleep," said Frankenstein.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm called Professor Stein." said the man with the screw in his head. "It's the last name you're going to remember." He winded the screw after saying that.

Orochimaru growled as he spat out his sword to attack the two.

* * *

Kabuto was sweating. All the summons were being forcefully dismissed without his permission. Seeing he had no choice, he decided to summon someone he hadn't planned on before.

Coffins were suddenly raised in the battlefield, and out came some of the past Kages of the 5 shinobi villages.

"Kukuku, it's over for you all. Kabuto has decided to summon some famous Kages. Not even you all can live through this." said Orochimaru. Frakenstein and Professor Stein just shrugged before attacking again. Before Orochimaru could say anything, he suddenly found his lips stitched shut.

"You talk too much," said Professor Stein before punching him away.

Two figures suddenly floated in the air. It was the Mu and Onoki, both revived by Kabuto. Both had their hands pointed towards the bulk of the enemy forces, without even caring if their allies were in there.

 **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri Jutsu! (Dust Release)**

Two cylinders came flying out of their hands towards the Shinigami and Suna forces. Cursing, Gaara tried to create a barrier of sand to block it but found it dismantled by Rasa. Gaara did what he could only do left and tried to use all his chakra for defense when suddenly,

 **Getsuga Tenshou! (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer!)**

A giant light-blue blade slash came flying into the attack, clashing with the Jutsu. An explosion happened in the air, and soon both attacks were nullified. Except for the Westerners, everyone looked at amazement at an orange haired boy wielding a huge sword that seemed to be like a cleaver with no guard on it. Its handle was wrapped in some sort of white wrappings. He merely smirked until a noble looking man commented, "Stop showing off, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Shut up Kuchiki!" yelled Ichigo. "Just help me get rid of them."

"Hmph. I'll help you after I clear out all these unpleasant plants," replied Kuchiki Byakuya as he turned around to face the majority of the Zetsus. Suddenly, a rain of senbons rained down to where he was. Kuchiki dodged it easily and turned to face the one who had done so. It was Sasori, out of his puppet Hiruko. His Sandaime puppet had been destroyed thanks to some white haired kid freezing it and shattering it to pieces.

"Sasori you really did make yourself into a puppet," said Chiyo sadly.

"How unpleasant. My favorite puppet was destroyed. Perhaps I could use your body to replace it?" said Sasori. He threw the scroll that was on his back and opened it. At the same time, his right chest opened, and hundreds of threads shout out. The scroll poofed and out came a hundred puppets. The strings all connected to the puppet and floated in the air, showing them all that he was controlling them.

 **Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen (Secret Red move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)**

"Behold, my ultimate technique! I have taken down an entire country with this technique alone," shouted Sasori.

"This is bad," said Chiyo as she summoned her 10 puppets to help out, "I'll help you. There's no way you can handle this yourself."

Byakuya however completely ignored her and walked forward. Insulted, Chiyo was about to complain when a hand stopped her. It was the same white haired kid who destroyed the puppet earlier.

"He'll be fine. He's just like that," said the kid who introduced himself as Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Kuchiki merely raised his sword before turning it so the blade was facing the ground before dropping it, allowing it to sink into the ground.

"Are you giving up?" asked Sasori in surprise. He thought the man would at least resist. Kuchiki merely pointed at Sasori for a moment

 **Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro (6 rods prison of light)**

Suddenly Sasori found himself trapped by rods of light that appeared out of nowhere. He struggled but found himself stuck and couldn't move. However, his puppets were perfectly fine. He smirked as he commanded them to attack. Then his smirk turned into horror as the blade that Kuchiki had dropped suddenly had a hundred swords surfacing all around them.

 **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**

They all suddenly scattered into a million of sakura petals. One stray petal touched a puppet and created a sword wound, causing Sasori to realize the petals were dangerous and could be treated as swords.

"I wonder. Can you dodge or block a million blade petals coming at you while still controlling your puppets?" asked Kuchiki.

Then, all the petals suddenly formed a tidal wave and crashed into Sasori and his puppets. When the sakura petals dispersed, everyone could see the S-rank nin Sasori of the Red Sands dead. All his puppets were cut into pieces. All it had taken was one attack.

"Sasori!" shouted Deidara. He was still having trouble fighting against his opponent Sora and Kairi. He thought he was lucky not to be fighting Natsu, but now he was just getting annoyed by those two. He created 5 explosive birds to fly at them, only to be cut into pieces without detonating by those keyblades. Suddenly, a chain sickle hooked onto the bird he was flying on, dragging him down. Before he could recover, Maka with her scythe glowing brightly that it transformed into a huge axe-like scythe.

 **Demon Hunter**

'Oh fuck,' thought Deidara. He didn't have time to defend himself or swap places with anyone. Maka's attack sliced him right in half.

Ichigo was fighting Onoki and Mu in the air. Luckily, he knew how to walk on the air by solidifying chakra underneath him to act as if he was on land. However, he was forced to be on the defensive due to the fact every time the two used dust release, he had to use his blade slash to block them, otherwise they would hit his allies. Suddenly, a dark spear pierced Mu. Ichigo looked down to see Frankenstein had thrown it. He grinned as Orochimaru was spitting mad again.

Orochimaru growled at the tactical genius that was Frankenstein. He had baited him once again into a position for Frankenstein to throw his spear at him. Orochimaru had dodged it and was about to mock him when he heard it go through something. He looked back to see that Mu had been directly behind him. The Dark Spear quickly consumed Mu so he was no longer a threat.

Onoki didn't even react to it, although Kabuto was sweating now. Another one was down.

"I'm ending this right now!" shouted Ichigo.

 **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu**

Suddenly, Ichigo's chakra flared up for everyone to see. If they could compare chakra levels, every Easterner would have swore that his chakra level was similar to Kisame. When the chakra flares receded, Ichigo was now wearing a long black cloak and a sword much smaller than his original one. It was jet black katana with chains attached to the hilt. Before a mercenary could comment on it, Onoki tried to use his dust release again. This time, he got closer and made a square shape, trapping Ichigo inside it. Before he could activate it to kill Ichigo, Ichigo swung his blade around, this time producing a **Getsuga Tenshou** black as the night. It shredded the Jutsu, making it fail. Before Onoki could move, he was already pierced by Ichigo the second right after the Jutsu had been cut. Many didn't even see Ichigo move.

Rasa tried to kill Gaara, but with the help of his brother and sister, Gaara managed to trap him in his sand coffin. Before Rasa could do anything, sealing tags were placed on the sand, sealing him away. He sighed in relief when suddenly the Nidaime Mizukage, Gengetsu Hōzuki, appeared behind Kankuro, intent on cutting of his head. Gaara hadn't noticed due to his prowess in genjustus. However, before Hozuki could cut off Kankura's head, he was sent flying by a flaming fist courtesy of Natsu. He recovered just to see Uzumaki Kenshin with his sword already swinging down. With his head chopped off, one of the Shinigami squads stabbed the body to forcefully dismiss him.

* * *

Orochimaru was now totally furious. His trump cards had all fallen. He could still hope to kill them with a numerical advantage. But now, he wanted to kill them all. Quickly taking some of the blood that was dripping on his face, he summoned Manda after finally ripping the strings that had shut his mouth up.

"Manda! I have given you tribute before this battle. Now I desire your power to help me! In return, all these delicious mortals will be yours!"

Before Manda could strike, a chant could be heard stopping them.

 **I, Iremi, call upon the might of the forest...**

 **I summon the elemental spirits that dwell within**

 _ **Sillavionne**_ **with eminent strength.**

 _ **Galaglenne**_ **, one who confines all.**

 **From the dark chaos and shadows,** _ **Kartelluine**_ **.**

 **Shining bright like a jewel,** _ **Yullnie**_ **.**

 _ **Kallkadian**_ **of bewitchment.**

 _ **Yenasnabuen**_ **, who puts all into deep slumber.**

 _ **Nauctious**_ **, who guides growth and regeneration.**

 _ **Kashimilhon**_ **, who steals all freedom.**

 _ **Ennimoiseum**_ **of memories.**

 **Answer my call.**

They saw Iremi, the red-haired Uzumaki teenager slowly walking forward with summoning circles all around her. Soon, they all amassed into one giant monster, even bigger than Manda.

"Hahaha! Eat this!" shouted Iremi as the monster she summoned raised its fist. Manda dodged the first fist but was unable to dodge the second hand that swooped in and grabbed him by the neck.

"Enzu, now!"

Enzu leaped off the golem and swung his sword faster than he ever did. An air slash went into Manda and cut his head right in the neck, beheading the snake boss. Manda vanished into smoke, but he would no longer come back forever.

The Zetsus and mercenaries tried to charge in, hoping to overwhelm the two when a tan man with long brown hair and 3 red markings on each cheek appeared in front of them.

"I need to at least do something. Can't let my kids show off," said the man named Edermask. He raised his hands, and storm clouds started to gather. Before they knew, they were all suddenly struck down by lightning. Over half of the forces were dead. Kenpachi was having fun just eliminating everybody else.

"I've had enough of this! This time, you all die!" shouted Orochimaru as he went through a few hand signs for his strongest technique.

 **Yamata no Jutsu (Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu)**

Orochimaru transformed into an 8-headed serpent even larger than Manda. With a mighty sweep of its head, it forced all of them to jump back to dodge it. All except one. Death the Kid was too busy admiring something that he was hit.

"Kid! What are you doing!?" shouted Maka.

"I can't dodge," replied Kid.

"Kukuku, are you terrified of me, little child?" teased Orochimaru.

"Oh no, not this again," said the Kid's guns, Liz and Patty.

"YOUR PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" shouted Kid. "YOU HAVE 8 HEADS, THE PERFECT NUMBER FOR SYMMETRY!"

Every Easterner fell down in shock due to this revelation.

"Urg, Kid's always obsessed with symmetry," said Soul, popping his head out from Maka's scythe.

"Kuku, well if you're not going to dodge, then die!" yelled Orochimaru. His body came out from one of the snake's mouth. Kid stared at him.

Then he stared at him some more.

Kid went into a thinking pose.

.

.

.

"YOU RUINED SYMMETRY!" shouted Kidd as he pointed his guns to Orochimaru.

"Eh?" Orochimaru was confused when a bullet shot right into one of his snake's head.

"You were perfectly symmetrical. I couldn't destroy such symmetry. But now that you've shown yourself in one of the snake's mouth and didn't even it, it's not symmetrical! If you had any odd number head and you showed up in the middle, that would've been forgivable. But now, YOU'VE RUINED IT!" roared Kid as he started to shoot his guns at Orochimaru.

"Urg, This little brat!" shouted Orochimaru, taking heavy damage from all his bullets. He had all his snakes to gather chakra in the middle. A chakra ball grew from the center, growing bigger. It was similar to a Biju-bomb.

"Disgusting creature! Eat this!" shouted Kid. His pistols transformed into giant golden hand cannons.

The incomplete stripes on his hair suddenly glowed, and the **Lines of Sanzu** became complete in each row.

"Resonance Rate at 2000%," said Liz

"No noise at all!" shouted Patty.

"Feedback complete. Fire anytime!" said Liz

"Kaboom!' shouted Patty.

 **DEATH CANNON**

The two cannons fired, and merged into one huge shot. Orochimaru quickly fired his chakra ball, but it was completely obliterated. The cannon shot went through and instantly destroyed Orochimaru's form.

However, just in time, a small white snake managed to escape from the main body and slither away.

The shot carried through all the way to the ocean, where it detonated.

At this point, all the Zetsus were exterminated while any surviving mercenaries just gave up.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," said Gaara.

"No thanks are needed. You are a true friend to our Emperor, Gaara-sama," replied Kenshin respectfully. After the total annihilation of the invasion force, their side only had 20 Suna shinobis dead and 100 injured. The Western had no deaths and 40 injured. Kenshin looked to the East, where Kiri was. He hoped the Naval forces would reach in time. He had no doubt that they would win the fight against Iwa, so his worries were concentrated there.

* * *

 **Woot! Almost done with the war. And before you ask, yes, that snake did sneak away. I originally had his death planned here, but I gave it some thought and thought that a specific toad sage should be the one to deal the final blow.**

 **658 fav, 760 foll, 9 communities, over 109k views! Read and Review Please!**

 **Review Corner:**

 **Let's make this easier on myself. To everyone who reviewed! Thank you! Your reviews are very much appreciated. I always read each one! Now to respond to a few random ones, done by total randomization!**

 **raigalcc: Glad you liked my overkill. Here's the next one!**

 **CrimsonSylvian: Being honest, not that familiar with Darksiders. I had dragons in mind already since I liked dragons.**

 **Crazywizard73: Yaaa! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Marshee: It's unlikely I will write Jnpr and Rwby in this story. Their weapons are too high-tech to work into this storyline. Plus, I never really mentioned any cast of RWBY having their weapons. Thanks for reading though. I did contemplate the idea of having an Uzumaki Pyrrha, but meh.**

 **To everyone else: Thanks for reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, folks. Had finals incoming and I needed to put all my time and effort to studying. Since I am now on break for a bit, that means I can focus on my stories! No promises on weekly updates, though. I do promise not to take as long as before just to update a chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any characters used here.**

 **Now, ON TO KIRIGAKURE.**

 **Bit of a note here, there are 2 scenes but both have the same result. I'll explain why at the end.**

* * *

Mei was not all right. She spat out some blood after taking a direct hit from Kakuzu. Kiri had tried their best to defend their village, but when fighting 2 S-rank nins leading about 12,000 people composed of shinobi, Zetsus, and mercenaries, it proved fruitless. Not only that, but most of the Oto soldiers had some sort of implants in their bodies as well as Cursed Marks and used them. Most were unstable, but it didn't matter as all they wanted was to kill. What was worse was Oto managed to hire corsairs and about 30 ships to plunder and provide naval support! Most of Kiri's forces had been wiped out, only a few remained.

Mei looked up to see most of her seven swordsmen unconscious. Ao, her right-hand man, was bleeding heavily thanks to Hidan. The only reason he was saved was when Suigetsu washed away the seal and started attacking him. With his aquatic body, Hidan was unable to get blood from Suigetsu. However, this didn't put him at a disadvantage but instead kept hacking at Suitgetsu and hoping to collect collateral damage blood, forcing Suigetsu to act defensively. Chojuro was breathing heavily from expending all his chakra fending off so many Cursed Seal shinobis who went used the 2nd level, even at the cost of their own sanity.

Kakuzu chuckled as he slowly lifted Mei up with his tentacles, slowly choking her to death.

"I've always been interested to see how your heart works for me, since you have two bloodlines. While your mind and body will die, you don't have to worry at all. You'll be living within me. Any last words?" taunted Kakuzu.

Mei could only gag and choke as she fruitlessly tried to break hold of the tentacle and get air into her lungs, her legs dangling uselessly. Ao tried to stop him but stumbled as his blood loss was slowly leading him to unconsciousness. Chojuro couldn't move fast at all due to expending all his chakra, and Suigetsu was busy fighting Hidan.

"I thought so," said Kakuzu as had a tentacle prepare to spear through her body to get her heart.

Mei slowly closed her eyes as her vision started to fade away. She still had dreams that she wanted to accomplish! Being Mizukage was merely the first step to that dream. She wanted to find her true love, to marry, and to have children she could call her own. Children that could be raised in a peaceful village, without too much danger. As her vision was dimming away, she swore she could hear the angels descending from the heavens to guide her to the afterlife with their wings beating down.

.

.

.

.

Wait she really was hearing some sort of thwump noise, but she wasn't sure what it was. She opened her eyes slightly to notice Kakuzu wasn't looking at her anymore but trying to find out where that strange noise was coming from too. Her vision was still fading fast from lack of oxygen, but she could tell Kakuzu was confused. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who heard it. Everyone could hear it.

Thwump. Thwump. Thwump. Thwump .

"There's a lady..." said a voice as the noise got louder. Kakuzu quickly activated one of his justu that allowed him to increase the density of his skins to almost diamond.

 **Doton: Domu (Earth Spear)**

"... CALLING ME!" shouted the voice. Suddenly, Kakuzu was kicked away from Mei by a familiar black leg. Kakuzu was sent flying a few feet away and into a wall. Mei was able to finally breathe as she was dropped from the air and into the arms of her savior. As her vision slowly returned to her and her lungs gasping for precious air, she noticed the man was very familiar. Curly eyebrow, blonde hair, wearing a suit and smoking a cigarette. It was Sanji! The man who had flirted with her so brazenly had come to her rescue.

* * *

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" asked Sanji. Mei could only numbly nod as he gently put her against the wall to rest.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Kakuzu as he slowly got up. Even with his diamond-hard skin, he felt a slight tingle from the kick.

Sanji slowly inhaled before exhaling his cigarette before replying, "The hunter. The man who's going to hunt you down for hurting a woman."

"Heh, you're that cook," said Hidan as he recklessly slashed Suigetsu. "You're stupid to come here alone to rescue a soon to be dead damsel."

"One, don't mock chivalry. Two, who said I came alone?" replied Sanji.

Suddenly, cannon fires could be heard, and the ships that were invading Kiri had holes in them. Leading the charge was an oddly brightly colored ship with a sun for its figurehead. Trailing it side by side was two other ships. One had black sails on it, and the other had sails that shimmered oddly. On the names read _Thousand Sunny, Black Pearl,_ and _Flying Dutchman_. About 5 other ships were trailing it from behind.

"But you're still out-" started Suigetsu when they all saw the main ship Thousand Sunny open its figurehead for a cannon to pop out. The corsairs noticed and turned their ships around to avoid its path. However, it was too late.

 **Gaon Hou!**

A huge air pressure cannon, much bigger than all of Oto's windpipes that were installed into some of the shinobi's arms, fired and instantly destroyed 2/3rds of the enemy fleet. When comparing weapons, it was like a slingshot to a bazooka. When the corsairs saw this path of destruction and how many ships were still alive, they immediately tried to flee. The Imperial West fleet then separated into two forces. The Flying Dutchman and Black Pearl went to on pursuit with 2 other ships while the rest went with Thousand Sunny aid Kiri on the land. When Thousand Sunny reached land, cranking noises could be heard. A few seconds later, a giant robot came forth from within the ship.

"Behold. **FRANKY SHOGUN!"** shouted a voice from within the robot while the robot posed with its arms held high into the air. All the Easterners paused to watch this for a few seconds.

"SO COOOL!" shouted all male fighters on the battlefield. Most of the women just stared nonchalantly. Kakuzu was drooling at this sight, his eyes turning into yellow sparkles. He was such a fan of giant robots that he named all his attacks after them. He quickly shook it off. Then he noticed Monkey D. Luffy walking forward. All the West seemed to differ to his commands, so he suspected that man was the main general.

"All units. Attack and delay the Western forces while I finish off the Mizukage. Whoever brings me their general's head will be paid 100 million ryos from me."

At this, almost all the Oto forces leaped towards him. Killing was fun, but greed was also a huge motivation.

"No!" shouted Mei. She tried to order her forces to protect him when Sanji raised his hand to interrupt.

"Don't worry about him. He's the Fleet Admiral and personal rival against our Emperor for a reason," said Sanji.

At the battlefield, Oto had surrounded Luffy and were all charging at him.

"His heads mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's minee!"

They were closing in on him.

50 feet.

30 feet.

10 feet

5 feet.

* * *

Suddenly, a pulse of invisible energy seemed to go off, originating from Luffy. A few seconds later and almost all the invaders that tried to kill Luffy instantly fainted, white bubbles frothing in their mouth. Not even those with Cursed Seals on level 2 were awake. At most, only 1000 of the invader's force was still awake.

"Di-did he just take out the enemy with just a glare?" asked Suigetsu. He received a slash from Hidan since he wasn't paying attention, but as usual, no blood came out.

"That's my captain for ya," said Sanji as he started to spin at a high speed. Everyone was confused at why he was doing this when he stopped spinning. His right leg was suddenly glowing hot red.

 **Diable Jambe (Demonic Leg)**

"Hmph. You think a little special effect will help? Your kick barely affected me earlier," taunted Kakuzu.

Sanji replied with a kick to his face, forcing Kakuzu upwards into the sky. He was so surprised that the kick actually hurt even with his Earth Spear on that it burned. The attack may not have bruised his skin from brute force, but the burning sensation was so deep he felt like he had just been cooked. He looked up to see Sanji already spiraling and raining red hot kicks on him.

 **Venison Shoot!**

After what felt like the 30th kick, Sanji ended by performing an axe kick, sending Kakuzu plummeting down back to the ground away from Mei, and into the battlefield littered with unconscious invaders.

Sanji landed back on the ground to where Mei and the rest of them were. Slowly inhaling his cigarette, he walked slowly. He looked so cool that Mei was blushing while Ao was looking quite jealous. Until Sanji did a 180 on his attitude.

"Mei-swann! Did you fall in love with me? Mellorine, mellorine," said Sanji as hearts replaced his eyes while he was dancing with his arms moving like a wave. Everyone still in the room fighting a deathmatch sweat dropped at this attitude. Mei, however, thought it was cute and thought this knight in shining armor deserved a reward. She slowly walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Quite a few seconds passed, with Chojuro sobbing in the background about his idol being stolen before Mei finally ended the kiss.

"Yes, Sanji-kun. Yes I did," said Mei sultry. Sanji immediately was knocked out cold with a sudden nose bleed that was so strong it made him fly against a wall. Hidan sweat dropped but tried to get some of Sanji's blood to hurt him. Luckily, Suigetsu quickly washed all the blood away before drinking some more water and a soldier pill. Ao tossed Mei a soldier pill as well while he tried to stop his bleeding.

"You're outnumbered, Hidan. Give up now!" shouted Mei. Hidan just laughed maniacally and tried to slash at Mei when he was suddenly stuck in a bubble. Hard as he tried to slash, the bubble held.

"Your time ends now."

They looked to see Utataka and Yagura entering the building. Hidan began to struggle even more violently when Utakata started to make the bubble float up into the air directly above them. Yagura transformed to his 3-tailed beast chakra form before gathering a huge amount of chakra in front of his mouth. He pointed it up, increasing the size of the chakra ball in front of him.

"I may not have been a good Kage, but I was still the Yondaime Mizukage. I swear on that name that I will defeat you!" roared Yagura as he fired his Biju ball.

"Oh fuck. Jashin will –!" Hidan never finished his sentence as the attack completely vaporized him.

* * *

Kakuzu slowly opened his eyes to figure out the damage that had been dealt with him. He was still alive, but that shitty cook's attack cost him a mask. He saw Hidan disappear in the blast, and Luffy with his crew was slowly walking closer to him. The survivors from Luffy's blast tried to attack but were easily knocked out.

Kakuzu quickly flared out his chakra and his masks formed into different bodies. Then, he noticed he was surrounded by people wearing blue uniforms, and led by Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth. Kakuzu growled and started to form handsigns. Zack and Cloud intervened, and slashed two of the masks in half. Sephiroth, however, just sat in the back, letting his two commanders take care of it. His power wasn't needed yet. Kakuzu growled as he was now down to two masks. He tried to gather chakra, but Cloud and Zack weren't allowing him to do so.

"Cloud!" yelled Zack.

"Got it!" replied Cloud as he jumped up. Zack used the flat side of this sword and swung. Cloud landed on the sword and was thrown right towards Kakuzu. With a mighty swing, Cloud swung his blade, neatly decapitating both masks. Now Kakuzu was on his last life.

"Corsairs! Bomb the shit out of them!" Some of the ships that weren't invaded aimed their cannons at Cloud and Zack. Before they could fire, they heard a laughter.

"Hahaha. It's time to feast!"

They looked up to see Kisame riding a huge wave that crashed down onto the ship. Kisame jumped onto the ship, wielding his greatsword and shaved his enemies into pieces. What was worse was that white sharks were patrolling around the ship he was on, so corsairs who tried to abandon ship were eaten alive.

"Shit. Should've known that Kisame was alive if Itachi was alive. Have to let Pain know somehow," muttered Kakuzu. Zack swung his blade in an upwards arc, forcing Kakuzu into the air.

"This ends now," said Zack and Cloud as they both started to swing their swords in a circle. They both let go, firing it upwards. The swords suddenly disassembled into many variations of swords, all around him. Kakuzu looked around in what hadn't been on his face for a very long time. Fear. Cloud and Zack suddenly turned into what seemed streams of lights around their body. They each grabbed one of many swords in the air before flying right past Kakuzu, slashing him. They both slashed across Kakuzu in the air each time, crisscrossing with each other. Kakuzu couldn't even defend himself. After so many slashes, their last slash was Zack coming from below while Cloud coming from above. The final slash impact cut him into thirds before he blew up into pieces. Kakuzu was dead.

Captain Jack Sparrow was not having a good time. His bottle of rum was gone! Using his magical compass, he found some more inside the enemy ship they were boarding. After winning a few sword fights, he slowly walked up on deck, where there was still fighting going on. Taking a drink of rum, he took a rope and swung himself into another ship. Unfortunate, it was one that their crew hadn't occupied yet. As he landed, he looked up and saw the corsairs looking at him.

"Excuse me. I have the wrong ship. Must've made a mistake," said Jack as he tried to swing back. His escape was cut off. Seeing as they were all slowly crowding around him, he took the only option he had. He took a swig of his rum and ran.

"WAAAAA!" screamed Jack as he dodged and parried his enemy's blades. He used anything he could get his hands on to delay them. Cannons were shifted out of position thanks to him. After 10 minutes of chasing, the corsairs were getting really tired. They ran up some stairs, finally cornering him when the sight they saw made them pale. Two cannons were now pointed at them, and Jack was lighting both of them up. He took another sip of his rum while ropes were tied to his body and to one of the cannons.

"You're mad," said a corsair in disbelief.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would never work," replied Jack. The cannons fired, impacting the main mast of the corsair's ship while the other one was aimed at the main deck. The cannon recoiled, dragging the rope. Jack was promptly flung up into the air.

"Whoaaaa!" yelled Jack as he flew into the air. With careful precision, he ended up right on the Flying Dutchman, landing right next to Captain Will Turner.

"Did anyone see that? Because I am not doing that again!" muttered Jack as he took another sip of his rum.

Captain Will Turner just laughed at that."Even so, you always seem to do it every time."

"Shut up," replied Jack, "Just get me back to my ship. This fights over, and I need to have a good long drink with me rum."

* * *

 _At the Land of Spring at night, day after Kiri invasion. Information about failure not yet received._

Tobi, or Obito Uchiha, smirked as he snuck into Koyuki's palace. It was easy to get past any defense if you could literally walk through walls. Soon, he arrived at her bedroom, where she seemed to be sleeping alone in her bed. He had 20 Oto shinobis with Cursed Seals with him, good for a distraction if he needed one.

'He, Baka-Kakashi must be outside doing his job. Too bad when he comes back, he'll find out he failed again, just like he failed Rin,' thought Obito as he slowly reached for Koyuki's neck. He could imagine her face as she slowly died, and the last thing she would hear would be how it was Kakashi's fault for her death. His hand got closer and closer, almost touching her neck. He could either choke her or simply snap her neck in half.

"You really shouldn't do that."

Surprised at the voice, Obito threw a kunai at the source of the voice. A shadow popped out and caught the kunai easily. Soon, the cloud moved to allow the moon to shine through. From the shadow stepped out Kakashi, still with his headband covering his left eye.

"She's had a long day. She needs her rest," said Kakashi. Before Obito could react, Kakashi was already on him, his hand on his mask. He threw Obito out the window and into the castle grounds. Tobi shook his head to clear his mind and look around. He was startled to see a group of people, no demons, surrounding him. Yusuke, Hiei , Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Rikuo Nura, and Tsurara Oikawa had surrounded him. Koga wore wolf clothing and had a long black hair braid, and acted like a wolf. Rikuo wore a black kimono with a blue cloak and had white hair with streams of black on it. Tsurara had light blue hair at the top with streams of black hair coming down and wore a scarf with a kimono.

"Tobi was surprised! Tobi doesn't like how this looks!" said Obito, trying to keep up his act. "However, you won't catch Tobi now!"

He tried to run and phase past them, only to find out that he suddenly couldn't do it when a fist landed into his stomach by Yusuke. Yusuke punched him back into the center.

"How?" coughed Obito.

Koga scoffed, "Don't think since you have the ability to teleport some of yourself into another dimension that you invincible. When Kakashi grabbed you, he also placed a seal on you, forcing you to stay in this dimension, courtesy of the Uzumaki clan."

Obito glared at them, growling. Kakashi suddenly landed in front of them all.

"Leave him to me. He and I have something to settle, especially since he tried to kill my wife," growled Kakashi.

Obito whistled out loud. Suddenly, the 20 Oto shinobi's tried to kill them. They were no match for the Demon Brigade. As Obito and Kakashi circled around each other, Obito tried to play it off with his fake personality.

"You have Tobi in a tight spot! Tobi doesn't know what to do!"

"Cut the crap," snapped Kakashi, "I know who you are. You say you're Madara Uchiha, but the West's spy network and Itachi confirm your not him. When your identity was revealed to me, I couldn't believe it. But, now I know I must if I want to protect the ones who I love, _**Obito!**_ "

Obito was shocked to find out his identity had been compromised but kept calm. He still had his Mangekyo Sharingan on his right eye and a back-up Sharingan on his left for **Izanagi**. He decided to take off the mask, seeing as there was no point in hiding his identity anymore. However, he made sure his left eye had an eyepatch to disguise his stolen Sharingan.

"So, you've finally figured out that I was alive," said Obito as he abandoned his fake personality completely.

"It was quite a shock to see someone who I considered my friend to be the one who wanted to kill sensei's son. It was even more concerning when you played a hand in killing sensei, his wife, and even the Uchiha clan," replied Kakashi. "How could you do that to Minato-sensei!? He, who protected and guided you!"

"And whose fault was that!" roared Obito, "You couldn't protect Rin!"

Kakashi remained silent at that comment. Obito mistook that silence to scold him more.

"You can't do anything right, Kakashi. You killed Rin! I saw it with my own eye! That's why this world can't exist. I won't live in a world where Rin isn't alive! You should have been the one to die! I will correct this injustice and create a world where Rin is alive and in my arms! I don't care who get's in my way!"

Kakashi tried to explain, but Obito cut him off.

"I know you didn't actually do it on purpose, but rather she jumped into your attack while you were trying to protect her. However, that still means you didn't protect her! You couldn't keep your word!"

Obito grabbed a sword and chucked it in front of Kakashi.

"If you're truly sorry you couldn't protect Rin, take you own life. Compensate with your death," said Obito gravely.

Kakashi slowly grabbed the sword. Obito was grinning in insanity when Kakashi threw it back at him.

"What is this, Kakashi? Are you so afraid of death, so afraid to meet up with everyone to tell them of your failures?" taunted Obito.

Kakashi merely shook his head, "It's true. I couldn't protect Rin. I didn't do a good job trying to help sensei's son, even though you were the reason for him becoming an orphan. When Naruto was banished, I was lost on the road to life. I took out the Sharingan you gave me and destroyed it and traveled the lands to find him. I had to reteach myself how to fight without my Sharingan. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, Rin and Minato-sensei's face were staring at me, frowning or looking at me with anger. Rin was accusing me of not doing everything in my power, while sensei was telling me how sad he was that I wasn't there for his son. I was near my wit's end and contemplated suicide when I ended up at Koyuki's doorsteps. However, her existence became my new light. She held me as I cried my heart out of my failures. After so many years, I finally found my peace and knew what I have to do."

"And that is?" asked Obito in sarcasm

"To protect those important to me, and to never let anything happen to them. Especially Koyuki and my unborn child," said Kakashi.

"And you think that will make all those who you failed forgive you!?" roared Obito.

"It's a start. And I have a feeling it's a good one. Tell me Obito, when you picture Rin in your mind, is she smiling at you?" asked Kakashi.

* * *

With a roar, Obito charged at him rather than replying. Even without the Sharingan, Kakashi proved to be more of a match against Obito. After a few minutes of fighting, Kakashi created some space by swaying away a punch while putting his foot out into Obito's stomach. While they were both breathing a bit heavily, Obito closed his eye for a bit. He could picture Rin, the girl that he loved, in his mind. However, she was frowning at him still. Obito decided to ask.

"Tell me, Kakashi. If Rin isn't smiling at me, is she smiling at your?" he said mockingly.

Kakashi merely closed his eye for a bit.

"No," he said. "This goes beyond that. At the arrival of my answer, they all smiled at me with joy before walking away. I tried to chase after them, but they waved at me and said that it was enough, that I should let it go. I don't even see them in my dreams anymore. But I know that one smile from them was enough. That smile told me that I need to move on with my life and that they forgave me."

"Liar!" roared Obito, "If Rin isn't smiling at you then it should be mine!"

Obito charged in again. Kakashi sighed as he continued to block Obito's attacks and thought to himself, 'This is how far you've fallen, Obito? That you can't let go of the past and see the truth? Rin sacrificed herself for the village. I truly didn't want to kill her. She tried to mouth something to me before she died, but I was so traumatizing that I didn't see or hear it. All I could see was her cursing at me. But now, I remember. Her last words. It was "Sorry, Kakashi, for making you do this. Don't blame yourself." Now, my ex-friend is threatening to kill my family, including Naruto. I won't fail again! Even if it mean I have to kill my best friend again!'

At this, Kakashi kicked Obito away from him before pulling up the headband, revealing his closed eye.

"What are you doing, baka-Kakashi? Did you forget you got rid of the Sharingan I gave you?" mocked Obito.

"True. I got rid of it. But due to contacts with the West and the fact that the Emperor of the West is actually Minato-sensei's son, I picked up something interesting to replace it." replied Kakashi.

Obito froze at that. He knew that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was at the West, but he had no idea he was the emperor! He started to make plans for his Sharingan. If he could control the Kyuubi with his eyes, then controlling the Emperor would be a snap. So much power could help them finalize his plans! The fact that it was his teacher's son didn't even cross him, nor did he care.

"I see that you don't even care that our sensei's son is alive. Just pure greed on how to get him is written all over your face," said Kakashi as he finally opened his left eye. It was a very different eye. It had a violet iris, much different from his regular eye color. It seemed like a normal eye until it started glowing.

"Hmph. Looks like he decided to use it after all," said Hiei. The Oto shinobi tried to take advantage of this but was sliced into pieces before he noticed that he was dead.

Obito was looking at it in shock. It seemed to gaze deeply into his own soul.

"It's a modification of the original, but it's the Jagan Eye," explained Kakashi, "To be honest, it's much better than the Sharingan, even at the modified state. The original is much more powerful, but not something I could handle. Instead, it offers me some of the same abilities as a 3 tomoe Sharingan. Perception is increased, Genjutsu is useless against me, and best of all, I have remote vision. It's similar to the Byakugan, except without being able to see Chakra networks. Perfect to keep an eye on my wife, which is why I knew you were here."

At this, Obito could only be incensed. Kakashi had actually thrown away his eye for something better?

Kakashi continued, though, "But best of all, I can watch my wife take a shower while I'm patrolling the castle!"

At this, everyone faceplanted at this. Kakashi was indeed a closet pervert.

"Dammit Kakashi, I didn't allow you to get one just to peep on people!" shouted Hiei. Secretly, he was guilty of doing that, though by *accident*. Jiraiya wanted one, too, but that was shut down by everyone.

Kakashi merely gave an eye-smile, "True, but the pain I had to deal with was a bitch. I could only imagine if I had taken the original procedure instead. Probably wouldn't have lived through it."

"Dammit Kakashi, just die!" shouted Obito as he shot out wooden poles.

If one of them stabbed him, then Kakashi would be dead. Kakashi easily dodged each one, but found himself face to face with Obito, trying to stab him. He easily parried it before grabbing a kunai and charging it with a lighting chakra and stabbed Obito. Obito barely dodged it even with his Sharingan. Kakashi let go of his kunai, and immediately kicked it right towards his chest. Obito had to block it with his fake hand, otherwise, it would have killed him.

"Is that all you got!" shouted Obito.

"Fine," said Kakashi, "You asked for it." He quickly went through the hand-signs for his original attack.

* * *

 **(Scene 1)* Look at A/N at end**

His famous **Raikiri** activated in his hand. However, soon, right above it, was the **Rasengan**. The electricity slowly drained into the spiraling ball, and soon, a **Rasengan** with lighting composition was formed. Kakashi had finally also fulfilled with Minato couldn't do, and merged elemental composition into the **Rasengan.** It took him 5 long years of constantly experimenting with it before he finally got it.

 **Raiton: Rasenkiri (Lightning Release:, Spiral Cutter)**

Kakashi's right hand had a spiral ball filled with deadly blue lightning. With a fierce roar, Kakashi charged forward, fast than Obito had imagined he could have achieved. Seven years. For seven years, Kakashi had trained to his utmost limit, all to make sure that when he found Naruto, he could protect him, just as his father did for him. However, Naruto didn't need protection, but his wife Koyuki did. With all his training, Kakashi pierced Obito's chest.

Obito coughed out blood as the attack struck home. He couldn't phase through it thanks to the seal, and he couldn't dodge it as it had been too fast for him to dodge. He was sent flying away before the ball detonated, and similar to the **Rasenshuriken** , it expanded in size, though a bit smaller than the **Rasenshuriken**. However, the difference became apparent there. While the **Rasenshuriken** attacked the body like needles stabbing each cell of a human body, this attack cut through the cells and overloaded each one with electricity, causing them all to malfunction and sometime explode.

'Shit! Have to use it, otherwise, I'll die! **Izanagi!** ' thought Obito.

In front of them all, he dissolved into a faint image before reappearing on the rooftops.

* * *

 _ **Scene 2 that was originally thought of for Kakashi. So same scene but with different move:**_

Instantly, a black fiery aura surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi activated his famous Jutsu, **Raikiri,** on his right hand. The Black Aura shrunk all the way down onto his right hand, and the blue lightning became jet black. It seemed to be the combination of fire and lightning.

"This fire, not to be confused with **Amaterasu** , is black flames summoned from the depths of the realm called Demon World. Flames so powerful, it will consume all that is in it's way. If Itachi's flame came from the heavens, this one is from Hell." said Kakashi as he started his technique.

 **Jaou Raiensatsu Ryukiri (Darkness Lightning-Flame Dragon Cutter)(Original Move)***

Kakashi's right hand formed a dragon head, roaring with power. With a fierce roar, Kakashi charged forward, fast than Obito had imagined he could have achieved. Seven years. For seven years, Kakashi had trained to his utmost limit, all to make sure that when he found Naruto, he could protect him, just as his father did for him. However, Naruto didn't need protection, but his wife Koyuki did. With all his training, Kakashi pierced Obito's chest.

Obito coughed out blood as the attack struck home. He couldn't phase through it thanks to the seal, and he couldn't dodge it as it had been too fast for him to dodge. Suddenly, the flames started to expand all over his body, consuming him in hell-fire.

'Shit! Have to use it, otherwise, I'll die! **Izanagi!** ' thought Obito.

In front of them all, he dissolved into a faint image before reappearing on the rooftops.

* * *

"Hehehe. Too bad you won't have a second chance Kakashi!" taunted Obito, "Be sure to watch over your wife. The moment you don't is the moment she'll die, and I'll be sure to watch you suffer."

Kakashi merely gave an eye-smile before replying, "You won't have a second chance."

Before Obito could register what Kakashi said, a wind blade came out of his chest.

"W-what?" sputtered Obito as he spat out blood. He had just used **Izanagi** and couldn't afford to use his other eye for it. That and he needed a little time to recharge, something they didn't allow him. He slowly turned around to see bright ocean blue eyes and sun-kissed yellow hair looking straight at him. He knew that it was Naruto, but he couldn't help but think that he saw the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. He didn't notice, but when Yusuke had punched him, he left a Hiraishin marker on him. Minato's Hiraishin marker was on him, but Naruto couldn't use that one. It had to be his own one, and he had given one to Yusuke to mark Obito.

"This is for my mother and father, who took care of you. Who treated you like family. Who you betrayed," whispered Naruto. It was the last thing he would hear as Naruto grabbed another kunai, infused it with wind chakra, and cut his head off.

The fight was over at Spring. As the Demon Brigade cleaned up, Naruto and Kakashi looked at Obito's body one last time. They looked up into the skies, where a bit of rain started to fall. Whether it was from the rain or not, nobody could tell if they shed any tears. The deed had been done. The man who had been one man's best friend, another's possible uncle, the one who murdered so many to deny his reality, had finally fallen.

* * *

 **Couldn't resist this omake.**

* * *

 **Omake: Hidan meets...**

"You're outnumbered, Hidan. Give up now!" shouted Mei. Hidan just laughed maniacally as 11 Oto shinobis appeared to back him up as tried to slash at Mei when a man in a red suit suddenly appeared in front of them. He was dressed in complete red and with some black lines while wearing a mask. He was facing Mei.

"Excuse me, I got lost dimension hopping and ended up here because the author wanted me here. Can you point me to ARGG MY BACK!"

Hidan had cut right at the man's back without mercy.

"Hehehe. Looks like I finally have a sacrifice for Jashin!" said Hidan as he licked the man's blood. It tasted weird.

"Sorry. Lady Death has a claim on me buddy. Your Jashin can go screw himself," said the man, flipping him off. Hidan was not amused and promptly stabbed himself in the stomach. The man suddenly also had an injury at the stomach.

"Nooo, not the stomach! I just had Chimichangas, and they were delicious!" moaned the man. It caused many of them to have a sweatdrop at this comment.

"He, well you're dead now!" shouted Hidan as he stabbed himself in the heart. The man froze at this for a bit. Hidan grinned while his face looked like he was on ecstasy as he pulled his weapon out from his heart.

"Now that I've sacrificed one to Jashin, whose next?" said Hidan.

"Dude, I told you Lady Death already has a freaking claim on me. Also, you have a weird ahegao* face. Why do I even know that word?"

Hidan whirled around to see the man was just fine. In fact, he was stabbing himself with his katana for a bit.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like it works both ways. Oh well, you learn something new every day," said the man.

"What!?" shouted Hidan. "Who are you! How are you still alive?"

The man introduced himself, "Name's Deadpool. Looking for a man named Francis when the author dragged me in here for the Omake. What is an Omake anyways? Is that Japanese? " said Deadpool.

Everyone just gazed at him in shock.

"Oh well. Do you know where Francis is?" Deadpool asked Ao, his back turned towards the Oto shinobis. They used this chance to throw kunai and shurikens at him. They all landed on his back at spots that would kill an ordinary man. They didn't notice the wound that Hidan had caused was gone.

"N-no," said Ao, surprised the man was still standing.

"Eh. Doubt he would be here anyways," said Deapool as he turned around to face the Oto shinobis and Hidan who were in shock. The Kiri-nins were also in shock when they saw Deadpool's back.

"Did something hit me? I feel like something's on my back," said Deadpool.

"You have 20 projectiles on your back," answered Suigetsu.

"Huh. That's going to leave a mark," said Deadpool as he tilted his head to look at his back. "Oh, wait! No, it isn't! I have a healing factor. Haha Ya me!" laughed Deadpool.

"Let's see if you can heal from this!" shouted Hidan as he decapitated Deadpool. The head rolled right towards Chojuro.

"Haha. He's not immortal like I am!" shouted Hidan, "Jashin gives his blessings to those who serve him!"

"Hey kid, mind putting my head back on my body?" asked the said head.

Chojuro freaked out and fainted at a talking head. Hidan stopped laughing at this sight.

"Urg, fine. Have to do everything myself," said Deadpool as he used his teeth and tongue to drag himself back to his body. Ao, although sweating heavily, helped put his head back in place, where it healed instantaneously.

"What? Even I can't do that myself. I need Kakuzu to sew my head back in!" shouted Hidan.

"That's because you're not as awesome as I am!" replied Deadpool. "Now, I know what yo';re thinking. Why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed! That shinobi has the right idea," he pointed to a shinobi wearing brown pants. "He wore the brown pants."

Insulted, the said target jumped to try to kill him. Deadpool instantly sliced him in half.

"All right, play time!" shouted Deadpool as he jumped into the fray. In a minute, only Hidan was left. He had several gashes on him. Deadpool also had them, but his body easily healed it. Hidan didn't. Soon, Deadpool finally figured out that kicking Hidan out of his circle would stop making it look like he was cutting himself. After pushing him out, he decapitated him and cut up all his body parts into pieces.

"All right, done with this. Can I get make to my world?" asked Deadpool to the sky.

* * *

 **All right, that's a wrap. When I was writing this, I first thought of Scene 2. However, as time passed, I thought of Scene 1 and debated on which one I liked. What also influenced it was when I typed Jaou** **Raiensatsu Ryukiri, I chucked it into google translate in hiragana to see what it would translate. It became Sharp Rice Cooker. Don't even know how that works. I made something I thought would sound awesome into a kitchen cookware.**

 **For those who don't know what ahegao mean, it just means extreme orgasm face, with eyes rolled back etc.**

 **Review Corner:**

 **Choosing at random again. Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **DragoFae24: Lol, perhaps? I should eat more turkey then.**

 **NoReaper: Hmm, be kinda hard to do Persona 3/4. Also, not too familiar with Blazblue, so that would make me do extra reading.**

 **Soledge1: Yes, Tobi is not a good boy.**

 **Everyone else: Thanks for the comments and encouragement! I feel like this may end soon, though. Perhaps 4-5 more chapters left? Have not completely planned out the ending.**


	17. Chapter 17

**All right! NEW CHAPTER! Dam I didn't think I'd be able to come out this within a week. Unfortunately, my juices is running a little dry. Next chapter will most likely be within two weeks. Have to think about how I'm going to do this.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any characters use.**

 **Special Announcement! I have made two more stories! They are both one-shots involving RWBY. Hope you enjoy them. Appreciated if you Read and Review them! Depending on which one gains more popularity, I might expand on them and make it into a series!**

* * *

 _Back at Akatsuki Hideout:_

"How did this happen!" raged Pain. It was one of the rare times he actually showed emotion.

Akatsuki had now been reduced to just three of them. Him, Konan, and Orochimaru, who had taken over a backup body. He wanted Sasuke but decided it was not the time to do such a thing yet. He contemplated on even taking over a Konoha ninja's body, or if he was lucky, Senju Tsunade, but it was too risky. Even Tobi, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, was missing in action. His last message was that he was heading to Spring to "correct" some personal things, and had not reported back for a week.

"All of this leads back to one person," crackled Orochimaru, "Naruto Uzumaki. Kill him, and everything should crumble in your path."

"Perhaps we should stop this for a bit," commented Konan, "Take a step back to survey all the damage before making another hasty decision. Clearly, we didn't see this through."

Pain shook his head, "No. I am god. Nobody can stand up against me. I will head to the West myself and take care of this Imperial West. No demons, humans, or even 'family' will stand in my way for peace through Pain. Especially not some cocky Emperor."

Suddenly, the boulder that blocked the entrance to their hideout exploded. Dust and rocks scattering everywhere, they were forced to cover their eyes until it settled down.

"I'm going to have to stop you there," remarked a voice as the man stepped through the dust. Both Pain and Konan visibly jumped at who came.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"No," stated Jiraiya darkly, "The moment your organization targeted my godson, you stopped being my students. You have no right to call me sensei, just as I have no real right to be Naruto's godfather. Even so, I will do my duty to protect him."

Pain chuckled, "Nobody stands in the way of Pain. Not even you, Jiraiya. You're outnumbered and outclassed."

"That would be true, if he was alone," called out another voice. Soon, six more people joined him. Sephiroth, Erza, Itachi, Shanks, and two other people stepped up. For the last two, one had black hair with blood red iris for his eyes, wearing a clean black suit that made him look like the noblest person in the world. The other man had silver hair that grew out wildly and grew down to his legs, with a wild looking style.

"Itachi..." growled Pain. Konan had advised him to find a new spot after learning Itachi was alive, but he didn't think Itachi would be brazen enough to actually come.

"Can we not talk this out, Pain? Or should I say, Nagato Uzumaki?" said Shanks, causing both Pain and Konan to flinch at this. They had clearly underestimated the West's information gathering skills. Shanks ignored this and continued, "You, who are family, must learn to let go of this. We would welcome you and your possible mate into our clan. Your family would give you comfort again."

"I have no family," said Pain heartlessly. "I am a god. There is nobody who matches or relates to me."

"So be it, then," said Shanks as he closed his eyes. He turned around and walked to the nearest wall before leaning back onto it. "You guys go wild, then."

Jiraiya leaped towards Orochimaru before he could notice and delivered a bone-crushing punch right at Orochimaru, launching him outside.

"I'll take my old friend. I don't want to fight my old students. However, Orochimaru is a different story," said Jiraiya as he quickly summoned the toads Ma and Pa, quickly assimilating them onto his shoulders. After Naruto had banished, Jiraiya worked even harder to finally perfect his Sage form. He ran out to chase after him.

"I'll go with him, just to make sure he's safe," said Sephiroth as he raised his black wing up. With a swish, he suddenly disappeared, leaving a few feathers to signify he was there before.

"Ill take the female," said Erza as she equipped a suitable battle armor. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

Konan nodded before leaping out of the cave with Erza. Itachi decided to follow them just in case.

"We'll take on Mr. Piercing, right?" said the silver-haired man, prodding at the noble looking man. He nodded.

Pain summoned his other paths all together.

"You have no hope. You will die, knowing what it means to defy a god," stated Pain.

"Hehe don't think so. Where are my manners? My names Muzaka. Mr. expressionless here's name is Cadis Etrma D. Raizel. That's his full name, but you can just call him Raizel," smirked the silver haired man.

"Hmph. It matters not. All names are meaningless before me, just as all life is forfeit when facing me," said the main Pain as he raised his hand. Suddenly, he felt a chill strike through him. Even though his main body was far away, he could feel this Raizel suddenly staring at him with a face of slight disgust.

"Exactly what give you the right to take life so easily?" asked Raizel.

"Because I am god. I am the one who will force peace through the world by Pain," said Pain as all six bodies surrounded the two.

"It's high," said Raizel suddenly.

"What?" questioned Pain as all six paths started to prepare to kill.

"The eye level, right?" remarked Muzaka.

"Hmph. My eye is different from everyone. It's the same as the Sage of the Six Paths. Superior to everyone. That is why I was chosen. To be a god," stated Pain.

" _ **Kneel,**_ "

Suddenly, all 6 paths were on their knees. Even Nagato, who was far away, felt his body actually shift down to obey. Struggling, Pain looked up at the two men.

"That's the difference between your eye-level and ours," smirked Muzaka as his muscles started to bulge and fur growing along different parts of his limb and body. He tossed a bloody bag out into the ground in front of him. It opened up, and out came Obito's head with his mask on.

* * *

 _With Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Sephiroth_

Orochimaru was pissed. He still hadn't broken into his new body that well yet, and now he was being forced to fight to the death with his old teammate. What was worse was that Sephiroth was just standing there, not even paying attention. Not that he could take advantage of that because he couldn't afford to look away from Jiraiya. Finally, a chance came when Orochimaru's pet boy Kabuto jumped in to interfere. Taking this chance, Orochimaru took out a scroll and unsealed a special modified almost-dead body. Quickly using **Edo Tensei** _,_ Orochimaru decided it was time to pull out the final stop. They didn't summon this body in fear of losing control of it, but now, they had no choice. From the coffin stepped out a legendary figure of the shinobi world. Madara Uchiha.

Looking around, Madara frowned as he saw Orochimaru fighting Jiraiya, who had already killed Kabuto. This did not seem to be going with his plan. He took a look to see Sephiroth and shivered. He immediately recoiled at that thought. Him, scared? He was Uchiha fucking Madara. Legendary shinobi! People trembled when they fought him. Only Hashirama could even hope to match him. And now, he was in a body with unlimited chakra as well as an immortal body! Who could even match him now!

"Who are you!" demanded Madara. "Where do you come from!?"

"Sephiroth," answered Sephiroth, "and I'm from the West. Over the wall."

Madara swore at this. One of the things he told Obito, no warned, no commanded Obito to do was to never piss off anyone from the West. Their plan for the Infinite Tsukuyomi had to be enacted first, draining everyone residing in the East of their power. Only then by gaining that power did Madara have hope to conquer the entire world. Still, with this body, maybe he had a chance.

"Let's see how you do against this then!" as Madara quickly shifted his eye to the Rinnegan and summoned a meteorite, hoping to end this fast.

Sephiroth actually chuckled at this, before raising his Masamune, a sword of 9 feet, and sliced right through the meteor from a distance. He then performed a series of quick slashes, breaking it into even more tiny piece before finally casting a _**Firaga**_ **,** incinerating it into ashes. Madara looked at this in shock and dread, and it turned into fear when Sephiroth said, "My turn."

Sephiroth raised his hand, and out came another meteor, almost the same size, crashing towards Madara. Unwilling to let his pride go and take the hit and knowing he would live, Madara challenged it head on, his eyes morphing back to the Sharingan. He summoned his _**Susanoo**_ at full power and used _**Yasaka Yagatama**_ (Yasaka Beads) to shoot at the meteor. Quickly switching to the Rinnegan, he used the Deva path _ **Shinra Tensei** _ to push the beads even faster into the meteor.

He quickly took a deep breath while putting only one hand sign up.

 _ **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)**_

A widespread flame sprouted from his mouth, following the beads. The beads went inside and detonated, shattering the meteorite. With piece falling down, the fire jutsu took care of the rest.

"Looks like we can both summon meteors," said Madara.

Sephiroth scoffed at this. The meteor he had summoned was merely a small one in comparison. He could have summoned a huge one that would have destroyed the planet, but he had to think about the empire. Madara used _**Susanoo**_ in a complete form and charged forward, with a sword in hand that Orochimaru had supplied.

* * *

Jiraiya and Orochimaru broke off from their fight and stared at each other. Orochimaru was breathing heavily while Jiraiya seemed to just only have a light amount of sweat accumulated. Orochimaru had tried to escape, but with Ma and Pa on his shoulders, it was impossible. Just as Orochimaru blinked, Jiraiya charged in. Unable to react in time, Orochimaru was launched into the air by an uppercut. Jiraiya quickly focused his chakra and made a shadow clone. Both charged a Rasengan in their hands. However, the sage chakra was added into both, and the size grew until both had to move their hands back to allow it to grow. Jiraiya leaped into the air and came down diving directly towards Orochimaru. The clone jumped up towards Orochimaru, making it a two-pronged attack.

 **Senpo: Choodama Rasengan**!

Unable to dodge, Orochimaru found himself being grinded into pieces by two Rasengans and screaming in pain. The attack was over when the explosion finally died down in a brilliant light. Orochimaru's body flopped down into the ground. He couldn't try to use his escape snake, for it took him some time to even generate the necessary specialized chakra for escape. All in all, it looked like he was dead. As Jiraiya was slowly walking up to his body, he commented, "That was for killing sensei."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's neck extended, with his Kusanagi jutting out of his mouth, he stabbed Jiraiya in stomach. As he coughed out blood, the toads Ma and Pa were panicking.

"Hehe, who gets the last laugh, now idiot? Don't worry, Naruto will join you soon. Tsunade, I might keep her here a bit longer. I can experiment her genes with Sasuke. Who knows, maybe I'll have a little _fun_ with her," taunted Orochimaru as he saw Jiraiya slowly fading.

Suddenly, Jiraiya poofed.

"What? Shadow clone!" shouted Orochimaru. Suddenly, he felt a chill down his spin behind him. Before he could do anything, Jiraiya slammed another Rasengan in his neck, paralyzing him. As Orochimaru weakly looked up, he saw something that scared him. If Jiraiya was mad before, he was now furious. His eyes held flames that told Orochimaru he had no chance of living now. Still, it didn't stop him from begging.

"Enough," said Jiraiya as he formed a clone and another Rasengan. Pa spat out some oil into the Rasengan, while Ma supplied more nature chakra. Another **Choodama Rasengan** was soon formed, but oil was swirling inside. This time, Jiraiya made a small flame with his other hand before tossing the flame into the Rasengan. Soon, it was blazing with fire.

"It's not the same as adding nature elements, but it works out fine," said Jiraiya, "Now, DIE!"

 **Senpo: Moeru Choodama Rasengan! (Burning Ultra Big Ball Rasengan)**

Jiraiya slammed down his attack right into Orochimaru's head. After the attack cleared, his head had been completely burned to ashes. Still, Jiraiya made sure Orochimaru was dead by burning the rest of his body into ashes. As the last flames flickered away, Jiraiya looked up to the skies.

"Goodbye, old friend," said Jiraiya.

* * *

 _Back at Nagato and 6 paths vs. Muzaka and Raizel_

Nagato was already down to one path, his main path, Yahiko's body. Every other body had been taken out by Muzaka, who beat them down until they couldn't move, or were slammed by weird blood techniques from Raizel. **Shinra Tensei** did nothing to stop them from coming in. They were just way too fast and powerful.

"Still think your a god?" asked Muzaka as he crushed Asura path's head with his hand.

Pain growled and immediately used his strongest technique, **Chibaku Tensei**. As a gravity ball suddenly formed above them, Muzaka grinned.

"This is more like it!" he howled as his energy levels spiked up. Raizel responded the same by raising his. Soon, a fierce wolf could be seen forming above him, while Raizel had a blood phoenix forming. Both attacks were shot towards the gravity ball, instantly destroying it.

"Impossible!" shouted Pain as he had just expended his chakra. Muzaka ended the fight by thrusting his hand right into Pain's heart. Soon, even Pain was gone. Only Nagato was left. And Raizel already knew where he was when he looked into Pain's mind.

* * *

 _Erza vs Konan_

Konan was losing badly. There were just too many swords that Erza kept summoning, each one with different powers. Suddenly, she felt all of Nagato's puppets had fallen.

"Nagato!" she yelled as she abandoned the fight to run to his side. However, Erza intercepted her again.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Konan as she used up all her chakra for one last attack. A vortex of papers surrounded Erza. A majority of them were exploding tags. Soon, they were all about to detonate when suddenly!

 **Nakagami Armor!**

The paper were suddenly sliced into pieces without even detonating. Konan gaped to see Erza in another rather provactive armor, with her chest area lacking clothes. But before she could do anything, Erza attacked.

 **Nakagami Starlight!**

The thrust struck true, and Konan found herself laying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"It's a shame," commented Erza, "You don't seem to be the bad type at all."

"She was only following Nagato because of survival as well as being Nagato's only remaining friend," commented Itachi. "Even if it meant destroying her own morals."

Konan could only cry. Nagato's plan was now doomed to fail, and she couldn't even help her last friend. Her last link to Yahiko. It was true that all of Nagato's plans tore her heart into pieces, but for the sake of the bond, she remained with him. As she laid on the floor, slowly dying, Itachi walked over to her.

"Look into my eyes," instructed Itachi.

Seeing as she had no choice, she looked towards Itachi to see the Mangekyo Sharingan being formed.

 **Tsukuyomi**

Konan found herself in bed, waking up to the sun. She blinked as she felt movement next to her. She gasped when saw Yahiko, no longer having piercings all over the place. His eyes slowly opened, revealing brown eyes that she had missed.

"What's up, honey?" asked Yahiko.

Konan couldn't hold her tears back and hugged Yahiko. It didn't matter if they were both naked. It didn't matter if this was a dream. All that mattered was she saw Yahiko one more time.

Time seemed to fly by, but Konan didn't care. She saw peace, she saw Yahiko as her husband, Nagato as their best friend, as they lived their lives. It was everything she could have imagined. She grew older with Yahiko and Nagato, saw Jiriaya, and died with her loved ones in her arms as old age took her away.

Konan died with a smile on her face as her eyes glazed over. Erza looked over to Itachi, concerned for his health, but he waved it off, saying he was fine. It took a lot more chakra for this illusion, but it was worth it. Out of Akatsuki, besides Kisame, he respected Konan. He closed her eyelids before taking out a flower he had hidden. He laid it on her chest as she started to dissolve into paper fragments. Soon, a wind took her away, scattering her remains to the winds, to where ever it would take her.

* * *

Raizel, Shanks, and Muzaka arrived to where Nagato was hiding. He was coughing up blood after using so much chakra.

"Noo. I am god. You can't stop me from fulfilling my destiny," moaned out Nagato. Raizel took a few steps forward, and wiped some blood off Nagato's face with his finger.

"Nobody has the right to erase a life as they deem necessary," said Raizel.

"I am a god. I have the right," replied Nagato.

"No. Your sin," announced Raizel as his red eyes glowed ominously. Suddenly, the blood on his finger spurted out and seemingly started to multiply. It formed a blood tornado around Nagato. Nagato felt fear coursing through his body.

"shall be buried by your blood," finished Riazel. The blood tornado closed in on Nagato and shot up towards the skies. Soon, it dispersed, leaving nothing left of Nagato Uzumaki.

Shanks walked towards the spot where Nagato had been previously. He took out his sword and kneeled down to say a prayer. Even if Nagato didn't follow the Uzumaki creed, he was still family, and deserved one last prayer.

* * *

 _Back at Madara vs Sephiroth_

Madara was breathing heavily. When Orochimaru died, Edo Tensei had been canceled, but he knew how to continue it without the summoner's life. However, it didn't help him as Sephiroth was still kicking his ass like a child. Madara's Sharingan was barely able to read Sephiroth's moves, and even if he could read it, he couldn't dodge them all. Sephiroth's reach was ridculously long, and Susanoo provided negligible defense against his sword. Switching to the Rinnegan had no help either. Suddenly, Sephiroth disappeared in a flurry of feathers again. As Madara tried to look around, he heard a voice form above.

"This ends now."

Madara looked up to see Sephiroth floating in the air, a small halo forming in his free hand. Then, the next few words spelled his doom.

 **Sin Harvest Heartless Angel**

Sephiroth crushed the halo in his hand. Suddenly, a halo appeared above Madara's head. Before he knew it, he felt indescribable pain descend upon him. His chakra levels was also shot, with nothing left. Not even Edo Tensei's seemingly unlimited chakra could match this.

"What... did you do!?" shouted Madara.

Sephiroth said nothing as he landed. Then, in a flash, he seemingly teleported behind Madara. Madara turned around and tried to attack him when he found himself being cut into pieces. Sephiroth didn't teleport. He had dashed at him and sliced him 8 times. As Edo Tensei tried to piece himself together again, Sephiroth dropped a tag onto him. Suddenly, Madara found himself being ejected back to the land of the undead, the pure world.

"This seal was from the Shinigami Squadron. It has the power to send those who do not belong here back," explained Sephiroth.

Madara railed and struggled, but the call of the Shinigami was too strong. Soon, he was exorcised back to his world, no longer able to return.

Soon, they all gathered back at the cave.

"It's over," said Jiraiya as he looked up to the skies. "What about Oto and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Naruto has decided it's not worth it to kill Sasuke. Let Oto fight Konoha in their little war. As long as they do not attempt to invade the West or any of our current allies, we have no quarrel with them," said Shanks.

"Sasuke will most likely still do something stupid, though," reminded Erza.

Shanks grinned, "And that's when we strike. We don't want to be seen as the aggressors."

Itachi scoffed before placing a bet, "One week says he'll try to kill someone for the West. Three weeks before he actually does something to piss off the West."

Muzaka grinned, "You're not placing faith that your brother might have more patience or strength than that?"

"It's ex-brother, and I have faith that that is the most patience and strength he does have," replied Itachi, causing Muzaka to howl in laughter.

* * *

Konoha was in the midst of celebration. Akatsuki was defeated, Iwa had fallen, and now the only thing left was Oto, who was still recovering. Of course, the fact that the West was the one who had reluctantly destroyed their enemies slipped out of their minds. Most were celebrating, saying they were the chosen village to lead above all others. They didn't need the West!

Tsunade and most of her shinobi forces were flat out embarrassed they couldn't do anything. Thanks to Danzo, mobilization of shiinobi forces were heavily delayed due to random "accidents". By the time they had finally mobilized forces, the fight in Suna was long finished. Still, they didn't receive the news about it being finished, so when they showed up to Suna with half their forces, Suna asked if they were invading them. After finding they were very late, they left Suna and ran back to Konoha. Apparently, the West had provided Suna supplies to help them back on their feet. No motions for backstabbing even occurred. To spit on them even more, a building representing the Western consult had already been built within Suna, showing their strong alliance. No spoils of war came back with Konoha. Soon, though, Tsunade called for a mandatory meeting. The shinobi council showed up promptly on time. The civilian council, however, were very late. In fact, it took Anbu units to find them and forcefully bring them to the meeting, even if they were piss-drunk.

"What is it, Tsuuuunade?" asked a civilian council member, drool coming out of his mouth. Many shinobi shook their head in disgust at the lack of manners. Tsunade, however was grinning inside. Soon, she would be free from the accursed village. The first thing she planned to do is run to the land of Spring as fast as she could. Getting drunk could wait. Finally reuniting with Jiraiya and all her loved ones could not. She already had all her items packed up, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Just a moment. It seems like Danzo and one more important guest has yet to arrive," said Tsunade.

Soon, Danzo came and sat down. Seeing this, Tsunade decided it was time.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than planned, but I thought it would be best to leave it like that.**

 **As I have stated earlier, I have made two more stories! They are both one-shots involving RWBY, with Jaune as the main character. Hope you enjoy them. Appreciated if you Read and Review them! Depending on which one gains more popularity, I might expand on them and make it into a series!**

 **Review Corner: Eh, getting lazy to respond to them all, and its making use up time I could be using to write more.**

 **But just in general. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you continue to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All right. This actually took much longer than I wanted to. We're nearing the end of this whole thing! No super cool fighting scene, though.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any characters used.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

"Council members, I have gathered you all for a very important announcement!" announced Tsunade loudly, causing several of the civilian members to wince.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi as he smirked inside. He had in idea what was to come, and had secretly packed up his items. When it was time, he was making a straight line back to his family. He had grandchildren coming, and he did not want to miss out playing with them. He would, of course, allow any Branch members and a few Main members who did not have a log up their asses to come.

"Thanks to the West unintentionally helping us-" said Tsunade. She was interrupted by another council member, who said, "Pshh. It was their destiny to help us. That 'emperor' of should be happy to be subservient to us. However, just a simple task is not enough to redeem his punishment. He should be brought to us in chains, and everything he owns belongs to Konoha to bring us back to the top. Uchicha-sama would surely come back if we give him to be the Emperor as well as the Emperor's 'consort' as his whore."

The other civilian members were quickly agreeing, along with the elders. The shinobi council with exception to the Kurama clan looked at them with disgust. Even the Inuzaku matriarch Tsume was disgusted at this attitude.

"Silence! I will not have Naruto be spoken to like that while praising the traitorous Uchiha!" shouted Tsunade.

"Then, I believe we need a new Hokage. I nominate Sasuke Uchiha-sama. Kami knows that that demon brat wanted the position. What better way to show just how futile is it by giving it to someone who is truly worthy!" screeched Asano Haruna.

"That sounds like treason," growled Asuma as he slowly took out his trench knives.

"Hmph. This is why you shinobis should be off the council," stated another civilian council member, "You only think of violence and not politics with your heads. We, the civilian council, are always looking for the people's best interest."

"You mean your best interest!" shouted Inoichi, starting to get pissed off.

"Our interest is what guides Konoha to greatness!" shouted another civilian member. A full out rabble had descended upon the room and only stopped by a large bang. This bang, however, was not from Tsunade punching the desk. Instead, this bang came from the doors opening.

"Who dares interrupt this meeting!" shouted Danzo as his hand went up, ready to have his ninjas dispose of the intruder.

"I do," said the Fire Daimyo. He glared at Danzo, who wilted a bit and looked down, putting down his hand quickly to signal his shinobis to not move.

The Fire Daimyo stared at each one of the members, who all wilted under his furious gaze. He finally stopped at Tsunade, and nodded at her.

"Continue with what you were about to announce, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you, Daimyo-sama," said Tsunade, "I have come here to announce that we are no longer under martial law, and the war with Oto has been halted due to the fall of Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Since we are now at peace, I RESIGN!"

Shouting took place at this, members begging her not to resign while others already nominating others. The Fire Daimyo coughed once, forcing everyone to shut up.

"Very well, then. Any suggestions for Hokage? And if I hear some nonsense as the Uchiha, I'm having my guards cut off that person's head." announced the Fire Daimyo. Suggestions were made, but none were successful. Soon, the meeting was stopped to allow everyone to simmer overnight to choose who they wanted. The Fire Daimyo allowed this and left with his guards, warning them that he would be staying to hear their decision. As everyone left, Tsunade slipped a note to Hiashi and Asuma, telling them to meet up at the Senju compound. They were allowed to bring other clan heads.

The civilian council and the elders made up their minds already. They would vote for Danzo, and the Kurama clan from the Shinobi side was also willing to cast a vote for Danzo in return for favorable choices. Night soon came, and within the Senju compound was all the shinobi clan heads except for the Kurama clan and Inuzaku clan. Tsume had been extremely debatable, as she had voted for the banishment on Naruto. Instead, Hana came, convincing Tsunade she had vehemently disagreed with her mother's choice. They were all surprised that Tsunade was already packed up and ready to leave.

She told them that she had completely lost faith in Konoha by this last action, and was ready to cut ties with it.

The other clan leaders felt sadden by her choice but respected it. When she told them that Naruto would allow temporary sanctuary if they wanted to leave Konoha, he would allow it. Some of them jumped on that chance, especially when their heirs had told them the wonders of the West. They soon went back to their homes.

* * *

Soon, in the morning, messenger shinobis came in saying an urgent meeting was to take place with the new Hokage already voted in.

"So, it begins," said Tsunade as she walked towards the council meeting with a grim look.

Everyone arrived except for the Fire Daimyo, who seemed to be strangely absent. That did not deter the civilian council and Danzo from launching their strike.

"Last night, I was nominated to be Hokage, and with a majority vote, I was elected. We don't need to bother the Fire Daimyo from getting a good sleep about this meeting, so we will continue this meeting. As my first decree, I am stripping all rights to free travel for shinobi until all shinobis have sworn their loyalty to Konoha and undergone some... re-education. That includes your Sannin rights, Tsunade," declared Danzo. He smirked at her, thinking she had caught them.

Tsunade smirked back before telling him to fuck off. Angered, Danzo was about to have his Root Anbu strike at her and capture her for disobedience to the council. With her DNA, they could perhaps revive the Mokuten.

Suddenly, the door was blasted open again. Danzo was prepared to have Homura and Koharu use their silver tongues to convince the Fire Daimyo why this was a good idea. He even had Kotoamatuskami ready to hypnotize him. However, he was unprepared for the sudden oppressive aura that filled this council room. Everyone collapsed onto their chairs, unable to fight the feeling.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

Two red-haired men entered the room.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

They stood in the center of the room to allow everyone to see who they were. Uzumaki Kenshin and Uzumaki Shanks.

Danzo started to sweat in fear. These were two people he did not want to meet at all.

"Well, well, well. This is the village that we, the Uzumaki clan, helped build. The same village that abandoned us during the invasion of our village. The same village that treated a son of the Uzumaki clan like shit?" growled Shanks dangerously.

"The same village that tried to assassinate him, his wife, and his heir a few days again?" said Kenshin flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked the Fire Daimyo as he entered the room, unphased at the oppressive aura. Shanks was purposely excluding him.

Kenshin took out a scroll and placed it in the middle of the room and unsealed it. As the smoke cleared, laying there clear as day were 4 Root shinobi and Sai. Three of them were dead, one was barely alive, and Sai was unharmed physically.

"Sai?" asked Choza.

Sai flinched instantly and curled up yelling, "Don't make me go back! I don't wanna! I'm scared!"

Danzo was flabbergasted. All is Root shinobi were trained to never show emotion. Sai was one of his better works. And now, he was completely broken down Soon, Kenshin was tired of his panicking state and hit him at the base of his neck, making him unconscious.

"Allow us to explain," said Shanks

* * *

 _Flashback_

It had been two days after Akatsuki had been defeated. Danzo sent his Root shinobi, intent on ending the Emperor's life. If the West was in chaos, then they posed no threat to Konoha, and Danzo would easily sweep through it and exploit all their resources for HIS village. The capital of all this continent would be Konoha. He sent Sai, who had been there before, along with 4 of his best shinobi. They took a trading route all the way into the West by riding a ship that had come from the Land of the Waves. Konoha didn't know until recently that the Land of the Waves had trading rights with the West. One they tried exploiting before but were completely shut down when the Fire Daimyo ordered them not to.

Finally, they had reached the West, posing as merchants. To further their disguise, they carried weapons they had... "apprehended" from the land of Tetsu as well as other valuable items to sale. Once inside the city, they waited until night time to infiltrate the palace. They had heard the was away on personal business and took this time to strike. As they walked through the palace, they took note of anything valuable that Danzo-sama would find useful.

Slurp.

Suddenly, they turned around to the source of the voice to see Ozpin, holding a mug with one hand while carrying a cane in the other while looking at them with interest.

"Well, I know you're not lost. I know Sai has been here personally and has been warned along with his other peers NOT to intrude in the Emperor's personal home unless invited. And yet, here you are," commented Ozpin.

"Who is this, Sai?" asked the leader of the shinobi group.

"Just a civilian. He's the Head of Civilian affairs," replied Sai.

"Hehe, so a useful person for the West. Give up the demon brat's location, and we'll make sure your treatment through Danzo-sama's T&I unit will be... more bearable," demanded the leader.

Ozpin merely sipped away at his mug in reply. The leader lost his temper and ordered three of them to take Ozpin down. Eager to comply, they jumped towards him. They didn't want to use Jutsu as it could bring others to their location. Right now, silence was needed. They thought that Ozpin was an easy target. How wrong they were.

Before they knew what happened, all three had been flung into the wall. The only thing that changed was that Ozpin was now brandishing his cane as a weapon instead of a walking stick. Looking closely, Sai noticed that each knocked out member had an indent the same size of the cane at various places.

"It's true that I am the Head of the Civilian affairs," said Ozpin, "However, that does not mean I do not know how to fight. Especially if it's just people who have a tendency to underestimate others."

The leader growled as he went through hand signals. He didn't care about being hidden anymore, as it became obvious stealth had been lost.

 **Katon: Goryu Nagare (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Stream)**

A stream of fire shaped like a dragon assaulted Ozpin. However, Ozpin merely slammed his stick down, and a clear barrier blocked the attack. Being assaulted by fire didn't stop Ozpin, though. He continued to walk forward with the barrier clearly working towards the user. The leader tried to poor more chakra into it, but Ozpin's shield held. Soon, Ozpin was close enough that he jabbed with his cane right at the leader's throat. Unable to breathe, the leader stopped his jutsu as he tried to regain air. Sai tried to move but found himself suddenly pinned down by a multitude of hidden weapons. He looked up to see a woman with short hair hanging upside down, looking at his face before grinning. This grin scared him.

Ozpin sighed as he knocked the leader unconscious, "Yuffie. You already have dummies as target practice. You do not need a live target to test out your skills."

The three shinobi that had been flung into the wall finally awoke and tried to run away. However, they were intercepted by Maru and Hanabi.

"Die traitors!" shouted the three as they tried to attack. However, they severely underestimate someone once again. Hanabi and Maru worked together while being trained by their idols /sensei that they had nicknames that they had gained during the war. Hanabi usually wore white while Maru wore black. Both clothes had a bit of the each other's colors right on their right shoulder. They were known as Yin and Yang. Two pieces of a whole that would utter destruction to those who fought them. And these fools were about to feel why they had earned this name.

Soon, it was obvious Sai was the only one left who was conscious.

"I won't say anything," said Sai.

"You won't have a choice," replied Ozpin as he snapped his fingers. Soon, the shadows came alive, grabbing Sai and dragging him into darkness. As Sai struggled, he swore within the shadows he saw tons of red eyes. As he was dragged into the shadows, Ozpin spoke to the shadows.

"Alucard, we need him alive. Otherwise, do whatever you want."

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"And so, we took them as prisoners for invading the West. This sort of action would have made the West declare war on Konoha," said Shanks calmly to the Fire Daimyo.

"Hmph. Then let us be at war!" screeched a civilian counselor, "We are the superior village. We are the superior humans! Your puny 'empire' will burn by the will of Konoha!"

At this point, many were looking at the said offender as if he was retarded. The Fire Daimyo sighed at this corruption. Sarutobi Hiruzen may had been a good Hokage, but he allowed corruption to fester too easily, and Tsunade had her hands full. He motioned his samurai to cut off the member's head, ensuring his genes would not contaminate the gene pool.

"Apologies, Uzumaki Shanks. It is not my intention to have MY funds being spent on a war that Konoha will not win. I give you my word that I will have my people get to the bottom of this."

"A reasonable apology, Daimyo-sama," said Kenshin, "But I'm afraid we have more to discuss."

The Fire Daimyo nodded tiredly and took a seat.

Shanks took the floor once again. "So... I heard Danzo Shimura is the new Hokage, is that correct? Even though the Fire Daimyo hadn't agreed to this?"

Every civilian gulped at this. They knew that to be Hokage, the Fire Daimyo had to approve of this choice, something they neglected.

Shanks ignored this and continued, "And his first act was to apparently restrict all rights to shinobi until they swore loyalty to him. And by doing so, restricted Tsunade from coming back to her family."

"She is a Senju," shouted Homura, "She is the last of her people"

"You forget that she is also an Uzumaki from her grandmother's side," said Shanks coldly.

"None the less, she cannot leave!" replied Koharu, "Her family was the original settlers who created Konoha today! She has a duty to repopulate it someday!"

"And the Senju would be angry at what this village has become today," snarled Kenshin, "A bunch of backstabbers who cheats, lies, and keeps family away. You have already lied and kept my nephew away from me, from what was rightfully my duty. And now, you seek to prevent family from coming home in front of my face?!"

"I've heard enough," said the Fire Daimyo, "I will allow Danzo to become Hokage, but I am going to allow anyone from the village to leave if they do not feel safe with Danzo as the leader. The next 72 hours, any shinobi or civilians will be allowed to leave without any repercussion. Nobody is allowed to prevent them from leaving, including seals."

"That could ruin Konoha!" shouted Asano.

"If Danzo is such a good leader as you all say, then you should have nothing to worry about," replied the Fire Daimyo, "I am having my personal guards as well as some of the Uzumaki clan members patrolling. The Uzumaki is to be treated as my personal guards for the time being, and any attacks on them is the same as attacking me. They have my full support in defending themselves."

He left right after that statement, along with his guards and Uzumakis. Danzo glanced at the shinobi council and did not like what he saw. Many of them were contemplating on actually leaving. He decided an "inspirational speech" as well as full use of Kotoamatuskami was needed. As he started to gather chakra, he suddenly felt it cut off. He looked around to see Tsunade smirking, her hand tapping on a sealing tag. He shook in anger as he recognized it as an Uzumaki sealing tag. There was no way to use his Kotoamatuskami now. He would just have to rely on his silver tongue along with Koharu and Homura.

"Clan leaders, Civilian members, I beseech you. We must stand together against the darkness that is coming. The darkness known as Naruto Uzumaki. If we are divided, we will fall. However, united, we stand strong and can silence the demon. We can show the world what the Will of Fire is, and how it truly burns within all of us. This demon lives on evil, preys on the helplessness. We do not. Instead, we show justice, mercy, and truth to those in need. We-"

"will not listen to your stupid speech," interrupted Tsunade. She scoffed when Danzo said his speech. Prey on the weak? That's what Danzo always did. And now he was being a hypocrite. She took her Konoha headband she had brought with her and tossed it in front of Danzo.

"I'm out. I have an extended family I didn't know still living, and I'm not missing out on it. I'm taking everything with me. Konoha will not rob me of my heritage or family."

She left, causing the civilians to gape before sneering, calling her a drunk old hag.

"Now that the traitor is gone, perhaps we can truly unite as-" started Koharu. She stopped as another hiate joined Tsunade. It was Asuma's.

"I'm out. I have a family, and I'm not risking them here. The Sarutobi clan has lost too many of its prominent members. I'm going. Any Sarutobi clan members that wish to stay can stay, but I'm out."

He walked out flipping Danzo off. Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza looked at each other before tossing it into the pile.

"You can't do this!" screeched Asano.

Clank. Hiashi tossed it in and nobly strode away, ready to get all his items to go.

Inuzaku Tsume was torn. She put the pack and loyalty above everything, and yet, she knew she couldn't trust Danzo. She didn't know if she could trust the West either. Afterall, their instincts screamed to them that Naruto was the fox. The tipping point for her was when Shibi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think your pack will be able to live in Konoha for what they have done? You have taught your pack to value family. And yet, now we see that the elders and those in powers were willing to separate family for their own desires. Choose what you believe in. Can you really say that Naruto is the demon, or is it just the lack of knowledge about Fuinjutsu that prevents you from doing what is right?"

Shibi, who rarely spoke at all, spoke more than Tsume ever heard him say. He tossed his hiate into the pile and left. Faced with the final decision, Tsume tossed hers in.

* * *

It was a mass exodus. Shinobi from different department quit as soon as they heard Danzo was going to rule. Ibiki, along with Anko and several key members of the T&I department, left in a hurry. Everything portable was taken. Sealing scrolls were out of stock, and it was only thanks to the Uzumaki providing a few extras did some items of value leave the clan.

Tsunade took everything in the Senju compound along with the ashes of the four Hokages. She was blocked, saying it was illegal as well as disrespectful, but she overruled them with a punch to their face. The first two Hokages were Senju, the Third was her teacher with also a request from Asuma, and the Fourth was technically an Uzumaki by marriage.

The Akimichi, Yamanaka, and the Nara clan brought everything with them. They were planning to stick together, and perhaps try their luck in the West. The other lands didn't sound promising to them at all, and with Choji telling his father that the West had the best food, it was easy to convince the Akimichi clan head to make a decision.

The Aburame decided to head towards Spring instead. With the new weather, the bugs could thrive under the environment, and they could perhaps develop bugs that resisted the cold. They could also promise service to Koyuki on keeping her house clean of any bugs. The fact that Spring also had a strong alliance with the West only helped make their decision. Also, it was not known, but they were all perverts. Wearing sunglasses all the time prevented people from noticing if they were leering or admiring a person's body. With high collars, nobody could tell if they had a nosebleed if they saw something inappropriate. The perfect disguise, along with their reputation of being noble. Being new a certain movie star did impact on that decision.

The Sarutobi clan was split. Asuma took his family to the West while some of the others wanted to head to Sand. In the end, a majority went for the West while a few split off to try their luck at the country of Sand.

The Hyuga clan itself was in chaos, as well as the Inuzaku clan. They were completely divided within the clan. Hiashi, ignoring the 'wisdom' of the elders, stated that he was passing the head of the clan to Hideki. Hideki's first order was that nobody was allowed to leave except by death. This lead to Hisoka using his chakra chains. It was different from Kushina, as his was chains of sticky gum. He stuck Hideki into the wall while pasting paper on every Branch member's forehead, who had no idea what was going on. Some of the Main branch members tried to interfere but was stopped when Erza had her swords out, floating about. With a swift tug, the chains stuck on the papers ripped off, allowing a huge ripping noise to be heard. The Branch members winced in pain, but soon cried in happiness when they saw that they were free. Needless to say, the freed members wanted to go to the West. Only the majority of the Main Branch member stayed in Konoha, stating that they didn't need the weak Branch members. Hiashi was happy to go.

The Inuzaku clan was split into three. Kiba was trying to state that he was an Alpha and that they should stay in Konoha. There was no need to fear the 'dead last.' Hana was already set to head to the West, and she had managed to convince a few other members to join her, saying there were truly alpha mates there, unlike Kiba who was just bragging. Tsume felt torn, and in the end, decided to head for Spring. In total, 1/10th of the clan went West, 3/10th of the clan stayed, and the remaining 6/10th of the clan went for Spring.

For all other shinobi's that were not part of a clan, almost 3/5ths of the shinobi population took their different ways. 1/5ths went to the West, 2/5ths went where ever the winds would take them. Iruka, who was secretly dating Anko, was happy to see his girlfriend coming to the West with him. Danzo was not a popular choice by all.

Soon, the time to leave was upon them. Sand and Spring had no problem accepting those who wanted to come. Danzo tried to sneak in a few spies, but they were quickly 'uprooted' by Iremi. The people headed for anywhere but the West decided to stay to see how the people departing for the West would go. All that remained was for the transportation from the West to arrive. Most had heard about the airships, but scoffed, believing that they were exaggerating or just had their memories scattered. Soon, though, whirling blades could be heard from the sky. Everyone looked up to have their jaws drop as the _Highwind_ descended to the ground. Opening its door, the first thing everyone saw was Naruto. He was no longer wearing his emperor clothing, but rather his usual favorite orange colored shirt. However, he now had a white cape with flames at the bottom. It was a gift from Jiraiya and Kakashi as well as a prank. With this, nobody could deny that Naruto looked like Minato.

"It's the demon brat! He's trespassing! He was banished! We're in the right to kill him! SOMEONE KILL-!" screeched Asano, only to be knocked unconscious by Iruka, who was getting annoyed.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto before giving him a hug.

"Let's go home, Baa-san," whispered Naruto.

Tsunade leaked tears and nodded. Jiraiya came out from inside the ship, arms open wide. Tsunade didn't hesitate and pounced on him.

"I avenged sensei, my Hime," whispered Jiraiya.

"You didn't have to. I would rather you have a higher chance to live with me then chase after someone," whispered Tsunade back. Never the less, she relished in his warmth.

Soon, everyone headed towards the West boarded the ship. Soon, only two people were left. Uzumaki Shanks and Kenshin looked towards Konoha, their eyes concentrated on Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. They could feel their piercing gaze upon them.

"Let me make this clear," growled Kenshin, "Do something stupid like this again, and there will be nowhere to hide. And before you ask that's a threat, it is. It's also a promise."

With a quick slash of his sword, Kenshin cut open the bandages around Danzo's eye, revealing to the world his stolen Sharingan. Trying to hide it, he put his left hand on it, but it was too late. Everyone had seen it.

"Our network also told us about you stealing some precious body parts. We at the West won't do anything, but you can guarantee that if you try anything, you better be prepared to die. No precious bloodlines will save you from the wrath of the Uzumakis."

With a scoff, Kenshin and Shanks turned around and left.

* * *

 **That's that! Next Time, most likely the end of this whole story! Read and Review**

 **Also, as I've said before, please check out my two stories, Jaune of Fake and Jaune of Dragon. The poll on which I should expand on is on my profile page, and I will be closing down the poll on January 12,2017 at 11:59 PM. I appreciate any feedbacks on those as well. Finally, my other story, FFX: with a Machina twist, is also coming close to the end!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here be the new chapter! This is 1 of 2 chapters being released. Ending it on chapter 19 felt wrong, like someone said. Soo... I cut this into two parts.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any characters used.**

 **Also debating on making a chapter 21, except that chapter it just has all the characters I used and where they are from.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

With the majority of Konoha's forces gone, Danzo was left scrapping the barrel. In total, there were about 20,000 active shinobi within Konoha before Danzo became Hokage. Now he was Hokage, there were only about 8,000 shinobi who was willing to stay with him. That meant 60% of the shinobi population did not want Danzo as their leader and quickly left. Due to this, some of the civilians living in Konoha decided it was no longer safe and also left to search for new lands. With massive population loss, Konoha had a population and power of about a minor village. Something Danzo did not want.

He quickly called for a meeting, and immediately took out Civilian council out of power, stating that if they wanted to make it through, they needed a strong leader with only one voice. They were displeased, but Danzo promised them that they would return to their seats of power when the danger was over. He had no intention of fulfilling that promise

After that, he forced every shinobi still living in Konoha that was not in a clan to undergo Root training, along with any orphans he could find. Next, on the list, he made a deal with Kiba, the new patriarch of the remaining Inuzaku clan, to have some of their members also undergo the training. In return, he promised women, and especially Hinata. Needless to say, Kiba thought with his libido and agreed.

However, when he tried the orphanages, he found them all devoid of any children. Naruto had made sure Tsunade took all orphans with her. He wanted them to have another chance of life, not rotting in a hellhole where they were surely going to be forced into a life they had no choice in. Gritting his teeth, Danzo decided he needed to extend his reach towards other cities. Surely, there were orphans there. If not, then kidnapping a few children from some families was the next plan. Afterall, it was for the greater good. Unfortunately, he found his steps to be halted when the Fire Daimyo told him under no circumstances was he allowed to send his forces past a certain range of Konoha. To ensure this, he had the Uzumaki clan create a border line powered by seals. If the seals were tampered with, he would know. If anything with chakra went through it, he would know. Basically, Danzo was shut in.

* * *

Back in the West, the people who decided to try their luck in the West were amazed at what they saw. Naruto had already assigned them places to live. They would be coming in the next day to find out what suitable job assignments they would be placed in.

"Ino wasn't kidding when she said the West would destroy us," said Inoichi.

"It's too troublesome to think about it," replied Shikaku.

The Akimichi clan had been dragged by Chouji to the dining room after he had permission to let his clan try out Sanji's food. He met up with Luffy, and the two of them were planning to have an eating competition. Naturally, Chouza and a few others wanted to join in.

Hana immediately ran towards Kaguya's place. The other Inuzaku clans found some solace in Koga's clan, interested in their wolf packs.

The Sarutobi clan decided to just stay at their new place, trying to adjust.

Tsunade, along with Jiraiya and Shizune, went to the Uzumaki compound. Tsunade was almost in tears at the end of the day, finding peace that so many of her family were still alive, even if it was on the Uzumaki side of her family.

Hiashi immediately went to go find his family. He was happy to see Hinata and Tenten were going well with their pregnancy. The other Hyuuga members were still in shock of their sudden freedom that they decided to just relax in their new location.

* * *

True to Itachi's word, in one week, Sasuke tried to have his Oto shinobis raid a Western caravan. His forces were easily repulsed back, and with the pressure on the Rice Daimyo, Sasuke was forced to curb his attacks on the West. It was a week after that attack when they received word that Oto and Konoha were no longer at war, but rather working together now. Naruto scoffed at that. He knew both leaders were merely putting asides their difference just to kill him before trying to rip each other's throat out.

One more week later, there was a group of people claiming they were emissaries from Oto and Konoha, united.

As Naruto sat at his throne, contemplating what to do with the so-called peaceful visitors, he received word that they had arrived. Leading the delegation was Sasuke, full of arrogance as usual. Behind him was Homura and Koharu from Konoha with no worries. Kabuto was with them, although he seemed nervous. Finishing up the group was Kiba and Hideki, representing their clan, and Sakura. Behind them were 5 Root Shinobi for protection.

"So, what can the West do for you today," drawled Naruto with boredom.

"Watch your tongue, dobe," replied Sasuke, "You are in front of a superior. Show your respect and bow to me."

"Wow," said Naruto, "Even after all that humiliation, you still think you're the superior one."

"It does not matter," replied Koharu, "Not after you obey our demands."

"Obey?" questioned Naruto, "You, who claim to be emissaries of peace, have come to make demands, not negotiations, to the emperor of the West?"

"Silence demon boy!" shouted Homura, "You will not be emperor for long, not after our... _negotiations._ "

"YEA! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH BAKA AND GET ON YOUR KNEES AND LICK THE FLOOR SASUKE WALKS ON!" screeched Sakura.

The door opened, showing Hinata with her pregnant belly. Kiba and Sasuke eyed Hinata when she was walking towards Naruto.

"Honey, can you shut up the banshee? It's ruining the mood for a baby shower. Also, plus hurry up with these nuisances. I want my husband to be there." asked Hinata.

Before Sakura could say anything else, she found herself lacking oxygen. She couldn't breathe or talk at all. After thirty seconds, she fell unconscious. It was rather embarrassing as most shinobi of chunin rank were suppose to be able to hold their breath for at least three minutes with proper training. This only further proved that Sakura had not improved after all these years.

"Thank you, Kaguya," said Hinata to a figure at the door now.

"No problem your majesty," replied Kaguya, "I didn't want to hear her talk anymore."

Fulling ignoring the fact Hinata was married and pregnant, Kiba sauntered towards her.

"Hey, Hinata. Don't worry, we'll get you free from that dobe. Once he's gone and we get an abortion for you, you can live with me. I'll give you the baby you want and the time of your life riding on my dick. I'm sure you don't want a demon from-," Kiba never finished his sentence. He received a Jyuken fist to his genitals, destroying any chance of it functioning. Then, she punched him in the face, launching him out of the room. She left the room with a huff, along with Kaguya. When Kiba landed outside the palace and into a yard, he looked up and gulped in fear as soon as he saw who he was looking at.

"You still haven't learned your place," snarled Sesshomaru, "You had your warning before. Trying to steal an alpha's mate, and what's worse, trying to kill an unborn child. It's time to show you your place!"

Kiba screamed as Sesshomaru inflicted untold pain.

Ignoring that for now, Homura decided to proceed with the demands, "First of all, you will relinquish your ridiculous title that you do not deserve to Konoha and Oto. Danzo-sama and Uchiha-sama will decide what to do with your lands. Everything you have 'earned' will be given to them. All medical, technological, and other achievements will be shared between them to allow Konoha to become great again. Your military force will undergo re-education to show the world what true force means. Any military alliances will be ours."

Koharu continued the demands, "You will undergo a trial for treason against the Leaf like you were originally supposed to seven years ago before being executed for treason. Your wife will be shared between Kiba and Sasuke and be treated as a slave to show penance. That child of yours will be killed to prevent any outbreak of demon blood. Furthermore, all Konoha clans, including the Uzumaki clan, will swear loyalty to Konoha and Oto. All current leaders will be executed to prevent any riots."

Hideki decided to put in his own demands after this, "Furthermore, all the Hyuga that left will be given the Caged-Bird seal again, and the Uzumaki will improve on it. Any children of the Hyuga clan in the West will also be killed to prevent treason against us. The main blood will pave the way to greatness."

"Lastly," finished up Homura, "All demons existing in the West must bow to our whims. They are second-class citizens and should be treated as such. If you do not obey... well then, the Land of Waves and Spring will suffer for you unreasonable and unjustified denial. They will curse you. Surely you don't want that." He grinned, thinking they had Naruto now.

Naruto slowly stood up from his throne and walked towards the window, looking out to it. After not moving for the next ten minutes,

"Finally realized your destiny, dobe?" said Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of your whore and everything that rightfully belongs to me." Still, Naruto was silent. "Answer me!"

"I take it from your silence you agree?" asked Koharu, "Excellent, then let's-

"No," said Naruto.

"No? Surely you do not realize the consequences of your childish behavior?" said Koharu.

"No means no. I will not bow down to your ridiculous demand that has no power backing at all," replied Naruto, his eyes starting to glow. "You come in here to satisfy your perverted sense of justice while also satisfying your greed. I tell you now, I know you do not even have your Daimyo's permission for this at all. Go back home, and never return! If you even put even a hair out of line, you will be destroyed."

Koharu and Homura huffed, knowing their bluff was called on. Sasuke, however, didn't like being threatened.

"Die then, DOBE!" shouted Sasuke as he instantly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He used **Susanoo** and tried to have it shoot **Ameterasu** arrows, hoping to kill him. In his mind, if he killed Naruto, then all the West would belong to him. Never mind that they wouldn't accept him. He thought they would praise him and lavish him with money and woman.

Naruto easily dodged them all before suddenly disappearing in a flash. Before Sasuke noticed, he felt something penetrate behind him. He looked down to see a wind blade jutting out of his chest. He looked behind to see Naruto had stabbed him from behind, with Koharu and Homura looking in horror. Sasuke had forgotten the Naruto had already tagged him once before. And a Hiriashin mark never fades away.

"You- you can't – kill me," stuttered Sasuke, "I'm- above you."

Naruto gave no reply as he drew out another kunai and ended Sasuke's life with a blade through his brain.

"Huh. Three weeks. Itachi was right."

They turned around to see Shanks had arrived, along with Yusuke, Luffy, Ozpin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"It took three weeks for Sasuke to piss off the West," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Tsunade! You must help us! The demon has gone AWOL and killed an innocent person! What's worse is he killed the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha! The ones who helped create Konoha! He must die!" shouted Homura.

"You need to get your brain checked," said Tsunade, "Sasuke Uchiha stopped being 'loyal' when he defected. Also, he was the one who attacked Naruto in his own rage. Lastly, you forget the Uzumaki clan helped more than the Uchiha establish Konoha."

"But," said Koharu.

"Stop. You have already committed atrocities against the Uzumaki clan. If you value your life, just shut up," said Shanks.

"Man and you guys are supposed to be helping lead the village," said Yusuke, "You guys are stupider than Luffy, and that's something."

Homura and Koharu only huffed. Suddenly, Luffy stretched to grab Kabuto and a Root shinobi trying to sneak away towards the door to where Hinata had gone through.

"Shishishi, where are you guys going?" said Luffy, grinning. Kabuto could only sweat in fear.

Naruto had enough.

"Get out of my lands. Go back to your stupid Danzo and stay there to rot. Oto has tried to actively fight us, so they will be the first to go."

Not even being able to try to explain, several Brotherhood members suddenly appeared and handcuffed them all.

* * *

They were quickly escorted out of the West. Oto, without a warning, was invaded by several airships. The Rice Daimyo had no choice but to allow this as Naruto forcefully made him see his point. Upon returning back to Konoha, Danzo immediately executed the shinobis that were escorting the emissaries. Failure was not an option.

Oto was completely destroyed. No survivors. Any woman that may have had Sasuke's baby killed. Fortunately, none of them had it. What hadn't been revealed was when Sasuke was facing Itachi, he decided to punish him for insulting Ayame. Without him noticing, he had a small needle filled with a special liquid that would cause the injected person to be sterile until the cure was taken. Kabuto was executed back at the West.

Danzo was growling in anger. None of his plans were going right! All because that accursed brat wasn't given to him when he was born. If Sarutobi hadn't been so soft-hearted, then Naruto would have been his greatest weapon to overthrow Sarutobi and establish Konoha as the strongest.

A meeting was quickly called for the future of Konoha. Koharu and Homura were ranting about the injustice of the West. Danzo was contemplating the next step. Kiba was at the hospital for his injuries from Sesshomaru as well as missing his dick. Sesshomaru had decided to castrate him to prevent him from trying to act out again. Kiba was completely humiliated, as it showed within even his own clan that he was an Omega. Even Akamaru, his loyal partner, looked at him with disgust. His own hope was to undergo gender reassignment if he wanted so save any shred of his dignity.

The message to Suna and Spring had also spectacularly backfired. Instead of acceding to their demands, Gaara threw them out via Sand Wave and threatened the next Konoha ninja would meet their end. Kakashi killed 5 messengers when they tried to assassinate Koyuki. They never even got close to her. And of course, the clan leader that used to be with Konoha were outraged that Danzo would disobey the Fire Daimyo.

Suddenly, a messenger from the Fire Daimyo came.

"Danzo-sama, a message of importance has from the Fire Daimyo! He insists I read it in front of everyone in Konoha."

Danzo grinned. Perhaps his visit to him work. Danzo had used Kotoamatsukami on the Fire Daimyo when he went to visit him for a meeting to try to convince him to give Konoha more funding.

"To the people of Konoha. It has come to my attention that there is something deep within Konoha. Something that has never been seen in all the world. It is so deep, that no other village has it. It is something unique to Konoha."

Everyone was grinning. Perhaps the Fire Daimyo would back them up and force Naruto to bow down. The messenger took a deep breath and continued his message.

"It is corruption. It is fraud. It has been sown into Konoha so deeply that no amount of treatment can cure it. The last straw was when the current Hokage tried to bend my will, thinking he was above others. So rather than spend frivolous amounts of money to try to treat it, I will take the other treatment I, the Fire Daimyo, am cutting all funding for Konoha. I have already had plans for a new villlage at a new location. Thanks to the efficiency of some forces as well as honesty, the new village will be ready faster than anticipated. The location will not be revealed, yet. In addition, the Uzumaki has given me some interesting news. The spiral within Konoha's mark was done to show respect to them. A fact you have overlooked. Within the bylaws when Konoha was created, the Uzumaki have the right to recall their insignia. Since they are alive and not dead as you all thought, they have decided to cancel your right to use it. In short, Konoha no longer exists."

With that, the messenger disappeared into smoke, showing it was a shadow clone. However, the scroll containing the message remained and showed it was real, as everyone could see the Fire Daimyo's mark. Danzo stood there in shock. All his dreams of Konoha being the number 1 village has ceased to exist. Homura and Koharu stood there in shock. All their hard work for the village laid in ruins. Others were also in shock. Their glorious history, their mark, their identity, had just been stolen away from them.

Danzo quickly recovered before deciding he had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

"My friends, my people! We have been betrayed! The Fire Daimyo no longers listens to true justice but has fallen prey to the weakness. But we are strong! We will exist! All we need to do is to eliminate one person who caused all this. The one who disguises himself as human. The one who tricks others to thinking he is benevolent. The one who has lied about his true heritage. The one named 'Uzumaki Naruto'!"

The people were desperate for something to latch on. And that reason became kill Naruto. And so, everyone remaining in Konoha mobilized for war. They didn't even consider they would lose. The results of the tournament were pushed off as something the West had sabotaged to make them look good.

* * *

It took them a few days, but soon everyone was ready to just march into the West and kill Naruto. It didn't cross their minds that they would lose horribly. They were sure that true justice was on their side. However, before they could march out, they were intercepted by people everywhere. Shocked, they looked around to see members of the West. They soon made a path, where the Fire Daimyo stepped out in front of them.

"Just what are you planning?" asked the Fire Daimyo frostily.

"Hmph," said Danzo, stepping out from the crowd, "We don't recognize you as our Daimyo. We are the ones who carry Konoha's legacy. We are the ones who will battle those who defy the Will of Fire. We will defend it from those who seek to corrupt it. For we are the chosen ones!"

Most of the West looked at the crowd in disgust. The power had gone into to their heads for so long that their egos had bloated to the size of planets.

The Fire Daimyo shook his head, "If this is your path. Very well then. I have already sent word to every other Daimyo and other leaders about this treachery. The last straw was when you tried to use your eye to bend me to your will. Luckily, the Uzumaki gave me a seal to protect me from that. Your death is in your own hands."

With that, he left.

The next few minutes couldn't even be considered a battle of legends. It was a legend, all right. A legendary slaughter-house. It was completely one-sided against Konoha. The end result was that everyone from Konoha was dead. Sakura was killed first with a right hook from Tifa. She had held back in the tournament against her. Kiba, or Kina as he was now a female, was sliced in half by Inuyasha. Everyone except Danzo, who used Koharu as a shield as he fleed from battle. He was the first one to flee.

As Danzo was running, he found his path intercepted by Naruto.

"Hmph. If it isn't the demon brat." Danzo spat those words as if it was a disease.

"It's over," replied Naruto, his eyes narrowing.

"Never," replied Danzo, "I am the one who will lead MY village to greatness! If it isn't Konoha, then I will just make a new one! One that will surpass your puny imagination."

Danzo took off his bandages, revealing all the Sharingans as well as the Mokuten bloodline he stole.

"I have both the power of the Uchiha and Senju! You, who is just a brat with the Kyuubi, cannot defeat me! Both bloodlines could defeat it!" shouted Danzo. Flecks of insanity could be seen in his eyes. "I am the chosen one who will lead the continent! And I'll start by killing you!"

"No," replied Naruto firmly, "You're just a thief, sitting upon a stolen throne."

Danzo attacked, but anything he did, he found himself always looking at the end of a kunai before it took his life. Using **Izanagi** , he managed to avoid death, but he was running out of eyes. Naruto was teleporting everywhere, using the **Hiraishin** , and stabbing Danzo before he could react. Not even the Sharingan and its ability to see high-speed movements helped him.

"No! I WILL NOT DIE!" shouted Danzo as his was down to his last eye for **Izanagi.** Before he could do anything, he suddenly found himself bathed in black fire. Screaming in pain, he looked to see Itachi had arrived, already using **Susanoo**.

"You want this one?" asked Naruto. Itachi nodded, and Naruto leaped back.

"It wasn't enough you stole Shuisui's eyes, but you had to steal the rest of my family's eyes!? You will die!" shouted Itachi as the sword from his **Susanoo** stabbed him. Danzo coughed out blood and tried to use **Izanagi** , only to find out he couldn't. He looked down to see his body melting into the blade.

"What is this!?" Shouted Danzo as he feel his soul being drawn into a jar held by Itachi's Susanoo.

" **Tosuka no Tsurugi,"** replied Itachi, "This sword will seal you in a world of drunken dreams. It is fitting, as a raving mad man yourself drunk with power to be sealed into this world for eternity."

Danzo struggled, but soon, he was lost. His body and soul were now trapped within the gourd. As he was almost in there, Itachi, with a flick of his hand, ripped Shusui's Sharingan out from Danzo.

"You don't even deserve this to be near you," whispered Itachi as Danzo faded out into the jar.

"It's over," said Naruto as he looked into the distance. "Just one more thing to do."

As everyone from the West and allies evacuated what remained of Konoha, making sure to take any valuables out, Naruto stood at top of the Hokage monument, looking down. Any survivors from Konoha was shepherded back in. This was the village where he was born. Where his father and mother were supposed to raise him in. They died, trying to protect him and the village. And the village repaid them with hatred, ignorance, and violence. This once pure village was now a place where corruption festered. He would end it and completely put it all behind him.

"Kurama, it's your turn now," said Naruto as he reached for his chakra.

" _ **Hmph. Looks like I'll get to have fun!"**_ roared Kurama.

Naruto jumped and transformed into the Kyuubi, roaring with power. His tails smashed the monument, breaking it into pieces. His claws crushed the buildings. The remaining survivors panicked and tried to run, but died as Naruto and Kurama rampaged within the village. At this, the village had no Hokage to save them now.

"Noo! Get away from me!" shouted Asano. She died as Kurama bit her body in half. People begged for mercy. Naruto showed them the same behavior as they showed him, and ignored them as he killed them all.

As most of the village laid in ruins, Naruto jumped into the air in his fox form. Forming Bijuu cannon, he pointed it down at the center of the village and fired. A huge explosion consumed Konoha. After the dust cleared, nothing was left anymore. Naruto transformed back to his human form as Kurama disconnected the chakra connection.

"Let's go home, everyone!" shouted Naruto. The West nodded and allies nodded and went back home.

* * *

 **Bam. There goes a village. If you were expecting some epic fight for Sasuke, sorry! Read and Review! Also, a reminder that this is 1 of 2 chapters being released.**


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**This is the 2nd of 2 chapters being released. I didn't skip, its just I released two chapters at once. This one is short, but hey, it's the epilogue.**

 **Revised as of 1/12/2017**

 **Sorry for the mistakes. Stupid fanfiction did auto fill and auto delete, don't know why.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Three years later, a new hidden village in the Land of Fire was completed. Naruto went to attend the opening inauguration with his wife and three children. The firstborn was a boy whom they named Minato, after his father. The second time, Hinata gave birth to fraternal twins. They were named Boruto and Himawari. They decided to have their godparents be Itachi and Koyuki, as they trusted them the most. Naruto was actually the person to present the village their new Kage. As the crowd became quiet, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Everyone! I'm glad you're here today on this momentous occasion! I won't delay this any longer, so please welcome the Shodaime Hokage of the new Village Hidden in the Sun! Sarutobi Maru!" announced Naruto.

Maru walked out, letting the crowd see his face as the new residents cheered. Standing next to him was his wife, Hyuuga-Sarutobi Hanabi. His two old friends Moegi and Udon, had actually been ones to evacuate to the West when they had been offered the chance. They were serving as advisers but in a much lower power. They knew that the old advisers of Konoha had abused their status, so they were willing to have less power to prevent such atrocities. All of the Sarutobi clan moved to the new village once they heard that Maru would become the Hokage, just like his grandfather. Asuma was proud of him as he stood in the crowd with his wife and child. Suna allowed them to leave as well as the West under the condition that they would not reveal any secrets. Standing in the crowds, there were representatives from different villages, including the now four Main Hidden Villages. All the Kages even showed up to show their support.

Gaara was attending with his wife, Matsuri, who was 6 months pregnant. Kurotsuchi went with her husband who she met in the West. Darui took up as the new Raikage when A saw that it was time to retire. He moved to the West to serve as an adviser as well as taking the opportunity to see Yugito and meet up with Goku. Chojuro was the new Mizukage, as Mei had resigned from her post so she could move in with her new husband, Sanji. Sanji was happier than ever before, although Mei threatened to show what abilities she had while giving head if he was over-flirtatious with other women. Ao was deeply saddened by this, but continued to advise Chojuro.

The Inuzaku clan living at Spring also decided to come to the new village to stay, swearing to never again make the same mistakes in the past. A new clan head came about as Tsume decided to retire, and let a new wind come.

There were a few new clans that came to live in the new village, making it stronger. The new village would soon become a major village with the support it got from the West. There were also some old faces that decided to come live in the new village. Iruka and Anko, along with their children, came to live there. Surprisingly, Ebisu was also there. He wanted to teach the next generation of children on how to be a shinobi.

The other clans of ex-Konoha decided to stay at their location, deciding that it was good enough. Shino even found someone to live with in Spring. Kakashi and Koyuki had a daughter, and a son was on its way. Kakashi asked Naruto and Hinata to be the godparent of their daughter and asked for their blessing to name her Kushina.

Back in the west, Tenten bore twins for Neji, naming them Hizashi and Hizushi. Hiashi was happy to have so many grandchildren and was sure he would have another one to spoil soon from Hanabi. The Hyuuga clan was split. Half stayed in the West while the other went to the new village. Both promised to always be in touch with one another.

Shikamaru and Temari argued so much that they married each other anyways, even when he said it was troublesome. Kankuro still had trouble finding someone due to his love for makeup, and ended up attracting a lot of okamas. After the tenth incident, he finally gave up on makeup.

Choji ended up marrying Ino. It was hilarious as they got drunk one night and Choji confessed his attraction to Ino. One thing led to another, and the two of them found themselves naked in a room that stank of sex with a ring on their left hands. Inoichi ended up chasing Choji around the Imperial West several times before he finally relented.

Hana, along with Kaguya, managed to successfully seduce Sesshomaru into giving them what they wanted. Seven hours later, Sesshomaru walked out, looking only slightly winded. He had Rin to pick up from her school. Inside the room were two very satisfied women with an ahegoa face from the aftermath. The rest of the Inuzaku clan in the West integrated with Koga's clan.

Gai and Lee moved to Ryozanpaku and begged the Elder to take them in as disciples after they had seen him in action. They proclaimed that his Flames of Youth was stronger than theirs, and they were not worthy. Hayato Fuurinji chuckled before declaring that they were still in the Spring of their Youth, and allowed them in. Kenichi could only sigh as he hugged his wife Miu, along with their daughter. Hermit stood at the side and laughed before walking away to meet up with his wife Renka.

Tsunade finally married Jiraiya, and surprisingly, had a child. The child showed that he had inherited the Senju bloodline, the Mokuten. Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho Kurama) helped develop the child's skill. He was actually dating Shizune after they found they had much to discuss in medicine, especially poison.

Itachi and Ayame had a daughter who they named Shinka Sarada. When asked why this name, Itachi shrugged and said it felt like an appropriate name. They were going to try for another one soon, as Teuchi wanted more grandchildren to play with.

Kisame kept sparring with Kenpachi, as they both loved to fight.

As the ceremony ended, Naruto flew back in his personal airship with his family back to home. Back to the West. Back to where they truly existed.

* * *

 **That's it folks. Story is done! I wasn't planning on doing what SnafutheGreat did, and wanted to end it on my terms. Thanks for reading and following this story! For other stories that I made, go to my profile. The FFX OC story is nearing it's end as well, a few more chapters left. I will be releasing the RWBY story that I made very soon after the poll is done. Also, as a surprise, I have another story being launched! I will not update as often as usual, though, due to life reasons. I will try to aim for a rate of a chapter per month, maybe more.**


End file.
